CreationTale Volume 1: The monsters, The Rose's and the Grimm
by Dragon of Creativity
Summary: After thousands of Eons one of the 3 legendary dragons that created the Mega Dimensions chooses a human named Alastair while he is fighting for the outcome of the battle for the Underground and becomes the next god of all gods. 6 years later Alastair goes to another world with Sans and Asriel to help the group from RWBY in there Grimm crises. There will be lemons in the future.
1. Prologue

Dragon of Creativity: Hey guys and welcome to this Re-Write of Creationtale in RWBY.

Mysterious Temmie: Hey all of you my name is Ravine and I'm going to help Dragon of Creativity with these new intros.

Dragon of Creativity: Thank you Ravine…Why are you flying?

Ravine: I'm not like any other Temmie, I have more magic than others and can generate wings and fly using them.

Dragon of Creativity: Well anyways guys, I hope that you enjoy this Re-Write. Bye all you Demi-Gods and may the dragon be with you.

* * *

(Unknown P.O.V: the infinite void of space, Unknown time zone)

'Before time began there where 3 powerful dragons their names where: The Dragon of Creation, The dragon of Chaos and the Dragon of Destruction. These 3 dragons lived in peace and harmony until a giant war broke out, The Dragon of Creation and the Dragon of Destruction on one side and The Dragon of Chaos on the other. 2 thousand years later and the war ended by an explosion created by a failed spell from the side of the 2 dragons destroying all 3 dragons and creating their own 'Mega dimension' and their souls where trapped in their own Realm until their successors where found.' A mysterious Soul thought before he saw his successor.

(3rd P.O.V: Mount Ebott, The Barrier: 20 million eons from the end of the giant war and the creation of the mega dimension called Creation on the planet Earth)

A 9-year-old human named Alastair and the owner of the _**DETERMINATION**_ soul trait was about to fight Asgore after completing all the things that were necessary to complete the True-Pacifist run after completing the Genocide and the Neutral route. "Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Asgore said grimly and started pulling out his trident before a stray fire-ball appears and hits Asgore in the face and sends him flying in the opposite direction as Toriel comes bringing joy to my eyes and says, "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, TORIEL, your friend and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone... But I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous. ... and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat ASGORE. However, ... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as ASGORE is... He deserves mercy, too."

"Tori... You came back...!" Asgore said with relief.

"Do not "Tori" me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL... ... taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair... Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes." Toriel said coldly.

"... ... Tori... You're right... I am a miserable creature... ... but, do you think we can at least be friends again?" Asgore asked full of hope causing Toriel to sigh and reply saying, "NO, Asgore." Undyne enters at that point and says, "Ngahhhhhh! ASGORE! Human! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends or else I'll...! I'll... ..."

"Hello. I am TORIEL. Are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you." Toriel askes hopefully.

"Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!" Undyne said and afterwards walking next to Asgore and says "Hey ASGORE, is that your ex? Jeez. That's rough buddy." When Undyne finishes Alphys enters and says, "H-hey! Nobody hurt each other! ... ..."

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am TORIEL. Hello!" An overly excited female goat monster said.

"Uh, h-h-hi!" Alphys said. Afterwards she leaned to my ear and whispered, "THERE'S TWO OF THEM?" and after she finished she walked next to Undyne.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" A loud voice said coming from a tall skeleton called Papyrus causing Alastair to wince in pain because he had better hearing and sensitive ears than others.

"Hello!" Toriel said to the skeleton calmly.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! PSST! HEY, HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND... CLONE HIMSELF?" Papyrus said and afterwards Sans enters causing Alastair to smile at the short skeleton.

"hey guys... what's up?" Sans said in his usual tone.

"That voice...! Hello. I think we may... know each other?" Toriel said with surprise while walking next to Sans.

"oh hey... i recognize your voice, too." Sans said.

"I am TORIEL. So nice to meet you." Toriel explained.

"the name's sans. and, uh, same." Sans replied.

"Oh! Wait, then...! This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you." Toriel said.

"WOWIE... I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Papyrus... What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" Toriel asked.

"HMMM... SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?" Papyrus replied.

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... SHIN-gles!" Toriel joked.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus yelled.

"Come on, ASGORE! It's gonna be OK! There are plenty of fish in the sea..." Undyne said.

"Y-yeah, ASGORE! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uh... Stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...? ... It's a metaphor." Alphys said looking at Undyne.

"Well. I think it's a good analogy." Undyne said as Mettaton enters.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST _**SMOOCH**_ ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!" Mettaton said and leaves the same way she entered.

"HEY, SHUT UP! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!? ... Uh, Alphys?" Undyne said.

"... No. He's right. LET'S DO IT." Alphys exclaimed.

"? Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then? Don't hold anything back!" Undyne said and started a kiss but was stopped by Toriel saying, "W-wait! Not in front of the human!"

"Uhh, right! S-sorry, I got a little carried away there." Alphys said sheepily.

"Hee hee hee. My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here." Toriel said happily.

"H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus... YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway... If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody?" Alphys asked curiously.

"LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." Papyrus replied.

"A tiny... flower?" Alphys said shocked and for Alastair to get a scared face and he tried to find that little flower but in the process everybody got entangled in vines and a flower to pop out of the ground.

"You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power... But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee... Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win," you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!" Flowey stated and finished of by surrounding Alastair's soul with friendliness pellets. "Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"

Flowey than sent attack after attack at Alastair's soul until he was just on 1 HP but just before the attack hit my soul they were deflected by fire balls causing Flowey's face to change to shock and to say, "What?"

"Do not be afraid my child... No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!" Toriel said causing Alastair to smile then gain 1 HP point. Flowey attacks again but they were stopped by Papyrus and Undyne.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus stated causing Alastair to gain another HP point.

"Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" Undyne encouraged causing Alastair to gain another HP point.

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." Sans stated and the same thing that happened previously to happen again. Flowey attacks again but Alphys and Asgore stop the attack.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!" Alphys encouraged and gave Alastair a HP point.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!" Asgore said and my HP went up again. All of a sudden a large group of monsters appeared giving Alastair encouraging words and actions until flowey says, "Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening! You... You...!" time pauses but flowey and I can still move and talk, "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" everything goes white and after the bright light disappears and all anyone could see was Alastair and a Goat child the same age as Alastair who was wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes and black pants that cover's his legs. "Finally, I was so tired of being a flower." The mysterious goat said and afterwards turns around and continues speaking by saying, "Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend." There was a flash of light and afterwards I see an older goat that looked like a teenager. He was wearing a robe like Toriel with shoulder pads and there was a black line on both of his cheeks going to his eyes. "ASRIEL DREEMURR!" He yelled causing Alastair to get ready for an intense battle with Asriel.

After Asriel had entered his Angel of Death form and Alastair to try to reach his last SAVE but failed, Alastair decided that he would save the other's but instead of the normal SAVE button there was a Button called OMEGA SAVE. After the button was pressed, all the SOULS that were inside of Asriel's body were forced out causing Asriel to return to his normal form and the Barrier to crack and fall apart. After that happened two SOULS appeared one rainbow and the other silver with blue lines. The rainbow SOUL was in front of Asriel while the sliver one was in-front of Alastair. The Rainbow SOUL went into Asriel and fused with his body, allowing Asriel to stay alive in the world and still have his God of Hyper-Death powers while the silver SOUL fused with Alastair causing there to be a large out-burst of magic causing Alastair to faint instantly but to be caught by Asriel before he Alastair hit the floor.

"Chara? Is that you?" Asriel asked as he saw Chara floating above Alastair which Chara nodded as a reply.

"MUM, DAD, ANYONE HELP!" Asriel yelled after he looked back at Alastair which caused Asgore and Toriel to run to the sound immediately because it sounded like Asriel. After they arrived they were frozen in shock from seeing Asriel on the floor holding Alastair. Soon after that everybody else arrived and saw the mini-goat holding Alastair about to cry. "A-asriel? I-is that you?" Asgore asked after snapping out of his shock.

"Mum, Dad, yes, it is me but please help him." Asriel said starting to cry and Alphys to go to Alastair to check on his condition.

"Oh Asriel, you always were a cry baby." Chara said earning a teary glare from Asriel as he put Alastair down safely and go to hug the ghost but was surprized when he went straight threw her which Chara face palmed from his stupidity and everybody to look confused at his action.

"S-s-strange, h-he seems to be unconscious from magic exhaustion but he also has a different SOUL than usual." Alphys said earning confused look from all the monsters because of what she said.

"she's right, his SOUL is an odd colour of silver but what makes it weirder is that there is a Light Blue line going through his SOUL." Sans explained.

"Well, the only person that has any information about this that isn't unconscious is our son Asgore and he looks like he needs to calm down first." Toriel said which everybody agreed to. After 6 hours Alastair finally woke earning delightful gazes from everybody but the one that Alastair wasn't expecting was from Asriel who was hugging me. After we finished about me finally waking up we left the underground and Alastair decided to be the ambassador for monsters and to live with Toriel.

6 years later Alastair had gotten quite good with his magic, Sans and Toriel got married and monsters have finally been accepted into human civilisation but that all changed when a mysterious person from another world called Remnant seeking help from Alastair and Asriel.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: I hope you like this Prologue of the Re-Write of Creationtale in RWBY.

Ravine: The Start of the story will be the next chapter.

Dragon of Creativity: So until next time, bye all you Demi-god and may the dragon be with you all.

Ravine: Good Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: New Future

**New Future**

Dragon of Creativity: Hello and welcome to the 1st chapter of The monsters, The Rose's and the Grimm!

Ravine: Hope you all enjoy!

Dragon of Creativity: The actual story of RWBY will start at Volume 1 episode 1 and will officially start next chapter.

Ravine: Hey Dragon of Creativity, do you have a fish?

Dragon of Creativity: Why would I be carrying a fish and why do you want one?

Ravine: Well I thought that you would have some fish and I wasn't able to eat any food for breakfast so I'm starving.

Dragon of Creativity: ...Ok...This story will be in Alastair's P.O.V so here's the chapter and bye all you demi-gods and see you at the end of the chapter.

Ravine: Yep see you all later!

(Disclaimer: I don't own UNDERTALE or RWBY. They are property of Monty Oum and Toby Fox. I own the CREATIONTALE AU.)

* * *

(6 years after UNDERTALE events, Planet Earth)

Asriel and I are walking back home (Asriel was wearing a robe like the one in his god of Hyper-Death form and I was wearing a red T-Shirt, Black pants going all the way down to my knees, black shoes, a black jumper like Sans is wearing with spiky white fur on the hood and a red cape with tattered ends. Asriel had semi-large horns on his head and green eyes while I have black hair with a slight red tinge to it and silver eyes that looked like they belonged to a lizard.) after some training with our magic to go and play Halo 4 on our Xbox 360 when Asriel says, "Hey Alastair, I'm going to kill you repeatedly on Halo 4!"

"I dare you to say that once I get a banshee or a sniper and you die before you can take down my shield!" I taunted before walking to my house gate. I lived with Toriel as my mother who was married to Sans I was happy for because both Toriel and Sans always brought a smile to my face and I also lived with Asriel as my brother. Our house looks like Papyrus's and Sans's house back at Snowdin except it had a larger bottom floor and a basement that led to my lab. We walked into the house to see Toriel in the living room (She was wearing her usual robe) reading one of her many books she found in a shop after we brought a house on the surface. "Hey Mum." Asriel and I said happily and in unison.

"Hello my children, how was your day?" Toriel asked with a large smile on her face.

"Good, I think my control over my powers are stronger than before!" I said happily as I turned on our flat screen TV and the Xbox 360.

"What game are you guys going to be playing?" Toriel asked after seeing me turn on the Xbox.

"Halo 4." Asriel replied as I was about to pick up my controller but stopped when I sensed an extra SOUL in the room. I turned around and saw a female ghost in a white cloak with red on the inside of it. she had silver eyes and black hair with red tips. "Hello, my name is Summer Rose and I'm asking if you and your brother can help my daughter?" The ghost now known as Summer said.

"Well, if you're here than why can't you help her?" Asriel asked.

"Because I'm a ghost and I can't interact with objects and also because there is no such thing as ghost from where I am from." Summer replied.

"What do you mean Summer?" Toriel asked.

"Because I'm not from this world and the closest thing to monsters on my world is the creatures of Grimm, who are soulless beings who only care about destroying anything and everything man made or related." Summer explained.

"hey, who's the ghost lady?" Sans said as he appears on the couch with a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"Hello, my name is S-" Summer started but was stopped by Asriel saying, "Her name is Summer Rose and she want's Alastair and I to help her daughter that's on a different world."

"That pretty much sums it up." Summer said disappointedly.

"ok...is there anything else we should know before we help her and tori if they do decide to go i'll go with them to make sure that they are safe and out of danger." Sans said bringing a smile to Mums face after hearing sans say that.

"Well, everybody has some sort of power called Semblance that's given to them randomly and can access it after they find their Aura which is like a force field that prevents damage, also you might need to make a weapon to fight of creatures called Grimm." Summer explained giving a kind smile.

"I always thought it would be an epic adventure to go to another world." I said happily revealing my sharp and pointy teeth.

"Why do you have sharp teeth Alastair?" Summer asked.

"Well, I've had them ever since I was born. When I was born, I had better sight than anybody else, better taste and better hearing than anything. I don't know why I'm like this." I explained causing Summer to nod her head as a response.

"Well yeah I'm going to go to another world. It's not every day that you get to visit another world." Asriel said with a smile on his face.

"welp, i'm just _**bone-tired**_ of waiting around so let's get everything ready for your departure." Sans said causing everybody to let out a light chuckle.

"Asriel can you pack some clothes for me while I get stuff ready in my lab for us to make weapons?" I asked.

"Sure." Asriel replied before he went to the second floor and into our room to get our clothes packed.

"See you guys in 10 minutes." I said as I walked to the stairs that lead to the basement/lab. The lab looked had. Once in the lab I looked at the surroundings of the room which had silver walls, roof and floors with light-blue tech patterns decorating the walls and roof of the room, on my left the wall was covered in tools and machines while on my right there was a couple of work benches for building the objects that we desire and a door which led to a machine I've been working on called 'The Dimension Warper' which does as its name suggests, it can warp the dimensions and allows you to go anywhere in the universe. After studying the room, I moved to a secret vault on the opposite side of lab, opened it and pulled out a blue box with black lines and an orange-filled circle which was called Creation Blade that is still in the test phase of use. After I closed the vault I walked to the work table and started pulling out items and tools for building the weapons and placed Creation Blade on the counter where I was going to finish my weapon. Once I finished I walked out of the lab and saw Sans and Asriel ready. "So, you're finally going to finish that weapon you were making so you can kill everyone?" Chara said.

"No Chara and what a pleasure to see you here after 3 months." I said and accidently saying it in my outside voice but because only Asriel can see her and everybody knows about her nobody cares. "I've got everything ready down in the lab."

"good, let's make the weapons so i can get some rest." Sans said.

"Don't you mean we Sans and I'm ready to make some weapons!" Asriel exclaimed happily.

"Don't you have the powers of imagination?" I asked dumbly because I know he can create weapons using his magic through his imagination.

"Oh yeah, wait why do you need a weapon when you have the powers to create anything with you mind?" Asriel asked sceptically.

"It doesn't work that way Asriel, I can create things with my mind but for each thing I create I have to get the objects required to make the object that I desire." I explained to Asriel in a no it all sort of tone.

"Ok, so there is a limit to your power...i would never have guessed." Asriel said dumbly.

"Now, now children, stop fighting please?" Toriel pleaded.

"Yes mum." Both Asriel and I said in unison.

"welp, i'm going down there to the lab, alastair come on, we got to finish your weapon." Sans said which I obliged by following him down to the lab with Asriel in tow. Once I got into the lab I walked to my position on the table and started working on Creation Blade. After about 30-40 minutes of working on the weapon I went to our backyard (More like took a shortcut to the backyard.) set up some targets and dummies and switched Creation Blade into its 1st form which was a sniper (which looked like Ruby Rose's Sniper except on the ammo cartridge there was an orange energy core) and fired several laser shots at the targets getting bulls-eyes on each target without aiming. After I finished I switched the weapon to its 2nd form (which looked like Ruby Roses Scythe except where her sniper attachment is there are black wedges on both sides of the tip with 3 blue circles on each one, fires a beam of orange energy and the blade is solidified orange energy) and started the charging sequence for the beam and started slashing at the dummies with the scythe blade cutting each one in half with extraordinarily agility and finishing by letting the charged beam fire at the remaining target and destroying any sigh of the target. "Did you design this weapon so you could kill all the monsters because that is one incredibly powerful weapon?" Chara exclaimed happily in her demonic voice but I could sense the loss in her words because after the activation of the OMEGA SAVE she had become a nice person to hang around with incredibly violent ideas.

"No, Chara. This was originally going to be used for stopping other worldly creatures of trying to destroy or take over this world and won't be reasoned with but know it's going to be used to help with this Grimm problem on Summer World." I explained to Chara.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Chara said in a bored sort of tone.

"Well let's go to Summer and tell her that the weapon we made is working successfully." I said before taking a short cut into the lounge room where everybody except Sans who was sleeping on the couch, was waiting for me to finish the weapon. "Hey, the weapon I made works so after a good night's rest I will be ready for what-ever your world has to through at me!" I said excitedly while walking to where Asriel put our stuff and put Creation Blade next to the bags.

"Ok, good night my children and have a nice rest!" Toriel said happily.

"Ok Mum, good night." Both Asriel and I said in unison before Asriel and I walk to our bedroom which had red wallpaper and grey shag carpet, a bed on the left wall with a black bed frame and red sheets which was my side of the room and another bed on the right side of the room with a green bed frame and rainbow sheets which belongs to Asriel, a closet in the middle of the room with 4 draws in it and in the first one was all of Asriel's clothes, the second draw was all of my clothes and the last two draws where for extra space. We headed to our respected beds and got changed into our pyjamas (That where under our pillows) and went to sleep. In the mourning Asriel and I had a shower and got changed into our respected clothes before heading down stairs and to the kitchen which we were greeted by Toriel saying, "Good morning my children."

"Good morning mum." The goat child and I said in unison as we took our seats at the table.

"Are you two excited about today?" She asked nicely.

"Hey Summer, yes I am, this is going to be a new adventure in another world!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes mum. Hello Summer." Asriel said equally as happy as I was.

"Hello Alastair and Asriel in 2 hours we will be going to leave, just letting you two know." Summer explained causing both Asriel and I to nod our heads and say, "Yes Summer.". After breakfast which consisted of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie and Rice Bubbles we finished getting our stuff ready and headed to the front yard where all our friends where there making me wonder why they were here until I had the idea that Sans told Papyrus that he was leaving to another world than he would have called Undyne and Undyne would have told Alphys and Alphys would have told Asgore and Mettaton about us leaving to another world. "Hey Guys." I said as I waved to them.

"HELLO HUMAN AND ASRIEL, HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP!" Papyrus yelled in his cheery voice.

"Hello Darlings~ Make sure to tell me everything that happens in that world~" Mettaton sang in his girlish voice.

"Hello Punks, hope you have some intense action there and it sounds like a giant anime from what Papyrus told us." Undyne exclaimed happily.

"H-hello Alastair and A-Asriel, p-please take pictures of the p-places you see on this w-world you're going to?" Alphys asked.

"Hello Alastair and Asriel, please be safe where ever you guys are going?" Asgore asked worriedly.

"We will don't worry." I sated. After we said our good byes we walked into the portal that Summer made and we arrived in the world of Remnant to start a new adventure.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: All done this chapter. That took way longer than expected.

Ravine: How long did you expect it would take?

Dragon of Creativity: About a day or two but no this took an entire week to make.

Ravine: Ok.

Dragon of Creativity: I won't be able to upload next week because of Easter so you'll have to wait 2 weeks before the next chapter…sorry guys.

Ravine: We will see you guys there bye.

Dragon of Creativity: If you want to see what alastair looks like or what his weapon looks like I'll upload them onto my Deviant Art named Dragon-of-Creativity. I will see all you guys then bye all you Demi-gods.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby Rose

Chapter 2 Ruby Rose

Dragon of Creativity: Hello guys welcome to another chapter of: The monsters, The Rose's and the Grimm.

Ravine: Hello all of you this is the official start of the RWBY chapters of this story.

Dragon of Creativity: Encase you forgot, the RWBY part of this story is going to start in Volume 1 on episode 1: Ruby Rose.

Ravine: Before we start can I have a fish?

Dragon of Creativity: Why can't you fly to get one but anyway, enjoy the story. Bye al you Demi-Gods.

Ravine: Bye all of you.

* * *

The gang and I where flying in a worm-hole filled with the colours of the rainbow onwards to a new world that Summer was taking us to. Before we left the worm-hole I felt a strange tingling coming from my soul and as we left the portal, the tingling became a short spike of pain that I surly would have died from but I soon noticed that we weren't moving anymore but instead on some hard concrete in an concrete ally-way and that there was another person with us, surprisingly I had forgotten that Chara was there but it took me a second to notice that Chara was solid and being held up against the wall by gravity magic coming from Sans so I yelled, "Sans, what the fuck are you doing!"

"can't you see, i'm trying to teach this demon to not kill anybody." Sans explained in shock because of my curse word.

"I didn't say this when I told you about Chara Sans but the OMEGA SAVE partly saved them so there not a fucking genocidal maniac Sans." I said as Sans's face turned into one of shock and his magic started weakening causing Chara to slowly float to the ground.

"i…i…sorry alastair, why are you swearing?" Sans asked with guilt in his voice.

"Because you just assaulted Chara in an ally-way, as a skeleton, on a different world and you were using magic." I explained to the short skeleton.

"your right but, if chara goes to kill anyone… **she will have a bad time.** " Sans said and in the pause making his eyes pitch black.

"Note taken." Chara said with fear clear in her voice. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice saying (because of my enhanced hearing), "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

"What the?" I said randomly.

"What is it Alastair?" Asriel asked and then I heard another voice say, "P-please! Take my lean and leave!"

"Hey Summer, what's lean?" I asked.

"Lean is the currency here, why?" Summer asked seemingly Sans was confused but me und Asriel understood.

"I can hear a robbery going on right now and Sans if you didn't know lean is currency here...follow me, this way." I said while in the pause going out of the ally-way and pointing in the direction the sound was coming from. After running a couple of blocks, we came in front of a shop where the robbery was happening when a man in a red and black tuxedo and red tinted sun-glasses and a storm of red rose petals came bursting through the window of the shop and came crashing into the ground. The rose petals disappeared to reveal a girl around the same age as me in a red cape, black boots with red lasing, black leggings, a red and black dress with lots of bullets around her waist and silver cross's holding the cape in place. She had black hair with red highlighting and silver eyes. She was standing up when I saw a mechanical scythe unfold by her side which after it finished unfolding it she swung the blade around a few times and smashed the end of the blade into the ground and looked back into the store with a smirk on her face. "Okayyy..." A man in a white tuxedo with a cigar in his mouth, orange hair, a bowler hat and 3 men behind him like the one that was pummelled by the scythe wielding red caped crusader said with confusion and shock, "Get her." He ordered after snapping out of his shock.

Each of the men in black tuxedos came out to get the girl but the girl did a spin around her scythe and kick the man in the face then she gets the weapon out of the ground and fired it hitting the next one with the butt of her weapon and sends him flying. She fire's her weapon, almost hitting Sans if he didn't dodge, and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next gunfire with her rifles speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air, she followed him and bashed him to the ground in front of the white tuxedoed man. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said.

He turned towards the red scythe-wielder and said as we heard police sirens coming close, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he raised his crane up and a cross grid flicked up turning it into a rifle and aimed it at the girl "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Realization hit me so before I could think of anything better to do I teleported between the two as he fired making the shot hit me instead of the girl, removing the only bit of HP I had causing me to begin turning to dust (When monsters where released I became part monster and my ATK, DEF and HP became stuck on 1).

"Are you all right?" The girl asked with worry as she saw me turning to a pile of dust.

"Don't worry about me just stop that criminal...he's over that way." I said while in the pause pointing towards a ladder that the man was climbing.

"don't worry about him, he may be turning to dust but he simply can't die...look he's already changing form." Sans said as he walked towards us with Asriel and Chara in tow.

"What do you..." she started but stopped when she saw me in my next form which looked like the Asriel's God of Hyper-Death form just that the horns are longer and the delta rune is replaced with a blue tech dragon.

"Let's go." I said in a deeper voice that belonged to the current form. Asriel, now in his god of Hype-Death form, and I floated to the roof where the man went, Sans used a shortcut with Chara following him and the girl shot a few bullets from her scythe up to the roof. "Hey." The girl said right as the man got to the edge of the roof.

"Persistent..." the man said as he was about to jump. We all got ready to fight him when a jet of some sought came up on the edge that the man was standing at. He turned around holding a red crystal and looked at everybody before saying, "End of the line Red, hooded skeleton, floating goats and blushy."

"Hey, that's it, Sans, permission to kill this bitch!" Chara yelled furiously.

"sorry kiddo, were not going to kill anybody without knowing who they are." Sans said with pitch black eyes. The criminal through the crystal in-between Sans and the scythe wielding girl afterwards he fired a bullet at crystal causing it to release a large explosion causing him to start laughing like a maniac until he saw that we were alive and unharmed but with another person standing in front of the group. The person was a female. She was wearing Black high heeled boots, brownish black leggings, a black and white dress (White at the top and black at the bottom), glasses and a black and purple cape that made her look like a witch. She was holding a black riding crop and had blonde hair in a bun. When we saw her she had a magic circle in front of her which prevented us from getting hit.

She waves her riding crop and summons several streaks of purple at the jet causing the criminal to get thrown about until he heads to the cockpit and yelled in distress, "We got a huntress!" A woman in a red dress and a shadowed face came into view. The blonde woman started glowing purple for a moment and aims a blast above the craft, resulting in a black cloud to form on top of the jet. 'This woman knows magic.' I thought as I looked at what was happening. when she flicked her wrist, the cloud started to produce large jagged hail that pummelled the jet and even broke through the windshield.

The woman on the jet was giving me a bad vibe so I willed my eyes to go black and my left iris to start blazing in the colours of the rainbow as two Soul Blasters appeared (A.N. I will put a gif on my deviant art page of what the soul blasters would look like in UNDERTALE to show you what they would look like. Bye all of you.) started charging them and after they charged I fired them at the person inside who didn't expect the blast to yelp at the pain of the blast because the speed of the blast was way too fast for anyone who wasn't out of the blast range to dodge.

"alastair, why di-" Sans started but was stopped by me saying "I'm sensing a bad vibe from the person in the jet."

"oh, okay." Sans replied. After she recovered from the blast the woman in the jet lit her back, arms and chest up like fire and aimed a burst of energy at me and the blonde woman, the huntress blocks the energy while I'll erase the energy from existence before it could get anywhere near me but the energy from the huntress's burst splatters behind her and glows hot with the woman's raised hand. Before any real damage could be done I switched the huntress's SOUL green allowing a green shield to appear on her arm and said, "I turned your Soul green, that shield prevents all damage from passing through."

"Ok." The huntress replied putting the shield between her and the ground causing her to be surprised when she didn't even feel any knockback when the blast activated from underneath her. She used the debris from the blast to create a large arrow and throws it at the craft. Sans aided by summoning some blue bones as shields so the woman's attacks couldn't pass and destroy the arrow but the arrow only just scraped the jet because the man from before avoided the attack, so the huntress split the arrow into smaller arrows. This time Sans and I helped by summoning a bunch of bones (Sans) and spikes (Me) around the jet but the woman on in the jet created a bunch of rings of fire which expanded and destroyed all the arrows, bones and spikes at once.

The scythe-wielder, Asriel and Chara finally started to take part in the action by: the scythe-wielder folding her weapon into sniper form and shoots the woman in the jet who simply deflected the bullets with her hands, Asriel by yelling, "Star Blazing!" while pulling both of his hands into with star particles appearing on his hands and disappearing from view causing stars to rain on the jet with each one scraping or bouncing of jet but dealing decent damage when the large star falls onto the jet and exploding, Chara by grabbing a knife she had in her...pocket? anyways, the knife started glowing red while she slashed the air causing red slashes to appear in the air moving forward and hitting the side of the jet doing little damage.

After all the attacks finished she created spots of heat on the roof under everyone who was fighting on the roof causing Sans to use gravity magic and change the gravity of the huntress, the scythe-wielder and Chara while he moved to dodge the blast himself. This causing a big enough distraction for the jet to fly away into the air and before we realized the jet was gone. "You're a huntress!" the scythe-wielder said and afterwards one into excitement, "Can I have your autograph?!"

A few minutes later we were in an interrogation room with a very shameful face replacing the excitement that the scythe-wielder on earlier with the huntress, who we know as Glynda now, pacing around the table we we're sitting at while looking at a tablet screen. "I hope you 5 realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda said breaking the silence that filled the room.

"They started it!" the scythe-wielder said.

"That is true, I heard the robbery begin." I said etherising the truth.

"If it we're up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back..." Glynda started, noticing the Scythe-wielders smile. "...And a slap to the wrist." Glynda finished etherising this by slapping the table with her riding crop almost hitting the girl's hands as she gives out an 'Eeek' "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you all." After she said this the door to the room opened revealing a man in a green tuxedo, grey hair and was holding a walking stick and plate of cookies who walked into the room, placed the plate of cookies on the table and said, "Ruby Rose." telling us what her name was while leaning in closer to both me and Ruby and said, "You both have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." Ruby said confused.

"Are trying to be **_pick the bone_** with my son?" Sans asked defensively summoning a Gaster Blaster in case he tries anything to harm me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you we're rela-" the man started but stopped when Asriel said, "Actually he's adopted, I'm Asriel Dreemurr, the skeleton is my step-father Comic Sans Dreemurr or Sans, the male who your saying has silver eyes is my brother Alastair Dreemurr, the one with the permanent blush and brown eyes is hmm...how do I put this, my long lost adopted sibling who died thousands of years ago causing me to die in the process trying to complete her final wish and know she's a demon named Chara. But until we go back home we don't know what to do with her because of being a demon and stuff. Oh, and just to clarify Sans and I are a species called monsters, Alastair is part monster and for me to be alive I have to be a god and Alastair is also a god." Asriel explained to the now shocked man in green tuxedo. I changed my eyes pitch black with blue streaks floating in them and looked at the man's SOUL to see his STATS (I didn't have time in the fight to look at everybody's STATS). His name is Ozpin, his LV is at 1 and he has 20/20 HP.

"So! Where did you guys learn how to do this?" Ozpin asked gesturing to tablet that showed all of them fighting.

"S-signal Academy." Ruby replied nervously.

"Monsters are born with magic in their body so they learn over time what they can do." Asriel explained.

"i learnt the blaster from my father...who's no longer with us." Sans said losing the grudge he had against him and gesturing to the Gaster Blaster before removing it.

"The monsters helped me learn how to use my magic." I explained.

"Ok, I don't know much about monsters so I'm not going to press on that subject with you guys but Ruby, they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked sceptically.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby explained.

"I see..." Ozpin said putting the cookies on to the table as Ruby grabbed one greedily and ate it in one go.

"Do you guys want one?" Ruby asked us.

"Sorry but dad, Asriel and I can only eat monster food because we are made with magic so monsters like Sans can eat. Monster food is way tastier and healthier than any food in existence, except for my uncles Spaghetti, his name is Papyrus and he's brother with Sans, Even the junk food is healthier because of the healing benefit monster food has." I explained.

"Healing benefit?" Glynda asked.

"There are different types of magic, did you feel gravity change while we were battling?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. That was different, it was like my orientation changed twice!" Ruby explained.

"That was something called Gravity magic but if you want to be specific it was Gravity Orientation magic, both me and Sans use it. The blue bones in that battle that was changing the attribute of an attack. If you move in a blue attack you take damage but in that case removed the flames. Each type of monster has different attacks, I Have the power of the SOUL put into my attacks. What I mean is monsters get there magic from there SOUL but I can make attacks that have SOULS in them and the only way to make SOULS is by, you know procreation, but I can make SOULs and put them in my attacks. Asriel has the power of IMAGINATION, so he can make attacks based on what he's imagination at that moment. The magic that's put into food can also be placed in attacks which are green and called healing magic, it can be learned by anyone but it's quite hard so it's rarely used buts it's easier to put healing magic into food because you can put any magic into food and it into turns healing magic." I explained to Ruby.

"What did you mean by SOUL?" Ozpin asked. I initiated a monster battle making a green heart to appear in front of him to show him what I mean and said, "Do you see that heart there, that's your SOUL, the very accumulation of your being. That's what I mean." I said and finished by exiting the battle.

"What just happened? everything went black and Ozpin was Black and White?" Ruby asked.

"If a creature has a SOUL we can commence a Monster Battle where we fight the SOUL instead of the body...before I released monsters they needed human SOULS to release themselves from the prison of the UNDERGROUND because of a barrier but in place by Seven wizards...they don't exist anymore." I explained as Ruby starts eating as much cookies as she can.

"Well back to the topic in hand, I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." Ozpin said obviously done with magic. Ruby replies by mumbling because of a full mouth of cookies, "Oh! That's my uncle!" She swallows before talking again, "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me in his wing. And now I'm all like-" Ruby finishes by swinging her arms around almost hitting me in the process causing me to say, "Hey, there's two people here that if they get hit they die."

"Oh, Sorry. Wait, what do you mean?" The scythe-wielder asked.

"Sans and I only have a maximum of 1 HP which is our life force." I explained.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"So, I've noticed." Ozpin said. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked.

"I agree~" I flirted.

"alastair, now's not the best time for your flirting habit.

"Oh, okay dad." I said disapointedly.

"Well...I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said with a slight blush because of my flirt.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked causing my eyes to go black and my left iris started blazing in a light blue colour as I pushed my arm out and forced Ozpin to smash into the wall.

"alastair, put the man down...he does get defensive if people say stuff like that." Sans explained.

"I was talking about grimm, not actual monsters." Ozpin said as I put him down but didn't return my eyes back to normal.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to Beacon!" Ruby was about to continue when Sans said, "beacon huh, are you sure it's not bacon."

"Dad if it's not the time for my flirting habit than it's not time for puns." I said. Ruby just kept on saying things faster and faster because of her enthusiasm. "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"I looked at your SOUL and saw your STATS so all I know is that your name is Ozpin, your HP is 20 out of 20 and your LOVE is at 1." I explained.

"Love?" Glynda asked.

"the one that he's referring to is an acronym for Level of Violence." Sans explained. "if your LOVE is at 1 you haven't killed anything in your life."

"Well actually he's Professor Ozpin and you're the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby explained. Smiling Ozpin said, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"Hello Ozpin." I said returning my eyes back to normal.

"Howdy!" Asriel said.

"heya, that's not a way to great a new pal, come on, shake my hand." Sans said holding out his hand which Ozpin gladly shook but was shocked when he heard a fart noise which caused Sans to laugh and say, "the old whoopee-cushion in the hand trick, it always funny." Which caused everybody (Except for Glynda) to just outright start to laugh which Sans said, "what did i... ** _tickle your funny bone_**." Which made everybody to let out a little chuckle to finish our laughing fit.

"Hello." Chara said.

"Do you guys want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"We do need to learn more about this world and what the grimm look like." I said.

"More than anything." Ruby said.

"I'm with Alastair till the end." Asriel and Chara said.

"i'm here to look after the kids so where ever they go, I go." Sans said.

"What do you mean by world?" Ozpin asked.

"On our world, we met a ghost called Summer Rose an-" I was stopped by Ruby saying with shock clearly in her voice, "Mummy!"

"You met Summer, okay continue your story." Glynda said shocked.

"And she asked us to protect her daughter, she's here but I don't know if you guys can see her...Hey Summer can we see you please?" I asked.

"Sure, Hello Ozpin, Glynda and my dear Ruby." Summer said but there was confusion on Ozpin and Glynda's face while Ruby had tears forming in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Ozpin asked.

"What do you mean she's floating between me and Alastair, hi mommy." Ruby said happily after seeing Summer.

"Can I just see something Ruby?" I asked.

"Sure." Ruby said never letting her eyes off Summer.

"Okay hang on a second." I said and commenced a monster battle on Ruby to see the Colour of her SOUL. "The red SOUL, otherwise known as The DETERMINATION SOUL, she has one of the strongest SOUL ever to exist. So strong in fact that there is only one to exist in each world." I said and afterwards ending the battle. "That used to be my SOUL trait before I became a monster. The DETERMINATION SOUL trait of my world would belong to Chara. So Asriel, and I can see her because we have loads of DETERMINATION in our SOUL's, Chara and Ruby have the DETERMINATION SOUL so they can see her but you guys can't because you don't have enough DETERMINATION in your SOULs" I explained.

Ozpin looks at Glynda who has a look of disapproval because she probably knows what that look that Ozpin has on his face "Well, you guys can go to Beacon I'm just going to need the Monsters and demon information so you can enrol." Ozpin says after looking back at us. After that Ruby took us to her dorm at Signal Academy for the night before we arrived at a dock with a giant air-ship ready to depart.

"Do we have to hop on that thing?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"What are you afraid of vehicles?" Ruby asked as we approached a busty blonde female at the docks.

"I am in this form." I said as Ruby waved to the woman who looked in her 17's.

"Hey Ruby." The person said as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said. "Why is that Alastair?"

"I have a massive case of motion sickness; can't I just fly on the outside of the vehicle instead." I asked.

"Sorry Alastair, if I can't fly you can't either." Asriel said.

"For a god, you have a stupid weakness." Ruby pointed out.

"Shut up." I said pouting. Turning my eyes black with blue streaks to check Yang's STATS which said LV:1 HP:20/20 "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is my sister Yang, Yang these people are new around here and there names are Alastair Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Comic Sans Dreemurr otherwise known as Sans and Chara. Asriel and Sans are monsters, Chara is a Demon, Alastair is part monster and both Asriel and Alastair are gods" Ruby introduced as she pointed to each of us.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, what's up with your eyes?" She asked.

"Just checking your STATS, you're a good person and are not hurt." I replied as we stepped onto the air craft slightly sweating, luckily it wasn't moving yet.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"monsters can be bit hard to understand if you're a **_bonehead_** but monsters can see the **Level of Violence** and the HP in a person's SOUL. tibia honest, where made of magic that comes from our SOUL which gives us the ability to see SOULs." Sans said adding the puns to get laughs but then the air craft started to fly causing a wave of nausea to hit me causing me to immediately fall to my knees because of how weak I get on vehicles. "come on kiddo, let's get you a seat." Sans said as he placed me on a chair to get a place that's not on the floor.

"Thanks dad." I said weakly finishing with a moan.

"Wait, DAD?" Yang asked in surprise.

"yep, he's my adopted son. after all he did release the monsters from there prison in the underground." Sans said.

"What do you mean?" Yang said.

"humans attacked our kind forcing us to go into a mountain and they locked us in that mountain by a powerful spell that could only be destroyed with 7 human SOULs but Alastair broke the barrier and brought asriel back to life. we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't thanks to alastair." Sans said.

"And if we didn't meet Summer." I said moaning because of a wave of nausea.

"Summer as in-" Yang stopped when Ruby said "Yep, our mother." We were interrupted by a 2D screen with a news report saying, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

"I told you Sans you should have let me kill that bitch but noooo, you had to follow the fucking law until we found out some fucking information!" Chara yelled in frustration.

"excuse chara's language you know because she's a demon and stuff." Sans said lazily. The news report changed to a woman behind a desk probably named Lisa as she said, "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunas Civil rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the report was cut off by a 3D hologram of Glynda appeared and said, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram said earning an oh from Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda's hologram said before disappearing.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said with excitement while looking out the window of the air craft.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said. Our little group starts hearing groaning that's coming nearby. "Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone"

"I feel your pain." I said as I saw a blonde boy going to a bin to vomit.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said in a disappointed tone of voice. "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than-" Ruby said as Sans said, "jaune, yep."

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said seeing vomit on Yang's shoes which resulted in Yang repeating the word gross over and over again.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: That's way more words than I expected.

Ravine: Why?

Dragon of Creativity: that's more than double the amount of how much I usually right.

Ravine: Let's get some fish to help you relax.

Dragon of Creativity: Ok, lead the way. Bye all you demi-gods and see you all next time.

Ravine: Bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Shining Beacon

Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon

Dragon of Creativity: Hello guys, sorry for uploading a week late got held up with something last week and I hope you all liked the last chapter I uploaded!

Ravine: He spent ages making that one.

Dragon of Creativity: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see you at the end of this chapter. Bye all you Demi-Gods.

Ravine: Bye all of you.

* * *

A few minutes later the air ship we were on landed next to a cliff to allow the new students to hop off and get to Beacon Academy but ironically the 1st person to hop off is Jaune who runs to a trash can to let out a load of vomit. Sans lifts me up with his magic and carries me outside and puts me on the ground so I can become my normal self again instead of a useless bag of magic. As soon as Asriel, Chara, Ruby and Yang came out of the air-craft Ruby says while looking at Beacon Academy, "Wow".

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said shortly after Ruby.

"This looks a little like my father's castle back in the Underground." Asriel said causing Ruby to say, "I didn't know Sans owned a castle."

"No, he's talking about his biological father whose name is Asgore and he's the king of monsters." Chara explained.

"Oh." Ruby said before literally turning 2D with stars for eyes and turning chibi before saying, "Ohmygosh, guys! That kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She started to follow them when Sans pulls her back into reality while pulling her back to us. By then I had fully recovered so I said, "Easy there, little sweetheart~ There just weapons."

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh they're _so_ cool!" Ruby explained and growing a tiny stain of pink on her cheeks from me calling here 'sweetheart'.

"Well, that's true for Dad Asriel and I but why can't you swoon over your weapon?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy with it and what do you mean by that Alastair?" Yang asked while pulling Ruby's hood over her head.

"monsters are mostly made up of magic that come from our SOUL and we can send that magic outside our bodies to generate attacks or weapons." Sans explained as Ruby took her weapon out and transformed it into a scythe and said, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's meeting new people but better…"

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But…why would I need friends if I have you guys?" Ruby asked after taking off her hood.

"Well…" Yang said before a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all dash down the road with a yelling Yang saying, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'kay, see ya, bye!" leaving behind a dizzy Ruby.

"bye alastair, i would like to see what this school looks like so i'm going to have to take chara to keep an eye on her and asriel to make sure she doesn't try anything." Sans said before disappearing as well as Chara and Asriel.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked stopping for a moment still in a dizzy state before continuing, "I don't know what I'm doing…" and falls backwards into a luggage cart which sends cases flying everywhere so I walked over to Ruby, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the luggage only to see a girl wearing a white dress with red lining and a white jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back of it. "What are you two doing?!" the girl asked in a scolding sort of tone.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said guiltily.

"What are you doing, yelling at this girl. What where you treated like a princess most of your life getting everything you want!" I yelled at her while being over protective over Ruby.

"How dare you yell…at…me." She started to yell but trailed of when she saw my eye's turn black and my left iris blazing the colour of DETERMINATION but quickly snapped out of it and said, "Do you have any idea of the damage she could have caused?"

"No, but do you have any idea how much damage I could do if you keep this up?" I said with a Ruby in the background holding one of the cases and saying, "Uuhhh…"

"What do you mean by that and give me that!" She demanded before snatching the case from Ruby's hands causing a Soul Blaster to appear behind me as my left iris starts blazing in the colours of the rainbow.

"What I mean is, I can use magic and rain hell on you just by using this blaster." I explained causing slight fear to appear in her SOUL. "What is so important in that case?" I asked in a glitchy and demonic voice.

"Well if you must know, the stuff in the cases is _Dust_ -" she started but was stopped when I pushed my right hand to the ground causing the white princess to fall to her knees because of the change in gravity. "What's this about ' _Dust_ '?"

"Alastair, your taking something such as Dust too literally for it to be a good thing?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Dust is a way to describe a monster corpse, basically when a monster dies their bodies lose the magic inside and their bodies become a pile of dust." I explained to the now shocked Ruby.

"I didn't know that the word dust represents dead monsters." Ruby exclaimed horrified about the fact.

"Ruby you remind me of myself 6 years ago when I had the DETERMINATION SOUL but back to our conversation, what is ' _Dust_ ' is it dead monsters or is it something else?" I asked.

"Are you Brain-dead?" the white princess scolded. She opened the case she was holding and pulled out a vile containing red powder. After she shut the case and says, " **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Lightning, what like this?" I asked as I summoned a blue and silver lightning bolt that crashed next to me causing both Ruby and the girl to yelp at the sudden strike.

"How did yo-" The girl started but was stopped by Ruby saying, "That was some of your magic, right."

"Yep, Asriel tort me how to do that. After all he has been a monster longer than I have and a god as well, multiple time's actually. All in different timelines." I explained. By that point, the girl was shaking the vile around trying to get our attention but that also made the dust in the vile and the case to become a giant red cloud.

"O… okay cou…" Ruby started but stopped when she started coughing from the dust being blown into her face so I said warily, "Ruby are you okay, here let me get the dust out of here." Which was followed by a small gust of wind that failed to blow away the dust cloud. "I'm not that good at wind magic, sorry."

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? what do you have to say for yourself?" The white princess asked visibly showing her irritation.

"Ah…ah…AH…" Ruby said as she was about to sneeze and when she did I immediately turned my SOUL green and blocked the explosion that was coming my way before it could touch me but getting the girl covered in black soot but it disappears soon afterwards as she says angrily, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologised.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl asked causing me to snap and say, "Oh, so our ages matter suddenly you haven't been in the same position as I was, whatever caused that scar is nothing compared to what I had to face at the age of nine!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed this isn't an ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight-" She said but was cut off by me saying, "Don't say the word monsters when referring to grimm please."

"Grimm, so… watch where you're going!" She said and by this I grew mad which I expressed by saying, "You obviously got that scar on your eye in a fight but judging by the way your acting now you where home schooled so that means you fought something that your dad set up while I on the other end have survived an entire race of magic beings that where trying to get their hands on my SOUL so they could free themselves from the prison of the underground and wage war on humanity for killing their prince who was trying to complete the first humans and his best friends dying wish. Do you know what made this species special? Their SOULs are mostly made with magic, love and compassion. So, when the humans killed Asriel, the king lost all his love and compassion and declared that any human who fell into the underground where to be killed and their SOULs delivered to the king so the barrier can be destroyed and then wage war on humans with the king as a god on their side. Thousands of years later I fell into the underground and died to a creature called loox, I came back to life and went back in time because of my DETERMINATION so I decided to do a test to see that if I die I come back to life just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and you know what, I came back to the last place I felt the most determined and continued. Almost a week passed and I had made my way to the Capital home of the king where I knew I would have to fight him but when the first monster I met, the queen of monsters, saved me from having to fight Asgore, all the friends I made showed up and we all were having a wonderful time but this was interrupted by a soulless flower called Flowey, who absorbed the six human SOULs the king had collected so far and all the monsters SOULs and became a god who surprisingly is the prince of monsters Asriel. He killed me multiple times because he had no compassion and became the being of prophecy called the Angel of Death. Soon after he regained his compassion and he released all the human and monster SOULs he had absorbed which were replaced by SOULs that I made when I restored his compassion and at the same time the Barrier was broken. So, whatever you went through was nothing compared to what I went through, so I don't want to see you talking like that to any of my friends or family because the grimm will be the least of your worry's, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Another girl said so we turned to her. She had be golden eyes, long, black hair, a black bow on her head, which I swear I saw twitch, and holding the bottle that I didn't realize Wiess had dropped until I saw it. "Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She continued.

"Finally! Some recognition!" The girl now known as Wiess said with a smug smile on her face before the raven girl finished by saying, "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Which caused me to walk over to Wiess, grab her on the head, make a basketball hoop and jump incredibly high in the air yelling, " **GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT…** " then I put her where the hoop was and she freaked out that we were going at incredible speeds towards the hoop and finished by putting her through the hoop saying, " **DUNKED ON!** " causing the bow-wearing goth and Ruby to let out a laugh because of how unexpected that was, causing a now very angry Wiess Schnee to stammer out, "Wha- How dare you- the nerve of… Ugh!" She goes to the black-haired girl and snatch's the bottle of dust from the girl and went to her luggage and with the help of her helpers, she packs the luggage up and stormed out of the area.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled making me smile at how similar we are and how she reminds me of myself in some ways. She turns to were the girl was and says, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough day…So, what's…" she then collapsed to the ground and lays on her back and says, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Ruby remember, I have to get used to an entirely different world that I will be staying at for a while…I already miss mum." I said sitting next to her showing her that I still have a lot to get used to.

"I know what you're going through right now, it's just that I'm not used to seeing mum again after so much time and meeting people from a different world. It's just so new to me." Ruby explained causing me to hug her to try and calm her down from her current state.

"Hey." A male voice said causing us to look at him showing that it was Jaune. "I'm J-"

"Jaune, my dad told us your name, we Dreemurr's have a special ability to see the STATS of a person, basically your name, LOVE and HP." I said letting go of Ruby with a slight blush from embarrassment. "I'm Alastair Dreemurr and this is Ruby Rose." I introduced helping Ruby up.

"Are you to dating?" He asked causing both me and Ruby to yell, "NO." from embarrassment.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked.

(Time skip)

We were walking around trying to find were we are supposed to go while chatting as Jaune said, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"I hear you but for me it is a really rare case because all my energy is drained from my body and I don't throw up." I said.

"So, what was that about another world?" Jaune asked causing me and Ruby to freeze in place as Ruby tries to think a way around it and when she does she says, "That doesn't matter anyways, I've got this thing." And she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it in the ground giving me an idea to do something simular saying, "And I've got these." I summoned two Soul Blasters behind me causing him to take a step back from shock and say, "Whoa! Where did they come from and is that a scythe?"

"These are Soul Blasters, a light cannon that is fused with the power of Seven Human SOULs that I can summon to my aid." I explained.

"And my scythe is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" The red scythe-wielder said causing a confused Jaune to say "A-wha…?" which caused Ruby to cock the rifle smiling and say, "It's also a gun and there are human SOULs in a Soul Blaster?"

"Yep, only something I can do. By that I mean no human or monster can create a SOUL without going through…that process…but I can summon Blasters that have the power of a god and fire the energy of the SOULs out but because of my stupid curse I only deal 1 damage to a target with a SOUL." I explained.

"Oh. That's cool?" Jaune said with more confusion than understanding but because Ruby knows what a monster is she nods her head in agreement.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune who said, "Oh! I, uh…" He unsheathes his sword and continues saying, "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said in a tone that sounded cute to me so I blushed a little and said to get my head out of the clouds, "A 1-handed long sword, no modifications so it's a plain old classic, you don't see them around much." I said which Ruby looked at me with a shocked expression before saying, "How do you know about weapons, I thought you were just some incredibly powerful god?"

"When your friends with an anime fanatic like my friends Undyne and Alphys it's kinda hard not to research if that's what the weapon can actually do." I explained to Ruby who now had a shell-shocked look on her face.

"I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he got his scabbard and raises his arm causing metal to expand on the sides making a shield appear on his arm.

"Oh cool, do you want to see my shield?" I asked just wanting to see his reaction.

"Sure. How bad can it be." He replied which prompted me to lift my arm as if holding a shield which he gave a questionable look so I said, "Just wait a second." I than changed my SOUL green and a green heart appeared on my arm causing him to stare in shock at how a shield appeared on my arm. "This is one of the many powers I have, basically I can change someone's SOUL a certain colour and when I do that they have to fight in a certain manner. The green SOUL mode is the one I'm using now" I explained causing him to nod in understanding.

"So, what do they do?" The little red reaper asked while touching Jaune's shield after I dissipated my shield. He fumbles with his shield making it retract and expand multiple times before putting it back on his belt and saying, "The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away."

"That doesn't make sense, if it folds down and you put it on your belt wouldn't it still weigh the same?" I asked sceptically causing Jaune to say dejectedly, "Yeah it does…"

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo… I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." She said after giggling while gesturing to her weapon.

"Wait – you _made_ that?" He asked shocked by the fact.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it in to fight in the war." He explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" I said before Ruby and I let out a small laugh.

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said causing Jaune to say after sheathing his sword, "Yeah, the classics…". We started walking again when Ruby asks, "So why'd you introduce yourself to us back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune replied.

"Hmm…Hey guys where are we going?" I asked realizing we were lost.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you guys. Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh…Is that a 'no'?" Jaune said, bombarding us with questions.

"That's a 'no'." Ruby said while laughing.

"Follow me, I know a shortcut." I said walking behind a pillar which they followed looking suspiciously at the pillar I walked behind.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: Sorry about not uploading last week, I just had a bunch of things to do with my family.

Ravine: Hopefully if you're not busy to make the next chapter of this story.

Dragon of Creativity: Shut up Ravine and bye guys.

Ravine: bye!


	5. Chapter 4: Shining Beacon Part 2

Chapter 4: Shining Beacon part 2

Dragon of Creativity: Hello guys, before we start I need to add a few thinks before the story starts. Firstly, I'm going to explain Alastair's more, Alastair is a full dragon who is locked in a human form until he mates (AKA, the lemon chapter which will come up) but thinks he's part human , thanks to the person who raised him and with Alastair's powers, I said that Alastair can create anything if he has the materials for it, but he can change the matter of an object or create something out of nothing and while doing this process he gets drained of all his power. That's why I said, 'Alastair can only create things if he has the items required' because it's a lot less exhausting. Secondly, it's to do with the story line. So, it starts with UNDERTALE (as you may have guessed) then goes to RWBY, after this story it going to Fairy Tail then Soul Eater and afterwards Sword Art Online. I'll let you know what characters are going to be in the stories at the start of the story. Well that all so bye guys.

"Quick shortcut, huh?" I asked the now shocked Ruby and Jaune as we appeared outside the auditorium.

"Wha-how did that just happen?" Ruby asked.

"My father has other magic except Gaster Blasters and bones. He has gravity manipulation, reality warping and teleportation. He taught me all he knows about his powers and the control of my Soul Blasters." I explained, "But we should probably head inside know."

"Yeah let's go." Ruby said. As we walked in we saw Yang waving at us next to Sans, Asriel and Chara and heard her say, "Ruby, Alastair! Over here! I saved you two a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, w-we gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said before leaving which was followed by me saying, "Yep, what she said" before disappearing and reappearing beside Sans.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune said, sighed and continued "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find a weird guy and another nice quirky girl to talk to?!" which caused me to yell, "Heard that!"

"hey, kiddo. how you been?" Sans asked.

"We bumped into an icy girl who yelled at us but at the end I dunked her. Not mentally, physically." I explained. When Ruby arrived, Yang asked, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Ruby asked sternly which caused me to say, "Same for you dad!"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked before Sans said "well, around alastair anything's possible but possibly a meltdown or you guys are just ' ** _skulking_** ' around."

"No, the beautiful angel _literally_ exploded a hole in the front of the school. There was fire, lightning and ice." I explained.

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a smile equally as large as Sans' smile. Ruby scoffs then replies saying, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at us, then I sneezed, then I **exploded** , then she yelled at me, then Alastair yelled at the girl, and then he threw her through a hoop, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Pretty much sums it up." I said with amusement in my voice.

" **YOU**!" A very familiar voice yelled from behind Ruby causing her to quickly jump into my arms yelling "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"If you've come here to talk shit to any of us you will not like what happens next. Especially near 2 gods, 1 insanely powerful skeleton and a demon that can destroy timelines from another world, so if you don't want to die, I would leave us right now." I exclaimed with anger clear in my voice and my left iris blazing in rainbow light and a pitch black right eye.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Wiess yelled while pointing at Ruby.

"Oh, my god, you really exploded…" Yang commented.

"i never expected that ruby was the one who exploded." Sans said.

"It was an accident." Ruby said and afterwards getting out of my arms causing me to let out a tiny whimper because of the loss of body heat coming from ruby and continuing "It was an accident!" Wiess than holds up a pamphlet titled " _DUST for dummies and other inadequate Individuals_ " to me and Ruby which caused Ruby to ask, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Wiess explained causing Ruby to say, "Uuhhh…?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Wiess asked pointing the pamphlet at Ruby.

"Absolutely?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Wiess said while handing Ruby the pamphlet.

"look, uh, it sounds like you three just got off on the wrong bone. why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Sans suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sans!" the little red scythe-wielder said while putting the pamphlet away and then putting her hand out and clearing her throat saying, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Hey, I'm Alastair Dreemurr." I said losing my blazing iris and pitch black eyes.

"Hello and Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like him and tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Wiess said with obvious sarcasm in her voice while pointing to me and Jaune.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked in complete shock believing what the white princess said who replied with a deadly glare, "No." There was some interference coming from the speakers causing everyone to look towards stage where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone with Glynda beside him. "I'll…keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin explained after he finished setting up his microphone than leaves the stage and Glynda takes the position on the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda instructed.

"He seemed kind of… off." Chara said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Asriel noted.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said after suddenly appearing beside Wiess who puts her hands to her face in exasperation.

Time Skip*

It is now night time at beacon and were all gathered in what looks like a dance hall? With everybody in pyjamas (except for sans who has already fallen asleep in his normal clothes) and some have sleeping masks around their head including Ruby, who was lying next to our little group, wearing a shirt and long pyjama pants writing in a journal, when Yang crashes next to her in similar clothes. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby noted.

"I know **I** do!" Yang said as she purrs and watches several muscular, shirtless guys and Jaune, dressed in feetie pyjamas, waving at her which makes hergroan before she turns her attention to us and asks, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"I'm trying to mod my phone so I can communicate to people in this world and my world so I can call mum and so dad can talk to his brother." I replied.

"Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!" Yang exclaimed causing Ruby to through a pillow at her and me to change the gravity of the pillow causing the pillow to slam into Yang at an incredible speed knocking her back a little.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said obviously annoyed.

"What about Alastair and his family or Jaune? There all nice! There you go! Plus 5 friends! That's a 5-hundred percent increase!" Yang emphasised.

"Pretty sure Wiess counts as a negative friend. Back to four…" Ruby said obviously saddened.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang explained but got smacked in the face by a dog shaped pillow thrown by Ruby. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" We were interrupted by the sound of a candle being lighted nearby which drew our attention to the Black haired, bow wearing girl from earlier.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I hope she's, **_feline_** ok." I said causing Yang to laugh and Sans to let out a little chuckle even though he's in his sleep.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said grabbing Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked trying to get out of Yang's grip.

"I'll go with you guys." I said getting up and started to walk with them to the black-haired girl.

"Hel-looooo~ I believe you 3 know each other?" Yang sung as she got there.

"Aren't you… that girl that exploded and aren't you the guy that threw Wiess through that hoop?" She asked and I took this moment to check her stats which were; Name: Blake, LV: 6, HP: 40/40.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Ruby introduced.

"And my name is Alastair." I introduced.

"Okay." Blake said before returning to the book she was reading.

"What are you two doing?" Yang whispered to us.

"I don't know – **help me**!" Ruby whispered back then goes back to smiling.

"So…What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Her name is Blake, Yang."

"How do you know my name Alastair?" Blake asked sceptically.

"I can read SOULs, sorry if that invaded your privacy." I explained causing Blake to stare at me like I shouldn't exist.

"It's ok. You don't meet people who can read SOULs every day." Blake said.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" Blake replied with irritation in her voice which caused me to think 'This my chance to test my theory' and say, "Blake, are you **_feline_** alright?" Which caused Blake's bow to twitch from my mention a word to deal with cats.

"It goes great with…your pyjamas!" Yang noted.

"Right…" Blake said trailing off to continuing to read her book.

"Not great, it goes **_purr_** fect on you." I joked causing her bow to twitch more.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Ruby asked.

"Yes – it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake said as we stood there. "That I will continue to read." We still stand there. "As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"I'm going outside to do something with my phone." I said but before I could teleport Ruby asked, "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake asked surprised by the question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked again.

"Well…i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained causing me to just flat out laugh at what the book was like which made Ruby, Blake, and Yang to look at me questionably.

"If you're wondering why I laughed that's because My brother, Asriel, absorbed Chara's SOUL and took her body to the surface while monsters where in the Underground and at that time Chara was trying to gain control of Asriel's body and now in order to stay alive Asriel has to have 7 Human SOULs absorbed." I said after my laughter finished. "Sorry if you don't understand me and my family are from a secluded village and in this village a species exists called monsters and can absorb human SOULs which makes the monsters stronger and if they get their hands on 7 human SOULs they become a god but monster SOULs are mostly made of magic and their trait is LOVE so they prefer not to harm anyone. I'm part monster myself and with my magic I created 7 human SOULs for Asriel but at the time he was a SOULless flower named Flowey who had died a couple thousand years ago." I explained to the now shocked Blake.

"Nice cover up." The little red reaper whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. Well I'm going outside, see you later Rubes." I said before teleporting outside. I pulled my phone out and sent magical energy into my hands and applied it to my phone. As the magic entered my phone, blue rings with symbols made to look like a dragon scratched them into a wall (A.N. the symbols are dragon thumm from Skyrim V: elder scrolls if you were wondering) which started to spin around the phone and levitate it into the air. A few minutes later the rings are spinning at incredible speeds while emitting a blinding light when a familiar voice called out "Alastair?" by now I had finished I was just double checking that everything was alright. I stopped my flow of magic causing a grey rectangle with a blue diamond in the centre to plop down in my hands and for me to start swaying on the spot so Ruby came and held me so I wouldn't fall.

"Alastair, are you ok?" The silver-eyed warrior asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted. Altering the matter of an object does exhaust someone." I explained as Ruby took me to a nearby bench to rest.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked after she sat us down on a bench.

"My true power allows me to create, alter or combine matter. Combining is easier than altering or creating so I always prefer combining because creating and altering sucks all of my energy so I'm exhausted after I use those powers so I hardly use them." I explained. "Well, other than that it's a beautiful night, almost as beautiful as you~"

"It's good to see your all right and am I really that beautiful?" She asked with a large blush on her face.

"Do you really need someone to tell you? I have never met anyone as beautiful as you are and a personality that matches it." I stated causing her blush on her face to go as red as her cloak.

"A-are you t-trying to sweet talk me?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm just stating the obvious Rubes." I replied with a wink.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you did anyway." Ruby said while leaning closer to lay her head on my shoulder which I excepted and laid my head on hers.

"What do you mean by that Rubes." I asked.

"Well, I-I…I kinda like being around you, it's nice, if you know what I mean." The little reaper replied.

"Hey Rubes?" I asked lifting my head of hers so she can look me in the eyes. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Yes?"

"How much do you like me?"

"What do you mean Alastair because I like you a lot." Ruby replied.

"It's just that I feel like nothing can go wrong when I'm around you." I explained.

"Huh, same thing with me, weird, but a good weird." Ruby said.

"Well, it's starting to get late, how's about we get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I explained. "Do you want me to teleport you back to sleeping area?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea." Ruby replied. I took her hand, which she blushed from, teleported into the dance hall and put her on her sleeping bag before saying goodnight and went to my bed to rest for tomorrow.

Unknown location, Alastair's P.O.V in his sleep*

I awoke in a black void with a black blob that has a white head like a skeleton with a crack on the left side of his head going from his left eye to his mouth and a crack on the top of his head connected to his right eye and two skeleton hands floating in front of him with holes in them. Next to the skeletal blob was what looked like a silver dragon with blue (almost cyan) eyes, blue tech patterns covering the entire body and light blue wings that are almost transparent. "HelLo aLAstair, iT Is an Hon0ur tO FinAlLy me3t y0u. My name iS Dr W.d. GaST3r" The Skeleton blob now known as Dr W.D. Gaster introduced.

"Hello Alastair, my name is Creationix or otherwise known as the Dragon of Creation, 1 of the 3 God of all Gods and, this might be a bit of a shock but I am your father and you are in my realm called the Creation Realm a place that is also known as the Void." The silver dragon now known as Creationix or the Dragon of Creation explained.

"Wait, WHAT!" I exclaimed full of shock about the fact that I'm meeting my father for the first time in my life.

Dragon of Creativity: Hello guys, I hoped you like the new chapter. Sorry about the long wait.

Ravine: We had a lot and I mean a LOT of stuff happening the past few weeks.

Dragon of Creativity: It got so bad that I only just managed to finish it.

Ravine: Well, see you guys next time. Bye.

Dragon of Creativity: Bye all you Demi-Gods.


	6. Chapter 5: The Next Step

Chapter 5: The Next step

Dragon of Creativity: Hey guys, I am so, so sorry for taking sooo long to upload, I just got Source Filmmaker and I was trying to get used to it but it ended up taking up all the time I had so I totally forgot to update this story, again I'm so sorry and welcome to a new chapter of: The monsters, The Rose's and the Grimm!

Ravine: Hi you guys, can I have some fish please Dragon of Creativity?

Dragon of Creativity: No, how about you go and get the fish yourself Ravine also from now on don't expect weekly uploads because these stories take a lot out of my day especially when you have a father with a broken leg.

Ravine: Please Dragon of Creativity?

Dragon of Creativity: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Ok, I didn't expect you to be in that much shock." Creationix exclaimed with a sweat drop.

"You have never been in my life then you just pop up out of know where think that all will be all right? Do you have any idea what that psychotic, abusive wife of yours put both me and my now deceased sister through!" I yelled in anger with a deathly aura around me.

"What do you mean? Did she do something to you and your sister?" He hesitated before he asked with a tone full of concern.

"For nine years she abused me and my sister and before I ran away s-sh…she killed her, she killed my sister and you were never around to stop her, so, it's your fault that she's dead. This cape is all that's left for me to remember my sister." I explained leaving a horrified expression on the dragon's face and the skeleton's blobs face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay, when you were born I didn't have enough energy to maintain a physical form back in the normal world and was forced back into the Creation Realm. I can never regain that energy ever again, after all it was the explosion of my physical body that created the universe, my ultimate creation but was also the end of a war between me and my brother who was consumed by his power, after 20 million eons I gained enough Creation energy to generate a body for a couple of years and the day when I ran out of energy was a day after you two were born and she probably hated me after I disappeared and put all that hatred into you two, she wasn't a very stable person but we loved each other very much. I can tell that this is probably not a conversation you want to be part of so let's start a different one. Being my son, you have the power to control an energy that is around the whole universe called Creation Energy which you have used a little bit and with this power you can use spells known as the Creation Rituals." The blue tech-patterned dragon said obviously not wanting to talk about the past subject from guilt.

"What are these 'Creations Rituals'?" I asked with a large amount of disinterest in my voice causing the dragon to sigh and say, "They have the ability to reshape reality to your will, there's even 1 where you can change into a dragon."

"Okay that sounds interesting." I said losing my tone of disinterest while taking a bottle of Barbeque sauce from my pocket and chugging it whole. (Living with Sans gave me a few habits like drinking condiments.)

"WhY ar3 y0U dr1NkinG SauC3?" Gaster asked looking sceptical.

"Sorry, it's a habit that I've got from living with Sans." I explained sheepishly.

"Okay, we don't have much time before you wake up so I'm sending some basic Creation Rituals to your mind. You know how you can create, alter or combine objects, well that is using the basic principles of creation energy, so I would like you to practice the Creation Rituals to make your control over Creation Energy stable so you won't get exhausted. I'm trying to prepare you for something big that will happen in the future. Bye, my son." Creationix explained.

"By Creationix and Gaster." I said.

"By a1aStAir." Gaster said before everything started going white.

"See you soon-" I Started before everything went completely white.

*Beacon Academy, Ruby's P.O.V*

"Sans are you sure Alastair's usually awake exactly when the sun hit's his face?" My sister asked.

"i'm sure, it's just unusual, the last time this happened was when he used his powers to make a power source for a machine he is making at home." Sans replied.

"Wait, is this power the ability to make things or alter the matter of an object?" I asked.

"yeah, why and how did you know about that?" Sans asked.

"He used that power last night to alter his phone so he could contact your world and be able to contact people on this world." I explained.

"that would make sense." Sans said.

"See you soon." Alastair said faintly before he woke up and said, "Creationix.".

"Oh, Alastair your finally up." Chara said with a high amount of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, shut up you little Demon." Alastair said in that heavi-I mean soft voice of his.

"Who is Creationix?" Yang asked.

"My biological father, turns out he's 20 million eons old and the creator of the universe." He replied with disinterest causing everybody who heard to gasp at the explanation.

"Alastair are you saying-" Asriel began but was stopped when Alastair said, "I've always been a god and he's a dragon so that explains how I've got reptilian eyes sharp dragon-like teeth, an immunity to magic and enhanced senses."

"how did you learn his name alastair?" Sans asked in his always monotone voice.

"Well, while I was asleep my consciousness was sent to a place called 'The Creation Realm' or 'The Void'." The now sliver-eyed dragon god explained.

"was gaster there?" Sans asked with high amounts of hope in his voice causing Alastair to nod and say, "Yes."

"that's nice to know." Sans said.

"You father is in this 'Creation Realm' or 'Void' place?" I asked Sans.

"yep." Sans replied and afterwards grabbing a bottle of ketchup from his pocket and drinking it whole, which weirded and grossed me out, buy that I mean where is it going, he's a skeleton and it's not coming out the bottom of his pants. "by the way, ozpin wanted to see us before initiation."

"Ok, I need to try something first if that's ok." Alastair asked.

"sure kiddo." Sans replied.

*Alastair's P.O.V*

I stood up and thought about one of the Creation Rituals that Creationix gave me that says it can create portals to different places, worlds, universes, timelines or dimensions. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, thought of home, opened my eyes and yelled, "Creation Vortex!". I felt my hair change colour, but I don't know what colour it is now, as a cloudy vortex with light blue tech patterns leaping out of the portal but disappearing before they could touch anything leaving everybody who saw the vortex open to have their jaw drop.

"How did you do that?" The annoying voice of Wiess Schnee asked.

"I have control over an energy that is all around us to an extent that I can alter reality itself, a gift that my father, Creationix, and I have." I explained to everybody except Wiess and disabled the ritual causing the vortex to disappear. "Oh, by the way I wasn't talking to you Wiess and I'm ready now Sans."

"ok let's go." Sans said.

*Time Skip*

Sans knocked on the door of the highest tower to were Professor Ozpin's office was located while I was currently on the floor due to the elevator ride causing Ozpin to say, "Come in."

"Hello Professor Ozpin." I said still trying to recover from my motion sickness

"hey professor ozpin." Sans greeted.

"Howdy Professor Ozpin." Asriel said.

"Greetings, Professor Ozpin." Chara said with a sadistic smile.

"Hello Dreemurr's what's wrong with Alastair?" Ozpin asked as he was concerned as to why I was on the floor looking pale.

"Don't mind him he's just got a severe case of motion sickness, that's all." Chara explained innocently.

"Fuck you Chara." I said finally being able to stand up.

"People here have something called Aura, which is an extension of your SOUL and can protect you from most damage, I have brought you 4 here to unlock it so at least Sans and Alastair has some form of protection against the grimm." Ozpin explained.

"ok, that would make sense." Sans and I said in unison. Ozpin walked up to Chara and placed his hand on her shoulder which was followed by a faint green glow to appear on Ozpin then Chara started glowing with a slightly brighter light that was red. When the light on both Chara and Ozpin disappeared, Ozpin moved to Asriel and did the same, the only difference was that the colour coming off from Asriel was a Rainbow colour instead of a red and the light almost covered the room. Ozpin moved to Sans and repeated the process as Sans' glow was bone white that was around the same brightness as Chara's and afterwards Ozpin went to me and did the same process causing an extraordinarily bright silver light to shine coating the entire room in silver light.

When the light faded we saw Ozpin with a shocked face probably from the light we just experienced before he snapped out of his shock and said, "In all my life I have never seen an Aura that strong. Ok, thank you for your time you 4 need to get ready for initiation and I need to head down there so, see you soon." We all said our goodbye's and walked down the stairs because we didn't we want me to peal over with motion sickness and headed to the place we stored all our stuff.

*Time Skip*

We are in a locker where we stored all our stuff only for me to realize I forgot Creation Blade at home (A.N. He is forgetful but not all the time :).) but luckily, I have a Creation Ritual that allows me to generate my own weapon so I decided to use the Creation Ritual called 'Creation Arsenal'. "Creation Arsenal, Generate Weapon, Scythe!" I yelled causing all of the people inside the room to look at the now cyan Tech-patterned floors with curiosity in their faces except dad, Chara, Asriel and surprisingly Ruby who knew that I was trying out a new Creation Ritual and they saw the cyan coloured Tech-Patterns combined into the sphere which soon turned into a scythe that looked like a silver rod with a spike protruding at the bottom, a cylinder with a silver band around it and filled with light-blue light on top of the rod, a large crescent shaped blade hovering to the left of the cylinder, a small triangle with the tip pointing to the right hovering on the top of the cylinder, a small crescent shaped blade hovering on the right side of the cylinder and to finish it off, the scythe was decorated in cyan Tech patterns.

When Ruby saw the Scythe, she sped to me at an insane speed and was looking at the scythe in awe and in a chibi form before she said rather cutely, "Wow, that's one beautiful scythe. How did you find it?". She looked at me with a puppy dog face that almost made my heart skip a beat so I replied with, "It's one of my Creation Rituals. I did make a scythe buuuuuuut, I kinda left it at home. I would go and get it but there is a time difference so I need to wait till we don't have school for the day."

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"When we came here it was day, but we arrived at night." I explained while putting the scythe on my back.

"Hey, yesterday you were talking about SOULs when you said, 'The only way to make SOULs is that process' what does that mean?" She asked obviously confused but behind her I saw Yang looking at me with a death glare and shaking her head telling me that if I told her I was dead.

"Sorry but I fear your sister would try to kill me if I explained it." I explained which at that point Summer declared, "Wait she hasn't had the talk? After initiation, I'm giving you it and because you need to know this stuff and since Yang can't see or hear me, she can't stop me."

"Ok, mum. I guess if it's important I must know about it." Ruby replied.

"It is, but it should be something between family an-" I was interrupted by Summer as she demanded, "Alastair you need to be with us as well."

"Wait, why do I have to come?" I asked in disbelief. Summer went to my ear and whispered, "I'm kind of attached to your SOUL so I can't really move that far away from you."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said sheepishly.

"We'll have to go through it later, right now we've got initiation to finish first." I said which caused Ruby to zoom to my ear and whisper, "I can't wait to after initiation Alastair."

"Ok Rubes, see you at initiation." I said with a blush on my cheeks that could rival my cape as Ruby said, "Bye Alastair, see you at initiation." and zoomed off to meet her sister.

"Hehehe, Alastair looks like you got a tiny crush on her." Chara said appearing out of what I thought was nowhere.

"C-Chara? Where did you come from?" I asked in surprise.

"I came to see your new murder weapon but you'll never see me using a scythe but a knife is more like me." The DETERMINATION demon explained.

"Oh, and I don't have crush on Ruby." I tried to sound like I didn't but Chara knowing that I don't have a natural blush when I was blushing didn't believe me one bit when she said, "That's not what your blush says." And walked away probably to tell Asriel or dad.

I was on my way out when I walked past Jaune who was talking to Wiess and another girl who had scarlet red hair emerald green eyes and was wearing what looked like spartan armour so I greeted, "Hey Jaune, Snow princess and girl I've never seen before."

"Hey Alastair" Jaune greeted.

"Hello." The emerald eyed spartan greeted.

"Oh great, it's you and what do you mean by 'girl I've never seen before'?" Wiess asked coldly.

"I mean that I've never seen her in my life, I lived in a secluded village that never got attacked by grimm but that was mostly because there was little to no negative emotions in the village but everybody was gifted with a special trait called soul manipulation, so I have no idea what it's like in the outside world." I explained with a deathly aura surrounding me.

"So where are you from?" The spartan girl asked.

"A secluded village called Ebott, if you want to ask where it is don't bother no one other than the people who live there or stumbled upon the village by accident know how to get there, it's in a mountain that's why it's not on the map." I explained. I turned my eyes black to see the Spartan girl's stats and saw; Name: Phyrra, LV: 1, HP: 20/20.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that, it's kind of creepy?" The Spartan girl now named Phyrra asked.

"Sorry, Soul manipulation allows me to see that stats of a person's SOUL. That's why I was looking at you like that." I replied after I changed my eyes back to normal.

"What did you see?" She asked sceptically.

"Just your name, LV and HP." I said casually.

"What's LV stand for?" she asked now curious about the subject.

"LV is an acronym for LOVE which to is an acronym for 'Level of ViolencE'. The more you kill things with SOULs, the more EXP you gain, EXP is an acronym for 'EXecution Points', the more your LOVE increases. So, in a way if there is a criminal you can find them with this trait." I explained matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like a semblance and I thought you said you were from another world." Ice princess says annoyed by the fact that Phyrra was interested by what I'm saying.

"Well, I've had this ability when I was nine and I only just unlocked my Aura which if I'm correct Semblance runs off Aura and I said that to scare you." I retorted angrily turning my eyes black, igniting my left iris in a dangerous red and summoning 2 Soul Blaster behind me but all the SOULs are red instead of the usual colours.

"P-Phyrra, some help please?" Wiess asked now scared because of the stare I was giving her which was followed by Phyrra throwing a spear at my cape causing me to get pinned to the wall, my Soul Blasters to disappear and my eyes to go back to normal with Phyrra saying "Sorry." before returning to what they were just before but with a dark blue iris instead of red, summoned 2 Soul Blasters and fired them at Wiess who just went crashing into the wall and her gravitational orientation changed so the wall she is on is her normal gravitation orientation. I manipulated my gravity so I was floating right beside the spear, yanked it out of my cape, returned Wiess's gravity pack to normal, returned my gravity to normal and gave Phyrra back her spear before I walked away to my dad but was stopped when the speaker system said, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I saw dad and teleported to him before saying, "Hey dad.".

"heyya kiddo." Sans said before noticing my scythe and asked, "why'd you make a new scythe and how are you not exhausted right now?"

"I forgot my scythe back at home so I made this one quickly and this one is made from Creation Energy that is around the area so it's not using much of my Creation Energy supply, but we've got initiation to go to, now don't we?" I explained/asked dad.

"ah, ok kiddo lets go, i know a short cut." Dad said winking the last bit before dad, Asriel, Chara and I warped to Beacon Cliff, right in front of Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch…just off the side of the cliff. We stayed there comically for what felt like a few hours but was really just a few seconds, looking at them before we started falling. I quickly thought where there was solid ground up there before yelling, "Creation Vortex" which created a vortex just like earlier and fell through the vortex and landed on the solid ground in a mass of fur, skin and bones.

"Ok, I'm going to need to get used to that." I said after getting up and looked at the surprised look on both professor's faces.

"What was that and when did you dye your hair?" Glynda asked looking at us but specifically me.

"My vortex ritual that is part of a power that was passed down to me from my biological father and I never dyed my hair." I retorted.

"alastair, whenever you activate a ritual or have a ritual active, your hair turns silver with glowing cyan tech-patterns." Sans explained.

"Oh, he didn't tell me that when I met him." I said sheepishly.

"Ok, well, I'm glad you're the first one here, you 4 have a different objective that will only activate when one of you go near it and you 4 will already be automatically teamed up." Ozpin explained.

"Why are we get-" Chara started but was stopped when I said, "You want us on the same team so you can keep an eye on all of us at once and to make sure no other team discovers where we truly come from, is that a good guess?"

"Actually, that guess is right on." Glynda said sceptically, seriously when will she trust us.

"You guys can pair up with each other only and you will be heading in the same direction as the others only you will be after what's inside a capsule that is in the centre of this location. Please go on one of those platforms over there and wait for the others there." Ozpin finished his explanation and was going back to what he was doing before we got here. As time passed everybody arrived and ironically, I was next to a girl named Nora, thanks to my SOUL vision, and Ruby. Ruby and I did some small talk, talking about life and stuff, we also were trying to envision what my dragon form would look like, I said that I might look like my father while Ruby said that I would look like a silver mechanised dragon with cyan eyes, red under-belly, black talons and claws, horns on my head that resembled a scythe-blade and cyan see-through wings with red streaks appearing here and there. While Ruby's idea was cool and with my limited knowledge on dragons, said that I would have just carried the same traits as my father. We had to stop because Ozpin started talking to everyone by saying, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… **today**." Gylnda continued.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby exclaimed sadly with an extraordinarily cute pout.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon…" I just tuned everything out except for where we were supposed to go, which was an old temple in the north, and some cute groans and shocking expressions from Ruby before everybody started launching into the air which is when I realized…the pads are sort of like vehicles.

When I was launched I quickly turned into my God of Creation Form (A silver cone for legs that has cyan Tech-Patterns, A white sphere above the cone with a silver SOUL with a blue line on either side, silver upper-arms that are hovering on the side of my body being attached by light blue energy, silver lower-arms with a cyan tech dragon in the centre, 2 pairs of wings on my back that are covered in SOULs that's are alternating through multiple SOUL types and a silver dragon head with cyan eyes but if you look closely you can see that they are field with galaxies, think of how they show Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon for the first time by having an extreme close up with its eyes.) and made my way to the forest floor.

* * *

The Dragon of Creativity: Welp, that took way longer than I would have thought.

Ravine: You forgot my fish!

Dragon of Creativity: You can get your own fish! Anyways, sorry that it took so long to upload this, I got caught up with Source filmmaker, watching anime and helping my father around the house.

Ravine: Fine, you meanie!

Dragon of Creativity: Bye guys, got to do some work and to deal with Ravine here.

Ravine: I hate you now. Bye, you guys.


	7. Chapter 6: Initiation

Dragon of Creativity: Hello Demi-Gods, this is going to be quick, but I'm think that SAO (Sword Art Online) might not work well with how my storyline is going to go so I'm changing it to Toaru Majutsu no Index (A Certain Magical Index) because I think that it can fit into the story line much better than SAO. I'm sorry if you were expecting a SAO arc but like I said, Toaru Majutsu no Index would work much better.

Ravine: You are such a Meanie, first you won't give me some fish than you change what the storyline is about, I was looking forward to the SAO arc.

Dragon of Creativity: Here's a giant fish so you can leave me alone! Enjoy the chapter and if you want you can make some fan art for this series and send it to dragontdm82 so I receive them, upload them on my Wattpad account and put who made it there. Bye Demi-Gods and see you later.

When I reached the forest floor I immediately changed back to my normal form and tried catching Sans', Asriel's, Chara's or maybe even Ruby's scent when I heard a bird dying above me and caught the scent of Ruby heading north, so I decided to sprint in the direction that Ruby went to, hopefully, go hang out with Ruby for a while.

I hear Ruby firing a few shots which one of them nearly hit me (If I didn't have a reaction speed that was faster than I could move and couldn't move faster than the speed of light I would have gotten a hit on my Aura.) that I dodged and saw Ruby hook her scythe in a tree to slow her way down to the ground. "Hey Rubes" I said which startled Ruby before she looked at me and had eyes that were full of hope because we 'could' be on the same team. "Sorry Rubes if you're thinking where going to be on the same team and that you're my partner than that won't work because Ozpin already put Dad and everybody from my 'village' on the same team."

"Ohhh, ok." She said saddly.

"Ok, hey what was that form you used back there. I've never seen anything like that before." Ruby asked.

"Oh, that was my God of Creation form the wings are literally made of SOULs." I explained to the aw struck Black reaper.

"Ok, uhhhhhh, which directing do we go?" Ruby asked looking in every direction hoping to find north. I replied by saying, "I'll go up there and check," before jumping up into the air and found the sun behind me and Beacon Academy to my left before falling to the ground and creating a small crater upon impact, surprising Ruby, and pointed to my right and said, "That way."

We started walking in that direction before I got a face full of a very gruesome smell and said alarmed, "We've got company," which caused Ruby to grab her scyfle (Scythe/sniper-rifle) and switched it to its scythe form as I made my Creation Energized Scythe turn back into energy stopping the constant strain it put on my body and summoned two scythes made up of SOUL energy and got into a fighting position. The scythes had a long white stick that changes between cyan and orange with a dragon curled around the top with its jaw open allowing a white blade the size of Ruby's scythe blade to appear from the open mouth.

"You always seem to surprise me Alastair, I should give you some sort of nick name like the one you gave me." She exclaimed causing me to sweat drop at what she just said before 5 giant black wolves with bone plates all over there back and arms, red tribal symbols on the bone plates and gleaming red eyes and 1 Larger wolf with spikes along the back.

"What type of Grimm is this thing?" I asked as the wolves started to close in on us growling.

"There Beowolves, the large one with spikes on its back is the alpha who is a lot stronger than the others." The little red and black female reaper explained in a teaching tone.

"Ok, got it. Might as well kill them all in one go." I exclaimed with a psychotic smile. (A.N. Remember he did do a genocide run and the Grimm are soulless creatures who have killed millions of people so you could say that this is him when he's fighting evil and he also has a power similar to control over Creation Energy which I'm not explaining until later on probably in the next arc that effects his emotion's to like fighting and weapons.)

I lifted the scythe in my right hand causing the blade to come off and duplicates into 6 different blades which started spinning. With a push with my hand in the direction of the Grimm the scythe blades started flying in the direction that the Beowolves where in which ended up shredding every one of the Grimm to pieces before they started to turn into smoke, the blades became one blade and returned to the staff that I was currently holding.

"Woah, that was so cool, but please don't do that face again, it's creepy." Said the female gothic scythe wielder who looked a bit creeped out by the smile I made after I removed the two scythes from my hands.

"Sorry about that Rubes, I guess I just picked that up from Chara." I explained before we started walking in the direction we were supposed to go. We have been walking for several minutes just chatting about our life and getting to know more about each other when we hear a "heya kiddo's." from behind us so we turned around and saw Sans just walking towards us with a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"Hey Sans." Ruby said while I said, "Heya dad."

"so, what have you to love birds been chatting about?" Sans said causing both me and Ruby to yell with our face's the colour of our cloaks, "Were not dating!"

"well, tibia honest you sure pulled my back bones with how close you to got in the matter of 1 day and 2 nights." Sans joked while casually drinking the ketchup.

"So dad, looks like where partners for the next 4 years." I said jokingly while putting an arm around his neck.

"Yeah, I was sooooooooo looking forward to being on a team with you Alastair." Ruby said sadly while looking downwards with a little pout. Summer appeared out of nowhere and saw Ruby pouting and asked, "What's wrong Ruby?"

"Oh, hey mum, I'm just disappointed that Alastair won't be on the same team as me." The red silver-eyed warrior said sadly which caused Sans and Summer to say in a sing-a-long voice, "Ruby and Alastair siting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

Ruby and I both blushed an insanely deep colour of red since we didn't just here it from one person, we heard it from two which is way worse than one person saying it especially when there your parents. So we asked, "What is wrong with you two, wanting us to date so badly?"

"well, you two are just-" Sans started with a wide grin before Summer finished by saying, "Perfect for each other"

We were blushing like crazy when they finished but made a gasp when we realized something, dad can see Summer. We were a stuttering mess but I managed to get out, "D-dad, can y-you see Sum-m-mer and can y-you s-stop say-ying that?"

"ok, kiddos. i'll stop only when you two get together and the reason why i can see summer right now is because your subconsciously using creation energy and altering reality so we can see her. oh, hey wiess." Sans explained causing all of us to look behind us to find Wiess behind us looking at us. When she and Ruby each saw each other's eyes she immediately turned and walked the opposite direction before coming back to us a couple minutes later and asked in a very irritated voice, "What do you want skeleton?"

"just saw you and thought that you and ruby need some time to make up and that ruby hasn't got a partner yet." The short jacket-wearing skeleton explained.

"Oh really? I thought that she was already his partner seeing how I have only seen them both together the entire time they've been here!" Wiess accused while pointing at me with a stern look.

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past but right now we have initiation to do so let's stop all this arguing and complete initiation." I said just not wanting to start a fight with the Schnee heiress.

"Finally, something we bo-" The white heiress started but was stopped when I immediately appeared in front of her and said with pitch black eyes and a very sinister tone, "But if I hear any shit coming from you I will send you down to the depths of hell where you will be sent to an eternity of slavery and I will make sure that the hell I send you too is the worst you will ever see."

"Like that will happen. But trust me after what happened in the locker room I definitely don't want to go on your bad side." She said showing a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Good, now onwards and yes I can do things like that." I said with a blazing green eye while starting to walk north.

"That is creepy and why does he act like that towards me?" Wiess asked dad who explained, "well, it has to do with his past. because the person who raised him until he was nine, which is when me and tori started raising him, abused him and his sister. so, he kinda has a little hatred towards the stuck-up people because of the way his mother raised him. oh, i would be careful of what you say around Alastair, he has extraordinarily good hearing and he is possibly part dragon or more so, it's hard to say, but he is not a faunas so don't you dare bully him because you think he's one or I swear you will have a bad time from him that is."

"Ok, got it, after that locker experience I wou-" Wiess was saying before I yelled, "Duck!" and pushed Wiess to the floor to get a red energy slice to the stomach but for some random reason, the slice did absolutely no damage and dissipated.

"What was that and you took that as if it was nothing, are you ok?" Wiess asked with a voice full of concern so I randomly said, "I thought that would have killed me, maybe Ozpin was right about the Aura."

"looks like chara's on a rampage, probably looking for some grimm to kill. don't know why you trust that demon if she's just going to throw random knife blast's that could hit some people." Sans said quite angrily.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ruby yelled shocking everyone before continuing, "Your Aura Alastair, it's completely charged as if nothing even hit it."

"I have one Defence, so her attack should have removed my Aura or left it on one percent because her attack does ninety-nine damage, so the question is why did her attack do no damage?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Greetings, Sansy and family~" Chara greeted in an extremely creepy manner. 'Yep still acts like a Demon.' I thought while shaking my head.

"hello, demon." Sans said quite darkly with his eye's pitch black.

"Why does the skeleton always become so on edge while around her?" Wiess asked quite rudely.

"Because Chara is a Demon and Sans knows that she is the reason why I did that run all those years ago." I explained while having my hair shadow my eyes, "Let's just go now."

"We need a faster way of transportation…how about your god of creation form, I bet it could carry all of us in one go?" Ruby asked which I agreed by changing into my God of Creation form, grabbing Ruby and, ugh, Wiess and let Chara hop on my back.

"Let me go you giant, triangle legged, four-winged, dragon-headed freak!" Wiess insulted while hitting me on my hand which made me think, 'I wonder what would happen if I loosen my grip on Wiess?'

"THAT'S GOD TO YOU MORTAL!" I yelled quite angrily in a deep and very loud voice that could probably be heard for miles while I launched myself high into the air and started loosening my grip on the white she-devil causing her to shriek from the how high we were above the forest canopy in the matter of a second and that I was going to let her go.

*Meanwhile at Beacon Cliff, no P.O.V*

"THAT'S GOD TO YOU MORTAL!" Ozpin and Glynda heard quite clearly from the distance.

"What was that?" Glynda asked looking everywhere possible to try and find where that voice came from.

"I believe it's our resident silver-eyed god from another planet flying in the sky heading north. I think he could be of help us with our maiden problem." Ozpin stated while drinking out of his signature coffee mug which caused Glynda to say, "You can't be serious Professor. He's new to this world and we can't trust him just because he's a go-"

"Trust me Glynda, if he saved an entire race from disappearing in his world then he can help us find the person who stole the part of the fall maidens SOUL and also his family specializes in magic referring to SOULs." Ozpin stated calmly while looking back at his scroll.

*Back to our hero's, Alastair's P.O.V*

"Oh, Alastair, you have such the anger problem~" Chara said in a Sing-song voice so I said in this form's normal but still incredibly loud voice, "SHUT UP YOU DEMON AND YOU, WIESS, EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT SHIT AROUND ME AGAIN I WON'T HESITATE TO DROP YOU. NOW TO FIND THAT GOAT FOR A BROTHER!"

"OK, OK. I'll stop, just please don't drop me," Wiess said with fear laced through her voice. "Is that a flying goat?"

"THAT WOULD BE MY BROTHER, ASRIEL!" I stated while looking at the floating Asriel that is in his God of Hyper-Death form.

"Why is it that there is always something weird going on around you?" Wiess asked sceptically.

"YES THERE IS AND YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT ICE PRINCESS." I retorted back.

"Hey Asriel." Ruby said happily.

"Greetings Asriel." Chara said way to innocently.

"HEY ASRIEL." I greeted while making one of my wings wave at him.

"Howdy bro, Chara, Ruby and Wiess." Asriel greeted while waving his paw at us.

"BRO, I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT CAN YOU PLEASE GET CHARA, SHE IS REALLY STARTING TO CRAMP MY WINGS?" I asked the goat god of death.

"Ok bro," Asriel said before turning into his Angel of death form and afterwards he turned around and said, "Come on sis, hop on."

Chara stood on my back and jumped onto Asriel's back before we started flying towards the temples we were going to. When we arrived, Sans was just laying lazily against a pillar while drinking some of the ketchup that he stored in the bottle I made a while ago that literally has an infinite amount of ketchup in it. I placed Wiess and Ruby on the ground but Wiess was rougher than Ruby and changed into my normal form and said, "Ok, let's get our 'relics' and start heading back"

"Ok." Was all that was said before Wiess asked sceptically, "Wait how did that skeleton get here before us, he didn't even get past us?"

"First of all, that's my father who took me in after I ran away from my abusive mother and secondly he can teleport." I explained with a deathly aura and glare.

"Hey Ruby, is Sans your partner?" Yang asked appearing in the area next to Blake.

"No Wiess is my partner, they just don't get along." Ruby explained to Yang which Yang replied with an 'oh'.

"welp, looks like where here, i tried to get our relic kiddo but i guess i'm just not cut out for the job." Sans said acting as if he was exhausted.

"Come on dad, the only thing that would have drained you is when you teleported here but we both no from…that run…that you can do way more than that." I explained getting towards the capsule that was in the centre which opened up to reveal two white 'relics' that looked like chess pieces only that they have a heart on a rod with wings circling from the side of the hearts to the bottom of the rod.

"Ok, I didn't expect them to make custom 'relics' for us." I said while imitating the apostrophise around the word relic with my hands. I grabbed one while Asriel, who was now in his normal form, grabbed the other, Ruby grabbed a white knight and Yang grabbed the other one. That was when we heard what sounded like a girl screaming from what I could tell was at least a kilometre away back the way we came.

"What was that?" Asriel asked before I sensed a SOUL flying above the forest canopy coming in our direction. Before the SOUL hit the ground, I pulled my arm out and grabbed the persons SOUL, who turned out to be Jaune, and pulled him in this direction and safely landed him on the ground and said, "Hey there buddy."

"Hey Alastair, what just happened?" he asked looking at me with slight confusion in his eyes.

"he moved you here by changing your SOUL blue, if he didn't do that you would be pretty ' **boned** '." Sans explained chuckling at the slight joke at the end.

"Thanks Alastair." Jaune thanked before turning to Wiess and saying, "hello my beautiful snow princess." Which caused both Ruby and I to gag and Wiess to scoff and walk away. I saw in the distance specs of black, white and red chasing a humanoid figure coming in this direction and heard the flapping of a giant bird heading this way, so I summoned two Energy Scythes and got in a fighting stance getting ready for what was coming.

"What are you doing silver-eyed faunas?" the cold princess asked.

"We are about to get company…and not of the good kind, and…I'M NOT A FAUNAS!" I explained causing everybody to get into a fighting stance except for Sans, who stuffed his hands in his pocket, activated his eye and summoned a storm of bones, Asriel, who was turning into his god form, and Chara, who activated her demonic face and summoned a knife made of DETERMINATION.

"What are they bro?" Asriel asked when I noticed what the shape in the tree's is.

"A giant bird-like creature and a giant scorpion-like creature." I explained causing Weiss to give me a sceptical look and asked, "How do you know that? I'm pretty sure that no one here, even you, can see or hear anything."

"alastair has enhanced senses, far stronger than any faunas you'll ever meet…you could say he is like a full-on dragon with his enhanced senses." Sans explained for me.

"So, we have a Nevermore and a Deathstalker coming our way, right Draco?" Ruby asked referring to me.

"If they are a giant scorpion and a giant bird then yes and I like that name Rubes." I replied causing the red reaper to blush a little.

*Meanwhile on the planet earth in Mettatons and Papyrus's home, No one's P.O.V*

"Hey Darling~?" Mettaton called while in his EX form.

"YES MY DEAR METTATON?" Papyrus answered while looking at his husband.

"I feel like there's going to be some ROMANTIC~ Drama happening soon with our dear Alastair." Mettaton exclaimed.

"REALLY? THE HUMAN'S EITHER HAS ALREADY FOUND OR IS GOING TO FIND THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE?" Papyrus asked quite shocked by this development.

"Quick dear, get me in contact with Alastair~" Mettaton Demanded.

"YES METTATON!" Papyrus answered while grabbing the phone and calling Alastair.

*Back on Remanent, Alastair's P.O.V*

'Bone tussle music playing on phone'

"Hey Draco, is that your phone going off?" Yang asked causing me to shoot one of my darkest glares possible and saying in a demonic voice, "ONLY RUBY IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT…and yes, my phone is ringing, it's probably for Sans." I grabbed my phone and answered it to hear the loud and obnoxious voice of Papyrus saying, "HELLO HUMAN OR IF YOUR AROUND MULTIPLE HUMAN'S THEN HUMAN'S, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND-"

"I wish to talk to Sans." Mettaton said through the phone which caused me to get an annoyed look on my face and said, "Hello Mettaton, it would be nice if you actually said hi instead of demanding to talk to my father next time you little bitch."

"Sorry, Darling~ but this is important." Mettaton said through the phone which caused me to sigh and reply by saying, "Whatever" and handed my phone to Dad saying, "It's for you."

"ok, hello Mettaton, did you break Papyrus's heart and now are coming to me for help to get him back to the bitch you are or is this something else?" Sans asked with lots of Venom in his voice and his eyes going black.

"What is this 'Mettaton' person and why do you two act like that around her?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice.

"Just as Sans said, he's a real bitch of a person who really only cares about himself and his husband which is Sans's younger brother." Chara explained in an innocent tone.

"How can she say that in such an innocent voice?" Blake asked which caused Asriel, Ruby and I to say in a bored tone and with droopy cloudy eyes, "It's easy when you're a demon."

"Oh~" Blake said and did a double take-back on what we said so calmly but before she said anything we heard a giant 'qaw' and the sound of multiple trees coming apart. A certain red-haired female spartan came from that direction as the girl Nora and this black-haired ninja guy, who managed to appear unnoticed, came from our left.

"See Ren, I told you I saw a tiny skeleton on the cliff." Nora said hyperactively.

"oh, if that's the case then alastair has probably found the love of his life but is too dense to see it but can we talk about this later we're currently stuck in a ' **grimm** ' situation." Sans joked which caused a very loud voice to say, "WHY DO I HAVE THE NAGGING FEELING THAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID WAS A PUN? BUT ANYWAY, IF YOU, THE PRINCE OR THE HUMAN NEED ANY HELP I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME OVER TO SUMMER'S WORLD THIS INSTANT AND COME TO HELP YOU OUT OF THE JAM YOUR IN!"

We heard a giant 'qaw' coming from the air and a giant screech coming from the trees where we saw a giant bird like creature about to swoop us and a giant scorpion to burst through the trees. "Dad, you might want to end that call I don't think that we can take them out in this place, but we can hold them back while the new people here get the relics." Asriel said while summoning his chaos blaster.

"oky doky kido, look I'll talk to you two later we have some creatures that belong to a species on this planet called grimm to deal with, and mettaton…DON'T YOU DARE BREAK PAPYRUS'S HEART!" Sans said before hanging up the phone and handing it back to me, "here you go kiddo."

"Thanks dad." I said while creating soul blasts (There arrow heads made of a SOUL that move in any direction.) at the Grimm bird while Rube's chose to run at the Scorpion-like Grimm with her Scythe swinging but before I could do anything the Nevermore (The bird) fired razor sharp feathers at Ruby which caused one of the feathers to pin down Ruby's cloak to the ground, stopping her movements and snapping her out of her focus and causing the Deathstalker (The Scorpion) to get ready to impale Ruby with its long, yellow stinger on the end of its tail. When I saw this, something snapped inside me which might have caused a dragon-like tail, that was a slim, blue tail at the start but split in to two thinner tails in the middle and at the end the tail's had 1 spike on each, and two white sticks with a cylinder at the end of the sticks with four spikes coming out of the back side of the cylinder with blue tech-patterned wings in between each spike and in the middle of the cylinder was a smaller black cylinder with a Human soul, one of them has a KINDNESS SOUL and the other has a DETERMINATION SOUL, in the middle of the black cylinder to form two dragon like wings.

To say the others were shocked would be an understatement, they were beyond shocked, even dad, Asriel and Chara who knew almost anything that I could do were staring awe struck at my new wings and tail as I rushed in front of Ruby just as the stinger launched at blinding speeds and stopped it by catching the stinger with my bare hand as if the strike was nothing causing a shocked and scared look to appear on Ruby's face as I stared at the Deathstalker with eyes filled with malicious intent against the Grimm.

"He never jumps in front of danger and the tail and that pair of wings are new, we've never seen this before. This must be what he meant by being part dragon." Asriel stated with eyes wide from shock as I pushed forward with so much force that the Deathstalker was forced to be pushed back at least 1-2 miles.

"even if he was part dragon he would have some form of energy part to his new dragon limbs, but these new limbs are completely solid, there's only one explanation for this…and that would be that alastair is a full dragon not a part dragon which would mean that the person that raised both him and his sister was just looking after them which means she's not related to him and that alastair can actually get revenge on that bitch for killing his sister." Sans explained causing everybody to gasp at this revolution except me who was too busy staring at the Grimm waiting for it to get up and fight.

The cylinder part of my wings holding the spikes and the actual wing parts detached from the white stick and started spinning around before flying into the air. I used my tail to grab the feather that was keeping Rube's cape to the ground and threw it at my left and then grabbed Ruby with my tail and brought her in front of my and hugged her protectively as I forced everybody else in the area to go into a giant huddle, which they were all complaining about, as I cast a protection ritual called 'Creation Barrier' which created a shield around the group and around me and Ruby.

*In the air, where the rest of my wings are No one's P.O.V*

Two cylindrical objects that looked like wings where spinning in the air while turning into cannon like objects that where charging what looked like a giant laser at the top of the canon which only got stronger the further down it went, to a point where they fired a thin laser beam back down to earth on the bird-like and scorpion-like Grimm.

*Back on the ground Alastair's P.O.V*

Two thin streams of light came from the sky on top of both Grimm which disappeared in mere seconds, when suddenly…two giant explosion's (Basically an explosion that would be compared to half of a nuclear explosion.) came from both Grimm causing all the trees in the area to be blown away by the mere force of the explosion. When the explosion cleared, the barriers disappeared, and the cylinder parts of my wings returned to my back which caused both my tail and my wings to shrink and disappear as if they were never there and fainted from the power exhaustion from what I just did.

*Sans P.O.V*

"What…the fuck…just happened?" the little she-devil asked with wide eyes and dilated iris's.

"I don't know but we have to go help Alastair and Ruby." Asriel said while running at the two he mentioned. We got to the red reaper, who was crying like there was no tomorrow on the ground and holding my son's head in her lap, and my son, who was unconscious in Ruby's lab, and I said, "don't worry ruby, he's a lot tougher than you think, trust me, if he can defeat a god without a semblance or magic then he'll survive this, now came on, we have initiation to complete."

"Ok, lets finish this." Ruby said with a teary smile while picking up Alastair and putting him on her back, but for some random reason (That reason is Summer) she just start's blushing like crazy and says, "It's not like that Mom."

"hey, little demon, what did she just say?" I asked the she-devil that was right beside me.

"One, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean you have to call me that Sansy, and two Summer said 'Youuuuu~ looooooooovvvvvvveeeee~ him~' in a sing-song voice." Chara explained in an angry voice

"Why is she talking to herself?" Blake and Wiess asked sceptically.

"you see her mother is attached to alastair's SOUL and only people with the DETERMINATION SOUL can see her and no matter what there can only be one person with a DETERMINATION SOUL in each world/dimension and Alastair has a CREATION SOUL which is an evolved version of a GOD SOUL which is a combination of every SOUL type." I explained to the black-haired and white-haired girl.

"Well, dad, friends…Wiess-" Asriel started but stopped when Wiess said 'Hey' before continuing while pointing north, "the cliff is north, so we need to head in that direction in order to finish this…be on the look-out for Grimm, we might be swarmed by them thanks to Chara over here."

"What do you mean by 'swarmed by them thanks to Chara'?" Phyrra asked quizzically.

"If your wondering, I'm a demon and demons carry a ton of negative emotions and what we gathered is that Grimm are attracted to negative emotions…probably should have explained that earlier." Chara explained to the other's there, so they understand why he said that.

"O~K~…a skeleton, a demon, a goat and a possible dragon…you four are definitely an interesting bunch." The Black-haired ninja guy said in a calm and quite voice.

"thanks, you certainly managed to cut us **down to the bone**." I joked while we started going north.

"Hey Sans, you can use those shortcuts, right?" Ruby asked with curiosity and hope shining in her eyes.

"yeah, but I'm not like Alastair, I can only do three people at a time and I can only do four shortcuts each five minutes if teleporting multiple people…but we could use the gaster blasters as transportation?" I asked everyone in the group who looked sceptically at me but nodded very slowly except Asriel, Chara and, yet again, Ruby. 'She must be used to the idea of magic already, maybe she wouldn't mind if she went to our world?' I thought.

I summoned enough blasters for everyone (Which was 11…I did the math) and said, "welp, there are the blasters…so are you just going to stand there and do nothing, this is the easiest way up to the cliff with getting into a **grimm** situation and we'll be able to get a alastair somewhere safe, so he can rest up and regain his energy." I said which caused everybody to hop on a blaster, except Asriel who turned into his Angel of Death Form, and I controlled all the blasters and we managed to get half way to the cliff when we heard a giant bird cry coming from our left.

"Alastair, you need your rest, we'll deal with the Grimm." Ruby demanded with a concerned look on her face. 'they are definitely perfect for each other' I thought while looking at them.

"Ok, Ruby I'll continue taking your blaster to the cliff where you'll put Alastair down and defend him while all of us will go deal with the Nevermore." I ordered everybody who gave a nod except Wiess who said snobbery, "I don't need to listen to you skeleton we can just get Alastair to get rid of it and continue."

"If you hadn't noticed yet Wiess, Alastair is currently out of commission, so he can't help us, and we need to be protecting each other's backs instead of worrying about our own." Yang said angrily with deep crimson eyes instead of her usual violet ones.

*Ruby's P.O.V*

"R…ube…s, I…I can han…dle th…is." Draco said weakly looking like he's about to pass out again.

"Draco, no…if you can hardly talk then you won't be able to fight, where doing what Sans said whether you like it or not." I demanded in a strict but concerned tone as we're almost there.

"O…k Rube…s b…ut on…ly…beca…use you as…ked." Draco said before falling asleep while nuzzling my neck as if trying to collect my warmth. 'he looks cute when he's asleep.' I thought before blushing and mentally slapping myself. The blaster went beside the cliff, so I hopped of the blaster and placed Draco down on his back on the ground and pulled Crescent Rose out and switched it to sniper form as I fired fire dust rounds at the Nevermore to help out when suddenly I pulled the trigger to fire a bullet but the bullet morphed into one of the blasts that Draco was using on the Nevermore earlier, so I looked at Draco to see if he was awake but saw that he was fast asleep. 'What just happened, these are my fire dust rounds, so how did it morph into a Soul Blast just now?' I mentally asked myself before shrugging it off as just a weird coincidence.

In the distance I could see a storm of bones raining down on the Nevermore while Asriel launched stars at it, Chara was sending red slashes of DETERMINATION at the Grimm, Yang was firing explosive rounds which were hitting the giant bird, Blake was firing bullets at the Grimm, Wiess was firing ice particles at it and all the others were shooting the Grimm with grenades or bullets.

I was just watching the battle while using my Aura to detect any Grimm coming close by, I stopped helping just in case the bullet turned into a Soul Blast again, until I saw the Nevermore start to fall down while turning into black smoke, signifying that the Grimm is dead. Sans started to fly all 9 of his blasters to the cliff when I heard a low but loud voice coming from nowhere saying, _"Ruby…can you hear me…if you can just nod your head in a yes…"_

I widened my eyes but nodded my head in a yes which the voice responded by saying, _"Good…soon we will meet in person…and we'll finally meet...good bye…my grandson's mate…"_ and just like that the voice disappeared leaving me to wonder who and where the voice came from until Yang asked, "What are you looking for Ruby?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing…don't worry about it." I replied. I looked at Yang who gasped when she saw my face which caused me to cock my head questionably at her.

"woah when did you get into the draconic club ruby?" Sans asked causing me to look at him and say, "What do you mean?"

"He means that you've got dragon eyes, you dolt!" Wiess exclaimed bossily.

"WHAT!" I said with shock on my voice before Black said, "I think it was only temporary, having the dragon eyes, because after that there gone."

"welp, let's get back to beacon academy." Sans said before we all started to walk to the academy with Alastair on my back who is, once again, nuzzling my neck which I don't mind.

*The Void or Creation Realm, Creationix's P.O.V*

'That was weird…why did she gain dragon eyes…I know from my experiences with dragons in human form that they have silver dragon-like eyes…but she only has silver eyes…unless people born with silver eyes and are obviously human have some dragon DNA inside them…or…no it couldn't be. Even if he is still alive there is no way his powers can enter any of the realms or dimensions from the dimensional prison he is locked in.' I thought to myself while Gaster and I watch a screen showing the current events happening in Remanent.

"LookS LIk3 tH3Re iS Som3OnE Is iNt3rFerIng WiTh The tw0. Wou1den't Y0u AgrE3?" The Skeleton Scientist asked after he looked away from the screen.

"It appears so…but…who is the one interfering is the real question." I replied looking down at the blob-like creature.

"What 3ver tH3 ReAs0n is W3 muSt Ke3P AN 3Ye 0n Th3 T w0." Gaster said before going back to watching the screen.

*Time Skip, Remnant, Beacon Academy hall, Asriel's P.O.V*

'Why did you do something so reckless little bro…you could have died.' I thought in my head while standing next to Alastair who has finally waken up from the duel explosive stunt he pulled during initiation.

"Bro, it's cool that your worried but that was the first time using them, so I had no idea how to use them and how much energy they would require…I knew the risks, but I had to save Ruby." The silver-eyed dragon god explained while looking at me while Professor Ozpin named the teams made during initiation.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him while looking at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"I don't know, probably because he's lived with you for 6 years Azzy." Chara said causing me to facepalm at how obvious it was.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Phyrra Nikos and Lie Ren, you four have collected the Rook so from this day onwards you will be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as the Students called all stood up on the stage and celebrated Jaune's leadership. Once the now Team JNPR went off the stage Ozpin continued by saying, "Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xia long and Blake Belladonna, you four have collected the White Knight piece so, from this day on you four will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

They all celebrated, except for Wiess who was silently scowling at Ruby, with Yang bringing Ruby into a giant hug before they went off the stage for Ozpin to finish naming the teams, "Despite this teams appearance these four are…unique…in their own way so here is our final team, Alastair Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Comic Sans Dreemurr or Sans Dreemurr and Chara Dreemurr, you four collected the Soul Ascension Piece so, from this day onwards you will be known as Team AASC, led by Alastair Dreemurr."

We all congratulated Alastair until we got off the stage when Ruby appears in a cloud of rose petals hugging Alastair and saying way too hyperactively, "OHMYGOSHDRACO, YOUANDIARETHELEADERSOFOUROWNTEAMS!"

"Umm…thanks? Anyways, can you let go please…this is kinda embarrassing." Alastair asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…sorry Draco…good job on getting leader…" Ruby said quite flustered while looking at the ground.

"Thanks…you too Rubes." Alastair said back making Ruby's blush darken to the shade of her cloak.

"Come on just kiss already why don't you." Chara said from beside me causing both Ruby and Alastair to get a extremely red face and yell, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah, yeah…you'll realise it eventually." Yang said from behind Chara with a large grin on her face.

"Whatever…let's just go to our rooms." Alastair said disappearing from sight as Ruby just turns into a cloud of Rose petals and speeds off.

"it's going to take a while before those realise their feelings for one another, isn't it?" Sans asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, but I don't think Ruby's dad would allow it…after all he was raised by us and a child abuser." I replied.

"Asriel's right, dads overprotective if they're going to date there going to need his permission." Yang explained looking at the rose petal trial that ruby left behind.

"Well, good night guys and Wiess." I said before leaving to our room.

Dragon of Creativity: Well, that's finally done…took what 3 or 4 weeks to make? Whatever we are at the end of the chapter now so there's nothing to worry about, fun fact: this is the longest chapter I have ever made.

Ravine: Finally, your done can I have my fish now?

Dragon of Creativity: There's one behind you…well I'm sure you have some questions like who was that voice just now, where did it come from and why did it say my grandsons mate we will find out in the very last arc, which will not be revealed, until the end of the Toaru Majutsu no Index arc because it will be the very last book in the Creationtale Series.

Ravine: Your right who is that anyway?

Dragon of Creativity: Only time will tell. Good bye all of you demi-gods and I'll see you next time.

Ravine: Bye all of you.


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Ebott

Dragon of Creativity: Hellooooo fellow Demi-gods.

Ravine: What's with the cheery mood?

Dragon of Creativity: I had an idea of making you part of the story!

Ravine: WHAT, seriously?

Dragon of Creativity: Yep!

Ravine: YAY! Now I don't have to be with a meanie like you!

Alastair: Ummm…what is this place?

Dragon of Creativity: What are you doing here?

Alastair: I was going home but decided to come see why you guys are taking so long to start the chapter!

Dragon of Creativity: Welp…don't want the wrath of a god at this very moment so here is the chapter but before I go just want to let you know the only characters I own are Ravine and Alastair Dreemurr and also if you have any fanart or questions just send them to officalcreationtale , this is a new email address dedicated to this AU. I hope you enjoy these changes but for now, enjoy this chapter!

Alastair: Finally.

*Alastair's P.O.V, the next day*

Ozpin gave both Team RWBY and my team off today, so we could understand the new abilities I have and go to my world to collect my weapon but the only downside for the second part is that I must take Ruby's team with my team, so I have to tell Ruby's team about my team's world.

"Hey Rubes." I said while waving my hand.

"Hey Draco, so are you sure about telling Wiess and Blake about where you're really from?" Ruby whispered into my ear.

"Unfortunately, I wish I could keep this a secret but if Wiess is going to trust me than I have to tell her…and also Ozpin told me to take your whole team there." I whispered back with a sad expression on my face.

"So…why are we here Ruby, I thought we we're going to need space to test out these things?" Wiess asked quite annoyed why we're all in my team's room.

"Well, we are going outside but not anywhere outside that you four have ever seen…where going to where I was raised, we've got a friend there who can examine my wings, so we can understand them better and how they work." I explained.

"Yeah but don't we have people here who can examine them?" Blake asked but I just shook my head saying, "Not possible, where going to need someone who has knowledge on things that your scientist have never experienced before. And this one is one of the best scientist in my world…the best would have been Dr W.D. Gaster but he's trapped in the void, way out of our reach at this moment."

"So, what Draco is trying to say is that where going to his world to test his wings under Ozpins orders." Ruby informed which caused Blake and Wiess to get sceptical looks and ask, "Where going to another world?"

"I thought you said you weren't from another world?" Wiess asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"he only said that because we were in public…would you do that if you were stuck on another world with no way of return?" Sans asked the Schnee Heiress.

"Oh…your right." Wiess said before turning to me and saying, "Where are we going?"

"Where going to my planet Earth in our home town which I'll tell you the name once we get there. Now time to go, _**CREATION VORTEX**_." I called out causing the vortex to open up which we all walked through with Wiess and Blake Hesitating before they entered.

*Earth, Mount Ebott, the location where the Barrier used to be, Alastair's P.O.V*

"Where here! Good old Mount Ebott!" I exclaimed happily as I looked at the door leading outside the mountain.

"So why are we here… this doesn't look like a house." The snow princess asked quite coldly.  
"Geeze, this is the back exit for the royal castle underground and also only to show you the town in the best way!" I said happily while walking to the archway that led outside.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked while the rest of the group followed me.

"Well, kitty, we'll be on a cliff overlooking my town, oh and don't pull out your weapons please, there are no Grimm here so there's no need for them." I explained while walking through the exit with my hands casually in my pocket. We all walked out and the group from Remnant all gasped at what they saw. In front of us the sun blazed on the horizon over an ocean, a large city to our right and a small town at the bottom of the mountain surrounded by trees. "Welcome to Newest Home…it's a terrible name I know, the king named it and he's not good at name's." I said disappointedly.

"This is a good view but…the name just took the beauty away." Rube's said sadly.

"Well, are we going down there or what?" Asriel asked who was holding Chara's hand reassuringly.

"Is she afraid what Asgore and Mum will say when they see her?" I asked the goat god.

"Yeah, she doesn't think she should be seen in monster population after everything she did." Asriel explained causing Chara's hand to tighten around Asriel's even more.

"Just one more thing, this may seem out of your world but in this world, we have magic that's how dad can create bones and blasters while me and Asriel have an entire arsenal of magic capabilities but Chara, I have no idea." I explained while looking at the rising sun before us.

"but only monsters, demons, gods and dragons can use magic. humans lost the capability to use magic when they sealed us underground." Sans explained to Team RWBY.

"So, what your saying is instead of Aura you guys have magic and only certain species can use it?" Blake asked checking if she got it correct.

"So that's why you said an ability instead of magic or semblance because we don't have magic and your world doesn't have Aura!" Wiess Clarified ending of with a hysterical laugh.

"Hey Alastair, Ruby, Asriel and Chara." Summer Greeted tiredly as if she only just woke up.

"Hey Mum, What's wrong?" Ruby asked while looking at the ghostly figure right beside me.

"I forgot how much energy it takes to generate a body in this world." Summer said while looking down in sorrow while Wiess, Blake and Yang are shaking in their boots while pointing at the ghost of Summer.

"Oh, you guys can see her…right?" Asriel asked the three girls.

"I-i-is that a g-g-ghost?" Wiess asked with fear clearly in her voice.

"Oh yeah, people might think that Summer is a type of monster since there are ghost monsters around. But you guys don't know what monsters look like other than Sans and Asriel, don't worry all the common monsters are cute!" I exclaimed while doing a spin on the spot and almost falling off the cliff edge.

"Woah, Draco be careful, that's a long drop!" Ruby exclaimed worriedly.

"Sorry Rubes…I guess I was just excited to be up here. It's been around 6 years since I've been up here." I said sheepishly.

"Well, just be careful, for me please?" Ruby asked caringly.

"Ok Rubes…let's start heading down." I said while walking down the path on the mountain. Once we got down the mountain and into Newest Home I started showing Team RWBY around while Sans and Asriel went with Chara to show Mum and Asgore Chara.

"This is the place where I needed to go to see about my wings." I said in front of a large white building with pipes and a mechanical door called 'Lab 2' (Yet again Asgore's bad at names.) and walked in to the building where we saw Alphys trying to figure out how to return the amalgamates back to their original forms with Reaper bird beside her.

"Hey Alphys!" I called startling the lizard scientist from what she was trying to do.

"O-oh, h-hey Alastair. Since y-y-you're here can you help m-me with something?" Alphys asked before she looked behind me and saw Team RWBY and said, "W-who are t-they?"

"Yeah sure and this is Team RWBY from Remnant…a headmaster for a school wanted them to come with us when we came back so I could get my weapon and get some test results on a new ability. The leader is the lovely Ruby Rose or the one in red and black, the girl in white is Wiess Schnee, the girl in black is Blake Belladonna and the girl in yellow is Ruby's sister Yang Xia Long. Guys this is Dr Alphys" I explained while walking towards Alphys to see what she needed help with.

"Ok, w-w-well, I n-need to if this f-formula will w-work?" Alphys asked with me overlooking the formula.

"Ok…I've got an idea which I'm going to need to borrow Reaper Bird for a second." I exclaimed causing Alphys to nod her head slowly in my direction. I walked up to Reaper Bird and put my arm out, closed my hand and concentrated Creation energy into my hand before saying, " _ **CREATION RESTORATION**_!" which caused cyan tech-patterns to come out of my hand and surge into the amalgamation causing the different monsters that made up Reaper Bird to slowly separate from each other and form into the different monsters that were used to make Reaper bird which where Final Froggit, Whimsalot and Astigmatism.

"H-h-how did y-y-you do t-that?" Alphys asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't think that would work…but it was a creation ritual that can return an object to its original state..." I said in a daze while looking at my hand.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know this, but Alastair recently met his real father and he explained that Alastair has control over an energy that is in everything called Creation Energy and he has these rituals that change reality in certain ways…that's how where here this time, he used a ritual to create a vortex." Rubes explained to the shocked lizard monster.

"W-who is his r-real father?" Alphys asked while continuously looking at the monsters that used to be Reaper bird and myself.

"Well, from what Alastair told me, he is a very powerful dragon responsible for creating the universe." Rubes replied to Alphys before Wiess rudely stated, "I thought we came here to find information about your wings not help weird creatures return to their original state."

"For your information those 'creatures' are living beings who were fused together in experiments to save the underground and we are getting there I just needed to test if that would work on the amalgamates, you fucking bitch!" I retorted angrily in her direction and 'accidentally' activated my wings.

"W-what, w-when did he g-get wings?" Alphys asked while going towards them to investigate.

"yesterday, at initiation…we had to get into this school just, so we could move freely through out remnant." Sans explained after appearing next to Rube's and said, "heyya kiddo's, alphys…and wiess."

"W-well, examining these w-wings will take a w-while so, why d-don't you four go l-look at the m-monsters that live h-here or go s-see the town?" Alphys asked while looking at the four girls.

"If you don't mind I want to see what Draco's wings are capable of…we only saw them fire a thin laser that created two GIANT explosions before he passed out." Rubes said while using her semblance to get close to me and Alphys.

"Suit yourself Ruby, I'm going to go party in a night club." Yang said before I said, "Your technically I miner here so you won't be able to get in there until your eighteen."

"Seriously, well maybe there's something to do for fun here…" Yang said disappointedly before leaving.

"I might go to the Library to go research things about this world." Blake said with a Wiess flowing her saying, "Me too, by Ruby, Alphys, Sans and…Alastair."

"ok, now that that's done…what's your say about the wings alph." Sans said lazily.

"W-well there's no s-sign of magic from the wings but…t-the wings seem to h-have grown out of y-your back but a-are going through the m-material of your shirt and j-jumper as if they a-aren't there." Alphys examined the wings closley and saying stuff like 'how is this possible' or 'impressive'.

"Hey Alph, I'm back!" Undyne called coming through the doors before she saw the wings and asked, "Wow Alph, is this some sort of new project of yours?"

"naw, it's just something that the kid can do now." Sans said causing Undyne to do a double take and realise that Sans, Ruby and I are here and said, "Oh, Hi Sans, Alastair and silver-eyed girl dressed like an anime character…OH MY GOD IS SHE FROM A WORLD THAT'S LIKE A REAL-LIFE ANIME!"

"Her world is a bit like an anime, this is Ruby Rose, an extraordinarily pretty and certified Scythe wielding baddass and Rubes, this is Undyne, ex captain of the Royal guard and every monster's favourite Police Officer." I introduced causing Ruby to blush slightly from what I said, "Hey, I need to see what these wings can do so, Undyne, I challenge you to a dual!"

"If it's a fight you want…than it's a fight you'll get!" Undyne said enthusiastically.

"ok, follow me, i know a shortcut." Sans said while walking behind a pillar that came out of nowhere causing Ruby to giggle a bit.

"I'll meet you there Undyne." I said before grabbing Rubes hand and casting 'Creation Vortex' on the floor which both me and Rubes went through. We appeared there as Alphys and Undyne appeared out of thin air next to dad with Alphys carrying a bunch of scientific equipment. "Rubes, can you go over there while I get prepared to fight Undyne." I said while pointing to where Sans and Alphys was.

"Ok Draco, good luck!" Ruby said before she sped off towards Sans and Alphys.

"so here are the rules, undyne can use any form of magic except the monster battle spell while alastair can only use his wings and his creation rituals. you both cool with that?" Sans asked stating the rules as Alphys finished setting up her equipment.

"Ok…this i-is weird…his wings a-aren't generating any magic e-energy and…only his S-SOUL is showing…I wonder h-how this is going to go." Alphys stated deep in concentration.

"Don't worry about your Aura Draco, I'll keep tabs on it!" The Scythe wielding goddess said while looking at her scroll.

"Ok, thanks Ruby… _ **CREATION ARSENAL: GENERATE WEAPONS: SCYTHES!**_ " I casted causing two orbs of light to form in the air and created two similar scythes to the one I used before, grabbed both of the Scythes and got into a fighting stance.

"Woah, that's one cool trick, creating two scythes without using normal magic…but you and I both know that you can't stay in one position for long in order to defeat me!" Undyne called out while generating a spear in her hand.

"ok, ready…set…skeleton, just kidding go." Sans said lazily while drinking his ketchup.

Undyne went first by creating a bunch of glowing blue circles on the ground which caused spikes to appear everywhere. When she dispersed all the spears she was surprised to see that not only was I standing there in the same stance, but I didn't have a single scratch on me.

"It's exactly like what happened when Chara sent a DETERMINATION blade at him, his Aura was completely unaffected!" Ruby exclaimed while looking at her scroll.

"W-whats Aura?" Alphys asked while looking at Ruby.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Professor Ozpin unlocked Draco's, Chara's, Sans and Asriel's Aura." Ruby explained to the yellow lizard monster.

"Oh, o-ok that's interesting." Alphys said before going back to her screens.

"Thanks for letting me know that Rubes, now…let the real battle commence." I said before flying high up in the air and said, " _ **CREATION STREAM!**_ " which caused a circle to appear beside me that looked like a spell circle and fired a silver stream with cyan tech patterns down at the one-eyed Fish monster who moved out of the way, dodging the blast but was knocked back because of the explosion that happened when the stream landed on the ground. I landed on the ground and moved at insane speeds until I was standing in front of Undyne and said, " _ **CREATION ARSENAL: CHANGE BLADES SIZE BY 2000**_ " causing the size of my scythes to increase till one blade was the size of half of Mount Ebott.

I swung one of the blades down on top of Undyne who blocked the swing by creating a green shield with her magic and pushed me away causing my weapons to dematerialize and me to stumble a bit. "Not bad…as you know not many people can get me on the defensive so that was pretty impressive. But what you did just there was just like an anime, SHOW ME MORE!" Undyne declared while spawning an entire storm of spears.

"Ok…I guess it's time I got to see what these babies can do." I said while fluttering my wings. I detached my wings, made them start to spin on the spot until they were spinning like a buzz saw and willed one of the wings to fly towards Undyne at impressive speeds who smirked and fired an orange spear at me which I knew wasn't going to hit me and decided to protect myself by moving my other wing behind me which acted as a shield protecting me from the attack.

"Ok, t-that's all the i-info I need Alastair. W-we can stop this battle." Alphys said causing Ruby, Undyne and I to complain and said, "This was just getting interesting!"

"from what i saw this battle was pretty interesting seeing how Alastair managed to destroy a half of the sparing area." Sans said causing me to give a sheepish smile while looking at Ruby.

"From the d-data that I got f-from your battle it seems t-that your wings are d-designed to help you in any battle by increasing y-your offensive and defensive skills w-without using any form of m-magic." The lizard scientist explained.

"but…you noticed it as well, those wings were fully attached to his body and his real father did say he was part dragon so maybe that's just his dragon dna coming out?" Sans asked.

"Yes, I did but w-we might need to check Alastair's DNA and c-compare it to a human's DNA from this world also if h-he does have dragon DNA inside of him and his wings a-are sprouting because of this they would entirely m-made out of energy. If he was a part dragon or d-dragon born (an easier way of saying part dragon in my opinion) then in order for his wings to be s-solid, he would need to put his magic into them, so my d-data should have shown signs of m-magic if this was the case." Alphys explained in detail causing all of us to think over what she said.

"Soooooo…what your saying is Draco might be a complete dragon?" Ruby asked two or three minutes after Alphys finished her explanation.

"Yes R-Ruby, that is what I-I am saying." Alphys replied.

"Well, you have access to human DNA and my DNA at any point so how about we get this over and done with…I never liked needles." I exasperated and willed myself to go into the lab.

Once all of us went into the lab, Alphys took me to a chair/bed and told me to relax, which I did, and she took some of my DNA out which weirded me out because it wasn't red like normal people, it was silver but instead of just Cyan coloured tech patterns there was also a set of red, a set of green and when the two of the three colours came in contact it turned white until they weren't in contact and yellow for when they all contacted each other.

"Your Blood is already different than human but the DNA inside of it might be a different story. So, let's go see if it has any similarities to Human DNA." Alphys wondered while walking to a DNA analyser. She put my DNA into the analyser and waited for it to completely analyse my DNA. When it finished she put my DNA analyses on a computer then got the structure of human DNA and did a comparison search which showed us that the DNA's where complete different, not even one similarity.

"A-Alastair…it says here t-that your DNA has no similarities t-to Human DNA which could only m-mean that you're a complete d-dragon." Alphys told me with me staring at the screen in disbelief.

"D…Draco…would this…change you in anyway?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"No…I'll always stay the same Rubes…always. Just give me a second…I've got to test a ritual… _ **CREATION TRANSMISSION!**_ " I casted while thinking of my father. A blue screen appeared in the air as a video feed started up showing the void, Dr W.D. Gaster and non-other than my father, Creationix who was looking through the screen.

"Hello Alastair, I see your getting a hold on those Creation Rituals I taught you, how are you by the way?" Creationix asked through the transmission.

"I'm going good dad and they do put a strain on me the longer I use them but that's not why I called you." I greeted in a friendly demeaner.

"Looking at that screen over there I take it you figured out that you're not even human the slightest…sorry I lied to you your real mother said she wanted to wait till you're ready before you go meet her." the silver dragon explained with a sad expression clearly on his face.

"Who was she anyway dad?" I asked wanting to know her name.

"Her name is Alawi, and she is the Celestial Dragon. I'll tell you when she thinks you're ready to meet her ok Alastair." Creationix replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ok…that's all I needed to know…bye dad." I said while in deep thought.

"Bye Alastair and Ruby…there's something you need to know about your eyes. Now you guys know that Alastair is a dragon I should let you know that there is always a way to distinguish a human from a dragon, if you see someone with eyes like Alastair than they are a full dragon but if you see people with eyes like yours Ruby, they are dragon born's. So, knowing this Ruby will you look after my son please?" Creationix asked causing Rubes to nod and say, "I'll protect him no matter what sir!"

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Creationix said before forcing the transmission to finish.

"so…anybody want to go to griblz?" Sans asked lazily.

"Yeah I could go for a bite after all that." I said exhaustedly.

"What's Griblz?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"I-it's a restaurant called G-Grillbys that has extraordinarily g-greasy food." Alphys explained.

"How is nobody affected by the fact that Alastair's real father is a dragon, Alastair's a dragon and Ruby was told that she is part dragon!" Undyne exclaimed with her one Golden Eye widened in shock.

"I was just going to deal with it tomorrow…" I said sheepishly.

"And there are tons of things that are more shocking then me being a dragon born on Remnant…" Ruby added sheepishly.

"we've been through a lot these past few days so i think that this development isn't that big of a shock." Sans stated nonchalantly.

"Oh…makes sense…" Undyne concluded disappointedly.

"O-one more thing, R-Ruby whatever you do, do not mention that your part dragon to anyone in your world…this is between all of us in this room. If anyone where to discover that people with silver eyes is part dragon you will be experimented on, so people could create the very first artificial dragon and you and I both know that with how Alastair's powers have progressed over the years he's been learning magic that a dragon has powers beyond that of monsters so if anybody would make an army of dragons then they would have the ultimate unbeatable army." Alphys explained seriously.

"Got it ma'am!" Ruby said while doing a saluting motion.

"Ex…Excuse me…" a very quiet feminine voice asked from the door of the lab.

When we looked at the voice we saw that at the door was a black cat standing on its hind legs with silver eyes, a red streak going from the nose to the tip of its tail, a red streak going around the top of each of its eyes going to the neck, was wearing a black jumper similar to mine but zipped up, a black skirt and a bow on the end of its tail. "O-oh, hey Ravine, I wasn't e-expecting you to come here t-today." Alphys said giving all of us the cats name

"OMG She's SOOOOOO CUTE!" Ruby said while zooming over to where the cat was and hugged Ravine with all her might.

"hey ruby, you might want to let go the cat. it kinda looks like your choking her." Sans stated causing Ruby to let go of the clothed cat and say sorry in a sheepish tone.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if you know when the monster ambassador would be back?" Ravine asked looking at the Doctor (A/N. No, I'm not talking about the doctor from doctor who.).

"Oh, if that's the case I'm right here what did you want kitty?" I asked the cat who looked at me than looked at Alphys for confirmation who nodded at her.

"Ok, well…I would like to ask if I could travel and live with you…ever since you freed us from the underground I always wanted to meet and travel with you. So, could you please let me travel with you?" The cat asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I always wanted to have a talking cat as a friend." I replied while walking to the female cat and offering my hand for a hand shake which the cat happily accepted and climbed so she was on my shoulder.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ravine asked while looking at me.

"We should probably go find Yang and make sure she isn't getting into any trouble. Oh, Ravine that's Ruby and my father Sans." I said while pointing at Ruby and Sans when I said their names.

"Oh, Hi Ruby and Sans." Ravine greeted from my shoulder.

"Hey Ravine. Sans can you go to the Library to get Blake and Wiess while me and Draco go get my sister?" Ruby asked the short skeleton.

"sure, it's been a while since i barrowed out my joke book." Sans stated causing a sweat drop to appear on Alphys, Undyne and myself.

"We'll meet you back home." I stated while going outside.

We've been walking for a while with myself using my SOUL sense ability to try and find Yang when an explosion appeared a mile ahead of us. "What was that?" Ravine asked looking at the place the explosion was while Ruby and I were running in that direction.

"Please don't be Yang!" Ruby pleaded when we finally arrived. A man was shot outside of what appeared to be a night club with the name 'Monster Club'. "Yep, Definingly Yang." Ruby sighed.

"Ok, since they know me I'll go in and try to calm Yang down." I said which Ruby nodded to. I walked inside the building only to see Yang in the middle of a wrecked dance floor with a bunch of men and monster's unconscious all over the ground. "Yang…what did I say about going to night clubs?" I asked while tending to all the unconscious monsters and men.

"Not to go into them." Yang replied while looking down.

"And what did you do?" I asked while putting green magic into the humans and monsters.

"Went into one…I'm sorry I thought it was going to be some sort of bar by the name but, it turned out to be a night club." Yang answered while helping bring all the humans and monsters to where I was tending to them.  
"So this is Yang…she's pretty destructive." Ravine commented from my shoulder.

"So, Yang, how did all this happen?" I asked while looking at the yellow brawler.

"One of them was hitting on me, the way I like it, when he just decided to touch my hair. And NOBODY touches my hair!" Yang explained causing both me and Ravine to do a facepalm while we let out a sweat drop.

"Oh…Kay…thanks for letting me know that. This is Ravine by the way." I said while pointing to the talking cat on my shoulder.

"Hello Ravine." Yang greeted while looking a bit sad and nostalgic as we walked out of the Club.

"Hi Yang." Ravine greeted before she turned to Ruby and said, "We found her!"

"I can see…your such an idiot Yang." Ruby exclaimed while facepalming.

"Welp, were not going to get anywhere just by standing around…I'll teleport us home." I said while grabbing both Yang's and Ruby's hands and teleporting home.

When we arrived home, we walked inside to see that Chara, Asriel, Sans, Blake and Wiess where in there having some tea and butterscotch cinnamon pie that Toriel had made. "Hey dad, brother, sister, friends and…Wiess… where back and we brought a friend that's going to come back with us. This is Ravine." I said while pointing to the cat on my shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Ravine greeted before asking, "Is there any fish here?"

Of course, Blake had a fish in her hand when Ravine asked for the fish she immediately hissed and said, "You're not having it!" then she stuffed it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Wow Blake, I knew you were a kitty lover by your scent, but do you have to act like one too?" I asked Blake with a knowing smile.

"Shut up!" Blake yelled before going back to her pie.

"there's some fish in the fridge if you want some ravine." Sans said while reading a Quantum Physics book.

"Is Sans really reading a Quantum Physics book?" Ruby asked me.

"Nah, he's reading the biggest Quantum Physics joke in history. An infinite loop of Quantum Physics books and Joke Books." I explained causing Sans to laugh and say, "no actually for once in my life i'm actually reading a quantum physics book."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know your too lazy for that Sans." I stated to the short skeleton.

"ok, ok, you got me. i'm reading your school reports alastair and let me tell you these reports are extraordinarily terrible." Sans stated back causing Chara to 'oh' and everybody else to do a little giggle or a muffled laugh except for Ruby who patted me on the back sympathetically.

"Draco, it's alright if you get bad grades…" Ruby said with a sympathetic tone while in looked down with me hair shadowing my eyes

"Yeah, but I have a Degree in Quantum Physics by Alphys, can complete the hardest sum in the world in the matter of 30 seconds, have made a trash can that is an everlasting black hole that can only suck in things that enter the trash can and put in an incredibly advanced security to protect the ENTIRE town from people who want to harm monsters. So, dad, can you say that I'm dumb now?" I asked with a cheeky grin with Ruby laughing her head off at the faces that her team was making now.

"I-is he serious?" Wiess asked while looking at Sans.

"h…he is…for some reason he is incredibly gifted in science to a point where he could do the impossible without any trouble. just he can't seem to get his inter-dimensional transporter working." Sans exclaimed while taking a sip out of his ketchup bottle.

"Ever since I met him I thought he was a useless dolt…but know he is smarter than any of the Atlas scientists in Atlas." Wiess exclaimed in disbelief.

Everybody looked at me with disbelief in their eyes as Ruby asks, "Are you actually building an inter-dimensional transporter?"

"I am…it's a lot harder than I thought because the power source that I made isn't providing enough power, hell I even connected it to the Core, but it still didn't have enough power to even turn on." I exclaimed sadly.

"and the core is a giant thermal reactor that's in the underground that converts magical lava into magical energy then the kiddo added a device to the core that converts magical energy into electricity." Sans explained to the Alien team.

"Was mum home when you guys came here?" I asked while grabbing a slice of my mother's famous butterscotch cinnamon pie for Ruby, Ravine and myself.

"nah, it's almost the time school ends so i say she'll be here in about 30 minutes or so." Sans explained while lazily falling asleep.

"Ok, hey Azzy, do you want to play some Halo?" I asked while walking to the living room.

"Yeah, and this time…I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Asriel replied while walking to the living room with a determined look in his eyes.

"Love to see you try!" I said as I started up the TV and Xbox while Asriel grabbed his controller which was black with the A button looking like a KINDNESS SOUL, the B button looking like a DERTERMINATION SOUL, the X button looking like a PERSEVERANCE SOUL and the Y button looking like a JUSTICE SOUL, the D-pad has the Delta Rune imprinted on top of it, the Joy sticks are shaped to look like a PATIENCE and a BRAVERY SOUL, the Home button looked like an INTEGRITY SOUL and the bumpers have the designs that are on Asriel's Angel of Death form imprinted on them.

I grabbed mine which was a default black one and sat down on the couch as Asriel pressed were it said Halo 4 on the home screen. I put us in a War Games lobby showing both Asriel's and my avatar. My avatar was the venator set, I'm extraordinarily good at assassination kills, while Asriel was the Mark V set, he managed to complete the Campaign on legendary, but he died a lot…like every two minutes and wouldn't have passed without my help.

I selected the slayer game type and loaded the map that I foolishly let Asriel named so it was called…island fortress. Ruby came and sat next to me to see what I was doing when the game loaded showing that I was in a sort of sniping tower while Asriel spawned in a room filled to the brim with every weapon that we could get in the game except the ones that where in the tower which was a Binary Rifle, Suppressor, DMR, Battle rifle, a Saw and a Jet pack Armor ability. (A/N. In Halo 4 the Saw is a type of fully automatic rifle that carries around 100-200 rounds of bullets and fires all of them in the matter of seconds.)

"Cool! You're in a place FILLED with weapons Draco!" Ruby stated while looking at Asriel's weapons.

"Wrong screen Rube's." I stated while looking at Ruby's big, cute silver-eyes.

"You should stop looking into your girl's eyes and instead- OH COME ON!" Asriel yelled enraged by how I assassinated him without looking at the screen.

"That was because you said that Rube's was mine and this is for yelling straight in my ear!" I said while grabbing my Binary Rifle, aimed it at Asriel and fired at his head, incinerating him just as he came out his door.

"This game is nothing like games on Remnant." Wiess stated while looking at the game.

"well that's because people on your planet are mainly focused on fighting the grimm and not family entertainment." Sans stated after appearing on his bone printed been bag.

"Maybe, we could bring this to Remnant, so we could play it later?" Ruby askes while looking at me with an extraordinarily cute doggy eyes face.

"it depends on what toriel says but she knows her son's like the xbox, so she'll probably say yes, but…might as well take two, one for your team and one for ours. then we can do a four on four death match and see who wins." Sans explained giving his nod of approval to us.

"Well bro, you're about to feel the wrath of Asriel Dree- NOT AGAIN! How do you keep fucking winning?" Asriel asked enraged by the Game Over indication that was showing on the screens.

"Well bro, I'm just better than you when it comes to this game and Rube's, I like that idea!" I exclaimed while looking at the door sensing a certain goat monster on the other side.

"Hey Alastair, why are you looking at the door?" Ravine asked while looking at the door herself.

The door opened revealing a confused Toriel who was looking around the room seeing everybody in there. "Did I just interrupt something?" Mum asked dad with a confused look on her face.

"nah, they were just playing halo to pass the time until you came back from work." Sans explained to the fluffy female goat mother.

"Oh, well…hello children, how are you all?" Toriel asked looking at the new faces but not noticing Chara who had somehow changed her clothes which where some sort of black ankle-length dress that's torn at the bottom, her normal red hair (A/N. I think it's a good look for Chara) colour changed so it was pitch black and her hair style is long going down her back and her fringe was covering her right eye and the right side of her face so it's covering the side that Toriel could see.

"Hey mum, these are some friends we made on Remnant and this is Ravine, we met her when we went to Alphys to check something I recently gained." I informed the goat monster who nodded at me.'

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, the one dressed in white is Wiess Schnee, the one dressed in black is Blake Belladonna, the one dress in yellow is my sister Yang and the one with the black dress is Chara…Demoner, yeah that's it!" Ruby introduced her team and Chara while laughing awkwardly at the end.

"Hello Miss Toriel!" Ravine greeted while saluting on my head.

"Are you comfortable up their Ravine?" I asked the black cat that's on my head.

"Yeah, your head is so warm and comfy, it feels like I'm laying on a cloud that's the entirety of the Universe…if you could feel it." Ravine mumbled while nuzzling my head.

"Well, it probably does feel like the universe since I'm a living conduit for an energy that makes up the Universe." I said casually to the black talking cat.

"Sans…What does he mean by that?" Toriel asked sternly.

"the kid met his real father and he told him that he has the power to control an energy called creation energy and with this energy he can basically control reality." Sans explained to the surprised goat.

"Yeah and he's also a dragon." Ravine stated with a paw in the air and her mouth full of fish.

"One, how did you get the fish and two Alastair's father is a fucken dragon!" Toriel exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I flew." Ravine mumbled activating some sort of angel wings.

"I know…big surprise for me even bigger to discover that the person who raised me wasn't remotely related to me and instead my mother is also a dragon…yippy." I said sarcastically.

"well, we should get back to remnant, professor oz is probably worried 'bout now because we kinda stole his students also kid wants to know if he can bring his xbox to remnant, so he could do some 4 be 4 death match with ruby's team, is that alright tori?" Sans asked while lazily drinking his ketchup.

"Good idea skeleton, and maybe we could get a cup of tea with that." Wiess asked sarcastically obviously not getting how my vortex power works.

"Did you forget that I can create vortex's to not only different worlds but can to different times as well." I asked while walking up stairs to get my weapon.

I cam down stairs holding my weapon, Creation Blade, when I see Asriel packing up two Xbox 360 consoles into a large bag and both my Team and Team RWBY waiting at the with Ruby Hugging Ravine gently to her chest with her head between Ruby's nice plump oversized bre-WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT!

"Draco, after Asriel finishes both packing up both consoles where going to be heading back, Sans' orders." Ruby exclaimed as I finished walking down the stairs.

"Ok Rube's, thanks just let me say bye to mum." I said causing Ruby to nod as I walked up and hugged the fluffy boss monster behind and said, "Bye mum, if you ever need to talk to any of us you can call me…I used my powers to make it, so my phone can be answered by any phone in the universe."

"Bye my child and I will, I promise I'll talk to you while your there." Toriel replied motherly as she turned around and completed the hug but out of the blue, mum whispers cheekily, "Make sure to look after he Ruby girl, I can tell that you and Ruby will be perfect together."

My face blushed to the colour of my cloak and sputtered out, "Mum, i-it's not l-like t-that!"

"sure kid, keep telling your self that…you'll find out eventually, man you really are that dense." Sans exclaims now standing behind me.

"Whatever dad lets just go… _ **CREATION VORTEX**_!" I casted causing my signature vortex to appear.

We all walked through the vortex after saying good bye to mum and we arrived in front of a statue in front of the school. When we entered we saw the face of non-other than, Glynda Goodwitch with a not-so-happy look on her face.

"Ozpin would like to see Alastair and Ruby in his office right now." Glynda stated and afterwards she walked to an elevator.

"Well dad and teams we'll meet you guys after Ozpins 'Big Talk', cya." I said as I teleported to Ozpins office while holding Ruby's Shoulder.

Dragon of Creativity: That's done now this was done in probably half the time?

Ravine: I like how you added me Dragon.

Dragon of Creativity: Cool. If you're thinking that Ruby's eyes became dragon eyes from her dragon side unlocking then your half right, the real reason won't be shown until the final volume which is Volume 5, name and universe won't be mentioned and the reason why her it is half the reason is because the mating season for dragons is spring and their first mating season is when their 16 years old, both Ruby and Alastair are turning 16 this year and spring is arriving. So, Ruby being around Alastair is awakening a dragon that's currently asleep and will wake up in spring.

Ravine: So, Ruby's basically going to become a dragon when spring comes?

Dragon of Creativity: And during the first mating season their dragon takes over, well for Alastair he becomes a beast hungry for Ruby but yeah same for Ruby too except for Alastair. Well until next time, Bye all you Demi-Gods!

Ravine: Bye everybody.

Dragon of Creativity: If you're wondering what species Ravine is, she is an Exceed from Fairy Tail who was in the egg that the Temmie was watching in the underground :) not a monster.


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of two Dragons

Dragon-of-Creativity: Sorry this took a lot longer than usual, my computer had to reset so I lost all the work that I had made on this chapter.

Ravine: He was stupid and forgot to make a back-up!

Dragon-of-Creativity: SHUT-UP YOU STUPID CAT! But because I didn't have a backup made I had to restart everything I had made, sorry for this inconvenience but I hope you're not mad about how late this chapter is and I also hope you enjoy this very, very late chapter, see you at the end!

Ravine: Bye guys, and remember, there is only one chapter, and it is crab!

Dragon-of-Creativity: What?

Ravine: Never mind, continue with the story

"Sans, hurry up and wake up, this may be a step down from what your used to, but you have to get used to being in school!" Chara angrily yelled while shaking Sans furiously.

"can't...too...tired..." Sans lazily said as he fell asleep in Chara's grasp.

"Sans...I wouldn't stay asleep, our first class is with the scary witch lady." Asriel exclaimed worriedly. At the mention of Glynda Sans woke up with sweat pouring down his brow, he immediately got up and went to the rooms bathroom, courtesy of Ozpin obviously trying to get on our good side and came out wearing the schools uniform and his trusty jumper. The school uniform for males consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie which Asriel and I were also wearing except Asriel was wearing his usual locket and I was wearing my trusty cloak while the blue vest and suit shirt was opened. Chara was wearing her uniform which was a red plaid skirt, stockings and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. She was also wearing her locket with the jacket open.

"Well, Sans, because you took so long to wake up, there is only," I started before looking at a watch that I had on my arm then continued by saying, "EIGHT FIFTY-NINE! Sans, you give Asriel a shortcut while I give Chara one and Ravine, stay here we'll be back after where done for the day. WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!"

I immediately grabbed Chara's shoulder and teleported to the combat arena...in front of all the students...who have no idea of the existence of magic...who were now staring at the two with inquisitive looks...not the best way to appear. While Chara and I were looking for a spot for our team to sit, a random kid, whose name is Cardin and who would be known as the typical school bully (because yesterday he bullied Asriel thinking that he will be like the second year Velvet but was in for a rude awakening when Asriel turned into the Angel of Death, it was hilarious to see the look on Cardin's face when he couldn't move because of an Angels natural 'Fear Paralysation Field' as I call it), said rudely, "How did you do that, I thought you could only cast holograms that induce fear paralysis."

"Think what you want to think, Winchester, but just remember this, my team can wipe the floor with any of your team in a matter of seconds, with or without our so called 'holograms'." I said with pitch-black eyes. I found Sans and Asriel sitting in a set of seats in between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Chara and I walked up to where they were sitting with Sans sitting next to Pyrrha and Asriel, Chara between Asriel and I and I was sitting next to Ruby who was wearing the female uniform with her cloak on.

After my team sat down Glynda walked to the centre of the arena looking at her scroll briefly before looking up to the seats with all the student's in them before saying, "Hello class, as you know, I am Glynda Goodwitch but all of you will call me Professor Goodwitch and from today till the end of your schooling years here at Beacon I will be your Aura and Combat instructor. Today will be a simple lesson, you will all be fighting another person here, so I can see your skills as a hunter. First up is Jaune Arc who will be fighting Yang Xialong."

At her word Yang and Jaune went to the changing room and came back in three to four minutes wearing their usual combat clothes. A few punches later and some terrible blade swinging Jaune was face down on the ground with his Aura in the red, embarrassing for his part if you ask me she started lecturing about keeping check of your Aura in the middle of battle, but I wasn't paying attention since, after all, I wouldn't even let an attack come through or hit me with the speed I move at.

A few battles later Glynda called out, "Asriel Dreemurr and Cardin Winchester, it's your turn to come up and fight." While Cardin walked to the change room to get his weapon and Armor, Asriel just walked to the centre of the arena preparing for the battle by, probably, doing a God of Hyperdeath intro and waited for Cardin to arrive.

A few minutes later, Cardin arrived at the arena wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He was holding a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would, and a red Dust crystal placed at the centre, kept in place by four claws. It also has a button above the hilt, suggesting this activates the Dust function.

When Glynda said go, Asriel started by saying, "Howdy, it's me, everyone's best friend..." there was a large flash of light engulfing the hole arena before disappearing revealing Cardin and Asriel, who was in his God of Hyperdeath form hovering in mid-air, in a large box with everything inside the box black and white. Asriel continued his opening speech by yelling, with what he's saying appearing underneath his hovering form, "ASRIEL DREEMURR!"

After he yelled his name, his signature theme song, Hopes and Dreams, started and he just hovered there with Cardin underneath swinging his mace and managed to hit him, which obviously did no damage, and resulted in Cardin getting a face full of fireballs. Everybody in the seats, including Glynda and excluding the rest of my team who had seen a battle like this multiple times in the past and Ruby who looked more intrigued, was shocked by the sudden change in battle.

When the music came to its climax for the first time everybody who was shocked now had their jaws touching the ground because the inside of the box was filled with a rainbow of colors and Asriel started moving in an infinity pattern leaving after images in his wake. Out of nowhere Asriel yelled out 'Star Blazing' causing Asriel to disappear but thousands of stars to start raining and hitting Cardin for the simple fact that he wasn't expecting much from that attack causing Cardin's Aura to hit red signifying that he could no longer battle.

As fast as the battle started the whole arena returned to normal and Asriel was back to his normal form and wearing his uniform. Cardin went back to the change rooms, grumbling some curses along the way, as Asriel just strolled back to his seat happily with everyone staring at him.

"Nice work replicating the start of our battle back in the underground all those years ago, God of Hyperdeath." I teased earning a not-so-effective glare from said god.

"Uh, Asriel, what did you do down there, it was so, how do I put this, out of this world crazy." Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Alastair did explain to you that the people of Ebott town have mysterious ability's, right?" Asriel asked earning a nod from the red haired spartan, "Well, that was one of our ability's, we don't fight the body, we fight the SOUL of a person."

"Ok, thanks Asriel." She said before turning to face Glynda who was about to call out the next people to fight.

"So, I take it Asriel is the strongest in your team?" Blake asked looking at my team. In response all four of us simply said no.

"asriel would be classed as the strongest if alastair wasn't here." Sans said while taking a sip out of his ketchup bottle.

"What do you mean by that Sans?" Ren asked looking at the short skeleton.

"Well, while Asriel may be the Angel of Death, a being stronger than the Lord of Death, Alastair is strong enough to beat him without having to switch to any of his forms. There for, Alastair is the strongest here." Chara explained with silent joy.

"Chara, you say that as if you have met the lord of death himself, but that's impossible, he doesn't even exist!" Nora yelled excitedly.

"Well, with Team AASC, anything is possible Nora." The beautiful red reaper exclaimed.

"Actually, when I was resurrected I did meet the lord of death, but he only made me a determination demon, so my power is only as strong as the amount of DETERMINATION I have or how high my LV is...he was quite the goofy guy." Chara explained casually. There were a few seconds of silence from the small group of friends before everyone who heard except for my team to back away from her as if fearing their lives.

"Y-you're a DEMON!" Wiess yelled while pointing a shaky finger at Chara causing everybody in the room to look at said person.

"Everyone calm down, it's should be expected after what one of their team members just did." Glynda reassured.

"Yeah, I did tell you, didn't I?" I asked while cocking my head to the side.

"You said it heaps of time's, but I didn't think you were serious!" Weiss said with a shaky voice. At that point Cardin had returned from the change rooms very grumpily while stomping his feet on the clean floor.

"Chara Dreemurr and Pyrrha Nikos, it's your turn." Glynda called out after Cardin sat at his seat in his school uniform. Pyrrha went to look at Chara who looked back with black goop coming out of her eyes and mouth while smiling like a serial killer causing Pyrrha to gulp.

As Chara walked down to the arena, her body started expelling dark magic changing what she looked like and having everybody around her to move away for fear of summoning Grimm upon them. When she got to the bottom of the seats, her hair was pitch-black, her iris's where a chilling scarlet red, her lips where pitch-black, she had bone white skin and she had a large sociopathic smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a pitch-black virgin killer sweater with no bra, pitch-black short skirt, black stockings going above her knees and her signature locket was around her neck.

When Pyrrha saw her new look, there was one word going through her head, Grimm. Chara's new look could only be described as looking at a humanoid Grimm. She ran to the changing room and in less than a minute of being in there she came out wearing her usual spartan armor. Pyrrha got into a fighting stance while Chara just summoned a knife of pure red and black energy.

When Glynda said the word the two launched themselves at each other, with Chara moving at speeds that rival my own and Pyrrha started running to her. When she saw Chara's insane speed she stopped instantly and prepared for any attack that was coming but was surprised by the fact that the whole arena turned black and white with the box appearing in the same place as before. The albino girl appeared behind her, knife blazing a deep crimson red just oozing with evil power. She struck, faster than the spartan could see, slicing a deep gash into her armor and halving Pyrrha's Aura.

Weiss was gaping like a fish, honestly surprised by the fact that a she won the Mistral tournament four times in a row was struck by an attack that lowered her Aura a significant amount. In a matter of seconds, the battle was over, finished by two surprise attacks from Chara, striking in the same spot. Chara started walking her way back up with an innocent smile, too innocent for a person like Chara, giving everyone chills and returning to her normal form.

"How did I go Azzy?" Chara asked the goat god with a loving tone of voice.

"That was over WAY too fast." Wiess exclaimed while looking at Chara.

"I guess I could have gone a little easier on her." Chara mused to herself.

"YOU WERE GOING EASY!" Both Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNR yelled.

"Yeah, if I wasn't going easy on her I could have ended her life in one strike." Chara explained while looking at the two teams.

"WHAT!" The two teams yelled once more.

"Well, if she had her guard up on her behind her for the first strike, Chara would have dealt less damage and I could tell Chara wasn't very determined in that fight." I explained with my eyes closed in thought. Pyrrha returned and took her seat causing Glynda to start the next fight by saying, "Comic Sans Dreemurr, you will be fighting Blake Belladonna. Get ready you two."

Sans just started walking to the back wall, which somehow had a door, while Blake walked to the change rooms. Everybody's head just followed the direction Sans was walking somewhat confused on why he walked that way. When he went through the door the students looked back to the arena to see Sans standing there perfectly calm, as if saying he was there the whole time. When Blake returned she was wearing her normal everyday clothes with Gambol Shroud strapped to her back.

When Glynda said the word, Blake started the assault by grabbing her sword and running towards Sans. When the sword got close enough to hit Sans, he just put both of his hands in the air and simply said, "I give up."

When Blake heard this she immediately stopped, her blade a mere millimetre away from hitting Sans, who, surprisingly to most people, didn't flinch. Sans looked at Glynda while pulling out his ketchup bottle and said, "You don't mind do you, I'm just not your average fighter. By that I mean, if I don't have a bone to pick with someone I don't bother trying to get in a fight with them."

"Sans, you're just using that as an excuse to be lazy, they are just testing our abilities so...STOP BEING LAZY AND DO WHAT YOUR MEANT TO SANS!" I yelled to the short skeleton in the arena.

"Alright kiddo, I'll fight but I'll just go easy on her." Sans said before everything down in the arena turned black and white but before Blake could react, Sans pushed his left hand to the right causing a blue pixelized heart to appear in front of Blake which started moving right before Blake went flying in that direction. When she met the wall, a giant flashing red and yellow warning box appeared, confusing Blake, before she got impaled with a bunch of bones reducing her Aura by seven percent every three seconds.

By the time she managed to get out of the bones, her Aura was at fifty percent. Knowing that she wouldn't survive another attack, she fled running around the arena, trying to, but to no effect, confuse Sans who had summoned his Gaster Blasters and started blasting at her, though the blasts where taking 2 seconds longer to fire and where a lot smaller than usual and he only summoned 1 at a time. Blake used her Semblance a couple of times, creating a bunch of shadow clones, but they didn't help for the fact that she can't dodge a blast from one of the blasters head on.

A few seconds later she figured out the trick in how the blasters work and started dodging almost every single blast. When the final blast arrived, Blake dodged it with absolute perfection but wasn't prepared for what Sans said next. Sans just stood there with his eyes closed and said, "you know, I think this fight has gone on for long enough, you're not getting any closer to me and you're not going to take much damage anymore, so why don't we stop this fight, not for you or me, but for everyone, so how 'bout you just come over here and give good ol' sans a nice big hug."

By the end of what he said everyone who didn't know sans type of battle style was confused with sans in the Arena having his hands in the air. "What Sans doing Draco?" Ruby whispered in my ear with confusion clear in his voice.

"This is Sans' Mercy attack, attack him, he goes all out, don't attack him and accept, he ends all opportunities to escape or otherwise known as the Mercy kill, I would never do anything like that unless it's necessary." I whispered back while staring at her big, shining, gorgeous, for some strange reason dragon-like, silver eyes. I looked back at the fight to see the raven-haired girl walking slowly towards Sans cautiously before saying, "Fine you win, we still need to see our team leaders fight anyway. But I'm not hugging you."

"i knew you chose the right thing, but unfortunately, somethings just can't change...please, don't try to do this again." Sans said before the entire arena was filled to the brim with long bones bringing Blakes Aura to red before the bones disappeared and the 'Dog Song' song played with Sans yelling, "GEEEEEETTTT DUNKED ON!"

The arena changed to its original state and Sans teleported back up to his seat with Blake heading to the change rooms with a slightly shocked look plastered on her face. When Blake disappeared, my whole team looked at Sans with one question in our minds, why the Mercy kill. When the short skeleton dressed in a blue jumper saw us looking at him he knew what we wanted and said, "she was just too fast, and you know me, being lazy at everything I do."

"Yeah, but that was way too far Sans, you're supposed to give them a chance, not use the Mercy kill against them." Asriel stated while looking at said skeleton.

"you didn't seem to go easy on him, now that I mention it, he looks like he wants to kill you, but that won't happen, after all, how are you supposed to kill someone that's already dead." Sans explained while taking his bottle of ketchup out and taking a large gulp out of it.

"Sans, a nine-year-old could get past that attack easy peasy, I find it hard to believe that he couldn't dodge that." Asriel stated mater-of-factley.

"But~ did you forget that said nine-year-old kid could move faster than the speed of light at the time and he still does." Chara explained to her partner with what looked like loving eyes for a second.

'Does Chara have a crush on Azzy? Well, if she does, maybe I could try and set them up.' I thought with a tiny, but there, devious glint in my eyes.

"Yeah, it would be a bit unfair for anybody who would be fighting against you." I clarified while looking down at the change rooms to see the raven-haired girl walking up the stairs to her seat.

When Blake sat down Glynda called out the final people which, ironically, was Ruby and I so we started going down to our separate areas, but Yang stopped me saying that she needs to talk to me about something, so I told Ruby to go on without me. When Ruby was out of hearing range Yang started by saying, "You need to go extremely easy on Ruby."

"Why do I, I was planning to anyway but why is it so important?" I asked confused by her request.

"Well, for starters, she's my sister but also this morning she's been experiencing pain on her upper back and the bottom of her back, also, did you notice how her eyes are now staying dragon-like? I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen to her soon." Yang explained with a concerned look plastered to her face.

"I did notice that her eyes are like that and those places are places where my wings and tail come out from, I'll have to ask dad later to see if he knows whats going on, but anyway, I have to go now bye guys." I said before teleporting down to the arena before getting everything that I need to get ready.

I ran quickly to my dorm to get changed and zoomed to the changing rooms to grab my weapon before returning to the arena where I was waiting for Ruby to arrive. When she appeared, she was wearing her normal combat clothes with her Scythe/Sniper Rifle strapped higher on her back than usual. She walked to the centre of the arena before grabbing her weapon which in response I poked my tongue and winked at her, earning a slight giggle, and pulled out my weapon, letting it extend into a Scythe with the energy blade making a 'buzizz' as it was brought to life and extended my hand holding my Scythe out to point at Ruby and said, "Ready when you are Rubes."

"Yeeaahh! Let's do this Draco!" the red reaper exclaimed happily.

When Glynda said the fabled word, Ruby and I launched at each other, with Ruby wincing from probably a short pain somewhere on her back, until we were right in front of each other and we swung our blades at each other. Mine going on a low approach while Rubes went on a high one. When the blades clashed, there was an explosion of sparks and orange energy, going all around us with the orange energy creating burn marks on the floor where they landed.

We jumped away at the same time and started zooming around the arena, slicing our blades at each other whenever we got close. I looked at my team to see what they were doing and was about to yell at Sans because, well, he was recording the whole thing, but stopped when Ruby tried to attack me from behind in my small distracted moment. I deflected the slice and zoomed to the other side of the arena. I bet from the seats, Ruby and I looked like two streaks of red zooming and clashing in clouds of sparks all over the arena, if you think about it, like Beyblade's.

After about fifty strikes we both jumped to opposite sides of the arena and started zooming the opposite direction like a spiral, rose petals trailing behind Ruby and the after images of my cloak trailing behind me while we both where zooming towards the centre. When we arrived at the centre, I summoned an extra scythe using my magic and swung that first, leaving an orange trail behind it, before moving Creation Blade in for what would, hopefully, end the battle. But, Ruby saw this coming, moved at surprising speeds that looked like they could rival my own, and slashed me in the back unexpectedly.

When I regained my composure, I looked at Ruby who was holding her scythe grip in one hand while the other lay half way down the side of the scythe snath, the toe of the blade pointing outwards. Her eyes, focused on me, where clouded, making her bright dragon-like silver eyes dull. She let a growl escape her mouth, revealing a few streaks of red crystalized energy, before I felt it, an energy coming straight from her soul, an energy I knew all too well, SOUL energy. I felt the energy charging up inside her, going to the toe of her scythe which started glowing in a glistening red, crystolic energy.

The energy built up, gathering within the chine of her scythe, before a large, red ruby-like dragon head appeared, jaw open, ready to devour the red reaper. The mouth shut, devouring said reaper but disappearing in a blast of red energy before being absorbed into her scythe. After all the red energy was absorbed into her scythe, she charged at me, red energy spewing out of her mouth, before swinging her scythe at me. I pulled up Creation Blade and yelled out " _ **CREATION RIENFORCMENT!**_ "

At the mention of the Creation Ritual, blue energy started appearing around my weapon before solidifying into silver plates all over the weapon, connected together by a cyan energy. The two weapons clashed together in a bright flash of red crystalized energy and cyan sparks. When the two blades separated, I zoomed all the way to the other side of the arena, before I activated my wings and tail. My tail was moving side to side like a snake slithering through the dirt and my wings glowing with a new light, one I have never seen before. Rainbow streaks now decorated the cyan energy wings which now looked less like energy and more like the leathery membrane of a bat's wing. The spikes that usually go halfway down the wings where now touching the tips of each segment of the new looking membrane attached to the wing joint. There were also rainbow souls in the middle of the black abyss that resides inside the wing joints.

I flew into the air, wings flapping, glowing in that rainbow energy, before I zoomed down at Ruby, creation energy seeping out of my clenched hand, and swung my scythe down on the red reaper. The red reaper, saw this coming, sprouting gleaming red crystalized wings and a large snake like tail with ruby scales decorating the top of the tail with 3 red crystal spikes poking out the end of the tail.

She put her newly formed wings in front of her, which they started glowing, and fused together forming a red shield which protected her from the slash. As quickly as her wings turned into the shield, they returned to their wing form. Ruby puffed out her cheeks before opening her mouth allowing a large, red, crystolic beam to fire, creating little indents in the floor as it moved towards me at unnatural speeds. I formed around 20 Soul Blasters, each with the kindness Soul mode activated which made them look like a shield infused with the blaster and created a large shield to block the attack.

A little of the red beam got through, which Glynda saw who moved in front of the blast and used her riding crop to 'try', enthesis on try, to block the attack. When the attack hit Glynda's shield that she made it broke, under a pressure that even she hadn't been prepared for, as my shield started getting a few cracks in it. " _ **CREATION ARCHIVE!**_ " I yelled, activating a new ritual, which showed a blue screen with an empty search bar and a cog. I enabled the speak to search option and said, "What are the abilities of a creation dragon", causing it to enter a search.

When it finished searching for the desired information, I saw one that perked my interests, Creation Dragon Magic. I quickly opened that option and started doing what the first one said. I started gathering magic energy in my mouth before opening it up while saying " _ **CREATION DRAGONS: ROAR!**_ " releasing a beam of silver energy with cyan tech patterns while disabling my Soul Blasters allowing the two beams to make contact.

There was an explosion of red and silver energy, with the silver energy slowly going backwards. I tried putting more force into my beam but noticed that the beam was absorbing Ruby's scarlet beam. All of the sudden the beam started growing, gaining more strength before completely devouring Ruby's one.

After the Silver Roar came in contact with Ruby, she flew into the air with her brilliant Ruby wings glowing under the light of the arena as she soured through the air. Crystalized energy started forming in her hand that wasn't holding her weapon before she sped down towards me with her fist at the ready. When her attack was about to hit, I expertly dodged the attack and sent one of my own down on her back, effectively creating a large crater in the ground with the red reaper in the centre, before flying to the roof. I looked at the screen that's displaying our Aura and saw that Ruby's Aura was less than a fifth depleted while my Aura was at its ever so high position of one hundred percent.

I looked back down at the, currently, possessed Ruby who was looking back at me with her wings getting prepared to fly. When she launched herself at me, with scales growing on her face. I dodged the attack causing the red reaper to fly through the roof, creating a winged Ruby shaped hole in the roof, before everybody heard a giant roar coming from outside of the building. I flew through the hole and saw something that petrified me to the bone, not from fear, but from awe.

Outside there was a large scarlet dragon, about the size of Beacon Academy, hovering above the school. The dragon has two large scarlet wings covered in ruby scales with one large ruby spike at the end of each finger of the large membrane that made up the beautiful picture, a long serpentine tail with ruby scales decorating the top of the tail before ending in three large ruby spikes. The dragon's underbelly was soft and in an orange type of colour. It's head was adorned with large scarlet spikes, glistening ruby scales and large amber eyes. The odd thing about the dragon was its sent...it smelt like Rubes.

*In professor Ozpins office, no one's P.O.V.*

"Hmm...I knew this would be an interesting year, don't you think Qrow?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his coffee while looking outside the building and seeing the large dragon.

"Wait, you're seeing that dragon too...man, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me." A man said quite drunkenly. He has greying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Yeah, but this is the amusing part, I saw your red niece flying up there before the dragon appeared." Ozpin mused to his close friend.

"What, Ruby, her semblance can't do that." Qrow exclaimed in shock with wide eyes staring at the scarlet flying beast.

"True, she doesn't have that ability but it's something in her DNA." The green clad man said.

"What do you mean by that 'in her DNA' are you saying there's something that no one knows about with her." The black-haired man asked the old professor.

"Yes, you see, another student recently enrolled here...one that isn't human nor Faunus nor even a grimm, a being who could only be referred to as...ancient...only creature we know can fit its description...A grimm dragon." Ozpin explained.

"You're kidding, right Ozzy?" The drunk adult asked.

"I wish I was, but, from what they told me last night...I'm not so sure." The man of undetermined age exclaimed while taking a sip from his drink.

"What did they tell ya oz?" the drunkard asked.

"Well..."

*Flashback, Ozpins P.O.V*

 _It was about five PM when I got a message on my Scroll from a certain witch like professor saying that a certain silver-eyed part dragon and silver-eyed warrior where on their way to my office. I sent a message back to the blonde witch telling her that I got her message just as I heard a knock on the door to my office. I called out to the people that where on the other side of the door to come in, only to see the two people I wanted to see plus a little cat._

 _"Ahh, Hello Ruby and Alastair, how was your trip to the other world?" I asked trying to lighten the unsettling mood in the room before taking a sip from my coffee. I looked at Ruby who had confusion in her eyes and her body was shaking nervously before looking at Alastair who had a stone neutral glare plastered on his face with his hands in his pockets._

 _"Hello Professor Ozpin, it was a wonderful experience." Ruby replied first, showing hints of nervousness._

 _"Hey Professor Ozpin, and it was the same as ever." Alastair said boredly but formally._

 _"Well Ruby, would you like to tell me what you saw over there?" I asked in amusement._

 _"OH! Well, I saw a lizard monster named Alphys, a one-eyed fish lady, a terribly named town, a GIANT lab, video games and technology WAY beyond our own, Draco's apparently making a dim-OUCH! Why did you do that Draco!" Demanded the female reaper after Alastair sharply impaled her side with his elbow._

 _"I don't want people outside my group of friends to know about that project yet!" the god reaper scolded his female companion. I chuckled at the pairs antics._

 _"So, what did you two find out over there?" I asked the two with an amused smile on my face_

 _"Well, my wings are pretty much used for both offence and Defence much like a weapon and a shield. Also..." Alastair exclaimed, trailing off at the end in thought._

 _"You can tell him." Ruby assured while patting the silver-eyed god beside her on the back which he purred to earning a chuckle from Ruby._

 _"Okay Rubes, well, the scientist that we went to see discovered that my wings don't use magic like the rest of my arsenal, and I could tell that the wings weren't using any Creation Energy, I would have felt the strain from using it, so she took a DNA sample and examined it, then she compared it to that of a human, from what she used to know I was part human and saw that there was no similarities to one." Alastair explained quit thoroughly._

 _"Hmm, you were a complete monster I presume?" I asked the draconic like person thoughtfully._

 _"No Professor, we found out that he was a dragon." Ruby replied._

 _"Not just that, we also learned the truth behind people born with silver eyes have been born with dragon DNA making Rubes part dragon." Alastair finished the explanation. I moved my hand to my chin in thought and said, "That is some interesting information, thank you two for that information, but that isn't why I called you two up here."_

 _"Why did you us up her Sir?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face._

 _"Well, before I ask that, could you take the cat out of this room please, this information is too sensitive to ears beyond our own." I stated seriously._

" _Ravine, could you go to Sans and the others for the moment?" Alastair asked the black cat._

" _Okay!" The cat no know as Ravine said, revealing a pair of wings before flying out the window._

" _Now, could you please tell me your favourite fairy tale Ruby?" I asked the red female scythe wielder._

 _"Well, that would be the creation of the first hunter sir." Ruby replied before Alastair asked, "You Probably like that story because it has the creation of the first weapon, right Rubes?"_

 _"N-no." Ruby denied, face as red as her cape while she looked at the floor, fiddling with her cape, "I just like how that person would always protect those who couldn't protect themselves, n-not about the weapon he used."_

 _"Okay, Ruby, whats your opinion on the tale of the 4 maidens?" I asked the female._

 _"Yes, that's one of my favourites." Ruby replied with questioning eyes._

 _"Do you mind telling our other worldly visitor that tale?" I asked with a raised eye._

 _"Okay Professor, well Alastair. An old wizard, who lives alone in the mountains, is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, urges him to be thankful for what he has._

 _Moved by their kindness, the old man gives the four sisters great powers so that they may go throughout Remnant continuing to share their gifts. The four sisters promise to return and visit him yearly. That's the tale if I remember correctly." Ruby explained to the Silver-Eyed god._

 _"There's got to be some reason you wanted us to... It's not a tale, is it Ozpin?" the dragonoid human asked, narrowing his eyes at me._

 _"You do seem smarter than everybody else, don't you Alastair." I asked but it was more like a statement._

 _"No need to brag, but I did make a bottle that creates infinite ketchup for Sans, the amount of bottles we had to throw out was ridiculous." Alastair explained while throwing his hands in the air at the end._

 _"Well, before I continue I need you two to promise me something. Anything that you hear from now to the end of our conversation is to be kept a secret from anybody, and I mean anybody, not even the monsters from your world Alastair" I exclaimed seriously getting a nod from the two._

 _"Thank you two for that, well, what Alastair said is the truth, it is a real story. Recently, one of the maidens was attacked and as a result had a part of her soul stolen." I stated to the two._

 _"That's horrible." Ruby exclaimed with her hands on her mouth and enlarged eyes._

 _"That would explain the feeling I had when I first arrived here." Alastair said in thought._

 _"What do you mean Mr Dreemurr?" I asked, looking at Alastair._

 _"Well, that woman we fought when we arrived, it felt like we were fighting two people at once. She might have been the person who stole the soul, but, I don't know her name, or what her face looked like, but what she did with her clothes was cool. It was like she had fire dust in bedded in it, maybe I could implement something like that into my clothes, I could ask Wiess how it's done, and I could use my powers to create a new dust for me to infuse the possibilities are endless if that is possible." Alastair mumbled to himself, a calculating gaze coming from his eyes drilling holes into the floor._

" _Um, Draco, maybe just tone down on calculating this for now until the end of this meeting." Ruby stated, patting the dragon out of his stupor._

" _Oh sorry, continue professor." Alastair stated after he returned to reality._

 _"Thanks for that information Mr Dreemurr, but please tell me, why didn't you tell me before hand?" I inquired, looking at the god in front of me._

 _"Didn't think it was relevant." He replied, looking to the side._

 _"Okay, that makes sense Mr Dreemurr. Do you think you could help this Maiden?" I asked, after taking a sip from my glass._

 _"Not without the rest of the soul." He replied, taking a drink from a plastic cup that is in his hand, how he got it, I don't know._

 _"How did you get that drink? You didn't leave, and I don't have any drink dispensers in here." I asked curiously._

 _"Oh, with access to the creation rituals, my body started getting used to the use of Creation Energy, making a cup now doesn't exhaust me which is good, but it still needs to be better." He explained, taking a large sip from the cup._

 _"Well, now that there is no more to talk about, how about you two return to your teams, they must be worried by now and remember, what we just talked about doesn't leave this room you two." I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at the two._

 _"Yes sir, I'll make sure no word of this goes to anybody else." Ruby Said, while performing a salute._

 _"Well, I'm keeping the fact that I'm a dragon and my ability to control reality a secret, I'm pretty sure I can keep this a secret." Alastair assured, his hand forming a thumbs up._

 _"You two may leave now." I said, allowing the two to leave._

*Flashback end, No P.O.V*

"Wow, you even told them about you know who, I'm impressed they took it so well." the drunken crow stated, while taking a drink from his flask.

"Yes and what concerns me is that Ruby turned into a dragon, I'm wondering if it was exposure to Creation Energy or…an other-worldly force that not even Alastair knows about. But there are some upsides to this, like being able to see the full extent of his powers." Ozpin stated looking at the battle.

"Knowing my semblance, it probably had something to do with me." The drunk said, going to take a drink from his flask, only to find it empty.

"Well, at the moment, all we can do is wait and hope Alastair can restore Ruby." The oldest man on Remnant stated, taking a drink from his mug.

"You got that right Oz." Qrow said as he stepped closer to the window to see the fight.

*Alastair's P.O.V*

"This is going to be tough," I stated generating thousands of soul blasters in the air, all aimed at Ruby, "But no matter what, I'm going to save you Ruby!"

I started flying towards the large dragon, blasts coming from the blaster where bringing hell to her as her beating wings became unsteady from the onslaught that followed. I was moving at the speed of Tachyon particles, trying to catch the red reaper, now dragon, that was in the sky, looking as if she was about to fall from the damage my blasters did, before turning my scythe into it's sniper form and fired around fifty small bursts of energy that the dragon, before appearing in front of the creature, around fifty energy scythes behind me.

"You are a surprising creature, powerful magic and unimaginable speeds, but that won't get the best of me you will fall without a doubt." The dragon said cockily in a voice that was not that of Ruby's as her flight capability stabilized.

"Who are you, what have you done with Ruby?" I asked, scythes at the ready.

"You humour me, well, as for the first question my name is Veandolafe and you could say that I am Ruby, just the opposite." The dragon stated, preparing a large breath attack.

"Well, Veandolafe, since you told me your name, I'll give you mine. My name is Alastair Dreemurr, the first-born descendant of the dragon of creation, and I am going to restore ruby to her original state, and I don't care if I have to teach you a lesson to do so." I said as my scythes started spinning in circles.

"Wait, did you say dragon of creation, that would mean you're a god, no way, its not possible, that dragon shouldn't have been able to do that." The dragon exclaimed, backing away from me with wide eyes, the energy charging in her mouth fading to nothing.

"Well, if it's not possible than how am I here, now, return Ruby…" I said with closed eyes before opening them with both eyes pitch black and one of the iris's glowing with a rainbow energy, "OR ELSE!"

"No I won't, this is the first time I've existed, I'm not letting the likes of you best me." She said before red energy appeared in the air, creating large amounts of Ruby's in the air that where launched at me.

I used my scythes to destroy the crystals aimed at me before moving at the same speed as before so that I was behind Veandolafe's head and planted my hand on it. A large explosion of cyan energy appeared from the hand, coating the area in creation energy as the dragon started flying to the ocean, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE BESTED, OR THAT YOU WANT TO BE FREE, I ONLY CARE ABOUT BRINGING. BACK. MY. MATE!" I yelled in an unknown rage, following the dragon down to the ocean.

"Heh, you are a powerful person, capable of protecting Ruby, just do one thing for me will you, protect her and never leave her…mighty creation dragon." The Ruby dragon said in mid air before a large glow came from the dragon, revealing an unconscious Ruby with very torn clothes, so torn in fact that you could pretty much see her entire body and her tail and wings in full sight.

I picked up Ruby with a clear blush from touching her soft milky white skin, quickly repairing her clothes to an extent that her body wasn't in plain view and said to myself, "Yang's going to kill me when she sees Ruby's state."

I flew to the surface, blush never leaving my face as my thoughts kept wondering to what she looked like without anything covering her body. Yang came and quickly took ruby into her arms, hugging the living daylights out of the red reaper, even if she is unconscious, before gasping at the wings and tail. She turned to me and said, "What happened to her, she shouldn't have these…and…her clothes…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER PERVERT!" Yang yelled handing Ruby to the black sword woman before running at me with her fist clenched, ready to punch the living daylights from me.

I quickly grabbed her arm and put it behind her back, "Stop jumping to conclusions," I tightened my hold on her arm, bringing her to her knees as she winced in pain, "I'd say it was Veandolafe who did that when she decided to turn into a dragon."

"Who's, Veandolafe?" Yang asked quite weakly, trying to break out of the hold with no success.

"It was the dragon that possessed Ruby, I'm lucky I was able to bring Ruby back because I was able to prove I could save her, when she returned to normal, she barley had any clothes on, if I was a pervert, wouldn't I have left her like that, and remember this was the extent I could do without me falling unconscious causing Ruby to go splat in the ocean." I explained letting the blond bombshell go.

"Your right, but why would she still have her wings and tail." Yang asked looking at the unconscious girl in her partners hands.

"Before we make any theory's, we should get her to the infirmary." The ice-cold heiress stated tapping her feat glaring at the two of us.

"Your right, I'll get Alphys over here and see if she could find anything wrong with her, she is better at this stuff than I am, and I think the nurse would want a professional than a student examining her." I stated moving away from the group and taking out my phone.

I dialled the dinosaur monsters number and waited for the signature beeps to end before I heard a familiar voice over the phone, "Hello Punk, who dares to call my bae while she's busy?"

"Hello Undyne, glad to see you're the same as ever." I stated over the phone.

"Oh, hi punk, why are ya calling Alph right now?" the fish lady asked over the phone. I took a picture of the female scythe wielder before sending it to Undyne and said, "You Remember Ruby right, well that's her now, I was wondering if Alphys could come over and examine her, see why she has wings and a tail now."

"Geeze punk, that's some demand, I'll see what Alphys says." Undyne replied.

"Thanks Undyne, I appreciate that." I said, watching the three members of team RWBY's antics before I heard a loud yell from the other side of the phone saying, "HEY ALPH, ALASTAIR WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU COULD HEAD OVER TO RUBY'S WORLD TO CHECK ON HER, IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?"

A few seconds passed before I heard a soft voice yell back saying, "Y-yes, I'll go, just let me get my stuff r-ready."

"Okay kid, she said yes but you probably already know, with your advanced hearing but I'll message ya whan she's ready, seeya punk!" the one-eyes fish lady said before ending the call. I headed back to team RWBY and said, "Alphys is getting ready now, we should probably take her to the infirmary now."

"Agreed, common, lets get going." Wiess agreed leading the group to the infirmary.

We got to the front doors of Beacon where there was a really angry blonde witch standing there, tapping her foot on the ground and banging her riding crop in her hand so hard that you could clearly hear the smack it gave off. "What happened to Ruby?" She asked, looking towards me thinking I did something to the dragon girl.

"Umm, she turned into a dragon and when she did her clothes where shredded and when she turned back to her human form her wings and tail remained, I repaired her clothes to the best of my ability without passing out in mid-air and dropping Ruby in the ocean. Physics may be different here, but a person would splat at that height when they hit water." I explained to the professor in front of us.

"Okay, take her to the infirmary and have one of you stay there until she's awake again." The professor stated while looking towards me.

"Also one last thing, how many people saw Ruby in the air?" I asked fearfully.

"About the entire school, you got a lot of explaining to do after she wakes up." She stated before heading inside, probably to report to Ozpin.

"Why didn't you mention Veandolafe to her?" Blake asked looking at my quizzically.

"Well, kitty, the existence of dragons should not be known to your worlds people, even if the headmaster knows it should be kept a secret." I explained as we made it in front of the infirmary.

"That makes sense, but how are you going to explain her wings and tail, if she can't hide them than you can't say she's a faunas, no faunas in existence has anything like that." Wiess exclaimed, looking towards the girl in blacks arm and saying the word faunas with hidden venom.

"I don't know, but we should worry about this stuff after she wakes up, we don't know if she can hide her wings or not, so we have to focus mainly on her waking up." I stated as Blake put the young dragon girl on one of the medical beds.

"That's weird, her hair, it's grown, I didn't notice it before because I was focusing on her wings, but it wasn't reaching her lower back before." True to Yang's words, Ruby's hair has grown so it was just above where her tail sprouted.

"Well, whatever it is, we just have to wait for Alphys to ready up before we do anything else." Just as I said that, my phone started playing "Spear of Justice" as I called saying I got a message from Undyne. I took it out and read the message which said, ' **Alph is ready now, do whatever it is that allows you to create portals or whatever.** '

"Okay, Alphys is ready. _**CREATION VORTEX!**_ " The vortex opened at my command allowing the one-eyed fish lady and the dinosaur monster to walk through, with undyne carrying her equipment.

"Hey Alphys, Undyne, Long time no see." I said casually as I looked at the unconscious red reaper, a thought of her almost naked body entering my mind which I quickly shook away, a slight blush present on my cheek.

"What do yo mean, yo saw us yesterday Alastair." Undyne said angrily, gently putting her stuff down and preparing an energy spear in challenge. I blinked, her spear disintegrated, only leaving behind a blue after image of the spear which disappeared pretty quickly.

"WHA- HOW DID YOU DO THAT PUNK!" Undyne exclaimed in surprise looking at her hand that had the spear.

"Little trick I learnt a while ago, there was never a need to use it, we both know how a battle between us will go and I can't let that happen in here. Anyway, we have somebody who is currently unconscious, we have no idea how it happened, and we want to know why she has wings and the tail, when they should be hidden." I explained, looking at the female reaper with longing in my eyes.

"R-Right, just l-let me get setup, o-okay?" Alphys asked as she took something out of the box's she brought with her.

"Okay, Everyone, including you Undyne, out of the room, it'll give Alphys some space." I said while walking out of the room. Soon everybody was out of the room, letting Alphys examine the red reaper.

"Okay, so, want something to eat?" Yang asked everybody.

"I'll stay here with Undyne and wait for Alphys to finish her examination." I explained as everybody, excluding me and Undyne, left to the dining hall.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence until Undyne asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone you could stop the flow of magic?"

"Why else, if I didn't do it carefully I could kill a monster, I didn't want the monsters fearing me, so I kept it a secret." I replied not looking at the warrior fish monster.

"Makes sense. Why haven't you stopped blushing ever since we walked into the room?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

I blushed even more at the question before replying, somewhat reluctantly, "Well, when she went into that state I might have seen her…almost completely naked…and I…can't seem to get that image out of my head now."

"You care for her deeply…right?" She asked, looking directly in my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I do." I replied, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Well, just sitting around doing nothing is going to do anything, when she wakes up, see if you can go on a date with her, I'm sure she has feelings for you, you just need to man up and do." She said before patting me on the head.

"Yeah, your right, we just have to wait now." I stated with determination shining in my eyes. A woman walked up, she was wearing a usual Nurses uniform, but she had long black hair with a red streak going to the tip, red and green monochromic eyes and white bone tusks protruded from the sides of her head, a yellow gen inside the front of the tusks. When she saw us she smiled, showing sharp teeth, and said, "Hello, I'm Professor Eden, I'm the Dust teacher and school Nurse, and Ozpin told me to come check on Miss Rose?"

"Hello Miss Eden, if you don't mind, what kind of faunas are you?" I asked realizing I was being rude and said immediately, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't mind, your just curios, well I'm a dragon faunas, I had the yellow gems added to my horns, do you like them?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I do but, Ruby is in there and we have a person in their who is examining her, trying to see why she suddenly gained dragon wings and a dragon tail, where giving her space because she's shy and works better when nobody is watching." I explained to the dragon faunas in front of us.

"Okay, that makes sense, when will she be done?" The nurse asked before we heard a faint voice yell, "Undyne, Alastair, I-I'm done."

We walk into the room to see Ruby, who is now dressed in a hospital gown designed for monsters with wings and tails lying on the same bed with Alphys packing the equipment she used for the examination before she turned to us and asked, "Who is th-the lady beside you?"

"Oh, I'm Professor Eden, I'm the schools nurse and their dust teacher, who are you?" Eden asked the lizard monster.

"I-I'm Dr Alphys." The lizard monster replied to the monochromic eyed dragon girl.

"What did you find out about her?" the faunas asked the monster scientist.

"Well, I did multiple test comparing the DNA of humans, faunas and finally Alastair's dragon DNA. There was nothing similar with human or faunas, which I discovered has only human DNA in common, but when I tested the dragon DNA they where almost a complete match, the only difference between hers and Alastair's were a few broken strands, I think that's why her wings and tail can't hide themselves like Alastair can, but other than that the only thing that's keeper her unconscious is her newfound magic is really low, Alastair do you remember when you first started using magic, just summoning a soul blaster would knock you out, that is pretty much whats happening. She just needs rest, after that she should be back to normal…after she gets used to having dragon wings. Well, I should be heading back home Alastair, do you mind opening the portal for me and Undyne?" Alphys asked, her stuttering gone throughout the explanation.

"Yeah sure, just a second Alph, _**CREATION VORTEX!**_ " I exclaimed, the feeling of the universal energy rushing through my veins as the vortex opened.

"Bye Alphys, Undyne, see you soon." I said to the fish lady and dinosaur monster.

"Bye Punk, next time I see yo, where going at it, ya hear me!" Undyne exclaimed excitedly, her one eye glowing in blue energy.

"Don't worry, you will get what you want." I exclaimed, pride showing in my voice.

"B-Bye Alastair hope I s-see you soon." Alphys stuttered before leaving into the vortex. Once they had both left I closed the vortex and finally having the adrenalin leave my body, I collapsed, falling straight on a seat that had miraculously appeared under me, feeling extremely tired. The last thing I saw was the professor smiling as I passed out.

*Time skip, next morning*

"hey doc, could you throw me a bone for a sec, the kids waking up." Came the voice of a very stout skeleton.

"Oh, that's good, does he normally take a long time to rest after a battle like that?" A calming voice asked from the other side of the room.

"No, but he did use Creation Energy in the battle, I'm just surprised he took so long to recuperate." The voice of a certain demon said from next to the skeleton.

"You would know that, wouldn't you, Chara." I said, getting up and looking towards the demon who was sitting between Ruby and I's bed.

"yeah, she would, good to see your up kiddo." The skeleton stated from his position beside Professor Eden.

"You shouldn't be moving Alastair, you're lucky Ozpin told me that you get exhausted from using your 'Creation' ability's, he wasn't very specific about it." faunas scolded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I can feel the energy flowing freely inside me, once it's restored I'm back to normal." I explained giving a thumbs up, "What we should be worrying about is why Ruby has suddenly become a dragon."

I jumped off the bed, landing on the ground with a loud 'thump' and walked towards Ruby, putting my hand through her hair and asked, "How long was I out?"

"you were out for the entire night kiddo, waking up at your normal time." Sans explained, walking right next to me.

"Does Yang or the rest of her team know yet?" I asked which in response Chara said, "That's your job Alitor!"

"Of course it is, and why did you use my name for online games?" I asked looking towards the demon clad in green, with one of my eyes blazing in rainbow light.

"I felt like it, what are you going to do about it?" Chara asked innocently, with a not-so-innocent smile plastered on her face.

"I can't do anything, except, with Sans's permission, remove all chocolate from you for…a week, no a month." I exclaimed with a smirk, looking towards the demon who had her mouth open.

"Don't need it kiddo, go ahead."

"NO! Anything but that!" Chara yelled, summoning a knife in one hand.

"Too late, best punishment for a demon like you." I said, causing Chara to leap at me, but was stopped as if an invisible wall stopped her. I looked towards the nurse whose hands where covered in a red and green, monochromic fire.

"No fighting in here." Professor Eden scolded towards the demon.

There was a knock on the door as the rest of team RWBY entered the room, all with worried looks on their faces. "Excuse Mrs Eden, do you know whats wrong with my sis?" the blonde bombshell asked the dragon faunas.

"It's best if one of her species tells you, Alastair it's time." Professor Eden said, causing the heads of team WBY to turn towards me.

"Well, something happened to Rube's, on a genetic level. You see, Ruby, is now…a dragon. The reason why she can't hide her wings and tail because a few strands in her DNA are torn, thus removing the ability to fully hide he wings and tail." I explained, the eyes of her team mates opening wide as their moths dropped to the floor.

"My sister, out team leader…is a dragon now? I…I don't know what to think any more…DID YOU DO THIS!" Yang asked, snapping out of her shock first.

"Yeah, did you Alastair?" Wiess and Blake asked, all three members glaring at me, although Wiess' was the worst of the three.

"If I did, would you think I knew what happened to her?" I asked, getting dumbfounded looks from the three.

"Don't you five have school today, stop standing here and get ready, Dust studies is first, not monster corpses though." Professor Eden stated, causing everybody in the room to hurry out, except for Ruby who remained in her unconscious form.

"We'll continue this later Alastair." Wiess exclaimed before heading into her room.

Dragon of Creativity: Sorry about the long wait, I had a serious writers block, and I did start writing a new story, later information when it comes out

Ravine: Will I be in it?

Dragon of Creativity: Not in the main story

Ravine: Why are you being so mean Dragon

Dragon of Creativity: It's not mean if it's the truth

Ravine: Yes it is!

Dragon of Creativity: Well, that's it for now, see you in the future!

Ravine: Yes, we both shall see you soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Oh the time that passes

Dragon of Creativity: Welcome to another Chapter of Creationtale!

Ravine: Hello again!

Dragon of Creativity: Well, this is going to be an…interesting…chapter

Ravine: Is Ruby going to be okay? Why did she become a dragon and why is she like that?

Dragon of Creativity: I know, but if I tell you, you won't keep it a secret.

Ravine: oh…

Dragon of Creativity: Ravine, do you want a fish?

Ravine: DO I, GIMMY GIMMY GIMMY GIMMY THAT FISHY!

Dragon of Creativity: Here you go, I'm going to end this discussion here, see you at the end.

After the Beacon 'Dragon Incident', as the rest of Vale is calling it, there have been many news reporters arriving at the academy trying to get the best scoop on the incident, but the faculty of the school wouldn't allow a single one of them to enter the school. During the week Ruby was sent to the hospital, she got a certain visitor.

The door slammed open as a middle-aged man burst into the room, breathing heavily, eyes wide as he yelled, "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

The man had blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Ah, Mister Xia long, Ruby's in there, but I will warn, you won't expect what you see." The dragon nurse said to the huntsman while pointing towards the bed Ruby was in.

When the blond huntsman walked towards Ruby, he let a gasp escape when he saw Ruby on the bed connected to a machine that I was currently working on. I looked towards the man and said, "Hello sir, my name is Alastair Dreemurr, whats yours?"

"Ah, Hello, my name is Taiyang but what happened to her?" The man named Taiyang asked as he kneeled down next to Ruby and grabbed her hand, being careful of her wings.

"Well, for some unknown reason, Rube's DNA was transformed from being part dragon to full dragon, even though she is in a human form, her wings and tail are showing because there are some broken stands in her DNA that are stopping them from hiding, I'd say a medical condition for dragons, but that's about it." I explained, turning back to the screen that was showing her magic levels.

"Okay, but why is she connected to that machine, the way you said it her life's not in danger, but she looks like she's on the verge of death." Taiyang asked, looking towards me.

"The machines are keeping track of something only Alastair knows a lot about, he is a dragon like Ruby now." Professor Eden said, while putting medical supplies away.

"They are keeping track of her magic levels, she's only unconscious because her magic is low." I explained, moving my hand above her chest and willing her soul to exit, "See this, it's her soul, it's a cross between DETERMINTION and HOPE now, when it used to be just DETERMINATION, her newfound magic has changed her soul so it's a cross of the two, she could use magic from being part dragon, but currently her magic is so low that she is having trouble gaining it, she's been here for three days and she's only recovered half her magic."

"Woah, magic, so that's all that's wrong. Glad to know it's not life threatening." The blonde huntsman said as I let her soul enter her chest.

"Your taking her having magic quite calmly." I stated, walking towards Taiyang.

"I knew she was special, this just adds something extra to the mix, and it might make more sense about the Dragon Incident three days ago." Taiyang said moving to stand up.

"What concerns me is why she hasn't woken up yet, I gained my magic when I was nine, it was by far quite early in my opinion, but maybe what ever caused this to happen didn't think too much about her after the change." I explained to the elder huntsman.

"Maybe theirs a way to speed up the process? You know, give her energy." Taiyang asked looking towards me hopefully.

"I could try exchanging my energy from my soul, I have way more than enough to give her the magic energy, but it is considered…intimate…or I could look to the energy, see what her element is, from my studies in the energy I have discovered a dragon can turn their element into energy by eating it, as long as they didn't produce it, but the problem with that is she isn't awake to eat it, and no one can eat in their sleep." I explained to the blonde.

"So eating is out of the picture, but how is the first one considered intimate?" He asked.

"Basically fusing our souls together and the only to is, well, pretty much the monster equivalent to having sex, wait, you don't know about monsters, there a species that use magic on a daily basis that don't have enough physical mass to hold a baby, so they have to do it through the soul." I exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Would she become pregnant from it, if that's what you're worried about?" He asked, quite hesitantly.

"No, her soul isn't designed to support a baby, since her body has enough physical mass to support one." I stated.

"Alastair, couldn't you use the energy to do it?" Professor Eden asked.

"If I could I would but I can't do much with my current level of understanding and control with it." I said, bringing up a screen for the Creation Archive that has been greatly improved since the first time of using it. The screens had blue energy dragon borders, the display looks more like a computer with application's over on the left side with a large cog-like clock on the right. "If I knew how to edit the code of the universe it would be easy, I wouldn't have to use much of my powers, but same reason as before, I don't have a good control over it."

"Alastair, if she doesn't wake up by the end of the third week from the dragon incident, I give you permission to transfer energy to her soul." Taiyang ordered.

"You got it, I've got classes to go to, you can stay here if you want." I said, starting to leave the room.

"Do you care about Ruby?" He asked, turning towards me.

"I care about her more than I could imagine. I can't help but think that this is my fault." I stated, stopping at the door looking towards the huntsman.

"Then, when she wakes up can you spend as much time as possible teaching her to use her new abilities?" Taiyang asked, looking with wonder.

"I was going to teach her." I stated.

"OH TAIYANG! Alastair can you ask how long he's staying? I want to talk to him, but you have classes to go to." Summer asked, yelling into my ear after appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahh, sure Taiyang how long are you staying here?" I asked, looking towards the red reapers father.

"I'm going to be saying hi to Yang after her classes, so I'd say I'd be leaving at about four thirty, why?" Taiyang asked as I was about to disappear behind the frame.

"Someone wants to talk to you, seeya." I said, zooming out of the room.

*Time skip, after class*

I gently knocked on team RWBY's dorm door, only to hear a male voice come from inside saying, "Come in." allowing me to enter the room. When I entered I saw the male huntsman known as Taiyang playing a game with Yang.

"Hi Yang, Taiyang." I greeted, sitting down next to the two, it was only then did I notice Blake on her bed reading and Wiess at a desk studying, "also you two, Blake and Wiess."

"Hello Alastair, watch me beat my old man!" Yang said excitedly, only to lose at her high ego.

"Hi Alastair, why didn't you question how he knew my name?" Asked Taiyang looking towards his eldest daughter.

At once, the three girls in the room all stated in unison, "He read your soul." Earning a laugh to escape from my mouth.

"Actually, I met him earlier when I was checking on Ruby." I stated, causing every face in the room to point towards me, "I even asked him whats his name."

"The world is ending, Alastair asking who a person and not looking at their soul, it's the end." Yang exclaimed dramatically.

"Yang, if the world was ending, I'm pretty sure both Alastair and Asriel could stop it, they are gods after all." Wiess stated, looking towards the blonde bombshell, everyone with sweat drops.

"True, hey Alastair, when can we play on the Xbox?" Yang asked, looking towards me hopefully.

"We can't, not until I know this worlds technology better, but anyway, about that person that wanted to see you this morning," I stated, winking towards the female blonde, who gasped upon realising who the person was, "Would you like to step through this _**CREATION VORTEX**_ for me? You guys can come to if you want."

A vortex opened up, energy patterns flowing everywhere. Taiyang looked towards the vortex, then towards me before saying, "How did you do that?"

"Remember how this morning, me and Professor Eden were talking about 'the energy' well, something like this is easy with little knowledge of how to use it, anyways, elders first." I said, bowing towards the huntsman.

"Okay." Taiyang said before walking into the vortex.

"Any of you girls want to come?" I asked, causing a raven-haired girl to sit up and say, "I would like to see more monsters." Before walking into the vortex.

"I'm going to go check on Ruby." Yang and Wiess said as they both stood up and left the room.

"Suit yourself." I exclaimed, walking through the vortex and appearing on the other side, seeing a bewildered Taiyang.

"Where are we?" Taiyang asked, looking towards me.

"Underground." I stated, looking towards him as if he grew a second head.

"Yeah, but what is this place called?" Taiyang asked.

"Underground." I stated simply.

"What?" he asked.

"This place is called the Underground, named by the monster king, Asgore Dreemurr." Blake answered the older huntsman.

"Oh, so when I asked-" Taiyang said, with me cutting in saying, "Yep! Anyway, the person who wants to speak to you is right outside this entrance"

I walked out the entrance to the Underground, looking to my right seeing a smiling Summer with her thumbs up. We waited out there for a few seconds, when Blake poked head out from the side of the cave, spotting me and Summer, before motioning for someone to come out.

When she came out, the person following her froze, eyes wide and mouth open, staring directly at Summer who fidgeted in place from the stare. "H-Hi…" Summer said quietly, not sure what to say at this moment.

"H-how…how are you alive?" Taiyang asked, after a few seconds of staring.

"I'm not, I'm whats known as a ghost. Alastair had to take you to his world, so you could see me, I can only generate a body that can be seen by people in his world." Summer explained.

"Congratulations, you are the fifth person from Remnant to walk on another world." I said, with both me and Blake popping a party popper, releasing a stream of streamers and confetti.

"Well, you probably have a lot of catching up to do, so me and Alastair have to go somewhere, bye." Blake said, grabbing me on the back of the shirt and dragging me down the hill.

"I have something I wan to grab anyway, lets head to my house." I said, picking my feat up and picking Blake up, running towards the place I called home, "When we get there I'll give you a fish, is that okay?"

At the mention of fish, Blakes eyes became stars as drool started falling from her mouth, "Yes that is okay!"

We arrived at the house soon after that allowing me to put Blake down and we walked inside. I let Blake sit at the table as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a big tuna and a slice of pie, how we had it I don't know, gave the fish to Blake and asked, "This may be a sensitive topic, but something has been bugging me, Blake, are you a faunas, I promise, anything we say in this room will be kept to ourselves."

"What gave that away!" Blake asked, slightly angered.

"Multiple things. One, you always wear a bow, two, you have a craving for fish like no other person in the world, and three, your bow twitches every time I mention something about a cat when referring to you. Remember, I am a mythical creature, I technically don't exist, so you being a faunas isn't as big as what I am." I explained, allowing my wings and tail to show to ethicise my point while I took a bite out of my pie.

"I-I…okay," Blake relented, giving up knowing that when it came to a fight I would always come first and undid the bow on her head, to reveal two cat ears, "you got me Alastair, yes I am. You see, when I was a kid I was part of the White Fang. Back then it was a normal civil rights group, they happened when the monsters came to the surface, right?"

"Yes they did, it was mainly the humans hating the monsters, trying to protest them out of the surface and back where they belong, but please, continue." I explained, taking another bite at the end.

"Well, back then it was just peaceful protests, but when the old leader stepped down and the new one emerged, the protests became more violent, faunas switching signs for weapons and the worst thing was, it was working. The faunas were finally getting respect, not from equality, but from fear. I couldn't handle it, so on the night before I entered Beacon, I ran away from the organisation, thought that my skills could be useful for helping people than harming them. If you think about it, like you. You have the powers to destroy all humans, faunas and monsters, but you don't because you want peace amongst all the species." Blake finished her explanation as I took the final bite of my pie as I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"These stuff take time, I was lucky that there was only a few thousand monsters and not a million, it would have taken longer if I didn't have the brains that I have. Cumon, put that bow on, I can tell your more comfortable with it on, do you want to see what I came here for?" I asked the black faunas girl.

"Okay, but this conversation is only going to be between us, not a word goes to anybody in my, or your, team. Especially Wiess, if she knew, who knows what she would do to me." Blake exclaimed, horror visible on her face.

"Yes, I will don't worry. This way." I said, leading her to my lab.

When we entered the room, the blue lights illuminated the space, revealing the sliver walls. "What is this place?" Blake asked as she entered the room.

"You see, since I was a lot smarter than anybody else's, I made a room where I could test my brains out any way I want." I explained, walking to the wall next to my secret safe. I pressed an invisible button on the wall and a little hatch opened, revealing a keypad. I inputted the code for the pad into the pad, causing the hatch to close and the wall to start moving like a garage door, revealing a strange vehicle, "This is a project I had started working on a while ago, it's called project 'Eclipsal Whyvern' and what it was going to be is a jet that can turn into a sort of helicopter but now I have a thought of re-working the project so it could be like a personal dimensional jumper, while another machine of mine that is still being made can make rips in the fabric of reality to create portals from one side of the universe to the other, this one's main purpose will be to travel to distant worlds quickly. With Earths knowledge of rocket science and Remnant's technological advancements I could quite possibly make this dream a functional reality."

I started pushing the vehicle out, revealing a jet like object with the wings folded so they were pointing backwards, looking like armor plats, with a set of three different missile launchers on the bottom of the wings but with the wings folded up, it looks like it's on the side, each firing a different type of missile, landing gear protruding from underneath the cockpit and out of the wings, two sensor like objects at the front, each being capable of rotating three hundred and sixty degrees, a rotatory 27mm cannon was on the front, two intlet FOD screens were on the side of the two seater cockpit with noticeable fans on the inside of the chassis, underneath is what looked like helicopter blades connected to two rotor arms the motor to the back, an exhaust fan was on the back, foreplane flaps near the front of the vehicle protruding outwards with two 27mm cannons underneath them connected to the ships chassis, one on each side.

"Why would you make that? You know, with your motion sickness?" Blake asked, looking at the vehicle sceptically, "and why does it look like an army vehicle?"

"One, I made this when people would come to dust monsters, which is kill them if you didn't know, two, I made this for the monsters for myself and with the discovery of gravity dust you could theoretically cancel movement, allowing somebody who has motion sickness to move, and three, I was planning to give the designs to the government, but then they'd become stronger, and at that time some people on the government didn't like monsters. I just scrapped it near the end but kept it encase I was going to start a new vehicle." I explained to the faunas in disguise as I started marking runes on the floor.

"People would kill monsters…so it's was worse than what the faunas have to go through." Blake replied, her face full of horror.

"Yeah, any way can you help me please?" I asked the raven-haired faunas.

"Sure what is it?" she said, sitting next to me, "And what are you doing?"

"Both have a simple answer, I found a spell on the archive that can transport objects to a certain location, what I need you to do is put twenty symbols down a certain spots for me, is that okay with you?" I explained to the girl beside me.

"So what your saying is, you want to teach me magic?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Yeah pretty much, you told me your secret so I'm repaying you by teaching you magic, especially this magic its right up your alley, anyway, you in?" I asked, creating a sheet of paper in my hand with the circle and the symbols she needs to place.

"I would like to use magic, so what do I do?" Blake asked.

"On this sheet is the symbols you need to draw and where they go, here is a piece of chalk to draw them." I said, handing the items to the cat girl beside me.

"Okay, I'll get right to it." Blake said, a hint of happiness in her voice, as she got up and moved to put the symbols in the growing circles of runes. A few minutes later, Summer and Taiyang entered the lab…to see a smile on Blakes face as she put the runes on the ground around the aircraft.

"Oh, hey Summer and Tai, where just setting up a Teleportation array to transport this vehicle to Remnant." I said to the ghost and the hunter.

"Oh okay, will Summer disappear when we head back?" Taiyang asked, disappointment clearly in his voice.

"Yes, because on Remnant only me, Ruby, Asriel and Chara can see her." I exclaimed as Blake stood up, stretching, then saying, "I'm done Alastair, so whats next?"

"Good job Blake could you and tai enter the cockpit, I'm currently the only person here with a magic strong enough to us the spell so I will meet you there, also I'm going to need someone to make sure no one tries to take it after its transported. It may not be fully functional, but if they get it working they would have a full-on war machine in their hands." I explained, gesturing to the cockpit which I opened up for the two.

"So what is this Alastair?" Taiyang asked as he stepped into the vehicle.

"It's a decommissioned project of mine, project 'Eclipsal Whyvern' but now I'm going to be remaking it, so it can jump to different planets.

"Sounds cool, bye Summer, see you next time I head here." Tai said as the cockpit closed on him.

"See you back at Remnant Blake." I said as I started closing Blakes window.

"Yes I will, you better start teaching me soon Alastair." Blake said allowing it to close on her.

I walked out of the circle and started chanting, " _With reality as my witness, I wish to send the objects that are held within this circle, reveal to me the powers to transport without light, may the shadows guide me to the place I wish, shadow transport_ _ **infidise darkruss!**_ "

As I finished chanting, the lights in the area turned off as shadows rose from the circle. When the lights turned on again, I was the only person left in the room, so I went to the wall where the vehicle came out and looked inside, seeing the project that I'm glad Blakes enhanced sight didn't pick up, because at the back was a vehicle, bigger than any vehicle known to man. With the length being over thirty-two meter's and a width that is over twenty-one meters this vehicle is a beast. "I can't help but think that you will be needed in the future, SRT5A1 Spectrum." I said to myself as I closed the door.

I walked upstairs to see a goat woman sitting on the couch drinking some tea, "Hello mum." I said walking up and hugging the goat mum.

"Oh, hello my child, why are you here?" Toriel said as she returned the hug.

"I came here to transport project Eclipsal Whyvern to Remnant, I'm thinking of turning it into a ship that could transport people to and from Remnant." I explained as I let go of the fluffy goat.

"Okay my child, just be careful with it." She said going back to her word search.

"Bye mum, _**CREATION VORTEX!**_ " I said, forcing the vortex to be seen.

"Bye my child, I hope to see you soon!" Toriel said as I walked into the vortex.

When I arrived at the academy, I got a very…interesting…sight. There was a really large crowd circling the location where I designated project Eclipsal Whyvern to appear with what appears to be an amused Ozpin and an angry Glynda walking through the crowd, Ozpins ever-so-trusty coffee mug in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this!" Scolded Glynda as she and Ozpin finally got into the centre, seeing the vehicle that was hidden in the crowd.

"This is Alastair's, not mine!" Taiyang yelled, both he and Blake fearing their lives.

"Do you like it Ozpin, I call it project Eclipsal Whyvern." I said, standing beside him with a coffee mug in may hand, just with a hot chocolate inside it than actual coffee.

"How did you get their Alastair?" Asked Taiyang, paling at my sudden appearance.

"Moves faster than light." Ozpin, Blake and Glynda deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"But I've got to say it is an interesting vehicle, but tell me, why did you bring it?" Ozpin asked, curiosity visible in his eyes.

"I brought as a test to see if I could combine my worlds technology with your worlds, see if it's possible, than make it so I could use it to travel from this world to my world without using the rituals, sort of like a jump would you say?" I explained to the ancient professor.

"That makes a lot of sense for bringing it, but why did you bring Taiyang with you?" Ozpin asked, looking towards the huntsman who was being scolded by Glynda for no apparent reason.

"Summer wanted to talk with him, and as it stands earth is the only place she can be visible to other human eyes." I explained to the professor, taking a drink from the mug in my hand.

"Ah, she would want to talk to him, I will allocate a spot for you to work on this project, Glynda, could you get a spot in the workshop ready for this vehicle, so Alastair can work on his project?" Ozpin said, snapping the witch-like lady out of here scolding of the hunter and huntress-in-training.

"You can't keep giving Alastair special privileges Ozpin, he's going to keep doing things like this!" Glynda scolded the old hunter.

"Actually, the workspace is all I need, I am quite good at looking after myself." I retorted.

"With Alastair's project, he decided to work on could be a beginning to the fusion of two worlds technological advancements and could bring both worlds to a new future, one with peace between all species of both worlds," Ozpin explained before yelling to or the students, "Could all students except Alastair and Blake please leave the area, me and Glynda will deal with it."

At the headmasters command, the students left the area, having the viewing party disappear with little to no fighting, "Could I also have information on how the frigates float in the air with no apparent engines keeping them afloat, I'm going to incorporate the same idea into this project which will be renamed to project Hypergon."

"Okay Alastair, but for now could you put this vehicle in the park for student vehicles until we have the workshop set up for you." Ozpin stated looking towards the plane parked in the courtyard.

"I had already organised a park for it, but could the workshop be away from other people, I work better when nobody is watching." I requested, going towards the vehicle and started pushing it with relative ease, it is designed to be lighter but stronger than any current earthen aircrafts.

"That can be arranged, but you should probably check on Ruby soon, you are the only one who can keep checks on her." Ozpin stated, leaving to his office.

"Why does he keeps giving you special privileges." Glynda asked, facepalming.

"Ozpin probably wants to stay on my good side, not even I know how I become when I'm angry, if I can beat a god without being in my other forms he probably wants to make sure he doesn't anger and slash or disappoint me, even though I can handle being shot down or, he wants to get good relations down with people from my world, using me to do that isn't that bad of an idea, since I'm the monster ambassador." I hypothesised to the witch-like professor.

"Your probably right, although, was it necessary to teleport your plane to the middle of the courtyard instead of the parking lot." Glynda scolded.

"Yes, I wouldn't get Ozpins attention then." I said before leaving, with a very bewildered professor, faunas girl and huntsman behind.

*Time skip, 1 week afterwards*

I was down in the workshop that was allocated to me by the professor's when I heard a very familiar voice coming from the entrance say, "Alastair, you in here?"

"Yes, just be careful of the metal on the ground." I said, climbing out from inside the aircraft's open chassis. Standing at the door is a second-year bunny faunas named Velvet. She has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears and was wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are protected by a type of gold metal. "Hello Velvet, what brings you to my humble abode?" I asked the rabbit faunas.

The workshop was pretty much a Remnant version of my lab since the walls, floor and rood are a bright silver with cyan tech-patterns for lights, the only difference is that the lights are Dust lighting instead of normal cyan lights and there was scrap metal all over the place. "What are you working on?" Velvet asked as she tried to traverse the field of junk.

"Well, my bunny-eared friend, this is project Hypergon, which is going to incorporate Remnants technology and earthen technology and fuse them into one object, which is a ship capable of transporting life to other worlds under hopefully a minute." I explained as I crawled back into the vehicle.

"It sure is an interesting thing." Velvet said as she sat near the entrance where I'm currently inside of, looking inside to see what I'm doing.

"Could you hand me that blowtorch please?" I asked her, pointing to the tool in question right beside her, which she handed to me, "Thanks."

"How's Ruby going?" Velvet wondered, looking towards me inquisitively.

"Still hasn't woken up, that concerns me why is she staying unconscious, I was never like this when I gained my powers." I exclaimed, looking towards the bunny faunas.

"This is just a guess, but maybe her Aura can't regenerate because it's not used to her new body?" the rabbit suggested.

"Her Aura regenerated but you do bring up a good point, maybe she's not waking up because _she_ isn't used to her new body, this might make the most sense, her magic is high enough now to allow her to wake up but, yet she doesn't, we won't know until she wakes up…unfortunately." I estimated, mumbling the last part to myself.

"You might be right there, so we just have to wait. Also Professor Ozpin was looking for you." Velvet said before leaving the room.

"Great, what does he want now?" I questioned, before crawling out of the aircraft and walking behind it, disappearing from view and appearing in Ozpins office, seeing Ozpin, Glynda and a huntsman talking.

I knocked on the door and said, "Hello Oz, Velvet told me you wanted to talk to me?"

This startled the three before Ozpin said, "Hello Alastair, I did call you, Alastair, this is Qrow Brandwen, Miss Rose's and Miss Xia Longs uncle, Qrow, this is Alastair Dreemurr a real-life god from another world."

The man now known as Qrow took a sip of his flask, which smelt of alcohol, looked towards me than back towards Ozpin saying drunkenly, "Ya sure this kid is a god, he looks as old as Ruby?"

"I assure you I am a god, oh mighty bird of scraps, and I am as old as Ruby." I said, with hidden amusement from the face he made.

"Hey hey hey, I am no bird of scraps, where did you get that from anyway?" the black-haired hunter asked. I teleported so I was right next to him, floating so I was at his level and leaning on his shoulder saying, "Don't worry, your name sounds like a bird species on my world that likes to pick up scraps, don't ask."

"Well, now that introductions are finished," Ozpin stated as I appeared on the ground beside Qrow with my hands into my pocket, "We need you two," Ozpin continued, pointing towards me and the Huntsman, "to do something for me."

I did a gasp of fake horror, moving my hand to my mouth as I said, "You are giving ME a job with a drunkard, how dare you, I'm not even a hunter yet."

"I agree with the kid, he's not a hunter yet, he shouldn't even be allowed going on a mission if it's a hunter mission." Qrow stated seriously.

"I assure you, Alastair's skill level in fighting is higher than yours Qrow, and this also concerns him too since your terrible with technologies and he isn't." Ozpin replied looking towards the drunken bird beside me.

"Yes, but why would I need his he-" Qrow started before being cut off with me saying, "You need me to hack into something don't you."

"You are too smart for your own good, we encrypted a transmission that had coordinates to a location for a major White Fang base and one of them mentioned something about a maidens power. We need you two to investigate and hack any information you find from important drivers. Alastair, this is your first mission, but it needs to be kept a secret, so no one thinks your getting special treatment, we need skills only you can provide at the moment." Ozpin explained looking towards us.

"You got it," I said, making a from-fist-to-open-palm movement bringing up the screen as I brought up a map of Remnant, "what are the coordinates Oz?"

"Let me guess, you've got a map of Remnant open on your archive, so you can teleport you and Qrow to an area near the coordinates, right?" Ozpin guessed with an all-knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I replied with the word 'sum' writing beside me going up earning weird looks from Glynda and Qrow.

"That's…interesting…" Qrow stated while looking towards me.

"Well, Alastair here are the coordinates, good luck, Qrow, think of this as an evaluation of his work, I would like to know what you can figure out about him." Ozpin said, handing me a small piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it.

"Okay Oz, kid, you ready?" Qrow asked, taking a long sip from his drink.

"I have the coordinates ready, just let me get my stuff and we'll be ready to go." I explained before moving at supersonic speeds, changing out of my normal black jeans, black lab coat and black sweater top and into my normal clothes then going to the lockers and getting my weapon from my one before heading back to Ozpin's office.

"Ready!" I exclaimed, a big smile on my face after looking at Qrow's face.

"Did he just-" Qrow started before I said happily, "Yep! You ready to go."

"Yes, common, we'll take a Bulkh- What is that!" Qrow asked, looking at a cloudy vortex that appeared beside me.

"This, oh it's just a vortex to the place that I thought would be most suited for us to start, out of there sight but there base is on full view to us." I exclaimed, walking to the vortex before walking beside it and bowing, "Elders first."

"I'm not that old kid." Qrow said before entering the vortex.

"Alastair, you could probably tell this is more than just a mission, we need to get Qrow to trust you, he doesn't know what you truly can do, and with your growing relationship with Ruby your going to need his trust." Ozpin explained as I was about to enter the portal.

"Don't worry Oz, I won't let you down." I said before entering the portal.

I arrived in the clearing and crouched down next to the prone form of Qrow before letting my tail grow out of my back and said, "Would you like me to do a count of everyone?"

"I don't see why not, but how would yo-" Qrow started, freezing when he saw my eyes pitch black.

"There are about forty to fifty, maybe even fifty-five people in there, by looking at the animalistic differences the souls have they are all faunas, except five of them, they are pure human souls, but there moving freely throughout the facility, it's most likely that the chances are their all prisoners about to be executed. On the highly unlikely chance that their working with the white fang, we should be careful. Wait, one of the human souls, it's got half a soul there, I don't know how but that person has one and a half of a soul, might need to investigate further" I explained, returning my eyes to their original state.

"You can tell all that from looking at the facility, I can see why Ozpin chose you to come on this mission. What do you think we should do now?" Qrow stated while looking at the facility. The facility looked like a military bunker with high walls and large guns, too large for a normal outpost on earth.

"Depends, you need a way into that facility which won't alert the guards, I can walk right past them without them seeing me, since I mover faster than light, but I don't know about you. If we take out the outside guards the outpost will be alerted, and they would be on guard more than usual, that's why we need to enter stealth fully." I explained, stretching my legs.

"Good idea kid, I'll turn into a bird, it's not my semblance it's something Oz gave me, did he give you your powers?" Qrow said, looking at the facility that fired at some passing grimm.

"No, didn't know he could. Summer was the reason I know of this place." I stated, only to hear Qrow stiffen in place.

"Kid, what do you know about Summer?" Qrow demanded, almost angrily.

"That she's Taiyang's wife, Yang's stepmother, Ruby's mother, has Ruby's personality and is currently attached to my soul. Why?" I asked sceptically.

"It's just that she was on the same team as Tai and myself, don't worry I'm not mad but right now we have a mission to do, you ready kid?" the drunken crow asked.

"Meet me here, it'll be a lot easier if we know where each other are also, I just noticed that the human souls aren't being escorted the White Fang." I started, before Qrow said, "Which means there working with them, avoid them at all cost, we don't know what they're doing here."

"I agree, see you on the other side." I said before moving at light speed and appearing at the meeting point. It was a few minutes before a bird floated down above me only to turn into a familiar black-haired huntsman.

"So kid, do you know where we're headin' or…" Qrow asked as I made the hand gesture that brings up the archive to reveal it to have a map of the facility, before doing it again to make it visible to Qrow.

"Okay, this is the spot we are currently, from what I can tell, the main computer hub would be here," I said pointing to a point of the map in the centre, tapping it twice to bring up a 3D model of the room, revealing a bunch of computers and a stack of hard drives, with ten visible hearts in the room, and four hearts on the outside, each with an animal trait on them, "each of the hearts are faunas that are either running the computers or guarding them. I can teleport us into the room and knock all of them out then hack the computers, I can tell your more of a fighter so while I'm hacking the computers I would like you to guard me, if that is all right with you."

"Sounds perfect, but what about the human souls, are they nearby?" Qrow asked looking at the map.

"No, luckily for us, there on the opposite side of the map, we should be safe for a while, that is assuming we don't get detected by the White Fang." I explained as I closed the archive.

"Great, are we ready to go?" Qrow asked as he looked around a corner to check for White Fang.

"Yep, just follow me, I know a shortcut." I said walking behind a pillar that just appeared from nowhere.

I appeared in the shadows of the room and quickly knocked each one out with a quick karate chop to the back of the neck as Qrow just walked out of the same spot I appeared. "Woah, that was sudden." He said simply.

"I did say I know a shortcut, didn't I?" I said as I started pulling the unconscious White Fang members into a pile next to the wall.

"You did, didn't expect it to be that quick though." He replied, walking towards the door as I got to the computer and looked for a spot to put my USB.

"Where do I put this." I stated while looking all over the computer.

"What do you mean 'Where do I put this' you put your scroll right there!" Qrow stated while pointing to a spot besides the keyboard.

"What is it with never using USB ports, anyway," I said, putting my phone over the spot, realizing that it's just a contact transfer, "starting the hack now."

I started hacking through the system, going through every file in the system before I sensed souls coming this way, "Qrow, I still need more time, there are people coming in this direction could you so kindly keep your guard up?"

"Yeah sure kid, how much longer?" Qrow asked, going into a more defensive position.

"About three to four minutes, then it will be an unknown amount of time to copy them to my phone." I explained to the 'dusty old crow'.

"Don't you know? Remnant's data transfer is almost instantaneous." Qrow explained, looking towards me with a questioning gaze.

"Hey, I'm new to this world, stuff like this isn't normal for my world." I exclaimed, continuing my hack, "Their almost here"

True to my word, only a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the White Fang guards and a White Fang General that was looking towards Qrow. "How did you get in here human, and what is that Faunas doing over there?" the general asked.

"Where uhhh…doing a routine data check, making sure the data in the system hasn't been hacked." Qrow distracted as I started hacking the final file.

"Okay, carry on human." The faunas said after closing the door.

"That faunas bought it, how didn't he see the unconscious White Fang members?" the bird huntsman asked.

"Okayyy…Done. To answer your question, I put a rune on them that wares off when they wake up, we should leave now, the data has been transferred to my phone with the data still there, _**CREATION VORTEX!**_ " I explained, the vortex opening beside me, gesturing to the huntsman.

"Okay kid, but I would have thought you would have deleted the files." Qrow said, stepping in front of the vortex.

"I'm leaving no trace of us being here, deleting the files would indicate that someone was here." I explained to the bird named huntsman.

"Smart." Was all Qrow said before he walked into the portal. Just as he entered, the door opened, revealing armed White Fang guards pointing towards me and the general who was holding a weapon that resembled a semi-automatic machine gun with a sword blade underneath the barrel. "Stop!" said the faunas who was aiming the barrel towards me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but," I started, before zooming to each of the guards behind the general and knocked them out, "But I have other things to do, adiós amigo."

I walked through the portal getting shot in the back multiple times before closing it when I got to the other side, "Welp, that was fun!"

"Kid, you where just getting shot at and your acting as if your, you know, not…" Qrow exclaimed, taking a sip from his drink, only to find it empty, "Ah shit."

"Here." I said, handing the Qrow a bottle of rum.

"Thanks kid. Wait, why did you have a bottle of alcohol on you." Qrow asked sternly while pouring the bottle into his flask.

"I created it, so you could have your drink, I know you need it." I explained, while taking a sip from a bottle that appeared in my hand.

"Huh, well lets head back to oz kid, we are finished." Qrow said, standing up.

"Just wait and watch the facility." I exclaimed, turning towards the facility, which was glowing a bright blue hue as the 'pop go's the weasel' theme song played in the background. When the song ended, a giant black worm, the size of a skyscraper on earth, with white armor appeared out of the ground, it's mouth open revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, the white armor segmenting when the worm moved while blazing cyan marks decorated the worm.

"What kind of Grimm is that!" Qrow exclaimed, looking towards the worm that appeared out of the ground with his jaw basically touching the ground.

"That is not a Grimm Qrow. This is a hallucination I conducted to trick their minds, I just need to see something." I explained as large explosions started appearing all over the worm as a human woman was floating about ten centimetres above the wall shooting fire at the worm, "Qrow, is that the power of a maiden?"

"Yes, how you discovered that I will never know, but do you know her name?" Qrow asked.

"Hard to tell, it keeps switching from 'Amber' to 'Cinder' like the person has twos souls, or half of one." I replied, eyes pitch black with cyan streaks visible.

"So we now know the thief's name, we should head back to Ozpin, he would want to hear this." Qrow ordered, looking towards me, eyes reflecting a flame unlike any other.

"Okay, follow me, I know a shortcut." I exclaimed, walking behind a tree with Qrow following soon after allowing the giant worm to disappear.

We appeared in the shadows of the room, watching Ozpin finish a conversation he was having with the remaining members of team RWBY. It took a few minutes, but they eventually left the room, allowing Qrow and I to exit the shadows of the room and walked towards the headmasters desk, "Hello Oz, where back!" Qrow exclaimed loudly in his drunken slur.

"That was a lot faster than I originally thought it would." Ozpin stated looking towards me as I placed my phone on his desk.

"The kids more resourceful than you give him credit for." Qrow stated simply while taking a seat in front of the headmaster's desk, earning a raised eyebrow from the professor.

"Please elaborate." Ozpin replied, looking towards the bird hunter.

"Well, he managed to enter the facility without the White Fang noticing, due to his clothes he just needs to reveal his tail and all of a sudden, he looks like a member of the white fang. He managed to hide the fact that we we're hacking the system by hiding the body's of the unconscious faunas and tricking a general, he got an exact count of all members in the facility and you wouldn't believe this, but he found a few humans walking freely in the facility and FINALLY! The most important thing, we figured out who stole the maidens soul." Qrow explained to the professor.

"What is her name Qrow?" Ozpin asked, a look of seriousness plastered on his face.

"From what we could tell, her soul kept changing from one name to another, we know the maidens name is Amber, but the other name that showed was Cinder, according to Alastair that is." Qrow explained as I put m phone on the counter.

"The files are on there." I said simply, moving to lean on a pillar near the back of the room.

"Okay, this is more than I hoped for information, good thing she doesn't know of Alastair's powers." Ozpin said, causing me to exclaim, "Wait, who's 'She'?"

"A person you have nothing to worry about at this very moment, if she knows your powers and try's to collect you for her plans than we will tell you about her." Ozpin explained, sipping from his ever-present mug, "Alastair, the files have been transferred, you can leave now."

I grabbed my phone and left the room behind the pillar, appearing in my lab before quickly speeding to my room and coming back wearing my lab clothes, "Time to get back to work!"

*Time Skip*

I was doing one of my routine check up on Ruby when a heard a slight movement coming from Ruby's bed. I looked towards the movement, only to see a red scaled clad Ruby with giant amber eyes and sharp teeth, the hospital gown straps falling off her shoulder. "Hello, Veandolafe, why are you here?" I asked.

"I just thought you would want to know that Ruby will be waking up soon, I was just in there teaching her to use her new ability's." Veandolafe explained happily and swinging her legs which had dragon claws instead of feat.

"That's nice, maybe I can start teaching her magic." I said.

"Also," Veandolafe said before standing up and hugging me, breasts cushioning against on my arm, "I think I should tell you that mating season is coming soon, you were raised by humans, so I can understand you wouldn't know, but Ruby will want to be near you almost every second of the day without knowing why, I think it's best if a male dragon told you…but there are none nearby, so if one doesn't come or tells you, I guess I'll just have to give you the dragon talk."

She giggled, before letting go and sitting on the bed, her claws on her arms digging and creating tears in the mattress, "Just make sure you teach her how to use magic okay pretty boy~?"

"Okay Veandolafe I will, how long until the REAL Ruby come back?" I asked the female dragon that was on the bed, slight blush coating my cheeks.

"Ohh~ you reacted, well not long, after tonight she should be back. Oh and I EXPECT to have some cookies when Ruby wakes up, she may be the one in control, but I have her cravings." She said seriously, giggling from looking at my face while pushing her chest forward to reveal slightly larger breasts to the normal female.

"O-okay I will, just please tell me nothing is wrong with her before you go to sleep." I asked the amber eyed female, looking towards the screen to advert my eyes from the female dragoness.

"She's perfectly fine, but is absolutely CRAVING some cookies, bye, sweet heart~" she said before returning to the sleepless state, the changes to the body reverting to normal, well, as normal as a girl with permanent wings and tail can get.

"Why is she…such a perv…" I said to myself before heading towards the RWBY dorm. I knocked on the door earning a come in from a certain raven-haired faunas inside. I opened the door to see Wiess forcing Yang to study, such a shocker, and Blake laying on her bed reading her book.

"Hey Guys," I said happily, a bowl in my hand with the required items to make cookies inside, "Who wants to make cookies?"

"Why the sudden interest in cookies?" Wiess inquired, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Veandolafe told me Ruby's going to wake up so-" I started but was stopped by a blonde bombshell that literally jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Woah, careful there Yang, low HP here." I exclaimed, pushing the blonde off with ease. Yang immediately stood up, rubbing the back of her neck saying, "Sorry Alastair."

"Well, as I was saying, before being interrupted by Yang, Rube's is going to wake up and Veandolafe said that Rube's is going to be extremely hungry and is craving cookies, that's why I have the bowl of coo…kie…Yang…you do realize you're the one who has to clean up that mess, right?" I explained, pointing towards the floor where all the ingredients for the cookies were scattered all over the floor.

"Yang…" a very ice cold voice said behind the blonde, a dark look on the heiresses face as her and eyes where glowing red, with a mop and bucket in her hands, "Clean!"

And just like that, the mop and bucket was gone from the heiresses hands and Yang was going all over the room comically cleaning up the small space. Looking back to the ice queen, I asked, "Do you want to come cooking with me?"

"That would be quite lovely, I wanted to see if you have your mothers cooking skills." Weiss explained, leaving the room with a slight smile on her face.

"You coming kitty?" I asked the faunas in disguise.

"You do realise I'm not faunas right?" She asked, putting her book underneath the pillow walking towards me.

"Yeah, just with that bow, you look like a cat. Well, Yang when your done you'll find us in my lab." I explained, leaving the room, leaving a blonde behind who was crying comical tears inside the confines of her room.

"Follow me, to NARNIA!" I said almost walking away but froze in my tracks when one of the females asked, "Whats Narnia?"

"Narnia is a land of magic and creatures in fantasy, we have no idea whether it exists or not." I explained, walking towards the lab.

When we walked into the lab, we saw a large goat mom pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven and onto a table that was close by, most of the junk that was on the floor before 'nicely' cleaned up. "Hi mom." I said upon seeing the woman.

"Oh, hello my child, good to see you have brought some friends with you!" Toriel said, looking at the entrance where Weiss and Blake were standing.

"Hello Miss Dreemurr." Both Weiss and Blake said after seeing the goat. Blake lent into my ear and asked, "Why is she here?"

"She's here because I know for a solid fact that my mom makes the best food in my entire world, I want to see if this world has better quality food." I explained, earning a small glare from the heiress who asked, "How is she that good?"

"Easy, thousands of years of experience." I said simply, walking towards the makeshift kitchen.

We spent the next hour and a half baking cookies, earning a whole bunch of laughs from the shenanigans of the small group, including covering Blake in flour, bow somehow untouched, Weiss 'accidentally' melting the choc chips and Toriel putting a fake moustache on my face with said melted chocolate because I had somehow fallen asleep in that time. All in all, it was a little fun activity without the obnoxious blonde around.

After the fun experience of cooking the cookies, we bid Toriel a fare well and left to our dorms to rest for the night. Well, not me that is, for as soon as I entered my dorm room I saw…Chara in front of a very, and I mean very, flustered Asriel wearing only her underwear with Sans snoring in the corner.

"Chara, stop that, can't you see you torturing Asriel." The reaction was instantaneous. Chara, I didn't know this was possible, squealed like a girl in embarrassment and immediately tried to cover herself, obviously forgetting that she could change her clothes with her magic, and Asriel dashing straight out the door.

"huh, kid whats up?" Sans said tiredly as he woke up on the other side of the room.

"Oh nothing, just caught Chara trying to seduce Asriel, that's all." I explained, Chara's face as red as my cloak in embarrassment. This earned a very loud laugh from the stout skeleton and a glare from the female demon.

"SHUT UP ALASTAIR!" she said, summoning a knife, completely forgetting her state of dress and getting in a fighting stance.

"You know a battle against me is like fighting reality, it's never ending." I said as a dragon made of bones with a soul blaster as the head appeared behind me, hands in my pocket.

"OH YEAH! Lets see about that!" Chara stated lunging at me before stopping when I said, "How about you get some clothes on first, then go find Asriel. By the sounds of it, he's running around the school screaming."

Chara, upon myself saying that, started freaking out again, trying to cover herself, before trying to slap me on the face yelling, "PERVERT!" but I dodged the slap and said before leaving the room, "I'm not the one in my underwear. While you get dressed I'm going to find Asriel."

"Stupid Alastair." Chara mumbled as I closed the door, Sans waiting outside his ever-present smile somehow seaming larger on his face.

"heh, guess were getting a free tour huh." Sans said, his skeletal hands stuffed in his jackets pockets.

"Don't know what your on about Sans, I know every nook and cranny of this castle of a school." I exclaimed, earning a small chuckle from sans who said, "oh god, please don't tell me you just said that."

"Oh I did just say that." I exclaimed, copying the stout skeletons posture.

The door to our dorm opened up revealing a very red-faced Chara who was wearing her normal clothes, except that her sweater was revealing more skin than usual, particularly the breast area of the body.

"you look…different?" Sans exclaimed, taking in Chara's new attire.

"Well, I-It's just hot in here, that's all." Chara said storming past me while trying to stab a determination knife in my direction which I avoided with ease, "You gotta be a _LOT_ quicker than that to hit me Car-car."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Chara asked, her iris's glowing a bright red.

"Car-car think I'll call you that from now on." I said, earning a dagger to the head.

"YOU WILL NOT CALL ME THAT!" Chara said, about thirty knives glowing a dark red.

"i agree with the kiddo car-car, that is a really good name for ya." Sans agreed, narrowly dodging a knife that was thrown at his face, smiling at the angered expression on her face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! I'M GOING TO GO FIND ASRIEL!" Chara stated, storming of, a black cloud of pure hatred hovering over her head.

"Alright Car-car be back soon okay?" I said, walking in the opposite direction of Chara, which was the direction of Asriel, who was surprisingly inside team JNPR's dorm.

"so, where's the goat kid?" Sans asked, following behind me.

"Currently being comforted by team JNPR." I said, knocking on the JNPR dorm door.

Pyrrha opened the door, noticing us before saying, "Hello!"

"Hello Pyrrha, is Asriel in there?" I asked the spartan like huntress-in-training.

"Yes, but could you please tell me why he's like this?" she asked, letting both me and Sans into the room.

"Just Chara trying to seduce him, that's all." I said, walking up to make step brother.

"Oh, that sounds…lovely…" she said, an awkward grin plastered on her face as I said to Asriel, "You all right there?"

"W-What was Chara t-trying to d-do w-with m-me?" Asriel asked shakenly.

"She was just trying to show you her feelings the only way she knows how, by being a succubus." I explained, patting the goat on the back. This earning weird looks before Jaune asked, "Whats a succubus?"

"basically a sex crazed demon." Sans explained, earning a sweat drop from all the earthlings in the room.

"Way to put it lightly." I exclaimed as turned towards the skeleton.

"heh, what can i say. i'm just that kind of guy." Sans replied. Just as Sans said that the door literally exploded open revealing a hyperventilating Chara who immediately appeared beside Asriel and started saying random things to try and calm down the goat child.

After a few minutes of comedic apologies from the red-haired demon and everyone's favourite, even YOU, humanoid goat was restored to his usual self which is when we left the room, saying our good byes to the people in the dorm and returning to our dorm to get some rest for the next day that from what I can tell is going to be extremely eventful.

Dragon of Creativity: Well, that's that…

Ravine: Did Alastair break the fourth wall at the end?

Dragon of Creativity: WHAT! No he didn't your just imagining things, camon we have more things to do then just talk about something stupid like that.

Ravine: Why are you denning it?

Dragon of Creativity: I will give you a fish to stop talking about it.

Ravine: Fish? Which Fish, comon tell me, tell me PLEASE!

Dragon of Creativity: A giant Salmon, hey how about you guys just leave I'll deal with this later, see you soon, and remember all you demi-gods, Reality is changing each and every day Alastair exists, how long does it change for the worse. We will discover this soon enough, but for now, we will be seeing you.

Ravine: Yes my favourite, see you next time everyone.


	11. Chapter 10: The new Age of Magic

Dragon of Creativity: Hello everyone

Ravine: Where am I, I just disappeared…

Dragon of Creativity: You're here with me, not in the story

Ravine: Well, get me in the story!

Dragon of Creativity: I'll try to Ravine

Ravine: Do you Promise…

Dragon of Creativity: Okay Ravine, I promise to put you somewhere in the story…

Ravine: Thanks, anyway enjoy the chapter!

Dragon of Creativity: Yeah, what she said.

* * *

"Stop pacing, you'll end up burning holes in the floor." A red-haired demon said, smiling smugly on top of her bed.

"give 'em a break kid, after all, he does care about her." A stout skeleton said, drinking from a bottle of ketchup while sprawled out over his bed.

"Yeah yeah smiley trashbag, but why does he have to care so much." The demon said, looking towards said person who was tactually creating burn marks on the space he was pacing on, listening to music at the same time.

"Well, he might have a crush on her, or he could be worried to how Ruby may act towards being a dragon." A goat suggested, sitting on the same bed as the demon.

"crush would be more like it, although the kids taking it a bit too far." The skeleton replied, looking towards the pacing child.

"Sansy, what are you going to do if he does actually like her?" the demon asked.

"I'd let him, I quite like the girl, and she is pretty much Remnants version of him, only a little more cheerful." 'Sansy' replied, sitting up.

"What would mum think about them being together?" the goat asked, looking at a book on Remnants history in his hands.

"Oh, I know Azzy, she would probably tell them no baby making until there married." The demon said, laughing a little.

"okay, kid that may be true, but here is a factor that may prevent her from saying that, what if a dragon has a mating season, if they do then they better get married quickly or we might have a few dragon children on our hands." 'Sansy' explained, looking through a book labelled 'Dragon Anatomy: A Mythical beast explored'.

"How did you find that book?" 'Azzy' asked, after reading the name of it.

"surprisingly, one of remnants fairy tales revolves around two species, a dragon species and an elf species, these two species ruled half of remnant, while human and faunas ruled the other. they were trapped underground like us and they haven't been seen, but there was one thing about this species, that the king was always a dragon, and the princess was an elf, this is also said to be the origin of people born with silver-eyes. because of this I had to go looking for information about the dragon race, that's how I came upon this book." 'Sansy' explained, reading a page in the book.

"Wow, there may be more history that isn't recorded in Remnants history, right Sans?" 'Azzy' asked, looking towards the skeleton.

"yes, normally fairy tales are made from history, like that fairy tale about monsters, they used it to keep people away from ebott, this fairy tale, may not be like the one with us but it is similar." Sans explained, taking a sip from his condiment.

"Sans, you are thinking what I'm thinking?" the demon asked, looking towards the skeleton.

"if it's finding a way to free this species that you can sign me up chara, no species deserves to be stuck underground with no hope." Sans said, standing up from the bed, "asriel, you commin?"

"Yeah, we should start by researching more on the species, and while we're at it, you should know that there's a big gap missing throughout this, it starts when Vale and Atlas are formed, they just appeared in this, yes it has them settling there in it but nothing about them moving in that direction, very suspicious if you ask me." Asriel explained, closing the book.

"Oobleck might know, he is the expert on history." Chara said stretching on the spot.

"What are you guys talking about?" the other boy in the room asked, having taken off his headphones.

"Oh, its nothing Alastair, you just go check on Ruby, she might be waiting for her prince in draconic Armor~" Chara teased, the male in question blushing at her comment.

"Fine, and I'm not her knight." Alastair retorted, looking away from the red demon

"Whatever Alastair just go check on her." She said, pushing the god out of the room, closing the door on him.

"Guess I'm not wanted…" Alastair said, shrugging he left for the infirmary.

"okay, you two research about the species, i'll go ask oobleck." Sans said, walking into a shadowy bathroom, disappearing from view.

"Let's go find ourselves some dragons!" Asriel said, giving Chara a fist bump before leaving for the library.

*with Sans*

Sans knocked on the staff door, hearing a 'come in' from a very boisterous voice. He walked in, seeing two people talking to each other, one was a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray moustache and appears to be slightly overweight. This man was named Professor Peter Port, and he is the Grimm Studies teacher. The man he was talking to is a man with messy green hair and he has brown eyes. His attire is dishevelled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. His name was Professor, no Dr Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Ah, if it isn't Sans, come in and have a drink." Oobleck said, pointing to a seat beside him.

"don't mind if I do actually." Sans commented, taking the offered seat.

"So, Sans, what brings you here?" Port asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes yes, what brings you here Sans." Oobleck repeated, drinking from his canteen.

"i've just got a question for ya Dr Oobleck, asriel was reading through a history book and discovered that before the formation of Atlas and Vale there was nothing regarding there travel to those locations, we're wondering if we could pick your bone for information?" the skeleton asked, taking a sip from his ketchup bottle.

"AH yes, I did notice that, its as if they purposely cut it off, as if trying to hide something, would you mind telling me why your curious about this?" the Doctor asked, looking interestingly at the wall.

"well, i was reading some fairy tales in my free time and i found one like the one regarding us monsters. it was about elves and dragons instead of monsters." Sans explained, looking at the doctor seriously.

"So, you're starting an investigation to see if these creatures truly existed…GENIUOS! I'll be helping you in finding these ancient species and fix up History!" Oobleck declared, pointing his finger into the sky.

"much appreciated doc, but one thing keep this a secret from Ruby and Alastair, we don't want to get their hopes up about this." Sans stated, resting in his seat.

"Yes yes, I'll keep that in mind, but tell me, how was this fairy tale similar to your worlds history?" Oobleck asked, taking another sip from his drink.

"well, long ago humans and monsters lived in peace and harmony, then one day without warning the humans attack the monsters and because the monsters weren't prepared we lost. We were forced into the mountain ebott were seven of the strongest wizards at the current time casted a spell and sealed monsters away for all of eternity, that was, until the kids freed us." the skeleton explained, his eyes nothing but a pitch-black void.

"Ah, that is similar, and if yours is true this one may be as well, I'll start helping you in your researching this information after classes today, which you should start getting ready for Sans, meet me at my class after the final classes of the day." Oobleck demanded, standing up and zipping towards his desk, which was covered in maps, graphs and books.

"sure thing, i'll be seeing you in class then." Sans said, walking into the shadows of a room and disappearing again.

*with Asriel and Chara*

"Why does research have to be so hard!" Chara complained, leaning her had back in exasperation while looking away from the book she was reading.

"Suck it up Chara, we need to find this information." Asriel said, looking up from his book.

"Research what?" Came the bubbly voice of Nora as she jumped in a seat beside the demon.

"Dragons and elves?" another voice asked, as he saw pictures that were showing ancient tapestries of dragons and elves.

"Yeah…we think they may exist on this planet and if they do we are going to find where they live and free them from there prison." Asriel explained to the voice, who is revealed to be Ren.

"What do you mean by prison?" a calm but quite female voice asked, walking towards the table.

"Well, there is a fairy tale that is like the one that monsters had, they used that tale to keep people away from the underground, but this time there is no information about their location. We think that these tapestries may know their location, but that is yet to be known." Asriel said, pointing to Chara's open book.

"There's some sort of language on them." Blake noted, looking at letters of what appeared to be a sign with a picture on it.

"Yes, we noticed, but we think it may be a dead language, so we have nothing to go off." Asriel explained, going back to his book.

"Well, it kinda looks like the language that appears whenever Alastair manipulates matter." Chara noted, looking at the language closely.

"well, we might be able to go on an expedition with doctor oobleck to check them." Sans said, walking behind the small group.

"Let me guess, he wants to fix history up?" Asriel asked, looking at the skeleton.

"yeah pretty much, we should probably try and figure out how to read these, if humans were able to figure out ancient greek and egyptian we should be able to figure this out." Sans stated, pulling the book towards him to see the language.

"What's ancient Greek and Egyptian?" Ren asked, going nest to the skeleton to help him with the translation.

"They were some of the hardest languages to read, one was symbols and the other was just complicated." Asriel explained, going to a spare computer and printing off an alphabet sheet.

"Why are you guys interested?" Chara asked, looking at the triplets of students.

"Well, we think that if we find the dragons it would mean we would be able to find help for Ruby and Alastair and give them information about there species." Blake responded, Ren and Nora nodding in agreement.

"makes sense, just leave the translating to me, you guys try and find more information about this topic." Sans said, looking at the page and taking the notes on the language.

"I didn't know you could do that Sans." Ren noted, grabbing one of the books on the table.

"Yeah, believe it or not Sans has a PHD." Asriel stated, helping the skeleton with the translation.

"Cool, lets go find us some lost species!" Nora cheered loudly, earning a shush from the librarian.

*With Alastair, FPV*

'What's going to happen in there…' I thought, looking at the door to the infirmary.

"You know standing out here isn't going to do anything." Eden said, walking with bags of medical supplies in her hands.

"I know…I just have no idea what to say to her…" I replied, leaning down to grab one of the bags.

"Thanks' but I don't need you to grab them, and just act natural around her, pretend like nothing happened, it'll help her a lot." She said, opening the door and placing the bags on a table.

"Okay…" was all I said as I walked to the curtained room Ruby was in, "knock knock..."

"Who's there?" the red maiden asked.

"Dragon." I said, smiling towards the curtain.

"Dragon who?" She asked, a slight giggle could be heard near the end.

"Your favourite dragon is here to see you." I said, finally walking into the room.

"Hi Draco." Ruby said smiling, petting her crystalic tail.

"How are you?" I asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"Different that's for sure." Ruby said, her spikes at the end of her tail twitching a little.

"I guess, not everyone goes through what you went through." I said, grabbing her hand and sprouting my tail, which coiled around hers.

"True…I can't believe I'm like this now, this is like on the bottom of my list of things to happen to me." She explained, looking at our hands.

"I'm here for you the entire way Rubes, you can trust me, we'll evolve with each other." I exclaimed, lying beside her.

"Aww, that's so sweet~" A voice said, looking towards the voice we saw none other than Yang Xia Long looking at the two.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully, jumping off her bed and hugging her older sister.

"Easy their Rubes." Yang said, hugging her sister back, "I'm glad to see your all right…"

"This is lovely isn't it, her own sister is the second face she sees after waking up." I said, standing up to join the two.

"Hey Alastair, your tails showing." Yang said, pointing to the obvious cyan protrusion coming out of my back.

"Meh, I might leave it out, it shows my dragon origin, so it shouldn't be that bad." I stated, standing beside the red huntress-in-training.

"Suit yourself, Professor Eden?" Yang asked, earning the odd-eyed professor to join the group.

"Yes Yang?" Professor Eden asked, entering the room with medical supplies in her hands.

"Make sure these two don't get too frisky with each other." Yang replied, winking at the end, causing Ruby and I to sputter out random words to the blond bombshell.

"Okay, you need to go to class anyway Yang, I'll make sure these two dragons don't get into any trouble." Eden said, putting the supplies on a table in the curtained section of the room.

"Yeah, but Alastair needs to go as well." Yang pointed out, leaving the room.

"Alastair, today you will be helping Ruby around, teaching her to fly and get her used to her new abilities, so I have excused you from your classes to help Ruby, let's hope I didn't do it for no reason okay?" Professor Eden asked, the tips of her horns glowing with a red and green flame.

"Trust me Miss Eden, this is important, so it must be done." I said, coiling my dragon appendage around the female red reapers one.

"Good, now get out while I check on her." Professor Eden demanded, trying to push me out of the room.

"You know, you just needed to ask." I said, reluctantly walking to the door.

"I know, but what are you made of, a brick wall?" the professor asked, panting as she fell to the floor.

"Might as well be an iron one, Undyne's the only person who can actually push me, only because she trained me into the fighter I am today." I explained, walking out of the room.

"What did she do to you?" She asked.

"That is a list you do not want to go into." I stated, leaning against the outside wall.

*no P.O.V*

"He spared against her." Ruby stated, helping the professor up.

"How did that go?" Eden asked, accepting the girls offer.

"It was unbelievable, she was able to counter everything Alastair threw at her, even manage to block a scythe the size of a mountain, a freaking mountain." The reaper explained.

"How did Alastair get a scythe that large, and even then, be able to hold it!" The professor yelped, eyes wide in shock.

"His rituals, they can manipulate reality to his will, and it probably weighed as much as a normal scythe, so he could carry it no problem." Ruby explained, sitting on her bed.

"Manipulate reality…that is one power…" Eden commented, shaking her head she turned to ruby and asked, "Ruby, do you mind stripping, so I could check on you, and afterwards you can change into your regular clothes afterwards, Alastair was smart and brought them in yesterday."

"Okay but first, is anybody else in here?" Ruby asked, hugging her body while looking outside the curtain.

"Only us, unless Alastair is looking!" Eden asked, moving a curtain aside to see one of Cardin's team mates behind it, "Oh you're not Alastair, but get out, now!"

Eden prepped a fireball of red and green light as she glared at the bully in front of her, who scoffed and started walking out the room saying, "whatever, I got more important things to do."

It was then that Alastair yelled, "Hey, I may be able to hear everything, but I am not like that sort of person, the boy can burn in hell if he saw anything."

"Its alright Alastair, and thanks for the privacy." Ruby yelled back.

"No problem, now to listening to music." He yelled back, megalovania being heard soon after.

"Man, teenagers these days, don't know how to keep it in their pants," Eden commented, looking around encase there were more people around, "at least Alastair is more Gentlemen like."

"I think that may be because he had to mature at a young age, being the monster ambassador and all that." Ruby said, starting to slip her gown off.

"I guess that is true, although I think he matured too much for a teenager, he should have hormones." Eden said, her eyes going wide soon after, "Maybe he hasn't gotten them yet, maybe because of what he is he can't I would need to ask the skeleton for more information."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ruby said, covering her now exposed body.

"Ruby, I need to ask you a personal question okay, I don't think you noticed yet, but does something seem wrong, you know, with your body?" Eden asked, looking at the girl carefully.

"Well…now that you mention it…my chest does feel heavier…" Ruby stated, looking down at the…things…on her chest, "there…bigger…" Ruby finally figured out, noticing that they had grown bigger.

"Yes…I think your body couldn't shrink from a dragon form as effectively as it did before your transformation, and as a result, they had to put the excess weight somewhere else, which was there." The professor stated, looking at the girl in front of her.

"Or it could be Veandolafe trying to increase my sexual appeal…" Ruby stated, clenching her fist and growling a little.

"Veandolafe?" Eden asked, looking at the red reaper confused.

"Just…my dragon half…" Ruby said, calming down.

"It must be burden, living with someone like that in you." Eden stated, moving to her supplies.

"Even though she's annoying, she's quite friendly, but she keeps urging me to go on a date with Alastair. Sure, he's lovable…kind…amazing…strong…handsome…fast…smart…and incredibly dreamy…but I just don't think I like him that way." Ruby said, looking downcastedly down at herself.

"Well Ruby, by the sound of it you really do like him, love him maybe, look I may not be the best person to ask, but just think about it, and once you have an answer, don't wait for him, boys like him wont take the first step, you will have to do it." Eden educated, starting a check up on the reaper dragoness.

"Thanks Eden, you really think that would help?" the girl asked, looking down as her tail coiled around herself.

"Do you mind if I…" Eden asked, pointing towards the girl's tail.

"Oh sure, if I'm forced to have it, then I might as well get used to it." Ruby stated optimistically, moving her tail towards the professor.

"Wow it's silky…" the professor stated, patting the tail.

"I was surprised as well, it looks like rock but its not that heavy and feels silky, its weird…" Ruby explained, patting her own tail.

"I would never have imagined that it would be this smooth." Eden said, stopping her pat as she went back to work.

"Professor…what do I tell dad…" Ruby said, flapping her wings a little.

"Your dad visited earlier the first week you were unconscious, you're lucky Alastair was looking after you the entire time, or otherwise your father wouldn't have believed a thing I said." Eden said backing away her supplies.

"So, dad does know, that's good," Ruby let out a sigh of relief, before asking, "Wait, Alastair was looking after me?"

"Yeah, you would be surprised with the amount of stuff he did for me over the weeks you were asleep, he was basically your nurse the entire time, helped when other students got injured, and he smiled while doing so, if he didn't have anything important to do he'd come here and come check on you, it was amazing how one boy could do so much…anyway you are perfectly fine, get dressed and go meet with Alastair, you both deserve this time with each other." Eden explained, putting her medical equipment away.

"He's so sweat…" Ruby complimented, grabbing a shirt that was on the bedside table, "He even went to the trouble of making my clothes wearable."

A tear left the red dragon's eyes as she tried to put the bra on, only for the clip to not reach, "Their too big now…" Ruby said, dropping the bra.

"Use this until you get bras that fit." Eden said, chucking the dragoness a bra. A very, VERY, lacy bra

"I guess it will do for the moment…why do you wear stuff like this?" Ruby asked, looking at the professor, who had an embarrassed blush on her face.

"E-every ones got their kinks…and that's just one of mine…" Eden said, looking away with her finger tips touching each other.

"I guess, I just imagined yours was something different…" Ruby exclaimed, putting the bra on, before putting the shirt on, which was now showing her stomach and had a big triangle out the back.

"That shirt looks good on you." Eden said, sitting next to the changing female.

"Too bad the bra is showing…" Ruby stated, putting her face in her hands as she said, "Oh god everyone's going to think I like this stuff."

"Luckily you have a cloak." Eden said, patting the red dragoness on the back.

"True, and I do like the shirt, it's surprisingly comfy, even though it's so tight now." Ruby said, grabbing the next pair of clothes which happened to be her panties.

"look, your going to make the dragon out there fall for you as soon as you walk out, he's actually confessed it once in his dreams while you were asleep." Eden said, chuckling at the memory.

"Really now, that seems interesting." Ruby said, placing the rest of her clothes on, "Do you think I should really tell him about my feelings for him?" Ruby asked, looking up to the professor.

"If you do then go right ahead, the females normally look for the males to ask them out, but dense people like Alastair might need the female to take the initiative." Eden replied, taking of her nurse robe, revealing a dark red sleeveless shirt that connected to a golden choker, the rim of the shirt being white as well, arm bands with the tip a white and the rest dark red which started at her elbow and ended as a triangle on her hands as it was tied to the middle finger on both of her arms, as a small skirt the same red as the shirt. She grabbed a red coat of the wall with a bone white circular object with a giant blue gem in the middle on both sides of the coat, she also had red knee length socks with white tips and a pair of plated shoes, which had some mechanisms in it showing that it had a function other than to just walk, "I need to get ready for my class, you've got a date to head on, bye Ruby, and if you need any help just come talk to me."

"I will Professor Eden." Ruby said walking towards the entry door.

"Please, you can call me Azure while I'm not on duty, go and enjoy your day." Azure said, walking up to her from behind.

"Okay Azure, I'll see you soon." Ruby said, smiling widely as she left the room.

"How was it?" Alastair asked with his eyes closed.

"It was good, why don't you open your eyes Draco, it makes me think I'm not wanted." Ruby said, her hand placed on her now rather large chest.

"Okay Rubes," Alastair sighed, opening his eyes and whispered, "Beautiful…"

"I'm glad you think of me like that, but first can you take me to my dorm, I kinda need some shoes…" Ruby said looking down at her bare feet.

"Sure, do you want to be carried Rubes?" Alastair asked, holding the reapers hand.

"let me think…" Ruby said, purposefully looking like she's thinking hard, "Nope!"

"Okay, lets just go, but are you alright with that shirt?" Alastair asked, remembering how he had to cut the triangle into the back to get her wings to fit.

"I actually quite like the shirt, could you do it with all of them?" Ruby asked, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Sure, but maybe later, I have something to show you!" Alastair said, running in the direction of Ruby's dorm.

"Alastair, Wait up, I'm not as fast as you!" Ruby said, unknowingly talking at the same speed they were moving.

"Really Rubes, you should talk to Veandolafe about that." Alastair said, appearing in front of her dorm with a large gust of wind flowing behind them.

"Well, I'll get my shoes Draco, you wait out here." Ruby said, walking into her Dorm.

"Hey Alastair." A voice asked from behind Alastair. Turning around, he saw none other than Jaune Arc behind him with his partner, Phyrra Nikos standing beside him.

"Hey Phyrra, Jaune, how are you two?" the dragon asked the two knights.

"Ah you know, studying, practicing the usual, how about you?" Jaune replied, placing his hand on his sword.

"Just studying and looking after Ruby." Alastair said, leaning against the wall.

"How is she?" Phyrra asked, looking towards the infirmary.

"Well, she's alive that's for sure." I said, just as Ruby burst out her dorm door in her underwear saying, "That's rude Alastair, you shouldn't talk to people like that."

"Ah Rubes…maybe you should…go back in your dorm, by the look of it Jaune drooling over you." the dragon said, trying to suppress a blush as the boy in question was trying to look away from her, failing miserably as he couldn't take his eyes away, thus electing Phyrra to forcefully turn him around put her shield behind his head.

"Good to see you Ruby, but maybe you should do as Alastair said, it would be unfortunate if a…pervert…saw you…" Phyrra said, keeping her eyes off of the dragoness.

"OH! Your right, I-I'll be right back." Ruby said, zooming into her room and closing the door.

"Why was she dressed like that, she said she was getting her shoes?" Alastair asked as Jaune turned around and asked, "More importantly, why did she have those wings and tail?"

"Oh, Ruby, do you want to tell them or should I?" Alastair asked, after knocking on the door.

"I'll tell them, I'm almost finished in here anyway." Ruby said, the sound of fabric being cut could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Okay Rubes." Alastair said, turning back to the two he said, "If you came to the infirmary you would have discovered what happened."

"As much as we wanted to visit her, we couldn't because of studies and stuff like that." Phyrra explained, pushing Jaune a little who flopped onto the floor on his face.

"Ah, that makes sense." I said, as the door opened, revealing a dress clad Ruby. The dress was mainly designed for her old body size, so it just reached her middle thighs, but it was a bright red dress that faded to black, black lines on her sides that faded to red as it started reaching the faded black area that for some reason, looked like moving energy, and the went down the dresses sleaves which were going to her elbows, looking like a perfect fit as they hugged her arm and the dress ended at the back in a pair of tails, going just below the knees. She was wearing her ever present cloak, but it now split into three parts, so her wings could go on the opposite side without obstruction.

"Beautiful…" Alastair said, staring at the dragoness in front of the group who was smiling at the reaction of Alastair.

"Thank you, Alastair." Ruby said, leaning up to peck his cheek, said dragon blushing at the contact.

"That is one dress Ruby, it looks good on you." Phyrra complimented, nodding towards the female.

"Thank you Phyrra and to answer that question you asked before, I'm what's known as a dragon." Ruby stated with an awkward grin.

"Wait, isn't Alastair…" Jaune started, trailing off at the end.

"Yep, we are both dragons now…my life will never be the same…" Ruby declared, pointing her finger into the air.

"That's great Ruby, I hope you have a wonderful time, but for now Jaune and I have a class to go to, see you two later." Phyrra said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, see you two later." Jaune said, following his partner.

"So, where too now?" Ruby asked, following me as I started walking off in a direction.

"To my lab." Was all I said. We spent the rest of the way talking about random things until we arrived in a messy lab, "Here we are…sorry about the mess…"

"wow…what is it?" Ruby asked, stepping over the scrap metal to get to the vehicle which had taken a more…draconic appearance.

"Project Hypergon, it's a space ship of some sort, with the capability to transport people to different planets." I explained, walking up behind the female.

"So, what, you want me to help you with this project?" Ruby asked, looking towards me smugly.

"Yeah…you know more about this worlds tech than I do, also I need to show you something." I said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the kitchen which had the cookies on the bench.

"No way you didn't…" Ruby said, upon seeing the cookies.

"Yep, me, mum and Yang made you cookies, you must be starving after all." I explained, leading the black-haired beauty to the kitchen.

"Thanks Draco…" Ruby said, grabbing a cookie and eating it, moaning at the taste, "Thus us saaa guuud!"

"Glad you like them." I said, we continued talking until we heard the door to the lab open, a certain headmaster being seen entering the room.

"Ah hello Mr Dreemurr and Miss Rose, I'm glad to see your up and healthy, I actually have something to ask of you Alastair." Ozpin greeted, taking a sip from his mug.

"Hi Professor Ozpin." Ruby said, putting a mug of hot chocolate down.

"Hello Oz, shoot." Alastair said, hiding a packet of fudge behind his body.

"Okay Alastair, as you know, Ruby is going to need some training for her knew…abilities…but the students are going to become jealous of this, so I am requesting you to teach the students magic in a class of your own." Ozpin asked, drinking from his mug afterwards.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, but before I do start teaching I need to ask you something, the students, even if they are from important families, I will need to test them, magic isn't something to take lightly and if misused can lead to disasters unlike any other…there are two types of monsters, normal monsters and demons…the demons are what is created when you misuse magic, so I'll need to see if people will use magic responsible. All I'm asking is, if I deem a kid unworthy to learn magic, respect it and don't let their parents try and influence you into getting me to teach them. Magic isn't a tool, it is alive, evolving, a person who is unworthy may end up destroying the world." Alastair acepted, sternly explaining the consequences of learning magic.

"I understand, and I'll respect that request, but I cannot guarantee that it will happen." Ozpin replied, smiling towards the two, "But will faunas be able to use magic?"

"Don't worry Ozpin, I'm probably sure you already know the answer." Was all Alastair said, causing the professor to smile and say, "Enjoy your day off, I'll give you any information regarding your class I'll send it to you immediately, use the rest of the day to enjoy yourselves."

He left, leaving the two alone as the dragon pulled the bag out and ate one of the pieces of fudge, Ruby patting him on the back, saying, "Good Job Draco, your going to be a great teacher, but what did you mean by you already know?"

"That is a question for another day Rubes, and not for me to answer." Alastair said, his wings appearing behind him.

"Fine, but you better tell me soon okay Draco?" Ruby asked, stretching her wings as well.

"I will, for now let's get some air." he said, walking towards the wall on the side of the room, pressing a panel a section of the wall opened up.

"What!" Ruby said, walking to the new hole in the wall, "Is the one at your home full of secrets like this?"

"Actually, there are a lot more, its amazing what you can do when you have my powers." Alastair stated, walking through the hole in the wall.

"So, what's actually behind here?" Ruby asked, following the dragon into the hole, which was a really well decorated corridor, looking like the Judgment Hall from the underground.

"Just wait." Was all that was said.

"Okay Draco…" she said, following the dragon through the well-lit corridor. She looked through the windows of the corridor and saw a giant hanger bay, a seemingly large light that replicated a sun floating near the roof, and in the hanger bay was a full-scale ship floating in the air.

"Draco…what's that…?" She asked, pointing towards the ship.

"Oh, that is actually a ship I made on my world a while back, I decided to bring it here and implement Remnants technology into it, that's going to be after I get Hypergon working." He explained, walking to the end of the hallway.

"That's really cool, what are you calling it?" She asked, walking to Alastair who was waiting at the end of the corridor.

"It's called the Vonderbuff, otherwise known as the mechanical dragon." He said, walking into a wall that collapsed when he touched a section of it.

"Is it operational?" Ruby asked, walking into the hole.

"Yep, its earths full blown Space ship, capable of space travel quite quickly, made by yours truly…I have a lot of spare time on my hands…" He said, walking through a door which caused them to arrive in the hanger.

"That just means your quick, come on, we have some wind to catch." Ruby said, readying her wings for flight.

"Yes I am." He said, running and jumping off the platform and flying out a large hole in the wall, the female red reaper following close behind.

*after classes, with the Elf and Dragon hunting crew*

"AH hello their students, whose ready to fix history!" Oobleck asked, looking towards the group of students with a safari helmet on.

"oh no, nothing good can come out of this." Sans stated, looking at the helmet.

"Sans, did you finish that translation?" Blake asked, reading the book with the tapestries.

"Translation?" Oobleck asked, looking at sans curiously.

"well, it wasn't easy, but I think I may have started translating the lost language of one of the species." Sans stated, grabbing out a sheet which had most of the alphabet having a symbol above it.

"Excellent Sans, absolutely Excellent, thanks to you six we have a lead on the missing species. Come on now, we have ruins to explore." Oobleck said, pushing the six out of the room.

"Hey, I'm just wondering but, what do you mean Ruins?" Ren asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Ah yes, you might be confused, where going to some ruins just outside the school, they predate human history here in Vale, so I have a theory that this species would have existed in those exact ruins. But I have a question for you Sans, how could you translate the language with minimal ease?" Oobleck asked.

"Oh, its simple really, have you noticed Sans' full name Doctor?" Chara asked, looking towards said person.

"Yes, I did, I found it strange he was named after a font…wait are you saying that Sans can understand almost any language that he reads?" Oobleck asked.

"almost doc, you see a skeleton can read and speak any font, even listen to another one and understand it completely, but we can't speak the language that the fonts in, that is why I can start the translation and slowly figure out to speak in that language." The skeleton explained, hopping on a bulkhead that was waiting for them.

"Amazing, that is absolutely amazing!" He said, taking a sip from his travel mug, he walked into the cockpit and the bulkhead started to take off. A few minutes of silence later, the group had arrived at the very ruins that they were above when they fought the nevermore, "Here we are, these ruins are said to have existed long before humanity ever existed in Vale. You see this tower, its surprising how its still standing even after so many years, but we are not here to study architecture, we are here to study an ancient race."

After the bulkhead landed, the group of seven left into the temple to see tapestry's slowly detreating, piles of dust and claw marks being seen all over the place and an extremely long corridor.

"This place has certainly seen better days…" Asriel stated, after walking into the temple.

"This place is absolutely beautiful though, so ancient and mysterious, it kinda reminds me of being in Satan's castle." Chara exclaimed, walking as if she owned the place.

"Who is Satan?" Nora's bubbly voice asked as she was popping up in random places.

"The scariest demon you could ever meet." Was all that was answered. Half an hour later the group, except Nora, was sitting in the middle of a large room, Sans and Oobleck plotting down important stuff in notepads, when Nora entered the room saying, "Guys, you'll never believe what I found down here!"

At this, the group, minus Sans and Oobleck, followed the bubbly girl, who led them to an old Library that was filled with old books at rotting bookshelves, "You found all this?" Blake asked, moving to the first book she saw, opening it she found beautiful pictures of elves and dragons, "And it's living proof that these species existed."

"No not this boring library." Nora stated, moving to a wall and pulling a very large stone lever, a line of yellow light going to the roof connecting to multiple upside-down bowl-like objects, which started generating spheres similar to that of a sun, "This, they had working Electricity!"

"How could they have made that…" Asriel asked looking at the lever. Touching the line of light, he shivered at it's feel and said, "It's not electricity…they could use magic…"

"That's interesting, but it would make sense, why would the humans and the faunas force the dragons and elves underground if they weren't so vastly different." Blake said, closing the book she was looking at and moving to grab another one, "This book looks like a dictionary."

"We should probably tell Sans and Doctor Oobleck that we found this, but if they have working lights then…" Ren stated, looking at the lever.

"Then they have a secret entrance, I like it Ren." Nora said, starting to seemingly teleport over each wall and through each aisle to find a secret entrance until she yelled, "I found something, it's a secret entrance!"

"No way…" Asriel said, walking towards the bubbly girl's voice, which said girl was jumping around in excitement.

"Students, you shouldn't…run…off…what is this place, and how did you find lights?" Oobleck asked, walking into the room.

"One it's a library and two it had magic lights installed as well as an apparent secret entrance." Chara stated, leaning against the wall.

"And I would like to announce that we also have a full dictionary translation of the language Sans is trying to translate." Blake said, handing the book to the doctor.

"Excellent, I'll document it after the expedition, for now let's explore this room that Miss Valkyrie has found." Bartholomew Oobleck stated, zipping towards the orange haired girl. The group of six walked down the passage way, which seemed to go forever downwards, with a yellow line of light hovering directly above them until they came to a rather spacious room. On each of the rooms walls was a statue of a dragon, each one with different features, with walkways underneath them, which probably lead to an unexplored section of the temple, with one of these hallways having boulders blocking the entrance. In the centre of the room was a circular table, with a figure hunched over it with his back to them.

"You humans shouldn't have come here." The figure said, working on something that couldn't be seen on the table.

"Look, we don't want to cause you any harm, you see I am a humble historian who is seeking out the truth on what happened before Vale was formed, if you so wish we will leave sir, but before you do we seek knowledge on the species of the elves and dragons." Oobleck said, drinking from his travel mug.

"If that were true than why would you and the people with you need to carry weapons?" He asked, turning around. The figure was a male human like creature with pointy ears going out on each side of his head, his head contained very well tamed black hair and his eyes were a bright blue, a cyan ring inside it. He was wearing a black combat shirt, red cloak and black combat pants, as well as a pair of black combat boots. He had his hand on a Japanese-like katana that had red and black wrappings on the handle.

"You see, the world above isn't as it used to be I'm afraid, its safer for a person to walk around in the wild with a weapon than walk without one. The creatures that hunt humanity and the faunas are quite ferocious and have caused a lot of death in the past." Oobleck answered.

"These creatures, do you mind if I ask what they are?" The man asked, looking towards the group with a raised eyebrow.

"This." Oobleck replied, showing a picture on his scroll of a Beowolf, "This is just one of those creatures, they come in many shapes and sizes."

"Okay, I'll believe you, but could you tell me one thing, why are you seeking to find my race and the dragons?" The man said, turning around to continue working on his mysterious object.

"We have a few dragons of our own on the surface, two as we know of so far and we would like to find teachers for them to advance their knowledge. As a history teacher I think that knowledge is the greatest weapon, and nothing can stop that thought." Oobleck explained the man to turn and say, "What are you talking about, there shouldn't be any dragons on Ethsron there all hidden underground! The only person that should have been able to carry the dragon's blood to the surface is our queen Summer Rose, but she hasn't been seen ever since she left our race to explore the surface."

"Summer…Rose…" Asriel repeated, looking at the man in front of them.

"Yes, that's what I said, why would you care?" the man asked.

"that is one of the student's mother, one of the dragon's we were talking about." Sans stated, leaning against the opposite wall.

"The Queen has a daughter?" The man asked, turning around to see this individual only to jump back after seeing the skeleton, "And how are you even uhh…alive?"

"sorry 'bout that, the names sans," Sans said, walking up to the elf, "but don't you know how to great a new pal, come on shake. my. hand."

The hand was up, ready for the shake, which the elf gave back…only for the sound of a fart coming from the pair, "Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny, but anyway how 'bout you tell us your name mister…"

"Nathan Tresblow, first born decedent to the queens general, Nathalie Tresblow, and I think it's best I know all your names as well…" The man, now known as Nathan, asked.

"Where are my manners, I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, and these are my students, Asriel Dreemurr, Blake Belladonna, Chara Dreemurr, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Oobleck replied, pointing to each student when he said their names, each of them waving.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, but I am curious, if one of the dragons in question is the queen's daughter, who is the other one?" Nathan asked, looking the Sans.

"that would be asriel's adopted brother, alastair dreemurr. he, asriel and i are from another world, that's why I was a shock to you." Sans explained, pulling out a ketchup bottle.

"Okay, do you think you could get me an audience with the queen then, try and get her to come back down to her people?" He asked.

"That might be harder than you think actually…" Asriel said, stepping into the room.

"Why would it be?" Nathan asked.

"Summer has been dead for a long time, currently she is a ghost attached to Alastair's soul, but I think he might be able to return her to the physical realm if he so desired." Chara mocked, the darkness seeping out of her soul.

"Our queen is dead but she's alive as a ghost. Then I need to meet up with this Alastair Dreemurr, if we can bring her back then we can try and my race as well as the dragon race back to the surface and live with you humans and faunas peacefully, if Summer was able to make a family up there then we should be able to join her." He said, packing up what he was working on.

"You wish to meet Alastair?" Oobleck asked, looking at the man.

"Yes, I do, do you have a problem with that Doctor Oobleck?" Nathan asked, putting his hood over his head.

"No no, I think it's a brilliant idea, he could help your species and the dragons move into the surface world in a long shot." Oobleck answered, causing the man to stop what he was doing.

"He can what?" the elf asked, turning towards the doctor.

"Oops, did I say too much?" Oobleck asked, turning to Asriel.

"Yes, but if he's going to trust us, where going to need to trust him. You see me and my brother, we're both gods, me by the laws our souls follow and him by blood." Asriel explained, turning his arm into a blaster and aiming it at the boulders blocking the pathway and blasting them away.

"Gods…wait but you said that Alastair was a dragon, how can he be a god as well?" he asked, looking at the goat who gulped at the attention.

"His father…that's how…he is the…Dragon of Creation…" Asriel said.

"The dragon of creation…follow me you might want to see this…" Nathan said, turning to go up the path on the left side of the pathway the group entered.

"See what?" Chara asked, following the elf, the group following her.

"This." Nathan said after they arrived in a circular room, the way the entered being the only entry. The room had silver walls with cyan orbs floating over the please revolving a pulsating cyan object the reminiscent that of a heart, an incredibly large one at that.

"What is this…it one of the greatest historical finds I've ever seen…" Oobleck said, zipping all around the object, which seemed to be creating the orbs peacefully.

"This is something Elvish scientists have dated to have existed way before the creation of all the universes, we believe it to be one of the hearts to the dragon of creation…" he said, bowing down to the mighty object.

"A heart, Weiss would freak…" Blake said, drawing the heart onto a page as Oobleck was taking pictures of every angle of the heart.

"Yes, and the heart is elvish and dragon property, so you humans or faunas can't take it." Nathan said, reaching down for his sword.

"Oh no, it would be too dangerous to move something this volatile, it is staying here and that's never going to change that." Oobleck said, zipping back to the group.

"Good to hear, okay, take me to this Alastair Dreemurr." Nathan said, leaving the room.

"Yeah sure…" Sans said.

*meanwhile at the Schnee Dust Company main Dust quarry*

The sound of picks hitting rocks and heavy machinery could be heard everywhere, but down near the centre of the mine they had a drill that was forever moving down, that was until the drill stopped moving, the ground underneath the drill head crumbling away into a rather large cave.

"Hey, you huntsman, come over here!" a worker called out, looking down into the cave.

"What is it faunas." The hunter said, pushing the faunas out of the way to see.

"We found this cave, we need you to check if there's any Grimm down there before we continue mining…" the worker said, looking down into the cave.

"Fine, move out of the way, we'll go down there." The hunter said, preparing to jump down.

"Okay sir…" the worker said, moving away from the hunter as soon as he got down.

After a few minutes of searching the cave, a black white and red ball, the size of a soccer ball, rolled out of a side cave in front of the hunter, who put his gun up and pointed it at the cave. Soon, a little girl, no older then five, walked out of the cave and grabbed the ball. She had long white hair, red eyes with a black ring inside the iris's and elvish ears. She was wearing a plain black dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist.

"Hey girl, are you lost?" The hunter asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

"No, I don't think so…I'm just getting my ball…" the girl said, swaying on the spot.

"How did you get down here?" the huntsman asked, looking back in the direction of the entry.

"This is the highest point of the cave, what could be higher than this?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The surface…" the man replied, confused at the girl's question.

"The surface…never heard of that place, I need to go to my family, bye sir." She said, running the way she came. The huntsman decided to walk down the path, the ground shaking as he got closer to a light streaming out an exit.

"What the…" The huntsman asked himself, finally walking out the cave, revealing a large city built into cave walls, and large warehouse size houses that large lizard-like winged creatures were using as homes scattered across the landscape.

"What…did I just find…" The hunter asked, staring at the city.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: Wow, remnant got a…new look to it…

Ravine: Why wasn't I in it *cry's*

Dragon of Creativity: umm…oh shit I promised to get you in the chapter…

Ravine: Your so mean!

Dragon of creativity: Ummm *runs*

Ravine: GET BACK HERE! *fly's after him*


	12. Chapter 11: A battle against an elf

Dragon of Creativity: Welcome to another chapter of Creationtale

Ravine: Go write the story I'll deal with this.

Dragon of Creativity: I'm allowed to be part of this as well, but before you read this story, I am warning you that there will be some sexual mentions inside this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with this stuff I would advise not reading this chapter near the end, although you'll miss some important things if you do

Ravine: Well I'm going to get a fish to eat, bye everyone

Dragon of Creativity: Meet you at the end of the chapter, ba bye!

*Schnee Mansion*

"Sir Urgent news from mine site alpha." A worker said, walking into the main office of the Schnee Dust Companies owner, Jacques Schnee. The office side walls had rows upon rows of book shelves, two sets of couches in the centre of the room and an office desk at the far end of the room, a window behind the desk. Sitting on a swivel chair behind the desk was an elderly man with gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray moustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-coloured ring on his right hand.

"What urgent news do you have then…" Jacques Schnee asked, looking up from the sheets he was working on.

"They are forced to stop mining until further notice sir." The worker said, sweating a little.

"What kind of company do they think this is, tell them to start mining again, and don't stop." Jacques ordered, looking down at his sheets again.

"Sir, as much as we want to continue the glory of the SDC, they are forced to stop because they could get innocent lives injured." The worker explained, putting a report on the heads desk.

"Lives? Who could be living that deep underground?" He asked, now looking at the report given to him.

"We don't know, but from the pictures that a hunter took we think they might be the lost species of the elves and dragons, in that fairy tale about the elves and dragons." The worker explained, taking a step back.

"Looks like this is something I'll get General Ironwood to look into, your dismissed." Jacques said, waving the worker away.

"Y-Yes sir…" the worker said, leaving the room.

"Of all the things to happen…" He said, taking out his diamond encrusted scroll and making a call to General Ironwood, "Hello Ironwood."

"Jacques. Tell me why have you made this call?" General Ironwood asked.

"I'm going to need you to get some people to move some species out of a cave, so I can continue mining, my workers won't start unless they have left the cave." Jacques explained going back to his paperwork.

"What are these species may I ask?" Ironwood asked, his eyebrow raised.

"From what this report is saying Dragons and Elves apparently." Jacques replied, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll see what I can do Jacques, Ozpins going to have a field day with this one." Iron said, going to end the call.

"Why would Ozpin have a field day, he's not involved." Jacques exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the General.

"He should be, after all he's the only school to have ever looked after an Elf and now two dragons." Ironwood said, ending the call.

"There have been Elves on Remnant before, and now dragons…this is just the best day ever." Jacques said sarcastically, going back to work.

*Beacon tower, with Ozpin*

"You had to get Alastair to teach this class, didn't you Ozpin. People all over the world are going to come to Beacon just to learn magic." Glynda scolded, tapping her foot on the ground glaring at the headmaster.

"Alastair may have accepted, but he's going to make sure the wrong people won't get magic." Ozpin explained, going through files on his computer.

"And how would that be, if it's a test people could just put fake answers in and be on there way." Glynda stated, putting her foot down angrily.

"I think Alastair is going to test them personally, maybe with them attacking him sort of test, if they get agitated or angry during there attacking try then they won't be selected, but if they try and use their brains to do it or keep a level head they will be allowed to participate. That's what I believe at least." Ozpin replied to the blonde huntress.

"The fact that Alastair could annoy anyone in battle pretty quickly is actually a good way to test if they qualify for magic actually, but I still don't get why you want to teach kids magic, unless it'll be used against her it's pointless." Glynda reprimanded.

"I know, but it would be best to give the kids a fair chance of using magic, it would be unfair that Ruby is the only one allowed to learn magic." Ozpin said, before a ring came to his scroll, pulling it out he placed it on his desk as a holographic picture of General Ironwood appeared where his laptop screen would be.

"Hello Ironwood, what pleasure do you bring if you had to contact me." Ozpin greeted, taking a sip from his drink.

"It's Jacques, he discovered 2 species underground and wants to continue mining." Ironwood replied, sighing as he massaged his head.

"And pray do tell what these species are?" Ozpin asked, growing an intrigued look on his face.

"He found dragons and elves Ozpin, if we don't get them to move Jacques is going to force his mining to start up again, we need to get them out of harms way before he does that." Ironwood explained.

"I'll call Ruby and Alastair up immediately, they should be the first people to meat this species properly." Ozpin said, going to his scroll and typing the message to them.

"Thank you Ozpin, send a message to me when they leave." Ironwood said, which Ozpin agreed to, and ended the call.

"This is a something I never expected…we must do it immediately." Glynda said, going to reserve a bulkhead for the two.

"Yes." Ozpin said, as Ruby and Alastair appeared in the room, Alastair with his wings out.

"Hello Oz, do tell what is so important that you had to interrupt our day off." Alastair asked, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Well, it would seem that, Miss. Schnee's father has found something concerning you two underground." Ozpin explained, both hands on his desk.

"What is it then?" Ruby asked, taking a step further while trying to control her waging tail.

"He discovered dragons and elves, seeing as you both need help with learning your dragon abilities this might be a good chance to do so." Glynda said, writing something down on her scroll.

"Well, I'll go, and if Rubes wants to, there would be a request that I would like to follow." I said, earning a nod from the red dragon.

"Okay, so please tell me Alastair, what is your request?" Ozpin asked, looking at the two.

"Simple, we take Wiess with us, she knows her father's company better than anybody, so it would be a good idea for her to do so, also it might be a good chance for her to start regarding other species like Elves and Dragons better." The creation dragon replied, explaining his reasons to the headmaster with his arms behind his back.

"You do point some good observations, I will except but Wiess will only go if she so desires." Ozpin said, causing Glynda to send a message through the speakers for the 'Ice Queen' to head to his office immediately.

The group waited, talking about things that may concern the group while waiting for the heiress to arrive when a sudden chill arrived in the room as an angry Wiess walked out of the elevator.

"I'm here Professor Ozpin." Weiss said, only just noticing the dragon pair in the room, "and why are they here as well."

"Hello to you to as well Weiss, and trust me you're not in trouble, but this does concern your family." Ozpin said, chuckling at the cold girl's remark.

"I'm hurt, why is it such a bad thing that we're here?" Alastair said, taking a pose of fake hurt.

"What do you mean Ozpin?" Weiss asked, scoffing at Alastair's posture

"Alastair and Ruby would like you to head to your father's company and they wish you to show them around." Ozpin explained, taking a sip from his mug.

"Why would they want to go to the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss asked, "Oh I get, they want to get my father's money and Dust."

"No, they have a mission, you see your father recently discovered their species and another one in one of his mines, so I was asked to get them to investigate and move them out of the way before your father forces the mining to start, and they asked for you to be their guide." The elderly professor explained.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to be a sort of ambassador to the elves and dragons for all of humans and monsters." Alastair said, with an ease like no other.

"And what would you know about being an ambassador Alastair." Weiss said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"He's the ambassador for monsters." Ruby explained like it was the most known thing in the world.

"Wait, you mean…" Weiss said, eyes going wide.

"Yep, if monsters are going to be known on this world, then I'm going to be the one to sort out peace relations with humans, faunas and monsters." He explained calmly.

"So, you can teach me how to be an ambassador…" Weiss said, almost whispering.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alastair replied, taking a sip from a tin bottle that appeared in his hands.

"Well, I accept, to both and it will finally give me to opportunity to have my father meet Ruby." Weiss said, earning a smile on the professor.

"Well, you should get leaving now, or you'll be late for your first mission." Ozpin said, getting his scroll out probably to cancel their classes for the next few days.

"Thanks Oz, but we won't be needing a bulkhead, we have another vehicle that we'll be taking." Alastair said, walking to the stairs.

"And what would that be Mr Dreemurr?" Ozpin asked, his eyebrow raising.

"You'll see it fly over Beacon Oz, just tell Ironwood and Mr. Schnee that our ship will arrive shortly." Alastair said, disappearing down the stairs.

"I think I know what he's talking about, anyway bye Professor Ozpin and Glynda, we'll be back soon." Ruby said, grabbing the heiress' hand and walking down the stairs.

"Do you think it's good getting them involved in something so big?" Glynda asked, looking towards the stairs.

"I wish we didn't, but they need the knowledge that only the dragons can offer." Ozpin explained, taking a sip from his drink.

*at the lab, after the group of three had arrived*

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be up there?" Weiss asked, pointing towards the roof.

"Nope because this vehicle isn't up there, it's behind this wall." Alastair said, pressing a section of the wall causing the door to reveal itself once more.

"Follow us then you'll see what we're taking." Ruby said, dragging the heiress into the corridor.

"Let go Ruby I can walk myself" Weiss exclaimed, trying to use her strength to get out of the dragoness' hands, to no avail as her physical strength wouldn't slice the cheese.

"Well, we have arrived in the judgment hall, so you can let her go to see it." Alastair said, leaning against a pillar while looking out the window.

"See Wh…at… Alastair…what is that…" Weiss Said, looking out the window.

"That my friend is what I call our transport to atlas, say hello to the Vonderbuff." Alastair said, looking at the marvel of machinery.

"What but this should be imposable. No ship that size can be made in three weeks, and even if you didn't it would have been seen if you transported it." Weiss said, marvelling the ship. The ship was, as its name suggested, shaped like a dragon, its wings having large circular tubes with a cyan energy in the middle, its body was slim but long with a tail that has four minature thrusters at the end. Its head represented that of streamline dragon head with cyan eyes. The body was over a mile long with a tail that is over one and a half miles long, also the wings when fully stretched out extended to over two miles with the circular tubes being one and a half miles in diameter.

"It's not impossible, it was hard to do though. I had it under invisibility, so no one could see it and I even put a sound reduction field around it, it's silent but I was afraid the faunas would see it. Now what are we waiting for, we need to go." Alastair explained, walking towards the end of the corridor and opening the door to the landing bay.

"Alastair is quite impressive, he transported this ship from his world and parked it in here, not many people are smart enough to do something like that…Weiss…can I ask you something…" Ruby asked, standing beside the white-haired girl with her hands behind her back.

"I see your wearing that dress we've been making, so what is it?" Weiss replied, looking towards her leader.

"If you were to ever confess to a guy, how would you do it?" the blackette asked, placing a hand on the window.

"I'd just go ask him out on a date, wait, are you planning to-" Weiss started, but stopped when Ruby nodded her head.

"Yeah, I want to ask Alastair on a date, but I have no idea on how to do it." Ruby replied, leaning her back against the window as Alastair waved at them to come down.

"Let me get the date sorted Ruby, when we arrive at Atlas I'll set up a date for you at one of Atlas' best restaurants, I did say I would be the best teammate possible didn't I." Weiss said, patting the younger girl's shoulder before starting to walk off.

"Thanks Weiss…" Ruby thanked, following the white queen into the bay.

"Took you two long enough." Alastair said as the two walked towards him.

"Well I needed to inspect the ship thoroughly before stepping on it." Weiss retorted, stepping on a metal square on the ground.

"Is it to your liking ice princess." Alastair teased as he floated upwards, the platform Weiss was on started to raise.

"Its adequate at best." Weiss said, smiling a little bit at Alastair's shocked expression.

"Well if anything this is going to be my first time being in another continent." Ruby said as she flew to a platform that was connected to the ship.

"Not my first time being in another country, I had to do it all the time as an ambassador, but this is my first time in another world." I explained as I landed on the same platform, just as the lifting platform Weiss was on stopped at the pathway.

"Well, how long will it take to get this ship running?" Weiss asked as we walked into the ship.

"You guys follow me, and I'll take you to the cockpit, and for your question it's not an instant start-up but it's just about a two minute one." Alastair explained as he started walking towards the front of the ship.

"That sounds nice, but won't you get motion sick? Wait shouldn't you be sick right now?" Weiss asked, following and pointing an accusing finger at the dragon male.

"Nope, this ship is larger then a normal ship, because of this I can move freely without getting sick." I said, smiling towards the ice queen.

"How! That makes no sense what so ever." Weiss yelled, stepping in front of me.

"Of course this world wouldn't know much about gravity," Alastair exasperated, massaging his head, "it's the laws of gravity, the larger the object, the more gravity is applied to said object, so since more gravity is applied to the ship, those inside are being affected as well, and also motion sickness is caused by perception, technically I can't feel the ship moving because of it's size, and I'm not seeing any moving objects in my vision when in the sky I won't be affected by it much."

"Wait, you mean your world knows more about natural things then ours." Weiss asked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Without Grimm the people of our world needed to put their knowledge elsewhere, that was into discovering more about the world, we know how to cure diseases, we have even managed to make it into space and have people walk on our planets moon, and we did that when we only just started learning about that complicated stuff. Our world has reached discoveries this world can only dream of." Alastair explained, as the group arrived at the cockpit. It looked like something out of a science fiction, with six rotatory holographic screens which were showing a detailed 3D map of the area around the ship (like the ones from the movie Avatar), a main central seat with two panels in front of it, the first one showing the ships structure and the other one telling the ships statistics and on each arm of the ship was a sort of joy stick with multiple buttons. At the front of the room was a giant screen that looked out to a giant exit which was slowly opening up to allow room for the ship to escape the confines of the hangar bay.

"This place looks like it should be in a science fiction movie." Ruby pointed out, taking a seat at one of the miniature screens.

"Well, it is a futuristic ship." I exclaimed, taking a seat at the main seat and started turning the ship on from the screens.

"What are you waiting for, lets go then." Weiss demanded, looking out the window.

The wings of the ship slowly started retracting as the ship started moving, the cylindrical objects laying flat against the ships side. When the ship exited the bay, the wings returned to their extended glory before the ship start floating up, appearing beside the school, turning the ship in the direction towards atlas Alastair started piloting the ship to fly in that direction.

*with Ozpin*

Ozpin was looking out the window, a shocked expression plastered on his face as he stared agape at the floating ship in the sky, his cup having fallen to the ground at first sight of it, even Glynda, who was with Ozpin, was staring at the ship with the same expression as the headmaster.

"Ozpin…when did Alastair bring that here…" Glynda asked, after snapping out of her shock.

"I…don't know…it's too large for us not to notice it but it's giving off an aura of superiority as it flew above the school.

"If he's capable of making this then…" Glynda said, stopping as Ozpin said.

"He could theoretically change remnant for everyone, including the Elves and Dragons. And it's going to be one surprise after another." Ozpin said, picking his cup up and sending a message to Ironwood that they will be their as well as sending a picture of the ship to Ironwood.

"Let's hope it's for the good of the world." Glynda said as the wings folded in on themselves, sections of the underbelly extending revealing thrusters as blue lightning started circulating around the ship.

"Whats happening now?" Ozpin asked, as Peter Port entered the room panting.

"Please…don't tell me you see that…" he said, pointing towards the ship as a crack started appearing in the sky in front of the ship.

"Yes, I just sent Alastair, Ruby and Weiss on an important mission considering them and they decided to shock us by using this." Ozpin explained as the sky in front of the ship shattered revealing a swirling vortex larger than the ship.

"We have got to get some questions answered when they return." Peter said straightening his posture and looking out the window as the ship disappeared into the vortex.

'First the existence of dragons is proven and now they have returned as well as the elves, this world has surly changed, and it's all started with his arrival…I just hope that nothing bad happens with his appearance' Ozpin thought as he sat at his desk.

*With General Ironwood, on his main ship*

"Men, prepare for an escort." Ironwood ordered as the cracks appeared in the sky. The ships started circling the crack as the sky shattered and the ship appeared from the crack.

"Sir, may I ask why it's important we get this ship to the Schnee Mansion?" A soldier in white and red armor asked.

"They are important with relations with the Elves and Dragon Races." Ironwood explained, looking towards the dragon-like ship, which had its wings fully open and the thrusters pulled into the chassis.

"Hello, this is General Ironwood, my army will personally escort your ship to the Schnee Mansion, if you would follow us it would be greatly appreciated." Ironwood explained, a video opening up revealing Alastair's face.

"I understand General, I shall allow your ships to lead us to the mansion." Alastair replied, fiddling with something on another screen.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be leaving now." General Ironwood said, giving an order for the ships to start moving.

*With Alastair*

"I'm Surprised he knew I was in this, probably Ozpin, but anyway how's the view?" Alastair asked, looking towards the Schnee heiress.

"I haven't actually seen Atlas from this height, it's actually quite pretty up here." Weiss exclaimed, her hands on the glass, "Why is the glass warm?"

"Space is actually quite a cold place, it's better if the whole ship is kept warm, if it isn't we'd freeze to death in an instant." Alastair explained, piloting the ship with the Atlas ships.

"So, it's a countermeasure." Weiss stated while looking out the window.

"Yeah pretty much." I replied, looking back at the screens.

"I wonder what the Elves look like, maybe there's some with large swords, or even better scythes!" Ruby stated excitedly.

"Not everyone has a scythe you dolt." Weiss reprimanded, hitting the dragoness on the back of the head.

"Your mean Weiss…" Ruby pouted adorably.

"Well if anything we're almost their Alastair, we both should get ready." Weiss stated, probably after seeing something familiar out the window.

"I agree Weiss, don't worry I got your weapons on the ship before we entered the lab, just go through that walkway to get them." I stated, pointing down to a walkway.

"Before I go, what powers this vehicle?" Weiss asked.

"Nuclear energy, but if I can make a stabilized creation energy generator it'll run off that." I said, like it's an everyday thing.

"What in Remnant is Nuclear energy?" Weiss asked.

"It's a very powerful source of energy, but it's also quite unstable and radioactive, miss use it and best-case scenario you gain an extra head, worse case scenario, you die." Alastair explained, stopping the ship as General Ironwood started another call, Alastair accepting immediately.

"Okay Alastair we'll stay here and make sure your ship isn't attacked while your gone, good luck on your mission." General Ironwood said with a stern posture.

"Yep, thanks for the assist General, but you don't need to take time out of your day to protect this ship, it has self-automated turrets to protect it." Alastair explained, causing the General to laugh.

"So, you are as smart as Ozpin says, well have a good day Alastair." General said, ending the call.

"It's that dangerous!" Weiss yelled, taking a step back after the call was over.

"Yes, IF handled incorrectly, so you don't need to worry about anything Weiss, because I am going to change the generator, it's just that the only way to power this ship is with nuclear energy at the moment." Alastair explained, before standing up from his spot and walked to the same walkway as the Weiss queen.

"I hope so, I don't want to grow a second head." Weiss exclaimed as the two walked to the end of the walkway to see Ruby waiting patiently for them.

"What took you two so long." She asked, handing Alastair his weapon.

"We were just talking to each other, nothing majorly big." Alastair explained, taking the weapon.

"Okay, so how are we going down, we're currently floating a few kilometres above the manner and due to this ships size we can't land, or we'll end up crushing something." Weiss stated, looking towards me.

"You do realise this room is a teleportation room right?" the dragon asked, tilting his head.

"Wait you mean this teleports people!" Weiss asked, moving to look around the room.

"Yep now just hold on tight, not really just don't move." he said as he started typing something into a panel, causing blue rings to form around each person, slowly engulfing them in light as they disappeared.

*Schnee Mansion, in front of the front doors*

A light appeared and the three hunters/huntresses in training appeared standing on the walkway to the house main doors.

"That was teleportation…I hardly felt a thing." Ruby stated as she looked around at the yard.

"We've teleported before, but nothing like that…" Weiss said as she noticed some guards heading their direction.

"You!" the guards yelled as they got near the three kids, "This is priv- Miss Schnee! You didn't tell us you were arriving today, and may I ask, why have you brought these two?"

"Hello, these two are friends of mine who are going on an important mission for my dad." She replied, holding the posture of someone who holds authority.

"Right, we'll take you to Jacques immediately." The said, walking behind Alastair and Ruby and pushed them towards the door like prisoners.

"Thanks for the hospitality…" Alastair said dryly.

"Don't push them around like that, knowing Alastair he'd probably blast you on the spot and we have no idea what Ruby could be capable of." Weiss ordered, the two men instantly stopping and muttering their apologies to the heiress.

The men followed us around as Weiss led the two to her father's office who had been notified by one of the guards and Ironwood of their arrival. They arrived at his office and Weiss knocked on the door, which earned the three a very displeased come in from the Schnee in the room.

"Hello father." Weiss said dryly, curtseying to the man, as an icy aura floated over the people in the room.

"Ah hello Weiss, I see you came here with the two…dragons…" He noted, the guards pausing when they heard their head honcho say that, one of them whispering "Dragons…"

"They personally asked me to come her father, knowing I would be of help to them." Weiss replied, bowing her head towards the man.

"Well, as you probably already know, my name is Jacques Schnee, owner of this prestigious company and as you would also know we're having a slight problem with one of our mines. So, if you could go there and remove those species from the mine I would greatly appreciate it." He said, drinking from a glass of alcohol he had in his hand while looking out the window.

"Yeah, but we can't guaranty that they'd move out peacefully and if they chose not to you'll have to abandon that operation, so you don't end up angering the races that live down there." Alastair delegated, looking at the man.

"You know your business then, I'm surprised a dragon like you knew that." He said, turning towards the dragon.

"Back from where I'm from I was personally selected to be the ambassador for monsters when I was nine, so I have a lot of experience in this sort of stuff." Alastair replied, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I see well I would prefer if you got them to move out of that hole, so we can continue, now if you please I have work to get back to, Guards take them to the mine site." He said as the two guards from earlier came and pushed all three of the kids out the door and lead them to the front door.

The guards took them onto a bulkhead, Alastair collapsing as soon as the vehicle started moving causing the guards to laugh, stopping only when they received a killing glare from Ruby, and they slowly took their time to arrive at the mine site.

When they arrive, Ruby took it upon herself to carry the male dragon out of the bulkhead, with a large smile plastered on her face. "Thanks Ruby…" Alastair moaned.

"No problem Alastair, I don't mind carrying you." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Come on now dragons, it's this way." One of the guards said, shoving the two.

"Weiss did warn you that Draco can blast you right?" Ruby said, looking at their faces as they started sweating.

"Well we can get rid of them once we get to these lost species." Weiss said, looking down at the deepest part of the mine, "Is that the entrance?"

"Yeah, I hope you three know what your doing." One of the guards said as the group continued down the quarry.

"Yes, we do, you don't need to worry those human hearts of yours and let us do what we were hired to do." Alastair, snuggling closer to Ruby's heat, causing the dragoness to blush slightly.

The group walked in silence, the Schnee getting weird looks from the faunas on their way down and arrived at the centre. "Okay you three, this is where we bolt on out of here be safe you three, especially you Lady Schnee." The guards said, before walking away.

"Seven years since I met the monsters, and now I'm meeting two new species that have lived underground, this brings back some memories." Alastair exclaimed, hopping off the dragoness' back, a look of nostalgia plastered on his face.

"Well, are we going to go or what." Weiss asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay Weiss, before we go you need to learn the first step of being an ambassador." Alastair explained, standing on the edge of the ledge.

"And that is?" Weiss asked, looking towards Alastair.

"An ambassador is a type of diplomat, so you need to think of other people than yourself, you've got all of humanity and the faunas to think about now, so get rid of your attitude." Alastair stated, glaring at her as a ghost of a blue dragon appeared behind him. The dragon's features couldn't be told but what could be seen was three pairs of cyan eyes glaring at the snow princess.

"G-got it…" Weiss said, taking a step back.

"Good, now let's go." Alastair said, jumping into the hole.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Weiss exclaimed, preparing to jump into the hole.

"Because, this is Alastair, and something always happens when around him." Ruby stated, flying into the hole.

"I guess your right." Weiss sighed, jumping into the hole.

*Alastair's P.O.V*

"So, if this map is correct the city we're looking for is this way." Weiss said, pointing down a dark path.

"If its correct, there is a city in that direction, I can hear the people and very large footsteps in that direction." Alastair explained, walking in that direction.

"Sorry if some of us don't have super human sense Alastair." Weiss exclaimed, Ruby chuckling at her partner.

"Not my fault." I stated, turning into a stray pathway.

The group entered the path and soon saw light coming from the end of the tunnel, moving to the end they saw buildings similar to those of ancient people, standing completely repaired with elves walking around minding their own business. Each elf, although looking different, each shared a brilliant red cloak similar to the one Ruby and I are wearing, and each had pointed ears, some elves even having fairy wings on their back.

"Weiss, wear this." I said, creating a red cloak and handing it towards the snow angle.

"Why I see no use for wearing it." Weiss said, marvelling at the elves.

"The elves are all wearing one, except for the kids so it must be tradition for people our age and above to wear capes, first thing you want to do as an ambassador is show that you are willing to follow their traditions." I explained, causing the snow-white girl to grab the cloak and put it on.

"Thank you for explaining it." She said, putting the hood up as a group of guards walked past them, one of the guards noticing them and saying, "What are you kids doing, the general wanted all kids your age down at the central plaza now, so go there and hope you're not late."

"Don't worry, we were heading their right now sir." I said, saluting to the man.

"Good now go along kids." The guard said smiling before going back on his patrol.

"What why did you say that." Ruby asked, following me as we walked down to the central plaza, walking past warehouse sized houses and normal elven house.

"If we want to evacuate these people then we need to talk to this general, seeing as she seems to have the most influence currently." I explained, earning a nod from the two in understanding. We finished walking down their when we noticed a female elf, no bigger than Ruby, standing in the centre of a stage tapping her foot on the ground impatiently with a big black dragon sitting behind her. The female had long white hair, going all the way to her ankles, and red eyes with a red ring inside of them. She was wearing a tight-fitting black tube top with a red sleeveless vest over it, stopping just after the top with white fur around the neck, which was connected to a red cloak that seamed to shimmer as it moved, a long black skirt going down past her knees with a black waist cape around it. She had two arm bands on the lower section of each arms, no shoes, and black shoulder armor on a band just underneath her shoulder. To top it off, she was wearing a three-pronged crown with two horns poking out on either side. In her hands was a black katana with a red and black crisscross design on the hilt.

The black dragon behind her was almost two times the size of an average elven home. The dragon had bright red eyes, six pairs of white horns surrounding its head, a soft red underbelly, large wings with a burning red flame pattern on the membrane. Its claws are red and as sharp as Ruby's scythe, with it having a scythe like appendage at the end of the tail.

"Who are they?" I asked a random elf who replied with, "General Nathalie Tresblow and her husband Spaltro Tresblow, how do you not know who they are?"

"Well you see I kinda forgot what their names were for a second that's all, thanks for telling me." I said, walking back to Ruby and Weiss.

"She's the one we want to talk to." I stated, looking towards the Elven general as she started speaking.

"I hope that's all of you because I'm fed up on waiting for you all to arrive. Today we noticed a hole in the cave that leads to the surface world, and we're afraid that the surface dwellers are going to finish what they started all those years ago, so I called all of you here today to advance your training and help protect your people from certain destruction. Is their any questions." The General started, Weiss gritting her teeth in anger, so I put my arm on her shoulder and shushed her.

"We don't want to cause a scene Weiss so please calm down." I explained, looking towards the general who was answering a question.

"It's true we have no idea if they are going to attack, but from some clairvoyance spells we have discovered that the surface dwellers have advanced their military prowess a lot in the years, we cannot defeat them in a normal battle with your current training." The General explained, Weiss gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Are you sure we can't beat them miss?" An elf asked, earning nods from the other elves.

"Fine, if think you can defeat them in battle then you should be perfectly fine with defeating me." She challenged, planting her sword into the ground, causing it to stick upright.

"I will General, and maybe then we can see who is truly stronger." The same elf said, before charging up the stairs, only to get a punch coated in red flames to the face which ended in the elf flying to the back of the crowd. Spaltro leaned his head down and whispered something to his wife, pointing his claw to us, causing the General to look towards us and demand, "Who are you three, my husband doesn't remember seeing you three anywhere before, and he has good memory."

"Looks like we've been found out," I exclaimed, sighing I removed my hood, causing the two girls with me to do the same, "Welp, you found us, but after your speech we were going to speak with you. My name is Alastair Dreemurr, and these are my friends Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, and we wish to open peace talks between the dragons, monsters, elves, faunas and humans."

"The Humans and faunas wish to…be at peace with us?" the dragon and elvish general asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, but me and Ruby came down here for a more, personal reason, we will explain how we got here after your speech if you so desire." I explained, looking at the general.

"Would you please come up her, you two as well, if you have arrived for a peace treating then you wouldn't mind a sparing match with me?" She asked, looking at the three.

"I don't mind, but we have urgent news that you need to hear before we spar." I said, walking through the crowd with the two girls walking behind me, some elvish girls having beat red blushes on their faces as I walked by.

"And what would that be?" she asked, letting the three on the stage.

"Weiss, could you explain to them whats happening?" I asked, looking at the white-haired girl.

"Sure, you see my father is the head of a famous Dust mining company called the Schnee Dust Company and he has a mining quarry above your city, he's stopped but he will force the mining operation to start up again soon, so we were assigned to evacuate you from the city before any harm is done." Weiss explained, her arms behind her back.

"That is a major problem, we'll discuss this afterwards but for now, which one of you wishes to fight?" She asked, grinning as she started doing stretches.

"Although we are all trained in fighting, I am the only one who excels in magic, so I'll be fighting against you." I said, stepping closer to the General.

"Okay, humans and faunas can't use magic that is an unrefutable fact so how are you able to use magic?" she asked, pulling her sword from the ground.

"When I explained why we were here I said something that you never picked up on, monsters. You see I was raised by monsters and I am not human myself you see, I'm really a dragon, that was born on the surface world." I said, showing my wings and tail to emphasize my point, causing all the elves and the dragon in the area to look at me with shock.

"But…the dragons are only underground…" Nathalie said, her hand over her mouth, some girls in the crowd were drooling over the boy.

"So, you're a powerful dragon then." The black dragon said, causing his wife to look at him.

"Kinda makes sense when your me after all." I said, shoving my fingers in my pockets.

"So your powerful hey?" The general said raising an eyebrow towards me, "So then you should be able to give me some good old fun!"

She pointed her sword towards me as I reached behind my back and grabbed my weapon, which started to unfold, and started twirling it around before slamming it into the ground when it was fully retracted, "Ready when you are."

"So, this is what humanity has managed to do over these few thousands of years, tell me why humanities military prowess has increased over these years." She said, a smirk on her face and stars in her eyes.

"Not to hunt you, to tell you the truth humanity kinda forgot you about the dragons and elves, we've only increased in that section because of the creatures called Grimm." Ruby said, walking to the side of the arena.

"Grimm, is this the result of some human experiment, they never existed on this world." The black dragon asked, looking towards me.

"I have no idea, I'm new to this world so-" I started, but the general and her husband's eyes went wide as they both yelled, "Wh-WHAT!"

"No being has ever traversed from another world, it's inconceivable!" Spaltro yelled, glaring at me.

"My world has travelled to the moon, and my world has transported items to other worlds." I explained, looking at the two.

"So, what, your civilization is largely superior to the ones on this world?" Nathalie asked.

"Nope, the monsters may be superior magic-wise, but this world has superior weapons and technologies, our world's communication has evolved to being able to store a search engine on a flat surface that can be placed in the pocket while the humans and faunas have created actual holograms." I explained, the dragon and elf glaring at me.

"When you say magic-wise, what _DO_ you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I can show you right now if you want, we technically should be fighting afterall." I said, closing my eyes.

"Your right, so lets stop stalling and get into the action!" She said, her sword glowing before she launched at me, her sword lighting on fire.

"Do you think even the worse person can change," I started, causing the general to stop her attack just as it was about to hit me.

"What? Umm, if they are willing to change I wou-" She started but didn't get the chance to finish as I said, "No no no, here's a better question."

I opened my eyes, a void appearing showing nothing but darkness in the eyes as I said, "Do you want to have a bad time?"

She jumped back, the flames on her sword disappear as she started with wide eyes, "H-Honey…is that an illusion…"

"No, it's real. You should be careful we have no idea what this dragon is capable of." Spaltro warned, an aura glowing around him.

"Right." She said, a reddish aura surrounding her as I said, "Because if you keep going the way your going now, your reeeeaaaaallllyyyy not going to like what happens next."

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" She said charging towards me again as I closed my eyes.

"Welp, I warned ya, now suffer a reality full of pain!" I said, opening my eyes again to reveal one of them having a blazing rainbow Iris, the world around us turning dark. I closed my eyes again and said, "It's a beautiful universe out there, galaxies are being made, timelines are blooming. On days like these, people like you…"

I opened my eyes, my iris blazing red as I yelled, "SHOULD BE WISHING THEY WERE IN A HYPER NOVA!" I pushed my arm down as Nathalie's soul turned blue and she was forced down, the floor opening up underneath her to give her a little…bite…but she jumped up just in time as the mouth in the floor chomped together.

"What the" She said, before I waved my arm to the right, spikes shooting from the left wall to impale the Elvin general, who failed to evade in time causing her to fall to the floor apon impact, "Fuck this magic is unlike anything we've ever seen."

I pushed my arm into the air, Soul blasters appearing at each corner of the box as they started charging up. "Do you two know what magic this is?" Spaltro asked the two surface dwellers.

"Yep! Soul Manipulation and Extraction magic, if you can't protect your soul then you've lost." Ruby said, giggling a little as the blasters fired shooting up the walls and floors of the box.

"Your good…" Nathalie said, standing up and dusting her jacket off, "This magic is too much for me, mind if we do a good ol' weapon fight?" She said, a worried look on her face.

"Okay, I did say my magic surpassed your expectations." I said, the world returning to normal as I prepared my scythe.

"Yeah, now." She sped at me with her sword glowing with fire once more.

"Fire enhancement magic, this is going to be fun." I said, the blade on my scythe blazing to life.

She appeared beside me suddenly and swung her sword down, but she was too slow as I blocked using my scythe staff. She tried applying as much strength as she could muster into her downward strike as the blade part of my scythe detached, floating as it circled around the general connected by a cyan stream, before it sliced at her back, the general stumbling towards me with wide eyes.

"Your weapons not a normal one is it." She said, getting a punch in the gut from me, forcing her onto the other side of the arena.

"We hunters have to use crazy weapons," I exclaimed my scythe started folding into it's sniper form, before it's parts started moving, catching the attention of the crowd, as it slowly transformed into a laser cannon with an extreme looking scope above it, "But mine is the craziest ever designed."

I aimed the cannon at the general as the retical appeared, a line swiped across my vision and a heart appeared near the end of the scan, in the place the general is. The gun started whirring as it started producing electricity before a beam was fired, the beam flying towards the General.

In the time the shot happened the General started running, to no use as the beam followed her and knocked her in the back, causing her to stumble off the platform, so before she had the chance to truly fall, is flew and picked her up, placing her on the stage, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you for your help Alastair, you are a lot stronger then I could have expected that's for sure…I didn't even use my strongest spell against you…" She said, pouting like a little kid.

"You can do it, I didn't use my strongest ability." I said, putting my scythe away and standing on the spot with my hands in my pocket.

"You said you're a dragon, but you didn't do any dragon attacks during that battle, why was that?" Spaltro asked, walking closer to us.

"Oh, you see I was raised by humans and monsters, I only recently discovered I'm a dragon from my father who just decided to appear in my life again." I explained, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"So that's your personal reason, you wish to learn the way of the dragon?" The elder dragon asked, staring down at me.

"Yeah, but we should do that after we deal with the mining Problem." I said, tail swaying behind me.

"We may have heaps of space down here, but we can't move everybody into a new town, creatures of unimaginable horrors roam the caves down here, your lucky the mining operation encountered our city instead of cave's wilderness." Spaltro replied, looking out to the edge of the town, where there was a jungle growing.

"Use my ship for the relocation." I said, grabbing a device from my pocket and a hologram of the Vonderbuff appeared, "It's the safest place for the moment, and maybe the Elves and dragons could live on the surface with us humans and faunas while were up there."

"What is this thing…" Nathalie asked, cautiously poking the hologram.

"A hologram device, and the ship should have enough space for both Dragons and Elves, also the surface would be the best place to train any warriors for future battles because the humans and faunas have actual combat schools to train the people above to fight the Grimm, fun fact we're in the best school." I explained pocketing the device.

"I'll consider your offer, and if it was up to me would prefer living on the surface with more space then down here." She said walking closer to me, "But I'm going to need to see the surface first, do you mind giving me a lift up there?" She asked, stepping in front of me."

"Sure, does Spaltro want to come?" I asked, tilting my head to look at the black dragon.

"Wherever my wife goes, I go as well." He said sternly.

"Okay, just don't look too shocked," I said, lifting my arm up with the pinkie and index finger up, " _ **CREATION VORTEX!**_ "

The familiar vortex appeared, only large enough for Spaltro to enter, "Okay, we'll head to the surface through here, wait what about them?"

I pointed towards the group of elves that had been gathered at the plaza which caused the elvish General to look at the crowd, which had the males looking at me with jealousy in the eyes as all the elvish girls were staring at me with lust visible in there eyes, one at the front, who was wearing a very revealing outfit that consisted of a very short skirt that barely passed her crotch, a very tight tube top that stopped directly underneath her big breasts and started just above her hard nipples and a cape that split into two pieces near the top. She had very white skin, almost as white as Ruby's, orange eyes with a dark red orange ring inside of them, long white hair going down to her butt and short pointy ears and she had large black dragon wings sprouting from either side of her body and a long black, serpentine tail that split into a similar tail to mine. The most disturbing part about her is where she had her hand, as it was placed down her skirt.

"Astra Tresblow, stop that lewd display right now!" Nathalie reprimanded, causing the girl to get her hand out of her skirt and say, "Sorry mum…"

"She can't help it honey, it's almost mating season and you know how dragons get at that time." He said, coiling his tail around his wife.

"Yes, you were an animal back then." She said, kissing her husband's scales.

"Wait, she's your daughter?" Weiss asked, pointing to Astra.

"Yep, and she'll be coming with us, so she needs to go get her stuff packed." Nathalie said, causing the girl to start walking away.

"Wait am I going to be like that soon?" Ruby asked, pointing at herself.

"If it hasn't come to you now it will soon so I would get ready if I was you, because it's a lot worse than what she was doing." Spaltro said, chuckling as the reapers face went red as she asked, "h-how?"

"You'll become a sex crazed beast when it arrives." Nathalie said calmly.

"WHAT!" Ruby screamed, blushing red as she looked towards me, somehow going even redder.

"Mum I'm back!" Astra said, a large suitcase behind her.

"Okay, are you already for an adventure." I asked, walking up to the vortex.

"Are you ready for vigorous sex?" Astra asked, suddenly placing herself on my back, squishing her breasts against my back, causing an angry Ruby to storm towards us while my face was red.

"No, you can't have him." Ruby said, pulling on my arm to get me away from Astra.

"Why, as far as I can tell your just his friend." Astra scoffed, now pulling on my other arm.

"Is this healthy?" Weiss asked, looking towards us as the two girls on my arms started growling at each other.

"Yes its perfectly fine for two dragons to fight over the one they love, although something tells me that there's something more to this." Spaltro said, looking towards us as Astra started rubbing herself on my arm.

"Yeah, it's probably because of Alastair's heritage." Weiss said, walking towards us with a sinister grin on her face. I gulped as Weiss walked behind us and pushed us through the vortex, causing us to land on soft snow with Astra on the bottom and Ruby on top.

*no P.O.V*

The three others walked through the vortex a few moments later to see a very amusing view. Ruby and Astra were not only fighting each other, but they were also trying to please the male in the centre as much as possible who was blushing madly. "Why Weiss…" Alastair complained, as Astra started trying to strip the poor boy of his clothes.

"Okay you two, that's enough, why can't you both share him." Nathalie said, as Ruby hugged Alastair.

"If I do then she's going to steel him away from me!" Ruby said, hugging Alastair protectively.

"Yeah!" Astra said, growling towards the reaper dragoness.

"Enough you kids!" Spaltro roared, causing a flock of birds to fly out of some trees.

"Y-Yes!" The two said, separating from the poor boy, who was now trying to put his articles of clothes back on.

"This is one thing us Dragons really hate, when they just so happen to have multiple mates." The black dragon sighed, before looking at the two girls, "You two must learn that neither of you can own him, he is his own being and he can choose either one of you, but anyway we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like how about being surrounded by black wolf creatures." Nathalie said, arming her sword with fire.

"Spaltro, your roar seems to have attracted some Grimm, luckily they are Beowolves." Weiss said, taking out her rapier and switching the dust selection to ice dust and taking a stance, Alastair standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets as two of his signature blasters appeared beside him, as well as two cyan circles spinning above him as he yelled, " _ **CREATION STREAM!**_ "

Two cyan beams flew out of the circles and shot through three Grimm each as his blasters disintegrated to Grimm in an instant. Weiss used a glyph to launch herself towards the battle, slicing and freezing any Grimm she passed as she bounced off multiple glyphs striking at several Grimm each time.

By the time Ruby picked herself back together, the two had cleared out all the Beowolves, leaving the elf and black dragon speechless. "Wow, you cleared them out fast didn't you~" Astra said, clinging to Alastair's arm again.

"Fuck it's happening again." Alastair said, as Ruby clung to his other arm, only glaring at Astra.

"I'm surprized your not in heat, the girls are showing it but even though you're a dragon you aren't showing it." Nathalie said, her hand on her chin.

"What are you talking about General Nathalie?" Weiss asked, walking back to the group.

"Dragons normally start showing signs towards the spring of the year they turn sixteen, yet Alastair isn't showing signs." She said.

"Maybe it's because he's from another world."

"No, the dragons mating season starts when it's spring, since it's an internal sensor that detects the season, so it would have to be something else stopping it." Spaltro explained, sitting on the ground as the two girls over alastair were fighting for who gets him first.

"Alastair, who is your father?" Nathalie asked, separating her daughter from the boy, Astra whining.

"He is…the Dragon of Creation." Alastair replied, pushing Ruby off instantly.

"THE Dragon of Creation…" Spaltro asked, looking towards the boy.

"Yeah, by the sound of it you know him?" Alastair asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course we do, he's our god for Christ's sake, you better not tell our people who you are, they'll lock you in a shrine." Nathalie replied, putting a hand on her husband's leg.

"Hey Alastair, where are we?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"On the outskirts of Atlas why?" Alastair asked, tilting his head towards the heiress.

"Wouldn't it be better to teleport to the ship?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, that may be true, I just wanted them to see the sun." Alastair said, smiling towards the heiress as Astra managed to squirm her way out of her mothers grasp and attached herself to Alastair's arm again, causing the boy to blush.

"So, you were thinking about us hey~?" Astra said, squishing the boy's arm in her rather generous chest.

"Yes, but now we need to head to my ship, don't worry about flying there, because it's already above us." Alastair said, looking up just as the ship started appearing in the sky, "Where do you want to go, to the SDC, or to Beacon Academy?"

Dragon of Creativity: That's done, also please tell me if you think Alastair should have a haram, if so you get to chose who also this story will involve a lot of creating so I would like you to give me some ideas of characters that you want in the story, you can even ask them to be inside the haram if you so desire, only thing you'll need to do is tell me the persons name, personality, what they look like, their species and what powers/semblance they are going to have, okay for now I'll leave you.

Ravine: I wasn't in it again…

Dragon of Creativity: Yeah, not many places I can place you in this story to be particularly honest, so on side chapters there would be one mainly about you.

Ravine: I like that idea, okay Creativity, also here's a character I made.

Dragon of Creativity: No, you're already in it you don't need another one, especially when it's just a fish faunas with the ability to create fish for you to eat.

Ravine: Fine…

Dragon of Creativity: welp, see all of you later.

Ravine: Bye!


	13. Chapter 11: Ravines Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 11.5: Ravine's Bizarre Adventure

Ravine: Is this what I think it is…

Dragon of Creativity: Yes it is, since you wouldn't stop bothering me about it, I made a chapter with you as the main character, you happy

Ravine: Yes!

Dragon of Creativity: Great and also, I will be introducing a new team, they are Team OCRA, I hope you like them

Ravine: There's something you're not telling them…

Dragon of Creativity: Well, there's something else, this chapter has a lemon inside it, so if you do not like them I would advise waiting for the next chapter to come out

Ravine: Well we'll see you at the end of the chapter

Dragon of Creativity: yes you all shall

* * *

"I'm bored…" A certain black cat said while sitting on the window seal looking out the window, "Everyone else is on a mission while I'm forced to sit here…hey why don't I look around? Yeah I'll do that."

Ravine got up and jumped onto the ground, shaking her tail afterwards and soon was walking to the door. Activating her wings, she flew up into the air while twisting and pushing the door knob, causing the door to open and slam into a person who yelped, and a loud thump was heard, causing snickering from multiple students who watched her fall as the cat peeked her head out the door. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Ravine apologised, bowing repeatedly to the person who was rubbing their head.

"N-no…it's not your fault I wasn't looking." The person said, sounding like a girl. Ravine looked up and noticed that it was a girl, who had a very cute face, two clearly visible black cat ears on her head, very long black hair that pooled around her legs and big red cat eyes. She had a cat tail swinging behind her and long claw-like nails, while her chest was about Yang's size. She was wearing a black blouse that revealed her stomach, a black skirt going below her upper thighs and high combat boots were attached to her feet.

"Okay, anyway hi my names Ravine." The magical cat said, holding her paw out.

"Oh umm…you're a talking cat…" the girl said, after picking up some glasses that were beside her and placing them on face, "Well I'm Crimson, Crimson Black."

She grabbed the paw and shook it, a large smile on the cat's face as she said, "I'm more than a talking cat." She grew her wings and started flying, "I'm a super strong flying cat!"

"OH MY GOD!" Crimson yelled, pulling the cat towards her rather large chest to form a hug, "You're so cute!"

"Aye!" Ravine said, raising her paw towards the sky.

"So why were you in there." Crimson asked, looking towards the dorm, as Cardin came passed and slapped her ass, causing Crimson to blush as bright as her name as she said, "Hey don't do that!"

"Do what?" Cardin asked, faining innocence as everyone around them laughed, one of Cardin's lackeys coming and pulling Crimsons tail, causing said girl to almost collapse.

"Stop that…" Ravine said, a deadly aura emanating off of her.

"Stop what?" another lackey asked, pulling the faunas girls ear as she started crying in pain.

"Stop touching her now…" Ravine glared, the aura now becoming ice cold as the last lackey started groping Crimson.

"Nah, she's just a filthy faunas girl." the final lackey said, as Crimson had tears streaming down her eyes.

"You asked for it." Just as Ravine said that, the world around them turned black as the four lackeys turned black and white.

"Crap she's a monster!" Cardin yelled, stepping back.

"Indeed I am, and you've earned my wrath…" Ravine said, as she raised her arms, causing the walls to look like the walls of a ravine, "A wrath you'll never escape from."

She pushed her arms forward as they extended tremendously, covering every space possible as they glowed a black aura, as each arm tangled around Cardin and his team mates, everyone in the hallway watching the scene.

"Why are you protecting her, she's just a useless faunas!" One of Cardin's lackeys yelled, trying his best to wriggle out of the hold, to no luck.

"Only useless people I see here are you, and I'm going to discard you like trash." She said, as her arms slowly changed from black to red.

"Wait, what does red stand for!" Cardin yelled, as he and his lackeys screamed while they felt unimaginable pain.

"Leave her alone, or I will kill you all." Ravine said, retracting her arms as the box disappeared.

"Y-Yes!" Cardin and his lackeys said, running as far away as possible.

"Are you ok-" Ravine asked, before she was squeezed into a giant hug.

"Thank you…" Crimson whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

"No problem…" Ravine said, patting the girls head.

They sat like this for a few minutes, before a very high pitched and girly voice said, "There you are, do you have any idea how worried we have been when you didn't arrive at the meeting."

"O-Olive, something came up, meet Ravine!" Crimson said, holding the cat towards the new girl. The girl was a small one, probably the size of a person in their mid-twelves with pale green hair, bright red eyes and admittedly a very flat chest. She was wearing the typical school uniform and her hair was in large pig tails. She was also pouting heavily.

"Oh my god where did you find this cutie?" Olive asked, hugging the cat to her chest.

"She kinda accidentally smacked me in the face with the dorm door." She said, pointing to Team AASC's dorm door.

"The Monster's dorm, but just because she smacked you doesn't mean you should skip out on our meetings!" Olive said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Actually, she isn't the reason we were held up…team CRDL did some pervy things to me." Crimson admitted, hugging her knees.

"What did they do…" Olive said, a dark aura coating her.

"They slapped her butt, pulled her tail, played with her ears and groped her but no worry's…I made sure they will never do anything to Crimson again." Ravine explained, causing Olive to scream and throw that cat in the air, who generated her wings soon after.

"She can talk!" Olive yelled, looking at the two from the end of the corridor, how she got there is unknown.

"She is a monster…" Crimson yelled back, causing Olive to go wide eyed and suddenly appear in front of the black cat.

"What kind of magic can you use!" Olive asked, her eyes having stars in them.

"Oh I can use red and black magic, as well as do what the Tem's can normally do and I can edit the combat box." Ravine replied, her arm in the air.

"Who taught you!" Olive asked, holding the cat's arms.

"My father, Tem Tem!" Ravine said, her head tilting as a question mark appeared above her head.

"Show me!" The green haired girl demanded, Crimson coming and separating the two.

"Okay that's enough Olive." Crimson said, making sure the girl in her arms doesn't get close to the cat.

"But I want to hold it…" Olive whined, tears forming.

"No buts Olive, I swear your seventeen years old and you still act like a kid, I don't get how you do it." Olive said, causing Ravines eyes to widen as she yelled, "WAIT SHE'S SEVENTEEN!"

"YEP! Now let me hug that cat!" Olive said, trying to run out of Crimsons arms.

"Hey Crimson, why is your hair so long?" Ravine asked, looking at Crimsons hair as it was dragging along the floor.

"Oh, it's part of my semblance I can use my hair as a weapon, but because of this it's forced to be long." Crimson said, looking at her hair which she wrapped around her neck to prove it.

"At least it's kept tame, now let me go!" Olive said, using all her strength to pull herself out of the black-haired girl's arms, to no use.

"Nope sorry." Crimson said, starting to pull Olive away, who disappeared from her arms and was hugging Ravine.

"Gah! Crimson, help…" Ravine said, before passing out as a ghost appeared coming out of the cats open mouth.

"Get back in there!" Olive said, teleporting around trying to get the ghost who disappeared like smoke.

"Umm, we should take her with us thanks to you…" Crimson said, her tail swaying behind her.

"Yeah yeah…lets hope she isn't dead…" Olive said, listening to the cat's heartbeat.

"You just choked her come on we need to get to that meeting…lets hope the other two aren't doing 'that'." Crimson said, holding the cat in her arms.

"What were they doing?" Olive asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Umm…wrestling just with their clothes off…" Crimson said, a blush on her face as she recounted the events a week back.

"Okay!" Olive said, a smile on her face, "So Ravine is a monster, what did she do?"

"Oh, she just stretched her arms out and caught each one, the surprising thing about it is that when her arms turned red team CRDL screamed, it was amusing to hear them scream out in pain." Crimson replied, a large, almost sadistic, smile on her face.

"It's good to know those perverts have been put in their place." Olive agreed, appearing at the end of the hallway waving towards her team mate, smiling.

"Stop teleporting Olive!" Crimson yelled, as she ran all the way to the end of the hallway.

"I like teleporting, it's so colourful!" Olive said, a look that can only be described as 'high' in her eyes.

"Umm Olive…what have you been doing…" Crimson asked, holding the girl's cheeks.

"A shady guy in an alley way gave some delicious tablets to me." The twelve-year-old looking girl said, a smile on her face.

"How long have you been taking them…" Crimson asked, looking at the girl with fear.

"Umm…about three weeks why?" She said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Stop taking them and stop seeing him." Crimson replied, a stern look on her face.

"NUUUU! I LUVE THEM!" Olive whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"There not good for you." Crimson scolded, sternly grabbing her leader's arms and dragging her to their dorm room.

"Party pooper." Olive stated, trying to pull away from the Crimsons grasp.

"When we get back to the dorm your showing me where you stored those tablets." Crimson said, dragging the wining girl along with her. A few minutes later, the two arrived at the dorm, the cat now in Olives arms, listening in on something that was happening.

"Yes babe, right there~." A girl's voice said on the other said, before a scream of pleasure is heard.

"Please don't tell me that their…" Crimson started, slowly opening the door to see, a man completely undressed above a girl in the same state of dress, the man's hips where moving forward and backwards repeatedly as the girl moaned with each thrust, "Guys what are you doing!"

The two scrambled off of each other blushing madly while covering themselves in a sheet, "W-we were looking for something in the sheets, but we ended up in that position…" The man said, the girl furiously nodding her head in agreement. The man had bright red hair, almost crimson, and gold eyes, he also had deer horns protruding out of his head.

"W-what he said…" the girl stated. She had purple hair with red highlights and bright silver dragon-like eyes, she also had a thin serpentine purple tail and purple dragon wings. Yes, this girl is a dragon and yes she is in heat.

"Naked, I highly doubt that. If you're going to fuck, please do it somewhere you're not going to get caught." Crimson scolded, tapping her foot on the ground angrily as Olive went and slowly opened a draw and grabbing something out.

"Look I can't help it Crimson, I am in heat!" The girl said angrily, her tail swaying angrily.

"Well it's embarrassing seeing you being fucked until your brains fall out, you're going to need to control yourself Raphsody!" Crimson exclaimed, blushing red as the sheet fell down revealing the dragons extremely large breasts, which the guy was groping vigorously.

"You know Crimson, you could join in~." Raphsody said, a flirty look plastered all over her face.

"You know you could get pregnant for that?" Crimson countered, looking away and seeing that Olive was trying to sneak out with the tablets in her arm, "Olive, drop those now!"

"No! I don't want to!" Olive said, hugging the tablets close to her.

"To answer your question Crimson, that's kinda the whole point of being in heat, we need to breed!" Raphsody said, sitting in the male's lap, who was blushing as the dragon grinded against his pelvis with her butt.

"Umm, Raphsody we should probably stop, Crimson might need help with controlling our leader." The male said, starting to pull the girl off his lap, only to end up getting his stiff rod into the girl's ass.

"Nope Aero, I've been waiting too long for this I need your kids in me now!" Raphsody denied, starting to bounce on him.

"You know what since I'm the only sane member in here I'm leaving, come along Olive we are leaving!" Crimson said, face completely red, not noticing that Olive was eating one of the tablets.

"You should try one Crimson, it'll take your mind off of them." Olive said, holding a tablet out to her.

"No, I'm not doing dr-" Crimson started, stopping when Olive forced a tablet in her mouth, it dissolves before she could spit it out.

"Olive! What was…that for…hey Raphsody…mind if you take on that offer again?" Crimson said, walking closer to her as she started taking her clothes off, looking like she's high.

"I don't see why not Crimsy~ come here!" the dragon said, pulling the cat faunas in for a hug, the cat faunas pulling Raphsody in for a kiss.

"Hey Raphsody, mind if I grope Crimson?" Aero asked, massaging the dragon's breasts.

"As long as you keep playing with mine babe." Raphsody said, while her hand snuck down and started pinching Crimsons clit, causing the black-haired faunas to moan loudly.

"Olive…can you take Ravine out please?" Crimson asked, hearts appearing in her eyes as she ruthlessly licked Raphsody's neck.

"OKAI!" Olive yelled, grabbing the cat before leaving the room.

Raphsody lowered her hand and stuck a finger into the faunas girls delicate pussy, causing Crimson to moan and bite the dragons neck, while she bounces on her boyfriends cock. Aero goes and kisses Crimsons neck while he grabs a breast in each hand, one from the dragon and the other from the faunas, and lightly pinches the nipples.

* * *

Olive skips down the pristine white halls of Beacon Academy, a certain black cat being squeezed in her arms while humming during her journey, until she suddenly asks, "Ravine, what do you think they were doing in there?"

"Something you shouldn't worry about Olive, you're not mature enough yet." Ravine replied, trying to wiggle out of the young-looking team leader.

"What do you mean I am mature!" Olive complained, letting out a slight huff.

"If you were mature you wouldn't be taking those tablets." The wing generating cat explained, looking up at olive.

"Are they really that bad…" She asks, looking curiously at the packet of tablets in her hands.

"Yes, a lot of humans and monsters from my world have died due to tablets like those, its not good for an organisms' body." Ravine explained, her black paw raised.

"SERIOUSLY!" She exclaimed, her hands going to her cheeks worriedly, "I don't want to die except by the hands of a Grimm!"

"You've got your priority's straight." Ravine commented, a sweat drop appearing beside her head.

"Yep, now let's get rid of these so I don't take another one!" Olive said, picking up the packet, only to have ravine snatch it.

"I'll hold it, so you don't try to sneak some tablets in yourself." Ravine said, enabling her wings and floating into the air.

"Whats Alastair like?" Olive asked, looking at the flying cat.

"He's not what I expected that's for sure, although he isn't too off what I expected." Ravine explained, looking in front of her.

"What do you mean Ravine?" Olive responded, a confused look in her gaze.

"Well, I expected more of a kind person, but he's as scary as a grim reaper crossed with the wisdom of a kind king, then add a pinch of dragon and a waterfall of god like powers." The black cat explained, causing the overactive leader to giggle as she appeared in front of the cat, which caused Ravine to stager in the air and crash straight into Olives flat chest.

"Do you think he can teach me magic?" Olive asked, stars glittering her eyes.

"I think he's going to be teaching a class about it soon, maybe you could join in on it." Ravine explained to the over active leader.

"That's so cool!" Olive squealed, the by passers rubbing their ears.

"Don't get too excited, I don't know much about it." Ravine scolded, her paws on her ears.

"Sorry Ravine…got a bit too excited." Olive said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I can see why your excited but keep it down for the moment." Ravine exclaimed before flying ahead of the girl.

They both flew for a while, until Ravine turned down a path leading to a lower level of the academy, where Alastair's lab is kept. "Woah…What is this place…" Olive asked, staring at everything located inside the cyan lined silver walls of the lab.

"This is Alastair's lab it- hey don't touch that!" Ravine started, before flying towards the crimson eyed leader who had started teleporting around the place and touching everything in the room.

"Whats this! Ooh what does this do!" She kept asking excitedly as she teleported around the room. Ravine, who had gotten annoyed at the childish leader's act, flew over to a wall and opened up a panel, revealing a button which she pressed. When Ravine pressed said button, Olive stopped teleporting around and flopped straight on her back.

"Hey what happened…" She asked, looking around, "Why can't I teleported?"

"Alastair put in a semblance negation field generator, to stop people from messing with his experiments." Ravine stated, flying towards a cylindrical machine with several pipes and buttons on it, opening a panel, she placed the bag of tablets inside before she closed the panel and pressed a button, which caused the sounds of flames to introduce itself inside the machine. "Now that's out of the way let's go!"

"What but I want to stay longer." Olive whined, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Alastair wont like people being in his lab so we should leave before he comes back." Ravine explained, grabbing the girl's shirt and flying out the lab, disabling the aura negation field before leaving.

*With the rest of Olives team*

"I can't believe we just did that!" Crimson said, her face bright red while it was in her hands, wearing nothing but a bath robe which barely fit her.

"Come on it wasn't that bad, he didn't fill you up, and you still have your innocence, its not that bad." Raphsody explained, hugging the girl to her shoulder, wearing the same outfit as Crimson.

"I know, b-but I o-only w-wanted my first love to see me like that…" Crimson stuttered, squirming on the spot.

"I respect you Crim, I also did try forgetting what you looked like naked." Aero exclaimed, looking away wearing a loose shirt and cargo pants.

"Raph can you tell me if he…came…in you…" Crimson asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"He did, it was so warm and slimy, I remember what it feels like!" Raphsody explained, jumping on the spot with a dreamy look plastered to her face.

"Just know the eggs are both of your problem once they are laid, so don't come to me for any help!" she yelled, just as the door opened to reveal their team leader who was being carried by the magical cat.

"HEYO!" She said as she teleported into crimson lap.

"Hey Olive!" Raphsody said, poking the smaller girl in the shoulder.

"Hehehe, stop it…" Olive giggled, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around guys, I should return to my dorm, hope you guys have fun!" Ravine said, flying to the door, which they replied with a 'bye'.

She flew off, humming as she thought about her encounter and smiled as she said, "There going to be good friends."

* * *

Ravine: YES FINALLY! More word action for me

Dragon of Creativity: I lived up to my word, and sorry that it wasn't as long as the previous chapters, this was meant to be a short chapter to begin with

Ravine: you took a while making it though

Dragon of Creativity: Every time I made a change to this chapter I would get hit by bad luck and lose what I changed on the chapter, but I finally managed to finish it

Ravine: Well that's good, anyway the next chapter will be the continuation of the 'Elvin dragon', so we'll be seeing you then, bye yo

Dragon of Creativity: Yeah, what she said see ya


	14. Chapter 12: Jacques says what

Dragon of Creativity: Hello everyone and welcome to the second to last chapter of the Elvin Dragon arch

Ravine: I hope the last one is going to have an epic fight in it

Dragon of Creativity: there might be, there might not be. you'll never know until I write the next chapter

Ravine: Your such a party pooper

Dragon of Creativity: No, I'm the writer, and the writer chooses the way the story goes

Ravine: I hate it when your right

Dragon of Creativity: Well that's it for now we'll see you at the end of the this chapter

* * *

"Stop being a dolt Alastair, we need to go to the SDC of course!" Weiss reprimanded, trying to put me in a head lock, which was proving futile as I kept moving away from her.

"I know, I'm just messing around." Alastair explained, stopping next to the general, "You ready to go miss Nathalie?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get up there, you dragons can fly up there, but not us elves and humans, plus Astra's wings are more for show, she can't really fly with them." Nathalie replied, causing the Elvin dragon to whine at her mother.

"Don't worry, that ship has a teleporter on it, so you won't have to worry about walking to atlas." Ruby explained, flexing her wings in preparation for the flight.

"Really now, what interesting advancements in technology you surface dwellers have." The black dragon commented, extending his wings.

"Yep, well I'll teleport you too up in a second, gotta fly!" The creation dragon said, extending his wings as he blasted up to the ship.

"How does he do that?" Nathalie asked, looking at the small patch of melted snow underneath the spot Alastair was previously.

"I'd say he's a natural speedster, so his wings evolved into some form of speed enhancement wings to help boost his speed in flight." Spaltro explained, before launching after him, Ruby in tow.

"So are we just staying here or…" Astra asked, leaning backwards on one leg.

"Yes Astra, and what do you see in Alastair?" Weiss asked, looking at the Elvin girl as if she was an alien.

"He just feels appealing to me I guess, it's hard to explain." She explained, hands behind her head.

"I get why Ruby likes him, he's pretty much a smarter male version of herself, but if it's just appeal then you won't win him over, he's pretty close to Ruby after all." Weiss stated, just as blue rings appeared around them, "He's teleporting us up now…"

After they appeared in the cockpit, Nathalie hunched over with her hand over her mouth as a gagging sound was heard.

"MUM!" Astra yelled, running to her mother for aid.

"She's obviously just got sick from the teleportation, the bathrooms just down the hall." Alastair explained, being in his main control area.

"Okay lets head to the SDC so we can start talking to that father of yours Weiss." Ruby stated, helping lead the general to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the ship settled above the Schnee Mansion, with Spaltro flying off the ship with Weiss, Astra and Nathalie hugging his spines while Ruby and Alastair fly beside him, "What is he like, this father of yours Weiss?" Spaltro asked.

"Well, he is cold, only cares about his job and the Schnee family reputation and always stays in his office, I swear that when I become the head of the company I'm going to fix up its name." Weiss said, muttering the last part, even though all the dragons heard her.

"He sounds like a hard person to live with." Nathalie said, just as the group landed on the ground, most of the guards shaking on their spots as they watched the dragon with keen eyes.

"Yeah it's a dragon big deal, anyway, can you go into a human for Spaltro, he is going to need to talk to both of you about this." Alastair said, curling his tail around Ruby's, who smiled and returned the gesture.

"I guess I have no choice." He stated, before his large form started shrinking until he was just taller than his wife, heaving bright red eyes and black scales, two horns on his head and red hair that draped over his eye. His tail had remained the same, but his wings had changed into a hellish skeletal form with no membrane. His leg structure was also the same as his dragon form while he wore a simple black kimono.

"Well, that's lucky, but I hope Draco looks cooler as a part dragon." Ruby stated, causing the dragons and elves to giggle while Weiss just deadpanned at her leader.

"Well, he has sort of figured out how to show his wings and tail which is an achievement for a dragon that was raised as a human." Spaltro stated.

"Well anyway we should meet up with my father, so you guys should follow me to his study." Weiss exclaimed, before she started walking off, the group following shortly behind her. The group chatted amongst themselves, another fight between Ruby and Astra accruing in this time, although it was a small one and no stripping of clothes, thank creation to Alastair, until a boy walked up, he pretty much looked like a younger version of Jacques. He has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. He is fairly tall with a slender build and stands a few inches taller than Weiss. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems to be very formal about his attire and his posture, having one hand behind his back.

"Hello Sister, I see we're allowing pests into our house now." He said, glaring at the dragons and elves behind her, letting out a slight huff, Weiss replied with, "They are not pests, they are important figures who have come to speak with father."

"For what, to beg him for money or some land, please they deserve to live on the streets." He said, while Alastair's eyes turned black at the statement, before they returned to normal as he walked up.

"I'm sorry if you believe us as unimportant, but I'd like to tell you that we are on import ambassador business with your father, so we would prefer if you let us continue to speak with your father, Whitely Schnee." Alastair explained calmly, with his arms behind his back.

"Really now, but all I see is a bunch of rambunctious people in front of me, including some faunas so this is your first and final warning, leave this place you will be getting nothing from my father, or the Schnee Dust company today." Whitely warned, glaring at the creation dragon

"You think where faunas hey?" Alastair asked, a sinister smile appearing on his face, "So you don't like any species that isn't human do you, well guess what Whitely Schnee, you have no control over this matter, because we were sent by General Ironwood to sort this problem out and by the way…"

Alastair appeared mere millimetres in front of Whitely, who jumped back in surprise as Alastair's eyes had been turned completely black, "You shouldn't try to anger the dragons, especially with the dragon general in the room, and I'm sure I would be way worse than him if angered, so if I was you I'd skedaddle out of here and let us do what we came here to do, since you have no control over the matter, toodaloo, Whitely Schnee."

"Wha- How there you insult me you filthy faunas, guards arrest this group immediately, they need to be punished." Whitely responded, causing a small battalion of guards to surround the group.

"So, you chose the hard way, okay well I guess I could use this as exercise." Alastair said calmly, putting his arms in his pocket to prepare for a fight, only to be stopped when a familiar voice shouted across the hall, "Recall that order guards. Whitely, to your room they are here on official business."

"Y-Yes father…" The white-haired boy said disappointedly and started walking down a hall.

"I'm sorry for what my son did to you, I am Jacques Schnee, the prestigious leader of the Schnee Dust Company. I've met miss Rose and Mr Dreemurr, but I haven't the pleasure of meeting you three?" The Schnee company owner asked, holding his hand out for a shake, which Nathalie shook with a large smile.

"Hello Mr Schnee, I am General Nathalie, the moody black lizard behind me is my husband Spaltro, and the Elvin girl behind us is our daughter, Astra." She replied, resting a hand on her katana handle.

"Let's move this talk to my office if you would like." Jacques asked, unnaturally nice for a man who treated the faunas as slaves.

"We would like that thank you." Spaltro said, his claws leaving tiny scratches on the tiles as he walked up to shake the man's hands.

"He's being too nice…" Alastair commented quietly to the red reaper.

"Yeah, somethings not right here…maybe he's just being nice so he can get them out of the ground faster." Ruby suggested, looking towards the advanced magic user.

"I have a hunch its something else, you go ahead, I've got a call to make." The boy said, grabbing out his scroll and walking away, dialling a number.

"Okay Draco." Ruby replied, walking off and following the group.

"Hey Vonderbuff, I have something for you to do…Well, I'm going to need you to send a squadron of ten spirits towards the mine, tell them to watch and only get involved if they make any moves against the Elves and Dragons, also make sure they do not kill at any circumstance…Thank you, that'll be all for now, bye Vonderbuff." Alastair said into the device before pocketing it and catching up with the group, with Jacques talking about how prestige's his company is.

"-cause we care about the lives of Remnant we distribute our products around the globe and-" Jacques was explaining, before the male dragon reaper said, "Jacques says what?" Earning a furious glare from Weiss and said man to turn around and say, "What are you talking about." This in turn caused Nathalie, Spaltro, Astra and Ruby to giggle into a hand which had been placed at their mouths.

"Anyway as I was saying-" Alastair just tuned him out because he didn't want to hear the history behind this family as Ruby came up beside him and placed her hand in mine.

"Who did you call?" Ruby asked while smiling, Astra pouting as she was forced to walk by her mother.

"Just Sans, but he must be asleep because I couldn't get in contact with him." Alastair lied, smiling to the girl beside him.

"That sounds a lot like him actually, where are we going to put the elves and dragons if they do come to the surface?" She asked looking towards the others.

"That's a good question…I guess we could start making a town for them while they live in the Vonderbuff or I could understand the energy more and possibly move the city to the surface which could be a lot easier to do then making an entire city." He stated, his hair slightly turning silver for a second.

"Second option would be easier, but we would need to move the city somewhere near Vale…" Ruby helped, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it could also become a new kingdom if we do it that way." Alastair continued, looking to his female friend.

"Wouldn't that be hard?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Probably." The godly dragon stated with both arms raised in a shrug, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Well, its up to them not us, although it would be cool to have them nearby." She stated before they looked in front of them to see Nathalie and Jacques talking about something.

After a few minutes of negotiating they had finally come to a conclusion, Nathalie walking up to Alastair before she said, "Would it be possible for you to teleport the city to the surface somewhere?"

"I was thinking you would have asked that, once I get more knowledge on how the energy works I should be able to use the archive to do that." Alastair explained, causing the Elf woman to hug the boy excitedly.

"Thank you Alastair that's so great of you!" She yelled excitedly, picking him up and jumping on the spot.

"Okay, okay I get it…could you put me down please?" He asked, causing Ruby to giggle at his misfortune.

"Sorry…" She stated, blushing from embarrassment as she placed him on the ground, "When will you start?"

"I'll start soon, Ruby could you help them find a location for the city?" Alastair asked, turning to the red dragoness.

"Yeah sure, anything for you Draco!" She replied, before grabbing Nathalie, Spaltro and Astra and forcing them to look at a map on her scroll.

"Wouldn't it be easier to look on the Vonderbuff, with a you know, holo-map?" Alastair asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah it would but I don't really feel like flying up there at this moment." She replied, laughing nervously.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, for now I'm just going to practise the transportation." The dragon god stated as he walked towards a shadow and disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go?" Astra asked, looking at the shadow he was just at.

"He took a shortcut, don't worry he's probably back on the ship." Was the reply that came from the grim huntress.

*On the Vonderbuff, Alastair's P.O.V*

"Okay Vonderbuff, you can reveal yourself now." I stated as I casually walked on the bridge, a hologram of a blue man in Grimm-like armor standing beside him.

"Is there anything you need Mr Dreemurr?" the 'man' asked while looking at the me.

"There is, could you teach me on how I can move objects using the archive, its important." I stated, as I sat in the commander's seat.

"How big is this object that you wish to move?" It asked, his hands held together.

"How about the size of an entire city." I said nervously, adverting my gaze from the hologram.

"You have some strange ideas Alastair." It exclaimed with a monotone voice.

"No, it's a favour for the Elf that vomited, she wants to move her city to the surface, but I don't have the knowledge to do that currently." I stated, looking put the window.

"Very well Alastair, I will help you with this endeavour, it'll be quite easy anyway." It explained, bringing a screen up similar to the archive.

"Is it really that easy Vonderbuff?" I asked, looking towards the hologram.

"It is as simple as cut and paste." It said, showing him the screen, "If you like I could do the movement myself."

"Well, as much as I would like to do it, it would be best for you to, seeing as it'll be more precise, but don't do it right now."

"Very well, notify me when you wish the movement to commence." It said, bowing before disappearing.

"Yeah…I will…" I sighed, looking at my feet before teleporting out of the ship and back into the Schnee manor, "Hello Everyone."

"Oh hey Alastair, that was quick." Spaltro commented, looking towards me with raised…scales?

"Always was a quick learner, don't worry." I stated casually, before walking towards Ruby and Nathalie were, discussing how they'd place the city on the world.

"We could put it on a floating island, or we could put it inside a mountain, what do you think Nathalie?" Ruby asked, looking towards the elf.

"Well, I don't really know about the floating island, but being inside a mountain would be a good idea because of the irregular shape of the city, having houses on the walls of the cavern." Nathalie explained, looking thoughtfully towards the red dragoness.

"I think I can do that…" I stated casually, causing the two to jump.

"Oh, hey Alastair…" Nathalie said, as Ruby came and hugged my arm.

"How was it Draco?" Ruby asked, looking at him curiously.

"Great, I just need to know the location you chose, then we're going to have to get the elves and dragons onto the Vonderbuff before we move the entirety of the city so they can move back in, although a mountain appearing out of nowhere may concern people." I stated, putting my hands behind my head.

"Could you return me to my people so I can prepare them?" Nathalie asked, looking towards me.

"Sure, have this on you." I said, handing her a small box with a blue button on it.

"What is it?" She asked, going to press the button.

"It'll tell me when your ready for the people to leave." I explained, looking towards the window.

"Okay got it!" She said determinedly, standing behind me.

"Let's get you going then, is Astra and Spaltro going with you?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"No, they want to scout the chosen place first before the move." She explained, as Astra, Spaltro and Weiss left through the front door.

"Where is the chosen location anyway?" I asked looking to the red reaper with curiosity in my gaze.

"It's a few kilometres from Mount Glenn, not too close that its appearance will concern people but not too far from Vale." She explained, earning a nod from me.

"Well, _**CREATION VORTEX!**_ If you take this it'll lead to the same place as we left from the underground. Do you wish for us to join you?" I asked, the familiar vortex appearing behind me.

"We need the people to be able to trust the surface dwellers, so I would like if both of you came, just please keep your wings and tails hidden." She pleaded, holding her hands in a prayer.

"That is a little bit of a problem because you see I can't…hide them…" Ruby guiltily said, looking towards the floor.

"Oh, one of those dragons…okay I guess that'll be a bit hard, but I think we can work with that, what about you Alastair?" The Elvin general asked, looking towards me.

"Well, I can do it if it means helping the species, but we will have to tell them about my heritage sooner or later." I explained, hiding my wings and tail.

"I know, one step at a time, for now lets just prepare my people for transport." Nathalie said, preparing to walk through the portal, "Let's go shall we?"

And with that, we all walked through the portal.

*Sans and the others*

"Tell me mister Tresblow, could you explain the significance of this library?" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck asked as he kept zipping around the library.

"Just a regular library, to hide the heart, there isn't anything special about it other than that." The elf explained, looking confusedly towards the speeding professor.

"Yes yes, but tell me is there any historic documents in here? I need it to fix up History!" Oobleck said, appearing beside the elf.

"Sure, but not in this section, this is more the children learning section than anything." He explained, starting to walk out the room, the professor following and asking questions along the path.

"So Sansy~, was this what you expected?" A red-haired girl asked, a little too innocent smile plastered on her face.

"nah, I expected more ketchup down here." A Skeleton asked, sipping at his ever-present condiment bottle, causing a nearby orange haired girl to laugh.

"I swear smiley trashbag, you will be the death of me." Chara deadpanned, her head falling into her hand with an audible slap.

"nah, your unkillable right?" Sans said, winking to the demon in front of him, causing said demon to growl and start storming away to her brother.

"You do realize antagonizing her won't help right Sans?" A black-haired girl asked wearing a bow tie, sitting down next to the skeleton.

"she can't do anything, she knows that azzy and worse Alastair would be able to beat her up if she even tries to lay a finger on me." Sans sated, causing a hum to escape the bow-wearing girls throat.

"True, they do seem stronger than her in a wild shot." Blake stated, looking towards the goat and the demon.

"ehh, I bet she was one of satan's generals before creation purified her corrupted spirit." Sans shrugged, chugging more of his delightful beverage.

"Really, she's that strong?" Blake asked, looking at the demon child with new eyes.

"yep, you've been up against me, you had trouble even when using your semblance, and I was barely trying but chara could stand up to me even when I went all out, same with alastair, only person with the speed and strength to beat her would be him, our favourite creation god." Sans explained, looking down at the floor with memories of _that_ timeline playing through his head.

"Oh, then I guess she would be one of his generals." Blake stated, looking at the demon in fear.

"that's one reason why phyrra stood no chance against her, another is the difference in abilities, phyrra is used to fighting people using metal weapons, not magic same with you, because of this you underestimated our abilities even though you have seen them already." Sans explained, looking towards the cat faunas.

"So expect the unexpected when fighting a magic user?" Blake asked, looking down at a book she was holding.

"yeah pretty much, we should probably head back to beacon, it's getting late." The short skeleton said, standing up and walking in the same direction as the professor and elf.

"What really, but this was fun…" Nora whined, pouting as she sat down on the spot, Ren beside her.

"We still have classes tomorrow, it would be best if we did go back now, just so we can get some rest." Ren stated, as Professor Oobleck zipped in saying, "Yes yes, come along now children, you've got classes tomorrow!"

So they all left the ruins and called upon a bulkhead, the elf raising an eyebrow after seeing, stating that the surface dwellers had weird creatures, and they flew back to Beacon Academy.

"So, will I be able to see this Alastair Dreemurr?" The elf asked after stepping off the Bulkhead, looking around and seeing all the hunters-in-training walking by.

"If he isn't on our home world or out making out with his favourite dragon girl then yes." Chara stated, causing Asriel to playfully slap the demon girls head saying, "He's not like that!"

"Actually, he's currently on a mission in Atlas, Ruby and Weiss are accompanying them." A familiar stern voice said as said voice was walking closer to them.

"Ah Glynda, so good to see you, what brings you down here?" Oobleck asked, Glynda stopping right in front of them.

"I came to tell Sans and his team that their leader is currently trying to gain contact to whoever leads the elves and dragons down underground in Atlas, Jacques actually did some good for once." She said, sighing into her hand, "Also were you aware of a giant ship Alastair may have made?"

"Alastair has never made a giant ship, only a giant tank." Chara retorted, narrowing her eyes at the witch-like huntress.

"Really, because when he left to Atlas he left on this thing." She said, holding up her scroll which had a picture of the Vonderbuff on it.

"the kids…never made that." Sans said, looking at the screen, "and he wouldn't have had the time to make it here, it's something else entirely."

"So then, what is it and why was it underneath the school, if he didn't make it we should have spotted it by now." Glynda stated, looking at the ship herself.

"Not unless it's a creation ship, if it is only a being who can control creation energy could reveal it." Nathan said stepping up to the female.

"And who are you…?" Glynda asked, glaring at the elf.

"I am Nathan Tresblow, first born descendant of the Elven General Nathalie Tresblow and soul protector of our queen, Summer Rose." He replied, performing a knightly bow.

"This world is just getting crazier by the day." Glynda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Let me guess, it is normal for your people to love dragons."

"Yes it is miss, how could you tell, I'm aware you know Miss Rose and this, Alastair Dreemurr are Dragons, did they tell you?" He asked, looking towards the witch-like professor.

"No, I was being rhetorical, I didn't know that, and if you didn't know the Summer your thinking of may be dead or another person entirely!" Glynda said, before walking off, but taking one more look at him she said, "If your summer does wear a white cloak, come speak to Ozpin."

"She did, the King or Queen always wore a white cloak, to symbolize their position." He said, only to realize the woman had left.

"welp, looks like good ol' professor oz will be talking to you soon, but in the meantime we should all make like a log and crumble into a pile of bones for the night, it's been a big day" Sans said, before he disappeared from sight.

"Is that his magic?" Nathan asked, looking at the spot the chubby skeleton was at.

"He can do more than just disappear." Asriel stated, before walking off with his sister by his side.

"Like what?" He asked, looking at Oobleck

"That my friend is for you to see and not us, I'm afraid we just don't know enough to get the gist of it yet." Oobleck explained, before looking at the students, "You three should head back to your Room, it's getting late, while you follow me, like Glynda said you need to see Professor Ozpin."

"Yes sir!" This kids said before turning to the elf and saying their form of byes before leaving to their dorm.

*Alastair's P.O.V*

Walking out the portal, the three looked onward to see most of the underground with their weapons raised and jaws open towards the portal, because of this Ruby and myself both put our arms up on instinct, looking down at the group.

"LOWER YOURSELVES KNOW!" Nathalie yelled at the group, causing the Elves to lower their weapons and the dragons to close their mouth.

"Sorry Ma'am!" They said, kneeling down to their general.

"Stand." She ordered, which they all did before she started talking again, "I know this is sudden, but our races are in danger, humanity and the faunas have been mining above our city, and have recently discovered us, luckily we have managed to get in contact with people who can help transport our city above ground, and have also promised us a place on the surface world."

This caused the elves and dragons to start muttering to themselves, before one yelled out, "How do you know this, and who are these two?"

"I was getting to this, you see the owner of the mine wanted to continue with the drilling as soon as possible, so he contacted his kingdoms general who contacted these two, say hello to Alastair Dreemurr and his friend Ruby Rose." Nathalie replied, causing the crowd to murmur the word 'Rose'.

"Is she related to her?" Some asked, causing the others to ask similar questions.

"Although she does looks like her I highly doubt that's true." Nathalie says, causing the crowd to look at the ground in disappointment.

"Who's she?" I asked, looking towards the Elvin general.

"Our queen, her names is…" She paused, looking at the ground dejectedly, a familiar voice from behind me saying, "Summer Rose."

I turned around, only to see Summer Rose floating there with a solemn expression on her face, "Alastair, make me visible…its time I speak to my people once more."

"Okay Summer…" I said, before enabling the energy and allowing the elves and dragons to perceive the ghost in a cloak.

"Hello my people." She said, stepping in front of me and Nathalie, causing the group to gasp as they noticed her, "Its so good to see you again, I'm sorry that I could have arrived sooner, I got a bit caught up upon my disappearance."

"S-Summer…" Nathalie asked, staring at the ghost with wide eyes, "B-but…where have you been…?"

"On my last visit here, I got a bit caught up, and because of that my life was taken from me…but in my disappearance I have met a person who was special to me, his name was Taiyang and the father to my daughter, Ruby Rose. I know this was unprecedented but I will tell you that the danger you face _is_ real, Jacques isn't the nicest of people, so in order to help protect my daughter and to make sure she doesn't get harmed I travelled to another world, the world where I met Alastair Dreemurr, who I asked to come help change this world for the better and to protect your future queen so she doesn't die like I did." Summer explained, causing Ruby to stare at her in shock, as the Elves and Dragons bow down to Summer.

"Mom…I'm a…Princess?" Ruby asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I was planning to tell you when you turned eighteen, but this was too important to wait…" She said, looking at the floor, Ruby humming in understanding.

"Well, because of Jacques we are being forced to leave this place, but thanks to Alastair we are able to transport the entire city to the surface in an instant, we only request that you wait inside Alastair's ship while he does so, to ensure your protection." Summer inquired calmly as she floated down to the elves and dragons, who nodded in agreement and started running, or flying in some cases, to their homes.

"To think you're a princess Rubes." I stated, causing the girl to hit me in the arm.

"Yeah, and unlike you I need to process this stuff." She stated angrily, pouting cutely as Summer floated back to us.

"Alastair, in the near future I would like for you to create a body for me again, with the Elves and Dragons returning to the surface they are going to need a leader, and I'm the only one they have." Summer asked, earning a nod from me as I said, "Anything for the queen."

"Its good to see you again Summer." Nathalie said, earning a nod from the female.

"For now, I'll get the ships teleportation ready, say bye to Summer, because I can't keep this up much longer." I said, panting a little.

"Bye Summer, I hope I see you again soon." Nathalie said, smiling towards the Elven Queen who nodded in reply before disappearing from the elves sight.

"Yang is going to have a hay day understanding this." Ruby chuckled nervously as elves and dragons started gathering around them.

"Me and your team will always be with you." I stated, causing the newly dubbed 'Elvin Princess' to blush.

"Thanks Alastair…" She said, before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek, which I think caused my cheeks to turn into a bright red.

"Well, I'll be back Rubes, see ya later guys." I said, walking behind a pillar that appeared out of nowhere and felt the familiar embrace of the shortcut as it took me to the Vonderbuff's helm.

"Vonderbuff, can you prepare some space in the hanger for the elves and dragons, also could you create a teleportation stream into the section in the city I was previously?" I asked, lights blinking around me saying 'Affirmative' in Morse code, "I will never understand this mechanism."

I looked out the window and stared at the floating clouds, watching as they cleared apart to reveal a setting sun in the distance, "Alastair, I'd like to inform you that your orders are ready."

"Thanks, Vonderbuff, activate them now." I said before walking off down a hallway. As I neared the end of the hallway, I saw multiple miniature ships floating above me with all their parts clumped together. Walking to the middle of the hanger bay, I saw a large vortex being formed there, looking similar to the ones the Vonderbuff creates when traveling large distances so I ended up walking into it and appearing in the same spot as before right next to Ruby who was having a bit of trouble trying to order people around, a frantic look on her face as Nathalie chuckled beside her.

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I yelled, "All right, would the sick and injured come up here first, then I would like everyone to form lines from Elves to Dragons and slowly make your way towards the vortex."

"Thanks Alastair." Ruby sighed in relief, as the people below followed those orders, "I'm having trouble ordering two entire races."

"You only just discovered you're a princess, its going to take a while for you to be able to comprehend this." I stated, earning a smile from Ruby who replied with, "Well, you could possibly be the Prince of universes, if we call your father the King of universes."

"True but let's not jump to any conclusions." I said, earning a laugh from the Elvin Princess.

As time went on, we managed to escort everyone onto the Vonderbuff, by this time it was midnight with Ruby Nathalie and myself hovering over the mine as the ship projected a model of the city which we were editing to make it look like a natural mountain in remnants landscapes, when the lights in the room started pulsing as a radar appeared in front of me with around fifty, maybe even sixty grey dots flying towards the Vonderbuff's north.

"Whats that?" Ruby asked, looking at the radar.

"Somethings entered our proximity, by the looks of it more than fifty bullheads." I said as an image of the small fleet showed up in front of us, "That symbol, it's the White Fang, why are they approaching?"

"Whats the White Fang?" Nathalie asked looking at the image as the fleet started moving closer.

"There a group of terrorists who attack humans." Ruby growled, looking at the ships, "Alastair see if you can get in contact if there here for my people I swear I'll destroy them all."

"You got it." I said, before opening a communication channel to the fleet, which a ship did answer.

"Hello, please state your name and your business here." Ruby ordered immediately after they answered.

"Oh, well we did try to do this stealthily but it didn't work, anyway I am Commander Thorn of the third division in the White Fang and you humans have capture a new species, we plan to free these species from your clutches." The person on the other side said.

"Well Thorn I would advise you to turn around and leave, I do not appreciate you White Fang members I will not let you tarnish my people." Ruby said, glaring out the window.

"Forget this, White Fang attack!" He said before closing up the communication.

"That bitch!" Ruby swore, before turning to me and asking, "Alastair, can you deal with them?"

"Sure." I said as I sat in the command seat. I started flicking some switches which caused the front of the ship to open up as a cannon started exiting from inside the ship, as well as little hatches opened up around the ship allowing strange mechanisms to leave the ship. The mechanisms seamed to have a donut-like body with a piece of metal connected to two more donut-like objects which were like the wings of the mechanism. A metallic head floated in front of the devise looking like a dragon and two tiny arms were floating beside it with the hands looking like a cannon. Following the body was a tail that ended in four energy claws. To finish it off were eight plates with thrusters underneath it, these plates seemingly hovering on the spot. These were all decorated with similar cyan markings.

"We gave you a warning, now you face the wrath of a Creation Guardian!" I said, causing the large mouth of the ship to yell it towards the fleet, which started falling apart as they flew to dodge the mechanisms attacks, which was proven to be useless as the mechanisms started tearing apart the bullheads causing them to fall towards the ever-expanding snow floor of Atlas.

"What are those?" Nathalie asked as she looked out the window to see the fight.

"I'd like to know that too Alastair." Ruby replied, causing me to smirk as I said, "Every good ship needs a defence mechanism, these are the Spirits personal drones of the Vonderbuff."

"Huh, there really effective at dealing with large groups of enemies." Nathalie commented, smiling as there was only one white fang ship remaining, which was soon grabbed and transported towards the Vonderbuff's second hangar bay.

"Why did you keep that one?" Ruby asked as we started walking off towards our new 'guest'.

"Because that one has Thorn on it, I thought that Atlas would want to hear from what he has to say." I explained, as the spirits armed weapons on the general.

"Hello General Thorn." I said, looking towards a man who wore the clothes of a White Fang General, and was an alligator fauna with an alligator head to prove it.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked with his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm sure my friend the Elvin Princess here has a few questions to ask you, and I also came to congratulate you on your bravery, even now your standing strong while being surrounded my spirits." I stated, sarcastically clapping to him.

"So, you're the one in control here, what are you planning to do to me?" He asked, looking towards me bravely, although fear was evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I am and I'm planning to hand you to Ironwood, but enough of that we need to know, why did you try attacking us?" I asked, Ruby and Nathalie nodding in agreement.

"we…we were told to investigate the large ship and rescue some sort of species that was being moved onto it, I thought you guys were kidnapping them." He said, looking towards me.

"Why would I, the monster ambassador kidnap species that could teach me more on my natural abilities?" I asked shocked, looking towards Nathalie who shrugged in response.

"I-I don't know, just following orders!" He replied.

"Well, well be keeping you in this ring until we send you to Ironwood, in the meantime were going to go and focus on what we were doing before you oh so rudely interrupted us." I exclaimed before walking off, as Ruby smiled sinisterly as she said, "Draco I'm going to stay here and ask him those questions, Nathalie you go and help him finish the mountain."

"Yes, your highness." Nathalie said before walking off and following me, screams being heard after we left.

"Well, that just happened." I said casually as I stood in front of the hologram again.

"Does this kind of thing happen all the time?" The Elvin General asked as she stood beside me.

"Not really, I'm just surprised the higher ups in the White Fang knew about this." I stated, continuing to model the mountain.

"There must be a spy in Jacques ranks." Nathalie guessed, helping in decorating the top of the mountain, which looks like the crater of a volcano.

"He might as well, might need to ask Blake about it later, this right now is our main objective." I said, moving to the piloting seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking towards me as I started turning on the warp drive.

"The mountain is ready, time for me to teleport towards the chosen location, Weiss and Spaltro should be there by now." I said looking forward as the familiar crack in the sky started to appear.

"So, were actually warping to the location?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, faster then flying." I stated simply as the wings started to fold in and lighting started crackling around the ship.

"That does make sense." She replied before looking out the window as the sky shattered revealing the whirling vortex.

"Onwards, to the future!" I yelled, punching my fist forwards as we moved into the vortex.

*With Weiss and Spaltro*

"Weiss, this place seams to be perfect for us." Spaltro said, Weiss' only response was a hum as she watched the night sky.

"I haven't seen the night sky before, my people will surely like this." He said, looking towards the sky as they both saw the sky begin to crack, "What is happening now?"

"I think it's the Vonderbuff, I've never seen its warp from outside its cockpit before." Weiss explained, just as the ship blasted out of the cracked sky, "Yep, it's the Vonderbuff."

"It's amazing how far he has gone with invention." Spaltro stated, before Weiss scoffed and said, "I highly doubt he made that.

"What is it that you doubt?" Spaltro stated as cyan streams of energy started exiting the ship which started to form a mountain in an area.

"Well, that's one thing, the ship shouldn't be able to use creation energy like that." Weiss stated as half the mountain had been made.

"That is true, but there is a legend about Creation that may explain this ship, you see in the legend it talked about something called a 'Creation Guardian' and it tells on its duties to the inhabitants of the world, strange thing is that this ship has the same name as the Guardian in that legend." Spaltro explained, the streams finishing off the mountain.

"Really? Could you show me a book on Creation legends?" Weiss asked, turning towards the dragon beside her.

"I should be able to get a copy off one of the Elvin Librarians." Spaltro stated, his claw cupping his chin in thought.

"Thank you Spaltro, now do you think you could fly me up there?" Weiss asked, but before Spaltro could reply, a certain draconic god put an arm on their shoulders, "Yeah you should, your highness wishes to speak to both of you!"

"What are you talking about Alastair, the queens been gone for a while." Spaltro retorted, before falling into a vortex I opened up underneath us saying, "When did I say queen?"

"Alastair you can't just appoint Nathalie to be a ruler, you don't have the role to do so." Weiss said, earning a snicker from me after we landed in the cockpit with Nathalie and Ruby talking to each other.

"I'm pretty sure you both know Ruby Rose, who turns out to be the Princess of the Elves." I stated, earning a large red blush of embarrassment to appear on the red reapers face.

"Wait, Ruby is WHAT!" Weiss asked as Spaltro gawked at the red reaper.

"Rubes is a princess, who would have thought." I said, before standing next to Ruby.

"Its true, turns out mum is the Elvin Queen, she was waiting for me to get to the right age before telling me, but I guess that's out the window now." Ruby replied, grabbing my hand for reinsurance.

"So, your telling me, you've been part elf your entire life, but you never knew!" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah pretty much." Ruby laughed nervously before looking serious and saying, "Should we tell Professor Ozpin and Ironwood?"

"It would be best if we did, plus with there help we should be able to turn this into a new kingdom, although it will be small and limited to Elves and Dragons for the meanwhile it would be a good start." Weiss explained, looking thoughtfully at us.

"I concur, it does make sense in a way." Nathalie replied, smiling towards us.

"Oh, I know how about we create a little alliance, I'm the leader of the monster side, Nathalie is the leader of the Elvin side, Spaltro the dragon, and whichever one of you wants to be of the human side or the faunas side, since well you guys have lived with them all your lives and I haven't." I offered happily.

"I agree with Alastair, it sounds like it would help if an alliance is made with our races." Spaltro stated, nodding at the idea.

"it would benefit us a lot, we could change the world for the better!" Ruby said, her eyes glittering in approval.

"I guess that makes sense, but what should we call ourselves?" Weiss commented, Nathalie nodding in agreement as she said, "How about the Federation of Species?"

"That's a perfect name Nathalie!" Ruby exclaimed in happiness.

"Right now, we should worry about getting the elves and dragons into the city first, but for now I'm going to try and get in contact with Ironwood, you guys can do whatever you wish." I explained, sitting in the control seat I dialled up Ironwoods call…which did get answered by a female voice who said, "Hello you reached the Atlas Military, how can I help?"

"Well since you oh so politely asked, I wish to know if you could get me in contact with Ironwood, tell him operation Elf movement, he'll understand after hearing that." I asked, looking at the woman on the other side.

"I'll get right to that sir." She said, before she put me on hold. A few minutes past and the call opened back up, revealing I tired Ironwood, "Alastair this better be good."

"Oh it is, tomorrow we'll be returning the citizens to their home, we've moved their city above the ground near Vale, we were also wondering if you could help turn it into a new kingdom. Like a safe haven for all races." I explained, leaning back in the chair.

"That is a good idea Alastair, but small steps at a time I'll visit the city tomorrow to see the structure of the city. If everything is good you can count Atlas and possibly Vale to help set it up as a kingdom, but this doesn't happen overnight you know." Ironwood stated, earning a nod from me as I said, "I know, small steps at a time, but maybe because of its close proximity to Vale it could be a sub kingdom to Vale?"

"That is perfectly fine, I'll see you tomorrow, you and Ruby need to rest." He said, before ending the call.

"Don't we all…" I sighed as I noticed Ruby standing in front of me tiredly. Moving to the side of the seat, I patted the spot saying, "Rubes, why don't you sit her, you look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks Alastair…" She said tiredly before sitting on the seat and resting her head on my shoulder, falling unconscious in an instant.

"We'll go check on my people." Nathalie said, before walking off with her husband and Weiss.

"Where's Astra?" I asked, looking towards Weiss.

"She's in Vale, she said she would come back later." Weiss explained as she walked out of the room. Minutes after she left, I let the darkness consume me as I fell asleep beside the red reaper.

*The next morning*

"Alastair…Wake up…" I heard a voice say. Opening my eyes, I see Ruby sitting above me with a large smile and wide eyes.

"Oh, hey Rubes…" I yawned as Ruby giggles down at me.

"Your usually up earlier." She said smiling as laid down on me.

"Not my fault I had a big day yesterday." I stated causing the girl to giggle above me.

"It was incredibly big wasn't it." She said before she hugs me.

"We still technically have a lot to do before we're done, but for now lets just wait for Ironwood to arrive." I said, hugging the crimson dragon back.

"True…" She sighed back, before a door opened causing the dragoness to jump off of me as Nathalie walked in.

"Was I interrupting something?" Nathalie inquired with a shit eating grin.

"N-n-no!" Ruby squealed in embarrassment.

"Sure," Nathalie teased, rolling her eyes, "everyone is almost up, you should start moving people into the city soon."

"We will, but we need Ironwood here first to ensure the city is safe from Grimm, also to place the city on the map since he has a seat on the council of all the kingdoms." I explained, causing the elf to nod in agreement.

"Could one of you find Astra, she hasn't returned yet." Spaltro asked as he leaned inside through the same door as Nathalie.

"I'll go, you stay here Rubes." I said, my wings igniting in a brilliant cyan light.

"Sure, I've got to learn how to be a princess anyway and then learn how to rule over a kingdom." Ruby sighed while waving to me.

"Don't let it go to your head." I exclaimed, earning a poked-out tongue from the female before I flew out the cockpit and towards Vale.

"Come on Astra where could you be…" I asked myself as I flew above the streets of Vale.

An hours later I had finally located Astra's Soul, only to discover that she was located inside a hotel, why she was their I had no idea and wasn't going to bother asking her, but I did manage to go inside and find her passed out on the hotels bed with her clothes strewn out all over the floor, the blanket almost falling off her leg.

"Time to wake up Astra." I said shaking her after placing the blanket on her.

"five more minutes mum…" Astra complained as she rolled over in the bed, falling right off the side of it.

"Sorry, but I'm not your mother." I said, opening the curtain.

"Oh shit, its you don't you know that you should never bother a girl in her sleep?" Astra yelled, trying to throw the blanket at me which I dodged effortlessly.

"Sorry but that never accord to me, but anyway your mother wishes to talk with you right now." I stated casually as I looked away from her.

"I'm naked here why are you looking away!" Astra yelled angrily before whispering, "Am I ugly?"

"No you're not and I prefer not to look at naked girls now please get dressed." I replied not looking at her.

"So your…not into girls?" She asked.

"I am into girls, but my heart is already set on someone." I explained, thinking of a certain red scythe wielding dragoness.

"Who is it, and you can turn around now." She asked. I turned around to see her looking at the ground in sadness.

"You already know her, you know the girl that you were fighting with over me." I said, going to walk out the door.

"I guess, she does look like you…" Astra stated depressively.

"Trust me, you'll find your love in the future Astra, also do you have money?" I asked as we walked down the halls.

"Yes, I have enough col to purchase the room." She stated happily.

"You do realize the surface doesn't use your currency right?" I said, holding back a chuckle.

"Wait it does!" She yelled in shock, as I pulled out some lean.

"Use this to pay for your room, I'll wait outside." I explained before disappearing from sight. It really is a beautiful day outside, the birds could be heard singing, we can't really tell if it's the seasons for flowers to bloom, but this peacefulness was soon disturbed by the loud screech that escaped the hotel.

"Whats wrong!" I said as I burst through the door, only to see Astra staring at the owner.

"What do you mean this is not enough!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the tabletop.

"Sorry but if you didn't read the sign outside faunas have to pay more, sorry but it's the manager who enforces that rule." The man at the desk said fearfully.

"I'm not a faunas!" She yelled, as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this," I said to her ear before turning to the receptionist and saying, "Sorry sir for my friends anger, but I do assure you that she isn't a faunas."

"She isn't? But she has wings and a tail!" He replied, staring at me.

"That is because her father is a really powerful dragon, like me but because she doesn't have a spec of faunas DNA inside her, in reality she's whats known as a dragon elf hybrid, which are real otherwise the last day would have been fake." I explained, the man's face going blank.

"Sorry, but until I hear that officially we can't except that information." The man said, causing me to sigh and say, "Fine, use this then it should be enough."

I handed him some Lean which thankfully paid for everything as Astra and I walked out the door, "Okay time to enter through my Vortex."

"Okay!" Astra said, my vortex appearing behind me as I casually walked backwards into it, accidentally bumping into the Weiss queen.

"Alastair!" She yelled, turning towards me furiously.

"Sorry, can't control which direction my portal points." I say with the shrug off my shoulders.

"Calm down Weiss and Draco you should know that Nathalie and Spaltro are currently chatting with Ironwood down in the city." Ruby exclaimed standing beside me as Astra walked through the vortex which closed soon after.

"Okay Rubes I'll be going then, you wanna come Rubes? We could see you-know-what?" I asked looking towards her with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Sure, I actually wanna see the place mum grew up in." Ruby stated before we both disappeared in thin air.

"Did I miss something?" Astra asked as she looked at the spot I was just at.

"Too much for a regular human to comprehend unfortunately." Weiss replied, earning a confused look from the elf girl.

*with Nathalie, Spaltro and Ironwood*

"I'm surprised to hear that you're a general as well." Ironwood stated as they walked through a particularly wide street.

"Well, I was appointed by the queen at a young age." She said happily thinking of that time.

"What is your age if you don't mind me asking." Ironwood asked looking towards the Elvin General.

"Well, in Elvin years I'm forty, but in human years I'm about one hundred and sixty." She stated casually as they arrive at a palace-like building.

"You look younger than your age Nathalie." He said as the gates to the palace dissipated into nothing as if magic caused them to disappear.

"Thank you for the compliment Ironwood, and we have the royal palace here, its been a while since her royal highness has lived here, and soon we may have another one here." She said as they started walking through the manor.

"What do you mean, are you having an election soon?" He asked before a sound appeared up ahead.

"No, we recently discovered the queen had a daughter on the surface and now this place belongs to her technically." Nathalie sighed before opening a door which was a closet and inside said closet was two people, one was a certain female with brilliant ruby wings and a ruby scaled tail while the other was a certain male with bone white wings and cyan tail.

"Busted." Nathalie said as the two plopped out of it.

"Yeah I guessed you two were near, hello General Ironwood." The boy said, who was really Alastair.

"Why are you two in here?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well we were curious on what this place looked like and…" Ruby started before Nathalie said, "You wanted to check it out didn't you, your highness."

"Wait, Ruby is your princess?" Ironwood turns to the elf lady shocked.

"Yeah…my mother is the queen apparently, I'm still shocked myself though." Ruby sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I'm glad to see your hear Alastair, tell me did you set up a defence system here?" He asked looking out a window.

"Yeah, the mountain has a form of bubble shield that surrounds the mountain keeping Grimm and other things like the White Fang at bay, really advanced creation tech. I also installed a ring around the mountain that isn't noticeable, but it is there to shoot any threat out of the sky if they get within a three-mile radius of the mountain." I explained with my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I thank you for this information Alastair, I'll make sure to get this information to the Vale council and see if I can get them to connect your city to it, do you have a name for this city?" Ironwood asked as he looked at me and Ruby.

"Well, this city is named Ethsron." She said with pride, earning a nod from the General beside her.

"Well thank you for this information but if you excuse me I've got to go chat with the Vale council, I hope to see you again soon, you too Ruby and Alastair." Ironwood said before walking back the way he came.

"We should probably head back to the school we've got to get Rubes her up to date on her classes." Alastair said before I started walking off, "After we get your people down here first we can't leave them all cramped up in the Vonderbuff forever now can we."

"Actually, before you do I think it would be appropriate if Ruby met her grandmother." Nathalie stated, causing Ruby to turn and look at the woman in front of her.

"My grandmother?" Ruby asked as she looked towards the Elvin General.

"Yeah, take us to the hangar Alastair." Nathalie said, before I followed her orders and we walked into the vortex.

* * *

Dragon of Creativity: I wonder, is Alastair too OP?

Ravine: What do you mean?

Dragon of Creativity: Well, Alastair currently has basic control over reality, he can create anything he wants, he moves faster than light, he can carry things that are fifty times his own weight without loosing his speed, he is unstoppable with his magic, he is super intelegent and he has tons more abilities that he has not used or told anyone about yet

Ravine: I guess your right, but why is that such a bad thing

Dragon of Creativity: Well if he's too OP then theirs nothing that can stop him, then everyone will start getting bored and will probably stop reading my story so I'm asking you guys out there to help me nerf Alastair a bit keep in mind that he has to keep the same abilities I just mentioned, but add something that will counteract them, like he can only handle small bursts of speed at a time instead of very large ones, I want to hear your guys opinion okay?

Ravine: Good idea Dragon, well we have got to get the next chapter ready, but we'll be seeing you next time bye!

Dragon of Creativity: Yeah what she said, bye all ya'll!


	15. Chapter 13: A new Evil Aproaches

Dragon of Creativity: Welcome everyone, this is the last chapter of this ach I'm afraid.

Ravine: Oh, why not!

Dragon of Creativity: I need to move on to the end of season one soon

Ravine: oh, this was getting interesting

Dragon of Creativity: There are going to be more scenes with dragons and elves, so they won't be forgotten

Ravine: I guess your right…

Dragon of Creativity: Well, I'll let you get on with the story, I'll see you soon!

Ravine: Bye everyone!

*The Vonderbuff's hangar Alastair's P.O.V*

After exiting the vortex, we noticed two things one there was a lot of impatient Elves and two we bumped straight into an Elvin family.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean too-" I started before what could be the mother of the family said, "Don't worry it is a bit crowded in here."

"I'm glad you understand Mrs…" I replied looking towards her.

"Elvery, Elvery Esplar." She replied smiling towards me. She has long white hair that faded to a bright cyan her eyes were cyan with dark blue rings in them. She was wearing a knee-long red dress with cyan highlights a cyan bracelet and a pair of red heals.

"Elvery do you know where the ex-queen is?" Nathalie asked the lady.

"Sure, she's over their tending to the sick and injured." Elvery replied earning herself a thanks from the general.

"We'll be seeing you later Elvery we are sorry for bumping into you again." I said as we started walking off.

"You shall Alastair and may the gods of creation guide you to your destiny." She said with her arms up in a prayer.

"Is she a priestess or something?" I whispered to Nathalie who sighed and nodded her head replying, "She is the elder priestess responsible for looking after the kids although she'd probably be a good friend for you to have because she has devoted her life to your father and anybody that may be connected to him."

"So, she is someone we can trust with his secret?" Ruby asked looking towards the general.

"Yes, your highness but we should keep this information a secret for the moment just so we don't end up having to deal with her boss who is quite abusive." Nathalie said as we arrived in the medical section were an elderly lady was seen helping to heal some injuries that they may have. She looked like an elderly version of Ruby but instead of black hair with red tips she has white hair with pale blue tips.

"Ma'am you know you can't heal people like you could when you were queen." Nathalie scolds as she walks to the elderly woman.

"But they all need my help…" The elderly woman said as she continued to apply healing magic.

"How about you come meet your granddaughter I'm sure they can wait their turn." Nathalie tried before the lady turns to her saying "I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes, turns out Summer found someone she loved on the surface and had a daughter." Nathalie said as she ushered us to come over.

"Ruby meet your grandmother Althea Rose, Althea meet your grand-daughter Ruby Rose." Nathalie said as we stood in front of her she turned to me and hugged me saying "Good to meet you Ruby!"

"Sorry but I'm not the one you're looking for she's beside me." I said weakly pointing towards said red dragoness as Summer giggled in the background.

"Oh, sorry sir." She said awkwardly as she turned and hugged Ruby saying the same thing as I muttered "Fuck you Summer…"

"I'm hurt Alastair I can't believe you'd say something like that to me." Summer said showing fake hurt as Althea started a conversation with Ruby.

"You had it coming a long way away." I said causing the ghost to giggle a little.

"Well you're not wrong there I'm just surprised that mother is still alive after all this time." Summer replied while watching her daughter bond with her mother.

"Do you want to talk to her?" I asked to the ghost.

"I should but I don't think she's ready to see me yet not after I abandoned her." Summer said dejectedly but smiled the entire time.

"The more you hold it back the more she's going to hurt." I said walking off towards Ruby leaving the ghost mother alone in her thoughts.

"-then she said, 'Now that's a katana' when I asked what she meant Blake just said you'll understand in the future do you know what she meant?" Ruby asked looking confusedly at the grandmother.

"Sorry I have absolutely no idea my child but that does remind me of something your mother did when she was around." Althea exclaimed.

"I think I do but it's just a tad bit inappropriate." I said as I got beside Ruby.

"Then what is it?" Ruby asks with a questioning look.

"If I tell you Yang may try to kill me." I exclaimed Ruby and I shivering at the thought.

"Who's Yang?" The elderly woman asked as turned to me.

"Ruby's older half-sister fathers side not mothers." I explained Althea humming in acknowledgement.

"She must love you very much then." Althea said hugging Ruby.

"Yeah…Alastair do you have any idea how long it will take before the people can return to their homes?" Ruby asked myself moving into a thoughtful position with my eyes closed before I shrugged with my hands in the air and said, "Not a clue."

This caused Ruby and Nathalie to fall comically to the ground. When they got back up Althea asked, "Do you know anyone who can help these people mister?"

"I can help them also the humans have medical facilities to help them if needed ma'am." I Replied showing her my hand which I let shine with green light.

"How can you heal people if I remember humans can't access magic unlike us elves and dragons." Althea stated while kneeling down to continue helping the injured.

"I'm not particularly human, but a human can have some form of natural healing powers just depends on their semblance." I explained as a green mist hovered over the elves on the floor.

"If you're not human then what are you?" Althea asked watching the mist.

"Well Let's just say that I'm one of the strongest creatures in the known universe." I stated simply before stopping the mist.

"That makes no sense, but I would like to talk to Ruby more so could you?" She asked receiving a nod from me.

"I was going to go check up on our 'guest' anyway feel free to continue chatting." I said fingers making a coaptation mark at the word guest before I took a shortcut out of the room.

*Hanger 2*

"So, your finally here are you here to let me go." The Fang general asked looking down at the floor as the spirits kept their hand cannons trained at the general.

"Well I've got a proposition so to speak." I said sitting down in front of the general with my legs crossed.

"You've already got me stuck in here so whats the point tell me." He sighed before looking straight at me.

"You want to make this world better for the Faunas right? Well what if I told you I'm planning to create a unified alliance with the Dragons Elves Faunas Humans and monsters." I said smirking at the shocked look on the general's face.

"How could you do something like that it sounds next to impossible?" He exclaimed with shock causing me to smile as I looked to the left a projection of Ethsron appearing on the side "I'm personal friends with the Elvin Princess and we agreed to have this city be a central place from the weakest humans to the strongest dragons a safe haven for all creatures of this world and mine."

"A place where everyone is accepted?" Thorne asked looking at the city in shock.

"Pretty much but because of your attempt at trying to free a species which has already been freed by attacking our ship let's just say that her trust in you has gone down so I'm offering you a job here on the Vonderbuff." I exclaimed.

"I don't have a choice do I?" He asked with a depressed tone in his voice.

"Either that or you get sent to Ironwood." I shrugged before walking towards an energy field which leads to outside the mechanism.

"Okay so whats the job anyway." Thorne asked.

"Well I want you to be a sort of protector of this place like a second in command per say if you try to escape using this the ship will immediately inform me of your attempt so it may lead to your death." I stated casually.

"Other than the death part it doesn't actually sound that bad but why would I choose to do this?" Thorne narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well there would be less violence and I'm pretty sure I'm a good diplomat after all I did get an entire species accepted completely in the matter of five years." I smiled as I thought about that time two years ago were monsters were given the same rights as humans.

"Let me think about it." Thorne said which I nodded to and walked out the room.

*Unknown location of Remnant no one's P.O.V*

Everywhere you look rocks made of what looks like dried blood took over the landscape pitch black puddles decorated the land as creatures of darkness oozed their way out of the puddles. In the centre of this strange land there is a pitch-black castle decorated with red tinted glass and white accents loomed over it. Looking outside these windows is a woman giving a solemn look outside as the shattered moon stood high up in the apocalyptic red sky. Her skin is a pure white covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the centre of her forehead. She is wearing a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"It's too bad really this world doesn't know whats going to happen." The woman said a wicked smile taking shape on her face "Well that just makes it all the easier to destroy those pathetic Academies they all cherish."

"Salem!" A voice shouted from behind a closed door making sure no one was nearby she walked into the room and closed the door.

Turning around she stared at what could be an enigma. A large red cloud covering half of what appeared to be a large dome-like room with a single brick walkway going to a circular space in the centre of the room. The cloud somehow had the look of scaled skin that let out pulses of despair as it glared down at the woman before it with large pulsing orange eyes that radiated fear. This cloud has existed before the dawn of time, but it had a different look to it back then as it looked more like a dragon then a cloud.

"Greetings my lord what do I owe the pleasure." Salem said as she bowed the cloud.

"Stand my servant." Its commanded Salem following the order "I fear something has come up which will hinder both our plans."

At this Salem's eyes shot wide she knew that the being before her could handle anything but simply knowing that something could harm it shocked her. She regained her composure as she asked, "What is it my lord."

"It seems my brother has started getting involved his son is on Remnant if you fail your mission to summon the gods of this world you will not gain absolute control so I'm giving you a boost to help fight against my brother's son." There was some red lightning flashes on the platform that revealed handle like objects that belong to a sword "These are devices that utilise Chaos energy as a weapon get your finest fighter or fighters and give these to them. There the only weapon that will work against this child."

"If I may ask how dangerous this child is my lord." Salem asked as she grabbed the handles off the ground.

"I can sense his power from here it is restrained but it's there seeping out slowly waiting to escape and unleash a force stronger than anything in the universe. I'm afraid his strength will become stronger than me he must be killed before he gets that chance for if he learns to control that strength all my plans are ruined." The cloud responded causing Salem to start shaking on her feet almost falling to the ground in the process.

"Y-Yes my lord it will be done." She said before the cloud disappeared, and she left the room. After the door closed she rest her back on it and let out a long fearful sigh before she walked into another room the door eerily closing behind her.

*Back with Alastair Alastair's P.O.V*

"Alastair! Over here!" Ruby called out and waving to me with Weiss standing behind her back in a secluded area of the hanger I smiled as I looked at the Blackett and sped my way towards her only stopping a few feet away with my cape billowing in front of me.

"Hey there my beautiful angel. What do I owe the pleasure of doing for you my princess?" I said jokingly giving her a wink and bowing to her which caused the elven dragon girl to giggle.

"Well I was wondering if y-you…" She started before trailing off at the end with a large blush on her face Weiss face palming beside her.

"What was that Rubes?" I asked raising my eyebrow and tilting my head towards the girl.

"I-I…I want to see i-if you wanted to umm…go to the movies with me…" Ruby said quietly looking to the side with a large red blush coating her face.

At this I raised my eyebrows before I felt my face heat up as I said "T-the m-movies…l-like a d-da-ate?"

"Y-yeah…i-I guess…" Ruby said nodding her head with her eyes closed.

"S-sure…that sounds good" I replied causing the reaper to suddenly appear hugging me as tightly as possible while repeating "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Glad you're happy but could you please…let go of me…" I breathed out reaching my hand up into the air.

"Oops sorry Alastair." Ruby exclaimed before she let go and looked down to the ground with embarrassment.

"Well should we go to my world or stay here for the movie?" I asked looking towards the red caped elf as I stuffed my hands into my pocket.

"Here would be preferred because I was hoping to have dinner after the movie." Ruby said smiling widely despite the blush covering her face.

"Sure, maybe after this whole fiasco is over we could go." I said earning myself a nod from the Elvin princess. Suddenly Weiss who hasn't said a word yet grabbed the reapers arm and started dragging the winged girl behind her saying "We've got to make you look like a princess for him."

"But I am one!" Was the reply as the both disappeared?

I shook my head as I looked up seeing one of the miniature ships and thought to myself 'Maybe I should learn to drive one of them.' Shaking my head to rid the thought I made my way to the cockpit of the space transportation vehicle I was currently located in.

After arriving there was a notification of a call was displayed on a screen answering the call I saw non-other than Ironwood staring at me with his stoic as ever expression plastered on his face "Hello Ironwood what is the news on Ethsron?"

"Well you'd be glad to know that the Vale council accepts this arrangement, but they will need to meet with the representative of the Elvin and dragon races to see if they are worthy of their trust and to start diplomatic discussions with them." Ironwood explained getting a nod from me.

"I'll see if Nathalie can start that should I start getting the Elves and Dragons back to their home?" I asked a keyboard appearing in front of me which I started typing on.

"That would be great I thank you for helping us in this endeavour Alastair." Ironwood said bowing down to me on the other side of the screen.

"I'm just happy to help General I'll start transporting them now." I said earning a nod from the general who cut the communication.

"Well it's almost over now…" I let out a long sigh before turning on an intercom and saying "Hello people of the elves and dragons I'd like to inform you that your trip on the S. has reached its stop I'd like for all of you to gather in an orderly fashion and wait for the portal to be formed I thank you for your patience."

"It's finally happening huh Alastair?" I familiar masculine voice said walking into the room.

"Yes it is I wonder what our worlds will be like after this event will racism die down or will it rise these are things we will not know until the first public meeting." I explained looking towards the voice who was Spaltro.

"That is some wisdom Alastair, but I hope you're ready for your teachings because they will be starting soon." Spaltro stated me humming in response.

"It'll have to be in the emerald forest that's the only place I can think off that can handle the destructive force of a dragon such as ourselves close to the school." I explained with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Understood Alastair it will be pleasant to be training you but first we deal with my people." Spaltro stated looking out the window which showed fluffy clouds dotting the sky.

"It's almost over but I would like to know if you would be able to teach me how to turn into my dragon form?" I asked looking at the dragon with hope.

"If your dragon form has been sealed away you will probably need to unlock it yourself." Spaltro explained sighing a little into the window.

"I see so it's probably going to be like finding my semblance." I said before standing up with my wings and tail sprouting out.

"Well I'd say your already close to unlocking it since you can reveal your wings and your tail you should be close.

"I guess your right anyway I should make my way to the hanger and help the people out I'll be seeing you soon Spaltro." I said before I disappeared into the shadows.

*The Creation realm with Creationix N.O.P*

"He seems to be evolving fast discovering new things about himself I'm liking what I'm seeing already." The silver dragon commented

"D0 you Th1nK h3'Ll g3T sTr0nG enoUgH t0 b3at 'h1m'?" Gaster asked his glitched voice sounding with concern.

"Let's hope so for I sense his first major conflict with his ally's is about to commence." Creationix explained looking at a distorted screen that showed a man holding one of the tools that Salem received 'Alastair I hope you gain the strength to beat this foe.'

"H0p3 1s aLl w3 cAn d0." Gaster said looking at the screen.

*3 hours later in Ethsron with Ruby and Alastair Alastair's P.O.V*

"Alastair! When we get to Vale where going shopping!" Ruby demanded immediately as she skipped down the street.

"What why!" Alastair explained his eyes going wide as his tail shot up in shock.

"You need clothes for combat your everyday clothes isn't going to do." Ruby replied as she skipped ahead.

"You make a point but why does it have to be when we return?" I sighed looking at the reaperess beside me.

"Well you can think of it as the first part of our date and you can't stop it!" Ruby said before she walked off to where a group of around twenty elves and twenty dragons were standing and waiting with Nathalie Spaltro (Who was in his dragon form) and Weiss standing in front of them.

"Took you too long enough we've been waiting for you to for like hours." Weiss said with her arm on her hip the cape she was wearing being pushed behind her arm.

"Seems like you're getting used to that cape." I stated.

"I might put my symbol on the back of it and change that color but yes I am getting used to it." Weiss exclaimed smiling slightly.

"Well this is where the first appearance of the Elves and dragons to the public starts. Let's try to not make any enemy's" I said before I created a large portal behind me "I'm getting better at the energy."

"Don't get too cocky their Alastair you may end up using too much energy." Ruby teased while poking me in the side.

"Yeah yeah I know Rubes I'm still learning after all anyway on the other side of this portal is the forest just outside Vale if you're ready then let's head out!" I said pointing towards the portal with my other hand on my hip. With little trouble the group walked through to what would be one of the most historic days of Remnants History.

A minute of walking and we arrived on the other side of the wall. The gate was open, so it was an easy path into the outskirts of Vale. Upon entering the Elves looked over the place staring with awe at the architecture that was Vale even the dragons were surprised as they eyed everything that their eyes could see.

"Vales an impressive place." One elf said as he looked at the people on the street who were all staring at the group with wide eyes.

"We're not even in the centre of the town yet but I'm glad you like it." Ruby said as she skipped down the street. Pulling out her scroll she immediately brought out her scroll and tapped on it a few times before the signature sound of a phone ringing came to everyone's ears before a familiar voice came through "Ruby high! Where have you been I've been so worried about you!"

"H-hi Yang no need to worry I'm perfectly fine but you're not going to believe what I found out recently meet me in the central plaza of Vale and I'll explain everything you can bring the rest of team AASC and team JNPR as well as Blake if you want they should know this as well." Ruby explained slightly blushing as she looked to the side.

"Okay sis but we've got something important to show you and Alastair later. Seeya in the plaza!" Yang said before the beep of a call ended showed itself.

"You're going to tell them Ruby?" Weiss asked as she stood beside the Elvin princess.

"They have to know that's something I can't hide plus with the addition of my races I'm stuck with being the most important figure of them…and I hate it." Ruby cried comical tears flowing from her eyes.

"You'll get used to it Rubes just look at me the person responsible for bringing the monsters out of their prison and a person who is a literal god so if anything, I have it rougher than you." I explained while patting the girl on the back.

"I guess your right Draco plus" Ruby started before looking behind her and seeing human and faunas' kids all following the group excitedly "I think they'll fit in just right in this world."

"That is true Rubes." I said smiling at the group as we continued walking. A few minutes later and we arrived at the central plaza where the Vale Council stood waiting with cloaks covering their bodies obviously to hide their face from the public.

"Well Nathalie I'll leave this to you and the dragons" I said as I spotted a group of familiar people who were staring at the group of mythical creatures with shock on their faces "Me Ruby and Weiss have got to catch up with some friends."

"I understand Alastair thank you for all you've done for my people." Nathalie said bowing in respect as I waved her off saying "It was nothing besides I was happy to help I'll be seeing you later."

Ruby Weiss and I started walking towards the familiar group of nine people ranging from the smallest skeleton to the blonde bimbo known as Yang who were too busy staring at the group to notice us approach which was why they got into a combat stance when Ruby called out Yang's name.

"Oh, it's just you Ruby but could you please tell me what in Monty Oam is happing here!" Yang yelled her eyes wide in shock.

"What the fuck do you think it is Yang I'm pretty sure that the Elves and Dragons are introducing themselves to the world." I replied rubbing my ears.

"Yeah Yang and why the fuck did you have to yell out so loud I'm still getting used to my dragon ears." Ruby whimpered as she rubbed her now sore ears.

"Woops sorry Ruby didn't mean to yell so loud but anyway what did you want to tell us?" Yang apologised while looking down at the floor in sadness.

"Well it turns out mum was related to the Elves and dragons in a manor." Ruby said yang looking at Ruby showing fake confusion 'So she knew about it why was she keeping it a secret from her?'

"Well mum actually turned out to be the queen of the Elves and Dragons who would have known that I'm the princess to these races…" Ruby explained touching the tips of his fingers in slight embarrassment…which didn't last long as Nora said, "So he was telling the truth!"

"Well that's one thing off my chest." Yang sighed as Ruby starts at them in shock.

"You…knew?" Weiss asked the question running through all our heads.

"yeah you see an elf named nathan told us yesterday." Sans stated.

"Well it's good to see you getting along with a literal princess now Dra-" Chara started but a glare from me shot her down immediately as she started trembling on the spot.

"Never! Ever! Call me that!" I said my wings glowing with an angry cyan.

"Y-Y-Yes Alastair!" Chara said as she fell to her knees.

"How is Alastair scaring her?" Asriel asked as he tried to comfort Chara my wings returning to normal as I let out a sigh of relief which caused Chara to return to normal instantly.

"Well that's out of the way for now Ruby and I have stuff to do we'll be seeing you later." I said before grabbing the red reapers hand and running out the area.

"So, Alastair's using their date as an excuse to get away." Weiss stated which caused the group to look at her and say "huh?"

*Hours later Vale Outskirts*

"Draco you certainly have an interesting taste in movies." Ruby stated giggling as she watched me turn my head away from her.

"I like animated movies so what." I said which caused the girl to giggle.

"I guess that makes sense so why are we out here?" Ruby asked looking around and seeing that we're in a clearing.

"Well I was thinking of having a dinner here." I said my cheeks heating up slightly.

"Sure, that sounds lovely!" Ruby exclaimed happily before strolling towards the centre.

Walking to the centre I created a nice blanket with intricate dragon designs plotting with a basket some plates and an esky decorating the top of the blanket. "Well do you want to eat right now milady?" I asked grabbing her hand and kissing it top of it which caused the girl to blush.

"S-Sure…" She stammered as I lowered her down to the blanket. Half an hour later of bickering led to the two dragons lying on the floor watching the sun of Remnant set on the horizon.

"How big is your sun?" I asked.

"What do you mean we can't really tell stuff like that." Ruby sighed "Unlike your planet this one hasn't yet reached space…to think that entering space is possible it was only considered a wild dream to us."

"I guess that makes sense in some sort of way. How about we talk about weapons do you have any ideas of stuff you wish to do to Crescent Rose?" I asked turning to look at the red beauty beside me.

"Well there is one thing that I thought of I kinda got the idea from watching you use your weapon. You see I'm thinking of adding an energy component to my weapon like yours." Ruby admitted looking at me.

"Interesting if you'd like I could help you with that." I said sitting up and stretching my wings.

"If you could that would be awesome!" Ruby yelled excitedly as I rubbed my ears.

"Glad to know you like that idea." I said while rubbing the back of my head. We sat there for a little bit uttering no words between us when the sound of footsteps could be heard from the bushes turning to the direction of the sound I heard the steps coming closer at a quick pace. "Ruby we have company."

Hearing this Ruby stood up and unfurled Crescent Rose as I did with the same with Creation Blade. The sound suddenly stopped before red lasers shot out towards us so thinking fast I blocked all lasers using the energy part of the blade. Glaring at the bush a man rushed out with red energy gauntlets with large blades coating his hands. He immediately sent a fist directly into my face which caused me to use the staff of my scythe to defend myself.

He instantly switched to Ruby by sending a kick towards her but luckily she was able to dodge in time and also send him flying back in the process. He landed with absolute precision which allowed us to see him in his entirety. He had pale skin with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He was wearing a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open exposing his bare chest which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He was also wearing leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

"Who are you?" I asked as I glared down at the man.

"Well who I am doesn't matter to well she certainly intrigues me but you…well I'm here to whisk you away from this place." He said with an insane tone in his voice.

"And what if he doesn't?" Ruby asked tightening her grip on her weapon.

"Well…that just makes this all the more fun!" He said before he leapt towards us the energy on his arms morphing to look like scorpion claws. Ruby and I reacted quickly by blocking with our scythes, but the claws exploded towards us which caused both of us to be launched backwards managing to use our scythes to stop our movement.

"How strong is he?" Ruby asked as she readied her weapon.

"I have no idea stay on your guard." I said as two blasters manifested behind me.

"Oh, my what interesting powers you have." The man said his gauntlets forming into two laser cannons which started rapidly shooting at us. thanks to our speed we managed to get out of the way but the energy that was fired towards us made an impossible curve and immediately flew towards me. Thinking fast I summoned a blaster in front of me which took the blasts, but the shockwaves caused by the blasts managed to send me flying a little.

"DRACO!" Ruby yelled before a spiked fist landed on the side of her body.

"My mistress was correct about these they are powerful." The man said before the energy morphed into a giant cannon with a barrel capable of wiping both me and Ruby out in one shot. Putting my hand out I glared directly at the barrel as cyan energy took form around my hand.

" **CREATION BARRIOR!** " I yelled as the energy took form into a large shield which barely held up from the shot the man sent at us.

"What is this energy made of it's got the same strength as mine!" I yelled as I ran towards Ruby appearing beside her in less than a second.

"How is that even possible?" Ruby asked grabbing my hand and bring her up.

"No idea but this 'mistress' of his was the supplier of these weapons meaning that A she's a god or B she's in league with a god." I said an energy scythe appearing in my hand.

"My you survived that…interesting so my mistress wasn't wrong when she said you weren't push overs." He grinned wickedly as the energy around his hands flickered and morphed him into a giant scorpion with a mechanical tail which was charging up with energy. The energy fired from his mouth tail and his two claws creating a stream of angry red energy which crashed upon us…or so he thought I noticed it, but the energy was doing nothing and another thing I started feeling stronger looking over my body I saw the bright silver light of my aura glowing brighter and brighter with each second.

The laser finally stopped, and the scorpion reeled back in shock as I sent a glare towards it. Raising my hands cyan energy started seeping out of my body it feeling weaker with each passing second until a large mechanical cannon was on my shoulder silver parts hovering all over it. Aiming the cannon at the scorpion I pulled the trigger which fired a large stream of creation energy towards the man who created a large crimson shield to protect him from the blast.

The two collided creating a large explosion which force the man Ruby and I off our feet and flying into trees behind us. I stood their panting glaring forward as the man walked out of the dust cloud an angry expression on his face as a scorpion tale appeared behind him. He launched himself forward the energy expanding around him as he got closer making him look like a raging bolt of red energy which propelled him forward moving faster with each second. This proved to be a futile effort as I with a swift movement of my hand pushed him in another direction forcing him to crash into some trees.

"Ruby can you get in contact with the academy I'll handle him." I said as familiar cyan circles appeared around me.

"Sure, Draco make sure you capture him." Ruby said before she started zooming away.

"Now what was your goal here and who are you." I said as the circles glowed menacingly.

"Why should I tell you BITCH!" He yelled before he launched at me again only to get a beam of cyan energy to the side of his body causing him to fly in the direction of the shot.

"Because you ruined a perfect date that's why." I said taking a step towards him my tail growing larger as spikes grew along it as it split into eight tails also my wings split into two sets of wings each one glowing an angry cyan with a silver soul in the pitch-black void of the wing joint with the fingers of them growing until the passed the tips on the membrane and looked like deadly spikes.

He got up panting the energy around his hand disappearing as he dropped a set of handles before he started running away whimpering and apologising to no one. Walking to the hilts I grabbed one only for the world around me to warp and reveal a large red cloud that had large orange eyes who said, "You may have one this battle but hear this young creation dragon the war has just begun!"

With an ominous laugh he disappeared at the same time the handles started beeping. Grabbing them quickly I threw them into the air which they exploded soon after which created a shockwave kin to that of a nuke which destroyed the ground around me. Thankfully I was able to use my tails to keep me standing but now most of the forest we were in was now completely flattened.

Collapsing onto the floor I let out a loud sigh as I watched the remains of the red energy leave from the sky. This energy felt dark because of this I started shivering on the spot with questions running through my head ones like 'who was that' and 'what does he want'. I sat there in silence until a voice called out my named and hugged me worriedly causing me to turn and find that the voice was non-other than Ruby Rose who was now crying into my shoulder.

"Sorry…he kinda got away." I sighed but she just hugged me tighter as she said "That doesn't matter what matters is that your safe. But please tell me…WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCK HAPPENED TO THE FOREST!"

"He was using two devices they were going to explode so I threw them into the air…this was all done by the shockwave of the explosion." I said looking at the crying face of the girl.

"He was trying to kill you wasn't he…" Ruby stated after looking at the aftermath of the battle.

"Yeah…but he was taking orders from someone who knew what I was." I replied causing the girl beside me to stare at me with wide eyes.

"At least your safe…" I said causing the girl to giggle as the sound of a bulkhead could be heard nearby.

The bulkhead parked and teams WBY and ASC walked out with Glynda and Ozpin following behind them all staring at the demolished forest in shock before they turned towards me. Sans was the first to speak saying "kid what happened to you?"

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked tilting my head only now discovering a mysterious weight poking above my head.

"Well Alastair you've got large pointy ears on your head it's kinda funny really." Chara said with a hand in front of her head obviously trying to supress a giggle.

"Not to mention you also have what looks like eight tails and four wings." Asriel Finished nudging Chara's side with his elbow.

"I do?" I asked as Glynda sighed and took out her scroll and took a picture before showing me. True to their words I had two pointy ears about the length of my hand poking out of my hair they seemed to look like a star filled sky on the side the picture was taken.

"Their red on the inside as well Alastair." Ruby said as she studied them.

"Don't look!" I said blushing a little as my new-found ears drooped a little which caused everyone who saw them to giggle.

"Well enough about Alastair's physical changes would one of you please tell me what happened here?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"Well we were attacked I didn't check his stats because I was busy keeping his attacks at bay, but he had divine help he was also a scorpion fauna who kept talking about a mistress of some kind didn't get anything out of him though." I explained making Ozpin look at Glynda worriedly.

"What did this man look like?" Glynda asked starting to type something out on her bad.

"He seemed to like the colour white his hair was long and braided to look like a scorpion he also had lots of brown belts on him and he had scars on his chest." I explained standing up only to fall down immediately with my tails sprawled all over the place.

"Having troubles standing up Alastair?" Chara giggled as Ruby helped me stand.

"Guess I'm not used to having eight tails" I said dusting myself off "Let's just go back to the Vonderbuff I should be able to get more information of him from there."

"no kid were going back to beacon and rest up you've had multiple big days and toriel would freak about this." Sans said blue energy glowing around me as he pushed me onto the bulkhead.

"Sans anything but the Bulkhead ANYTHING!" I yelled as I tried to fly away from the ship.

"This is just too funny." Chara said in between laughter. Sans finally managed to get me on the bulkhead which was still flying in the air, but I noticed something and that something was I wasn't motion sick. I blinked a little before looking down from the open door at the floor staring at them in shock as I yelled out "I'm not sick!"

They all just stood their staring in shock as Ruby flew up to me and tilted her head saying "What?"

"I know I'm just as shocked as you are." I exclaimed with my arms in the air.

"Maybe it's some form of new ability he discovered?" Weiss suggested causing everyone to look at her.

"Now that you mention it Draco did create a giant cannon in the fight too big for his creation energy at his current state." Ruby mentioned looking thoughtfully at the ground.

"You may be on to something Ruby tell me Alastair did you feel anything strange when you did that?" Ozpin asked as he stepped onto the bulkhead.

"Well I did get hit by a giant red laser and I did start feeling stronger during this but when I made the cannon I started feeling weaker if that makes sense." I explained looking at the ground with my hand on my chin.

"That kinda sounds like my Semblance." Yang said causing everyone to stare at her.

"Actually, it kinda does. She can absorb some damage from physical attacks and that makes her stronger maybe Alastair's Semblance unlocked, and it has a form of absorption ability that also can release the energy inside his body that his semblance absorbed and be able to create something with it." Ruby suggested earning her a look from everyone.

"You think…my semblance unlocked?" I asked pointing at myself as I felt my ears tilt to the side a bit.

"Of course, dummy. But it doesn't explain how you can move in that thing." Ruby said.

"actually, it does if his semblance allows him to absorb energy then it would make sense that he can absorb other forms of energy the one that would cause his motion sickness is kinetic energy the energy of movement." Sans explained as he hopped on the ship.

"We will need to run some tests first to tell if it is a Semblance, but it sounds like an impressive one." Glynda stated as she and the rest of the teams gathered on the bulkhead before they took off and headed towards Beacon. Looking outside the bulkhead I made a large whistle sound which travelled throughout the dark sky which caused the Vonderbuff to show itself from behind us and started flying beside the bulkhead.

"kid that is impressive." Sans stated as they watched the ship fly by.

"I guess it is, but I feel like that fight I had was just the start." I said causing everyone to look at me.

"What do you mean Draco?" Ruby asked rubbing my ears out of curiosity.

"When I touched the objects that gave that guy those laser attacks I had a…vision of some sort and in the vision I saw something a giant cloud which knew I was a creation dragon and said that a war has just begun…I feel like Remnant is about to go beyond hell in the distant future." I explained as everyone listened they each grabbed out their weapons as Jaune said "Well we'll send whoever that cloud was a message a message it'll never forget."

"We'll be standing by you every step of the way Alastair." Ren stated as he cocked his guns.

"And if he doesn't listen we'll break its legs!" Nora yelled excitedly.

"We can't let our home be destroyed." Phyrra said while looking at the distant clouds.

"Thanks guys but if a creation barrior could barely keep Ruby and I safe from a blast it is going to be tough." I said but Yang just placed a cocky smile on her face as she said, "So what they can bring everything they've got at us, but they will never be able to bring us down."

I smiled as I looked at the group all of them smiling back as I said, "It's not going to be easy, but we will bring this world out of the grips of hell."

Putting my hand into the centre they all followed suit as a pile of hands started to form in the centre with Sans asking, "for a new future?"

"For a new future." We said as we raised our hands into the air as I decided to look at one of my tails. The tail was now a black night similar to my new ears, covered in very dull spikes and had a cyan circle with 3 points coming off of it at every third of the circle looking like some form of magic sign just before the tail split into two, the others having a similar appearance. A few minutes of studying my new appendages, we landed at Beacon with the Vonderbuff high above us.

"Well youthful optimism behind you guys should get to bed it's been a big week for a few of you." Ozpin said we all nodded and started heading towards the dorms. When we arrived, I plopped face first onto the bed and was knocked out in an instant.

*Creation realm Alastair's sleep*

"Wha- why am I here?" I asked as I looked around only to see my father standing behind me.

"Hello my son." He said with a large smile.

"Okay what do you want." I said staring uncaringly at him.

"Aren't I allowed to see my son?" He said with glee in his voice.

"Every time you brought me here it has been to tell me something so spill dad." I said as I stared at the dragon.

"Well nothing escapes your eyes I see." He sighs before looking at me seriously "I gotta congratulate you for what you did against that scorpion man today I didn't think you'd be able to defeat him."

"Whats this now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those weapons he was using they contained the strength to kill someone like you and I." He said, "They were created by a powerful entity my brother if you will but for now I would like you to continue training up your usage of Creation energy it is important that you do and unlock your true form your almost their anyway."

"This brother of yours who is he?" I asked as the dragon sighed.

"That my son is something you must figure out yourself I'm afraid just mentioning him in here may allow him to enter my realm." Creationix explained as he lowered his muzzle and blew in my face.

"I see well thanks for letting me know dad." I said as I turned around and started to walk away as he said, "And congrats on finding the guardian of Remnant it'll aid you in your training."

"I know seeya dad." I said before the space around me started turning white and into a real dream.

*meanwhile at Salem's castle*

Salem looked out her window as the shrivelling form of a man with a scorpion tale burst through the door causing him to sigh as she looked towards the man who continuously apologised to the woman. "SILENCE!" She yelled as she looked at the man before her who shut up instantly "It's not your fault Tyrian it was mine for underestimating him."

"No mistress it wasn't. I failed you mistress I failed you…" The man named Tyrian complained as Salem leant down and placed her hand on his cheek.

"No, I thought one person would be enough, but it turns out this being has more tricks up his sleeve than I originally thought. So, it is true that he'll be a problem in our plans a creature capable of taking down a god of chaos that's certainly a scary thought." Salem mused as Tyrian stared at his mistress with shock.

"But my mistress no one could defeat a god like yourself." Tyrian said as he watched his goddess.

"I'm afraid the person you failed to kill will be able to do that if he gets stronger. So, the next time I send you to kill him take someone with you okay my most loyal servant." Salem said as she stood up and started leaving.

"Yes, I will mistress!" He said bowing repeatedly to the Grimm woman.

Ravine: Who is that cloud Creativity?

Dragon of Creativity: If I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise

Ravine: But Creationix told us that it's his brother

Dragon of Creativity: Well, why can't you figure it out from that clue hmm?

Ravine: It's too hard!

Dragon of Creativity: Well anyway Remnants future has changed dramatically, a person's destiny is about to unfold who will arise victorious the forces of Salem, or the friendships of Alastair, find out in the future chapters!

Ravine: Bye everyone, now I'm going to find some fish.


End file.
